Conviviendo con un fantasma
by Chia S.R
Summary: Sakuno Ryuzaki entrará en una vivienda abandonada como su hogar. ¿Podrá convivir con un fantasma que siempre echó a sus dueños? ¿Qué ocurre, cuando el fantasma se enamora de ti? ¿Qué sucede si comienzas a verle y te enamoras?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí llego con una historia, la cual, en realidad pensé para Naruto y no para Pot, pero la pasé a Pot n.n. Tal y como dice el título, Sakuno tendrá que convivir en su apartamento, con un fantasma masculino. Ya sé que el prólogo deja algo que desear u-u, pero ya me conocen escribiendo n.n.**

**NOTAS:**

-Parejas: **Hetero. **

**-**OOC, UA.

-Romance, fantasia, humor y algo de drama.

-Si tiene buena acogida, será actualizado tras:** Tu, yo y el apellido Echizen.**

**-**Yo siempre continuo mis historias, pero agradezco mucho los rw para saber si les interesa.

**Resumen:**

Sakuno Ryuzaki entrará en una vivienda abandonada como su hogar. ¿Podrá convivir con un fantasma que siempre echó a sus dueños? ¿Qué ocurre, cuando el fantasma se enamora de ti? ¿Qué sucede si comienzas a verle y te enamoras?

0o0o0o0o0

**Fic dedicado a Jacky :3**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan

**Prólogo.**

_Aceptación a primera vista._

Observó la puerta con gran interés, mientras que el hombre la miraba preocupado a la vez que giraba la llave de la puerta con lentitud. Recién había conseguido mudarse a Tokio. No se iba a detener por algo como aquello, aunque tenía que reconocer que le daba miedo. Pero el buen precio, las vistas y las posibilidades de tener mascota, eran demasiado atrayentes como para dejar escapar aquella ganga. Por muy maldita que estuviera.

Cuando la puerta de roble macizo, con toques antiguos, pero resistente, se abrió sonrió ampliamente. No era lujoso, pero sí agradable. Gracias a la gran luz que entraba, los antiguos dueños se habían permitido pintar las paredes con el color agradable rojizo y los muebles al estilo antiguo, ayudaban con gran gusto. Quedó enamorada de la gran cama de matrimonio y los inmensos armarios. Dos dormitorios, un baño, una cocina grande con lavadero y armario privado incluido. Un salón verdaderamente acogedor, terraza y balcón. Aquello no necesitaba ni ser pensado.

-Me lo quedo- Aseguró dejando las maletas en el suelo-. Totalmente mío.

-Señorita… por favor… este lugar… no se lo recomendaría a una joven…

Sus rojizas orbes se clavaron en el anciano casero, que la miraba sudoroso, para mirar a su alrededor. El terror se dibujaba en las orbes castaños y los grises cabellos. No lo comprendía y suspiró cansada.

-Mire, señor- interrumpió- ¿existen bandas peligrosas por aquí?- él negó- entonces, no encuentro ninguna razón para no quedármelo. Realmente es precioso.

-La leyenda… de este piso…- añadió preocupado el anciano- verá… murió hace tiempo un joven con su misma edad… y todos los matrimonios, jóvenes y demás personas que han entrado… no lograron vivir más de diez días… ese fantasma está en esta casa… se nota en cada momento… cada paso que demos... la respiración... la pesadez de el aire...

Miró a su alrededor y cerró los ojos, para abrirlos y apartar un mechón de su cabello antes de acercarse a los grandes ventanales y abrir las cortinas.

-Lo que siente, señor, es que hace mucho tiempo que está cerrado. Mi madre decía que lo mejor era ventilar las habitaciones durante la mañana. Señor Ishida- añadió- esta misma tarde haré la transferencia. Me quedo con el piso. Para siempre.

-Como… como quieras…- aceptó con cansancio el hombre- Pero, veremos… cuanto tardas en volver… nadie puede vivir en este lugar...

Sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta tras el señor y se frotó los doloridos hombros. Un espejo recalcó su figura esbelta y sus cabellos castaños que caían en cascada sobre sus hombros. Los recogió en dos largas trenzas y suspiró antes de mirar a las bolsas y remangarse las mangas.

-Primero colocaré esto y… después llamaré para que me manden las cosas de casa… seguro que será divertido vivir aquí.

Suspiró, para volver y mirar el espejo. Había escuchado con anterioridad aquellas historias. Un joven murió de una grave enfermedad en aquel lugar. A los veinticinco años de edad fue su muerte. Sus padres se mudaron nada más morir y pusieron en venta el piso. Todas las personas que habían alquilado o comprado la vivienda, terminaron por marcharse. Según habían señalado, las cosas dejaban de estar en sus lugares de improvisto. Se sentían observados demasiadas veces. Voces y pasos se escuchaban repetitivamente y por las noches, cuando tenían pensado hacer el amor, las ventanas se abrían de golpe. Pero también había algo que nadie se había dado cuenta. Todos o eran parejas, o hombres solitarios. Ni una sola era una mujer solitaria como ella.

No era que fuera una mujer temperamental. Las cosas sobre fantasmas y demás, le creaban un terror increíble, pero, tras estar tanto tiempo sola, ahora, hasta la simple compañía de un muerto, le parecía agradable. Ella intentaría no molestarle y esperaba, que él a ella tampoco. Si es que era masculino. Igual era una amante frustrada y eso de los padres, se lo invitarón. Pero hasta su abuela conocía aquella leyenda. Era imposible que no fuera real.

Tras alojar algunas de sus cosas, miró el televisor y lo encendió. Ni un solo canal. La radio tampoco funcionaba. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y suspiró.

- Supongo que tendré que ponerlo en la lista de qué aceres. También tengo que revisar el agua… las bombillas de todos lados… el colchón de la cama tengo que cambiarlo…- volvió a suspirar fatigada- creo que… después de seis horas de viaje… es algo… cansado… da pereza...

Lentamente, sus ojos comenzaron a ceder al sueño. Agradada por la leve brisa que acariciaba su rostro, dejó que su cuerpo cediera, cayendo hacia un costado, antes de dormirse completamente. Algo blando chocó contra su mejilla, para después, caer sobre el cuero marrón de el sofá. Un cómodo sofá.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Suspiró molesto y hastiado. Una vez más, volvían a traer visitantes a su piso. Cerró los ojos en espera que se marcharan, pero le sorprendió escuchar una voz femenina con nervios, pero dispuesta a quedarse en el lugar. Cuando el viejo casero de siempre se había alejado, dejándola sola, vio las dos orbes castañas posarse en él. Parpadeo, incrédulo. ¿Le había visto? No. Ella miraba su figura a través de el cristal, no a él.

Por supuesto. Para eso estaba muerto. No podía ser llegar y besar el santo.

Se acomodó en el sofá, observando cada uno de sus movimientos sobre las maletas, asegurándose de conocer cada rincón de el piso. Sonrió. Así que ella tenía la firme intención de quedarse ahí. La observó colocar uno de los cuadros, con la mirada triste y una sonrisa entristecida. Se alzó, para averiguar de quien se trataba. ¿Un novio que la dejó tiempo atrás? No. Una mujer adulta y de aspecto cansado, aunque de belleza notable. Si las observaba ligeramente, podía comprobar que se parecían.

Su madre. Suspiró. Una madre. ¿Cuántos años hacía que él no recordaba a la suya? Seguramente, ya estaría muerta, igual que su padre. O igual no. No era consciente de cuanto tiempo llevaba exactamente muerto.

Regresó hasta el sofá, sentándose de nuevo y casi rio a carcajadas al verla esperanzada ante la televisión. Claro que no cogería ningún canal. Él mismo se encargó de romper la antena en la última persona que vivió en el piso. La radio mucho menos funcionaría.

Derrotada y cansada, la sintió caer a su lado en el sofá. Observó las facciones levemente. Piel cubierta por una leve capa de moreno, dando un toque pajoso y suave que realmente daban ganas de tocar. Unos labios justos y rosados. Nariz recta y ojos grandes rojizos, al igual que sus largas hebras castañas. Manos finas y bien cuidadas, junto a un olor verdaderamente agradable. Un olor femenino que no olía desde que había muerto. Suave y dulce, no como los muchos perfumes caros que las anteriores inquilinas portaban junto a sus maridos insolentes.

-Ah…-murmuró.

La muchacha cayó sobre él, totalmente dormida. Se alzó, apartándose de ella al sentirla chocar contra sus muslos y después, atravesarla. Suspiró y colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. La observó una vez más. El rostro cansado agradecía que le dejara dormir y los labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar ligeros suspiros de sueño. Uno de los mechones se movia al compás de la corriente de aire y ella misma se abrazó para intentar darse calor entre sueños.

-Niña descuidada- susurró acercándose hasta la ventana.

Como muchas otras veces había hecho, cerró los cristales y corrió las cortinas. Era un muerto. Un fantasma, sí, pero con el paso de los años, había aprendido a poder mover los objetos sin necesidad grave. Quizás, si había vivido demasiado como humano y después, como fantasma. Aquella era su casa. Su hogar. Y no aceptaba a quien no quisiera. Por ahora, mientras la observaba dormir, decidió que la dejaría quedarse un tiempo. Era la primera vez que una mujer quería vivir en esa casa, aun sabiendo que él estaba ahí.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Se estiró sobre el sofá y miró a su alrededor, intentando recordar donde se encontraba. Y cuando finalmente logró hacerlo, bostezó. Buscó el reloj cercano y parpadeo asustada.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Prometí pagarle esta tarde! Si no lo hago… no podré vivir aquí… ¿Eh?

Fijó su ver en los ventanales y parpadeo una vez más, dejando caer sus manos sobre el asiento y sonrió dudosa.

-Así que… realmente… existes… vives aquí…- habló con voz temblorosa-. Bueno… pues… ¿qué tal si... me dices ya si puedo quedarme o no?...- señaló la puerta levemente- si quieres que me quede… abre la puerta para que vaya a pagar al señor… si no… ciérrala.

Tragó saliva, dudosa. Era la primera vez en su vida que hacía un pacto con un fantasma. Un pacto, que no sabía a donde llegaría. Suspiró derrotada, al ver que la puerta realmente no cedía y daba paso a la negatividad, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer sobre el sofá cansada, se abrió de par en par. Abrió los ojos asombrada y su rostro se iluminó por completo.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamó, agarrando el bolso- ¡Seguro nos llevamos bien!

Sonriendo, se marchó. Si aquel ser realmente terminaba por aceptarla, los problemas desaparecerían y ahora, más que nunca, quería aquel piso.

Ya en la calle y tras pagar como había prometido, buscó la tienda de comida más cercana. La cena era importante y si mañana tenía que ir a hablar con las compañías de luz, agua y gas, lo mejor sería dormir cuanto antes. Ya se encargaría de buscar las demás cosas. El sofá no era tan incómodo al fin y al cabo.

Buscó la gabina de teléfonos más cercana y llamó.

-Abuela, soy yo… sí, ya tengo casa, escucha, apunta la dirección para enviarme las cosas, por favor- Sonrió al teléfono y afirmó repetidas veces antes de anunciar su vivienda.

-¿¡Dónde has dicho!?- Exclamó la anciana a través del aparato- Sakuno, ya estas buscando otra casa… esa casa… es la de…

-Sí, sé cual es- Respondió desinteresada- Hasta otro día, abuela.

-No, espera, Sakuno... ¡Tu no sabes quienes vivían antes ahi! ¡Debes de...

Colgó y suspiró. Todos se quejaban de aquel lugar. Le tenían miedo, pero, ella se había quedado dormida, podría haberla ahoga, asustado, sin embargo, se preocupó de cerrar la ventana que daba de lleno hacía ella. Había abierto la puerta como señal de que la aceptaba. Su convivencia con el fantasma, comenzaba.

¿Lograría tener una vida normal con él?

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Pues este es el prólogo. Y más o menos, se harán una idea de qué irá n.n.

Ryoma fantasmita y con muchas cosas por vivir junto a Sakuno n.n

Claro está, si ustedes quieren que siga el fic n.n

Besitos n.n


	2. Un jefe sensual y recordatorio fantasmal

**¡Mucho gusto de nuevo! n.n Aquí les traje la continuación. La verdad es que desconocía que existiera otro fic así de Naruto o.o Lo siento. Si quieren, lo borro. No quiero ningún problema. Precisamente para que la historia no sea igual, no he leido aquel fic. Así que si tiene silimitudes, es sin querer. En todo caso, a menos que ustedes me digan de borrarlo, lo continuaré n.n. Son capítulos cortitos, la verdad u.ú.**

**NOTAS:**

-Parejas: **Hetero. **

**-**OOC, UA.

-Romance, fantasia, humor y algo de drama.

-Si tiene buena acogida, será actualizado tras:** Tu, yo y el apellido Echizen.**

**-**Yo siempre continuo mis historias, pero agradezco mucho los rw para saber si les interesa.

**Resumen:**

Sakuno Ryuzaki entrará en una vivienda abandonada como su hogar. ¿Podrá convivir con un fantasma que siempre echó a sus dueños? ¿Qué ocurre, cuando el fantasma se enamora de ti? ¿Qué sucede si comienzas a verle y te enamoras?

0o0o0o0o0

**Fic dedicado a Jacky :3**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan

**Cap primero.**

_Un jefe sensual y recordatorio fantasmal._

Movió sus cabellos bajo el agua, sintiendo como esta se esparcía por ellos, acariciándolos y apartando los restos de jabón. Canturreaba una canción antigua y cuando las hebras estuvieron finalmente listas y aclaradas, lo escurrió, saliendo finalmente de la ducha.

Llevaba ya una semana viviendo en el piso y había hecho los requisitos más importantes. Contrató el agua, gas y luz. Comida. Arregló la antena y colocó su antigua televisión en la salita. Su radiocasete había ocupado el lugar de el roto. La nevera había sido comprada nueva y el resto de las necesidades de una cocina tendría que esperar hasta su siguiente paga. Había gastado demasiado en una cama nueva, cortinas, almohadas, ropas de cama, mantelería, etc. De cosas.

Su abuela le envió todas las cajas y sus ropas ya habían sido colocadas en el armario correctamente colocadas. Fotos, discos, jarrones, incienso y hasta un teléfono de aspecto antiguo que tenían que venir a ponerle línea.

Recogió los cabellos en una toalla y cubrió su cuerpo con el albornoz, antes de sentarse en el baño y terminar el acicalamiento de sus uñas. No era de pintárselas cada día, pero sí regulaba su corte, especialmente, desde que pequeña sufrió el arranque de una de ellas.

Su decisión de vivir en aquel piso era notoria. No podía echarse atrás y ya se encontraba demasiado cómoda como para desearse ir. Había ido a muchas de las editoriales y una de ellas terminó por acoger su trabajo. No era novelista. Tampoco periodista, pero le gustaba escribir relatos cortos y románticos. Por suerte, una revista dedicada a la mujer, acogió sus historias. Decidieron publicarlas en cada número por catálogos y si tenía suerte, respondería a todas las preguntas que le ejercieran, además, de poder tener un corto lugar en algún rincón especial. Aquello la encantó.

Un renglón propio en el interior de una de las revistas. Suspiró maravillada, imaginándose alguna carta de una admiradora indicándole que había plasmado entre sus letras algún momento especial de su vida y que no se atrevía a contar. Aquello era maravilloso y un escalofrió de felicidad la recorrió por completo. Lo mejor de todo, es que tenía mucho tiempo libre y el sueldo, prometía ser bueno. Algo que le vendría muy bien para mantener los gastos de el piso y terminar de comprar las cosas que le hacía falta.

Miró hacia la puerta cerrada de el baño. La televisión cambiaba repetidamente de canal y comprendió que "él" o "ella", continuaba ante el aparato. Su acompañante de piso la había aceptado totalmente y nunca parecía haber optado por el mal humor. Ni siquiera cuando encendió el primer incienso con olor a jazmín. Pensó que se enfadaría y tiraría algún objeto o cualquier cosa, pero no fue así. Nada importunó aquel olor.

Ni siquiera cuando los cambios llegaron en la decoración y la luz comenzó a acogerse en la casa. Nada apagada y limpia de impurezas tras su largo cierre, había sido coronado con el toque femenino que cataloga a toda mujer y no pareció desagradarle.

Quitando de lado su aceptación a sus costumbres de decoración, cuando trajo la televisión comprendió que algo de interés parecía tener, pues más de una vez la había visto encendida y que el mando que ella había dejado sobre el aparato, estaba sobre el sofá. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una simple idea, aunque no estaba de el toda segura de hacerlo. Aquello la atemorizaba y dar la opción le resulto terriblemente de terror.

-Esto…- y estúpida muchas veces al verse hablar sola- tengo una idea…

Abrió una libreta y dejó un bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

-Como… yo no puedo verle… y comprenderá… no puedo estar bañándome todos los días en baños públicos- miró su bolso y entristeció- mi economía comenzará a caer notablemente y tendré que irme de el piso- protestó con tristeza- además de que es muy peligroso… Le propongo algo, por favor- e hizo una reverencia- puede… puede tocar cosas… como el mando… las ventanas… ¿Qué le parece si… para estar más segura… usted… está viendo la televisión mientras yo me baño, o haciendo algún ruido que me guie?

Estúpido. Aquello era totalmente estúpido, lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué demonios había hecho otra persona en su lugar? Había tenido esa idea y realmente le parecía brillante. Señaló el cuaderno y el bolígrafo antes de seguir.

-Por favor…

Ante sus ojos, el bolígrafo se alzó y las letras se formaron sobre el papel en blanco. Al parecer, su acompañante quedó de acuerdo en ese hecho y cumplía a rajatabla su parte de el trato. Todavía desconocía su sexo, pero era un acompañante tranquilo y desde entonces, cada vez que quería saber algo sobre sus pensamientos, le entregaba un cuaderno y el bolígrafo en espera de sus respuestas. Estas solían llegar, pero casi siempre tenían sus razones y porqués.

Salió al exterior de el servicio y el cambiar de la televisión se detuvo, aunque comenzó de nuevo cuando se adentró en el dormitorio. Y aquello lo único que le daba a entender es que el trato había sido aceptado, o, era una mujer su acompañante. Aunque tenía ciertas dudas. ¿Una mujer se molestaría en dejar la tapa de el baño alzada? La primera vez que se la encontró, no podía creerse que los fantasmas todavía fueran al servicio después de muertos y entonces pensó que debería de dejar de ver películas que no hacían más que alimentar su imaginación. Tenía muchas cosas que aprender.

Y aquel simple dato de la taza levantada, fue lo que le hizo pensar que realmente, fue un hombre el que murió en aquella casa. Se sentía desprotegida y protegida a la vez. Porque muchas veces se había quedado dormida mientras escribía ante la máquina de escribir y cuando a media noche había despertado, tenía algo encima cubriéndola. Cualquier ropa.

Un día, descubrió un gato negro subido en la ventana cuando regresaba de comprar y parpadeo al verle moverse como si alguien le estuviera acariciando. Eso sí, cuando la vio a ella, echó a correr. Se sorprendió de aquello, pero cuando se miró al espejo comprendió la razón. Rio como loca cuando entendió la razón. Los gatos odiaban el agua, pero por tal de que ella no le mojara, huyó hasta la casa de su ama.

Desde luego, muchas cosas habían pasado en tan solo una semana y no le habían molestado para nada. Podría llegar incluso a acostumbrarse. Al fin y al cabo, esa presencia siempre estaría ahí por más que quisiera.

Suspiró y se miró al espejo nuevamente. El traje de chaqueta parecía amoldarse a su cuerpo pero como siempre, pensó que la percha no servía. Se deprimió levemente y buscó las carpetas con sus notas. Tenía que llevarlas a la revista a tiempo. Cogió el bolso y e hizo una reverencia ante la foto de su madre, para salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Bufó molesta y se volvió, encontrándose de nuevo la puerta abierta. Rodó su mano por el manillar de la puerta y palpó. Primero algo extraño y finalmente, el llavero. Cuando sacó la llave de la puerta se miró las manos. Últimamente había tenido la sensación de rozar algo cuando "él" parecía ayudarla, o, al menos, estar cerca. Pero, si podía tocar objetos, ¿no podría tocarla a ella también? Ladeo la cabeza y sonrió.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamó marchándose.

El cierre de la puerta llegó cuando estaba bajando al exterior y se preguntó porqué había tardado tanto en cerrar. Miró el reloj y salió. Llegaría tarde.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Movió la mano repetidas veces. De nuevo había intentado salir, pero no lo consiguió. Ni siquiera por las ventanas podía hacerlo. Cada vez que una de sus extremidades osaba tocar el exterior, la corriente que le golpeaba era numerosa y hasta al punto de hacerle estallar. Aquello era peor que la muerte que tenía que vivir para convertirse en lo que era. Un fantasma que no hacía otra cosa que vagar en el lugar que murió. Pero, antes había visto a otros como él fuera de el lugar en el que había muerto. Y nunca sabía las razones.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón y miró a su alrededor. Desde luego, aquella chica se había empeñado en remodelar la casa en su toque femenino, aunque no había abandonado el toque de antigüedad. La cama nueva que había comprado tenía el mismo estilo y seguramente, le habría costado una pasta.

El dulce olor a jazmín impregnaba cada rincón de la casa, apagando cualquier resto de humedad y cerrado que quedara en el lugar. La había visto encender el incienso temerosa. Seguramente, esperaba que él se quejara o algo. Pero había tomado la decisión de dejarle hacer lo que quisiera, mientras no le importunara.

Miró el cuaderno sobre la mesa, con el bolígrafo descansando sobre la última hoja que él mismo había escrito. Le había parecido interesante aquel día. No era determinación, pero sí miedo lo que la había llevado a hacer tal cosa. Podría haberla dejado hablando sola y no responder a sus deseos, al fin y al cabo, era su casa, no de ella. Si quería bañarse, podría seguir haciéndolo en los baños públicos. Pero las explicaciones que ella le expuso, tenían su lógica. Si gastaba demasiado dinero tendría que irse. Y, por la noche, existían mucha clase de bandidos.

Por eso mismo, decidió aceptar y mientras ella siempre hacía sus momentos de acicalamiento, se sentaba ante el televisor y esperaba. Tampoco es que sintiera interés en verla. Habían entrado otras mujeres con mejor cuerpo y sex-appel que echaba para atrás. Por desgracia, estaban demasiado unidas a su pareja como para tolerar ver comiéndose los morros a los dos. Fue por eso que los terminaba expulsando

Ryuzaki Sakuno era tranquila. Despistada, razón por la que muchas veces, tras dar un largo suspiro, tenía que volver a abrirle la puerta, apagarle el fuego de la cocina. La televisión cuando se dormía, hasta la radio. Se le solía olvidar cerrar las ventanas antes de irse a dormir o, apagar la luz. Algún día se olvidaría la cabeza.

Se miró la mano por un instante y frunció el ceño. Últimamente, sus contactos habían aumentado. Simples roces en sus manos y ella parecía notarlo, pues los momentos que se miraba las manos eran dado tras un roce. Nunca había tocado humanos y por eso, no sabía si la hería o realmente le sentía de una forma extraña, sin dolor. Nunca se lo preguntaría. No era de escribir o hablar sus sentimientos y preguntas que pudieran dejarlo en grave evidencia.

-Unmm… así que esta es la casa donde vive- murmuró una voz tras él- vaya, parece que sí que es cierto que hay cierto invitado.

Dio un salto y se volvió. Parpadeo. Una mujer atravesaba la mitad de la pared, mirándole con atención de arriba abajo. Finalmente, terminó por salir y mostrarse a él. Sentía que la había visto con anterioridad, pero desconocía donde. Cuando la mujer le tendió la mano, presentándose, lo comprendió.

-Sakura Ryuzaki, ¿tu eres?- Preguntó moviendo la mano en señal de que la aceptara.

-Echizen Ryoma- y movió la cabeza como simple saludo.

La mujer suspiró y caminó por la habitación. Era claramente un fantasma. Si era así, ¿por qué ella también podía moverse?

-Soy la madre de Sakuno- informó-. Estaba preocupada por ella y vine a verla. No es algo sencillo, pues venir desde donde vivíamos hasta aquí, es un largo camino. Suerte que mi hija siempre lleva algo mío- enarcó las cejas para darle a comprender que no entendía-. Oh, supongo que como eres tan joven no lo comprendes, pero, para que los fantasmas nos podamos trasladar, una persona tiene que llevar algo nuestro.

Chasqueo la lengua. Sus padres habían quemado todas sus pertenencias cuando murió. Era imposible que algo quedara de él. Llevó una mano hasta su mentón cuando la mujer se había subido en la cama y daba saltos a dispares. Divertida y de energía inagotable por ser lo que era, parecía más una joven adolescente que una mujer madura. Cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama, lo miró con atención.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de los Echizen.

Entrecerró los ojos confuso y Sakura sonrió.

-Mi madre conoció a tus padres. Hace ya muchos años. Tu tenías doce años cuando yo tenía cuatro. ¿Sabes qué significa eso y cuanto tiempo llevas muerto? Mi hija ni siquiera había nacido. Yo tenía diecisiete años cuando tu moriste. Tuve a Sakuno con treinta. Si haces cuentas, no tardarás en descubrir la edad que tienes.

-Sesenta y tres años…- bufó asombrado.

-Ajá… esa es tu edad. Llevas treinta y ocho años muerto. Eres un viejo con aspecto de joven.

La mujer rio divertida y apartó sus cabellos castaños antes de acercarse hasta él.

-Dime, ¿recuerdas como moriste?

-Fiebre- respondió.

La mujer negó con la cabeza antes de acariciarle la mejilla con ternura maternal. Se alejó levemente y parpadeo, frotándose el rostro.

-¿No sabías que entre nosotros nos podemos tocar? ¿Tampoco que podemos tocar a los humanos como tocamos los muebles? O, ¿qué pueden llegar a vernos?- Preguntó la mujer asombrada- ya veo… Igual, como no has salido de aquí, no lo sabes. Está bien.

Se sentó en el sofá y le sonrió.

-Te enseñaré algunas cosas, a cambio de un favor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suspiró aliviada y caminó entre los largos pasillos. Esperaba no perderse. Había llegado con el tiempo justo y ahora, era capaz de perderlo por culpa de su orientación. Miró el reloj de nuevo antes de que su cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio al chocar contra alguien. Al instante, su cadera quedó apresada por un fuerte brazo y todo su peso fue lanzando hacia delante. Gimió al sentir que sus senos eran aplastados contra un musculado torso y avergonzada, alzó la mirada. Unos brillantes ojos azulados golpearon contra los suyos y una sonrisa llenó aquel rostro.

-¡Señor Tooyama!- Exclamó alarmada- ¡Discúlpeme!

-Kintaro, Sakuno, Kintaro- corrigió el hombre sonriendo- ¡No me hagas viejo!

Sakuno afirmó preocupada. Kintaro Tooyama era su jefe. Él había creado la revista femenina en un intento, según explicó en su entrevista de trabajo, para conocer mejor los sentimientos de las mujeres. Era un joven casadero y esperaba poder saber qué clase de hombres deseaban las mujeres y si aceptarían a uno de veinticinco años con un carácter infantil. Cuando la entrevistó, ella pensó sinceramente que sí tenían que aceptarle. Ella lo haría. Y se sonrojó cuando los pensamientos le surcaron la mente.

-Ah… esto…- murmuró mirando su cintura- ya… ya estoy bien.

-Ah, sí.

La dejó libre asegurándose antes que no perdiera de nuevo el equilibrio. Desde que lo conoció, se había dado cuenta de que era bastante dado a las cercanías y no se molestaba si lo echaban atrás. Volvía a intentarlo. Debía de tener una paciencia ilimitada.

-¿Vienes para entregarme las dos primeras páginas?-Preguntó Tooyama mirando las carpetas con interés.

-¡Oh, sí!- Exclamó recordándolo- las terminé y quería traerlas como quedamos.

-Entonces, pasa a mi despacho- aconsejó el pelirrojo- yo también tengo algo que decirte, Sakuno.

Y como siempre hacia, terminó su frase con una gran sonrisa. Aunque le extrañaba que tan pronto, quisiera hablar con ella. ¿Qué falta podría haber hecho si recién comenzaba? Tooyama se quitó la chaqueta de el traje, dejándola a un lado sin cuidado alguno, antes de sentarse pesadamente sobre el sillón de relax y ofrecerle la frontal a su escritorio. Le entregó las páginas y se sentó. Kintaro pareció interesarse por un momento por las hojas y finalmente, tras golpearse los hombros, dejó las hojas archivadas.

-Tienes talento- aclaró mirándola- pero, se nota tu inexperiencia- la picó divertido- ¿Estás casada?

Negó avergonzada. Nunca había tenido novio ni relaciones. Y dentro de ella creía que no debía de importarle a su jefe. Aunque sí admitía que la falta de experiencia se notaba en sus líneas. Redactaba besos que ni sabía cómo sabían o se debían de dar. Caricias que desconocía en el tacto. Abrazos posesivos, miradas electrizantes y frases que desconoció al completo. Era, tal y como ella misma se declaraba, una mujer sin experiencia por una percha incompleta. Era normal que algo así se mostrara en sus escritos. Dibujaba situaciones con su mente virginal.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó afligida.

-No, tranquila- respondió el hombre moviéndose agitado- la verdad, describes demasiadas fantasías que encandilan. Simplemente es que, como hombre, descubrí ese dato.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a recostarse sobre el sillón, encendiendo un cigarrillo antes de continuar. Tosió ante el olor y Kintaro lo apagó, mirándole preocupado.

-Lo siento, no sabía que…

-No se preocupe- interrumpió-. No es necesario. Con abrir una ventana…

Tooyama negó y volvió a mirarla.

-Había otra cosa, Sakuno, que quería hablar contigo. Es… sobre tu residencia- murmuró arrugando las cejas y dando un toque más serio a su juvenil rostro- ¿Es cierto que vives en la casa encantada?

Se cubrió la boca para no soltar una carcajada. ¿Una casa encantada? Debía de estar bromeando. Aquella casa no era una casa de terror. Aunque tenía que reconocer que era ahora cuando mejor se estaba. Kintaro la miró con terror y se agarró al filo de la mesa temblando ligeramente.

-¿Lo está?- Preguntó con voz infantil- ¿Es cierto que está embrujada? ¿Qué tiene millones de aliens dentro que pueden devorarte por la noche? ¿Qué clase de talismán tiene para que no le pase nada?

-¡Señor Tooyama!-Exclamó angustiada- Por favor, no es nada de eso. Es una casa como cualquier otra. Un buen lugar para mí.

-¿No tienes miedo?- Preguntó alarmado.

-No hay nada que temer ahí-. Rio avergonzada- es un piso muy acogedor. Me va bien para mi economía.

-Entiendo- El joven se frotó el mentón- ¿Y si te alquilo yo una de mis casas?

-No- negó sorprendente rapidez. Parpadeo y sonrió avergonzada-. Perdón por mi rudeza. Pero… le juré a alguien que saldría adelante sola… y quiero hacerlo.

Tooyama suspiró, derrotado.

-Está bien-. Aceptó sonriendo-. Mientras estés bien.

-Lo que…- se frotó los brazos preocupada- le… ¿puedo pedir… el pago por las páginas?- Preguntó forzadamente-. La máquina de escribir gasta demasiada tinta y…

-¿Quieres comprarte un ordenador?- Inquirió Tooyama- ven conmigo. Tenemos algunos antiguos que te servirán. Ya que trabajarás para nosotros, te vendrán bien. El miércoles me encargaré de que te lo lleven- aclaró mostrándole los diversos aparatos- esto te ayudará. Acéptalo como un regalo.

-¡Son demasiado caros!- Exclamó.

-Y yo rico- se defendió él riendo a carcajadas-. Por favor, Sakuno. Tengo demasiados.

No le quedó otra y terminó por aceptar. Realmente agradecía aquel gesto, aunque creía que no se lo merecía. Tenía en mente comprar un ordenador, pues ayudaba más de lo que parecía y la vieja máquina de escribir no le daba para más. Tooyama le aconsejó que esperara al final de el mes para terminar de cobrar, pero, que si necesitaba urgentemente el dinero, se lo daría. Ella se lo negó.

-No se preocupe. Intentaré pagarle el ordenador cuando pueda.

Tooyama había fruncido el ceño, apoyándose sobre el quicio de la puerta cercana y mirándola con atención. Demasiada atención, pues la rojez inundó su rostro en un instante.

-Sí- afirmó sonriendo con infantilismo- quiero que me lo pagues con una cita, Sakuno- dijo melosamente- una cena. En tu casa. ¡Dios, quiero ver tu casa por dentro!- Confesó- quiero conocer si los rumores son ciertos.

Enrojeció nuevamente y meneo la cabeza como negación. ¡Dios santo! ¿Llevar un hombre a su casa? ¿¡Tan rápido!? Se frotó la frente preocupada, hasta que una carcajada la hizo detener sus dispares pensamientos. Miró al hombre, que le acaricio los cabellos, removiéndolos.

-No decía ahora, ya. Primero, supongo que tendremos que conocernos, ¿no crees?

Y sin borrar su sonrisa, se alejó alzando una mano.

-Recuerda comprar el Lunes la revista- Recordó antes de alejarse.

Suspiró aliviada y decidió tomar su regreso a casa tras comprar la comida y cena. No entendía como aquel hombre podía estar tan lleno de infantilismo y seducción a la vez. Se lamio los labios. Quizás, esa noche, podría escribir algo nuevo y por mucho que le costara borrar de su mente, el personaje tendría toques infantiles y sería tan cariñoso como él. ¿Se daría cuenta el pelirrojo? No había sido amor a primera vista. Estaba segura de ello. Sin embargo, algo le decía que podría terminar de enamorarse de él.

Cuando entró en el piso, se sorprendió al ver su cama desecha y que las ventanas estaban abiertas. Arrugó la nariz al sentir un leve olor familiar y dejó caer las bolsas en el suelo, cuando sus ojos dieron con el cuaderno que siempre utilizaba para comunicarse con su visitante. Sería capaz de reconocer aquella letra en cualquier parte de el mundo.

-Mamá….- jadeo angustiada- ¡Mamá!

Miró a su alrededor y parpadeo antes de frotar sus ojos incrédulos. Por meros instantes, había sido capaz de ver a su madre. Negó con la cabeza.

-Debo estar cansada…-susurró.

-No, cariño, no estás cansada- negó la voz familiar- sí que puedes verme. Lo sabía. Desde pequeña has tenido ese don. Por eso mismo te envié a este lugar.

-Mama…- susurró temblando.

Las frescas manos acariciaron su rostro y sintió los labios rozarle la frente. Hasta que su madre no se lo había recordado no había sido capaz de recordar sus hazañas anteriores con diversos fantasmas. Demasiados que había visto. Familiares, etc. Y ahora, comprendía por qué la mujer la envió. Al menos, algo de ello. Lo extraño había sido, que, sentirlo era fácil, pero, verlo, era otro tema. No podía ver a su acompañante. ¿Lo conseguiría alguna vez? ¿O es que por ser malo no podía visualizarlo?

-Aquí estarás bien, cariño- murmuró sonriente la mujer- Ya lo verás. Vive. Yo, ya no podré ayudarte más. La persona que está contigo te ayudará. Pero, poco a poco, también tendrás que devolverle el favor, ¿De acuerdo?

Afirmó entre lágrimas. Lágrimas que impidieron levemente ver como su progenitora desaparecía lentamente. Se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró. Hasta que un suspiro de resignación no llegó hasta ella, no recordó que no estaba sola. Sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Gracias… por cuidar de mí.

0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Pues hasta aquí llegó n.n.

Lo sé, cortito, pero ya les digo que es de capis muy cortitos.

**Quiero dar las gracias a las doce personas que me dejaron sus rw :3.**

Ojalá que siga siendo de su agrado n.n

**Respondiendo a sus dudas,** les tengo que decir, que el fic se sale y acerca a muchas de las creencias sobre fantasmas.

Tal y como se ha explicado en este capi, puede tocar, dejarse ver y hasta hablar con ella. (Ya comienza a escucharle suspirar (sucede al final de el capítulo)). Lo **único que todavía no puede hacer, es salir a la calle.** y pronto se resolverán más cosas de sus porqués.

En cuanto a la pregunta **(mayormente exigida por pm ú.ù)** de si habrá lemon (se deprime) pues no lo sé, jooo (gemido de pataleta de niña pequeña deprimida), ¿Es que la trama no es suficiente buena como para demandar (**lease exigirme con amenazas en los Pm que me llegaron**) lemon? Para que me crean, aquí les dejo el trozo de uno:

"**Te he leido últimamente y he visto que has goldao fics en los que no das Lemon. Pues mira, si no vas a seguir escribiendo Lemons, no te leere.**

**Así que pon Lemon de una buena vez en tus fics o traeré una orda ante Chia, que creo que ya comienza a a ver".**

Notesé, por favor, que** no he querido corregirlo para respetar **al autor. Cuando entré en su profile para ver quién era, no tenía ni para responder pm y tampoco ficha.

A razón de estos muchos hice la encuesta. Esto solo me lleva a querer dejar de escribir con estas amenazas y las ideas de que no valen nada si no tienen lemon.

Esto era lo que quería decir. Perdón por haber hablado de más y disculpen si realmente ofende mi escritura y tan solo es digna de leer por Lemon u.u.

Nos vemos :3


	3. Avance

**Hello! Aquí regresé con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, como ven. Siento haber tardado, pero ya saben que continuo de viaje. Cuando regresé, ya les diré, y, además, volveré a publicar como antaño :3 Bueno, nada más decirles, que disfruten y que nos vemos abajo :3**

**NOTAS:**

-Parejas: **Hetero. **

**-**OOC, UA.

-Romance, fantasia, humor y algo de drama.

-Si tiene buena acogida, será actualizado tras:** Tu, yo y el apellido Echizen.**

**-**Yo siempre continuo mis historias, pero agradezco mucho los rw para saber si les interesa.

**Resumen:**

Sakuno Ryuzaki entrará en una vivienda abandonada como su hogar. ¿Podrá convivir con un fantasma que siempre echó a sus dueños? ¿Qué ocurre, cuando el fantasma se enamora de ti? ¿Qué sucede si comienzas a verle y te enamoras?

0o0o0o0o0

**Fic dedicado a Jacky :3**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan

**Cap segundo:**

_Avance_

Perezosa, quiso moverse para apagar el estridente ruido del despertador. Alargó su mano buscando el aparato metálico. El dorado cubría parte del aparato, pues siguiendo su orden de antigüedad, encontró perfecto comprarlo. Sin embargo, debería de recordar que su cuerpo no estaba estirado sobre una blanda cama, si no en una dura silla. Demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta, pues sus huesos dieron contra la moqueta roja.

-Mou…- farfulló alzándose- volví a quedarme dormida en la mesa…

Observó las hojas que aquella noche había estado escribiendo sin parar. La noche era el mejor momento que tenía de lucidez y lo aprovechaba completamente, hasta el punto de quedar dormida sobre la máquina de escribir. Miró sus hombros, encontrando de nuevo una de las mantas del sofá sobre ella y sonrió, acariciando el suave algodón.

-Gracias… de nuevo- dijo levantándose y estirándose- a desayunar.

Desde aquella noche, un día antes, no podía evitar sentir algo de tristeza y se esforzaba por animarse. Descubrir que su madre todavía seguía por el mundo, aunque fuera un fantasma, la había shockeado demasiado. Ahora, consciente de que finalmente la había dejado sola, se sentía más triste que de costumbre.

La radio se encendió cuando el colacao se calentaba dentro del microondas. Música pop se dejó escuchar, obligándola a tararearla con pegadizo ritmo. Regresó hasta el salón, y cogió una de las hojas leyéndola en voz alta mientras esperaba pacientemente.

-"La puerta quedó entre abierta. Sus pasos resonaron a la par, mientras sus cuerpos parecían imantados en una danza de mutuo placer. Ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a dejarse acariciar. El gran empresario, a amarla. Un mutuo acuerdo de pasión había sido aceptado por sus labios y cuerpos, mucho antes de que sus ropas comenzaran a estorbar"…. No me gusta…- murmuró arrugando la nariz.

Sacó la taza sin apartar la vista del papel, frunciendo las cejas y suspirando aburrida.

-¿Seguro que anoche estabas inspirada, Sakuno?- Se dijo a sí misma- esto es una caca barata. Tooyama-san no querrá publicarlo. Dejó a un lado el papel y parpadeo tras beber un sorbo de la taza. El papel volaba ante sus ojos.

-No leas- rogó avergonzada- es horrible.

De nuevo, un largo suspiro inundó la estancia. Pero esta vez, no pertenecía a ella. Poco a poco parecía comenzar a escucharle. Al menos, le escuchaba suspirar. A veces, hasta caminar por el piso. Las huellas sobre la moqueta recién puesta eran más evidentes.

Rodó los ojos hasta el calendario, en busca de la fecha y dio un brinco sobre el asiento, dejando el chocolate con leche sobre la mesa.

-¡El ordenador!- Exclamó corriendo con torpeza hasta el salón y buscando en el armario- Un vestido, un vestido, un vestido- repitió moviéndose inquieta.

Finalmente, halló una de ellos, verdoso y anchado para su cuerpo. Peinó sus cabellos, justo cuando el timbre sonó. No había recordado por qué había puesto el despertador, teniendo en cuenta, que era una persona que trabajaba en su casa y solía escribir por las noches.

Corrió hasta la puerta, mirando a través de la mirilla, parpadeando y dando una pequeña pataleta. Se miró en el espejo, intentando estar lo más presentable posible. Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta, encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba.

--

Observó la figura masculina que se encontraba ante la puerta de la casa. Otro hombre. ¿Cuántos hombres serían los encargados en venir a su casa para traerle cosas o arreglar los electrodomésticos? ¿Es que las mujeres no trabajan en esas cosas? No tenía nada en contra, pero parecía estar premeditado.

Observó la figura tras la puerta, que sonreía infantilmente, mientras levemente, la miraba con curiosidad, al igual que la casa. Sakuno parecía más nerviosa de lo que nunca la vio desde que muchos hombres entraran para diferentes tareas.

-Señor Tooyama… ¿Por qué trajo usted el ordenador?- Preguntó la castaña mientras le ofrecía entrar.

-Quería ver la casa encantada- respondió con jovialidad el hombre- Con permiso- canturreo.

Sintió deseos de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Sakuno estaba ante esta, permitiéndole la entrada y ayudándole con torpeza con aquel gran aparato llamado ordenador. El objeto para el que Sakuno había estado preparando un gran escritorio antiguo. El hombre pelirrojo montó el aparato, sentándose con un completo descaro de familiaridad, en la primera silla que encontró mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad y hasta cierto miedo.

-¿De verdad no está embrujada?- Preguntó con voz ronca.

-No- negó Sakuno preocupada- son… solo dichos sin fundamentos.

Entreabrió la boca desconcertado. ¿Acaso estaba demostrando a un extraño que él no existía? ¿Qué realmente vivía sola, sin nadie? Guardó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios mentía? ¿Acaso era para que aquel hombre no pensara que estaba loca? Negó con la cabeza. Seguramente, querría protegerle.

-Bueno, pongamos esto en marcha- el pelirrojo frotó sus manos con decisión- siéntate, Sakuno, te enseñaré.

-Pero… Tooyama-san tendrá trabajo- dudó la castaña.

-Kintaro, Sakuno- corrigió el hombre sonriéndole- cuando estemos fuera del edificio o de una reunión, llámame Kintaro- hizo un puchero infantilmente- me gusta más que me trates de tú.

--

Sakuno tembló ligeramente, sintiendo que sus mejillas debían de quedar cubiertas por un tinte carmesí. Había mentido sobre la presencia de su compañero de piso. Seguramente, si Tooyama sabía que era verdad, no lo sacaría de su apartamento en muchas horas. Pero, consciente de que las figuras masculinas perturbaban a su acompañante, no lo encontraba correcto para nada. Por eso mismo, aunque sabía que necesitaría unas clases de informática, al menos, que le sirvieran para poder escribir, tenía la posibilidad de aprenderlas fuera. Pero, eso sería una grosería para la persona que le había regalado el ordenador. Aunque no gratis.

Cenar con él. Kintaro Tooyama era su jefe, no un hombre que hubiera conocido un día, mientras caminaba por la calle, o tomaba algo en un café de reputación. No. Era demasiado cercano y demasiado alto, por no decir, multimillonario casadero. ¡Era claro que los rumores estallarían como cohetes! Ya veía los titulares:

"_El gran empresario Kintaro Tooyama fue capturado por una mujer mundana de bajos fondos"_

"_Escritora pésima captura a un multimillonario"_

No, gracias. Era demasiado arriesgado. Además, por mucho que él hubiera formado parte de sus últimas imágenes imaginativas para escribir aquellas desastrosas líneas, no lo veía como su amor platónico. Su imaginación desarrollaba otra clase de historia de amor para ella. Un joven de lo normal. Con un buen puesto de trabajo. Educado y cariñoso. Que la amara. Nada más.

Tooyama la miró con interés, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se sentó en una silla lejana, escuchando la puerta cerrarse con algo de brusquedad. Miró hacia atrás y pestañeo, al ver una leve sombra caminar hasta el sofá. De nuevo se había olvidado cerrar la puerta. Kintaro la miró con mayor interés.

-¿De verdad no está encantada?- Preguntó el ejecutivo.

-De verdad- respondió inquieta. Suspiró- señor Tooyama, de verdad que prefiero pagarle poco a poco. Si quiere, trabajaré más. En otra cosa si hace falta.

-Ni hablar- negó un sonriente hombre- tu estilo es escribir. No lo cambies. Nunca. Si te pusiera como redactora de otra clase de sección, en la que tuvieras que seguir un patrón, no creo que pudieras salir ilesa.

Suspiró derrotada. Era claramente imposible convencer a un hombre así. Lo vio subirse las mangas y comenzar a teclear demasiado rápido para ella. Incluso acostumbrada al ajetreo de la máquina de escribir, éste era demasiado rápido como para perseguirlo con la mirada sin terminar de marearse.

-Soy programador, así que me encargaré de colocártelo todo para que parezca como nuevo. Traje programas muy interesantes y nuevos. Ya verás.

Afirmó totalmente asombrada. Para ella todo era demasiado nuevo y magnifico. De solo verle así, su imaginación comenzó a volar. Buscó la libreta que siempre usaba para hablar con su compañero y comenzó a escribir en ella. Era rápida con el bolígrafo, pero se cansaba demasiado. Cuando volvió en sí, Kintaro se había apoyado sobre sus brazos cruzados, mirándola con atención y una sonrisa.

-¿Te inspiro?

-Bu… bueno…- tartamudeo presa de la sorpresa- yo…- suspiró. Nunca había sido su fuerte las mentiras- un poco…

-¿Me dejas verlo, Sakuno?- Preguntó él extendiendo una gran mano masculina- venga.

Dudo, observando las curvas que formaban aquella extendida mano y tragó, al pensar en qué había escrito, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de negarse, él ya se lo había quitado, mirando las letras con el ceño fruncido. Cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse, recitando lo escrito, sintió que su cabeza estallaría en rojez.

-"Nunca antes había esperado que mis sentimientos por él fueran tan fuertes. Que me llevara a enamorarme de él. Casado y con un hijo, mi cuerpo continuaba reaccionando a sus miradas intensas y demasiado excitantes. Sentía que mi sangre hervía sin comprender por qué. Él. Sí. Él. Tenía la magia de creer mil revoluciones en mis sentimientos. Era capaz de pasarme horas, esperando que aquellas manos osaran rozar mi piel. Mis labios. Mi cuerpo entero. Quería fundirme en una unión delicada que jamás tendría… Si no fuera mi mejor amigo, seguramente, habría roto las fuertes barreras que nos separaban a amarnos. La barrera que lo llevó con otra mujer, privándome de mi felicidad".

-Por favor… no lea más…- rogó avergonzada- son… letras de niña pequeña…

-¿Letras de niña pequeña?- Preguntó asombrado Tooyama mientras dejaba el cuaderno sobre la mesa del ordenador- Sakuno, decisivamente, tienes una mente increíble. Puede que sea práctica o asesoramiento lo que te falte. No lo sé… pero, nunca dejes de escribir. Y si no deseas escribir un libro, al menos- y sonrió ampliamente- ¡Escribe para mí! ¡Déjame acapararte por completo!

--

Frunció las cejas, molesto. Ruidoso. Demasiado. Estaba mejor cuando sus ojos azulados estaban clavados en la estúpida pantalla del ordenador, y no alagando a la muchacha. Era obvio que era buena, pero indecisa. Quizás, un poco de educación primordial, no le vendría mal. Pero, ese tipo solo la quería para ella. Le había juzgado equivocadamente. No era un hombre serio o el simple trabajador que envían para programar esos molestos aparatos. No. Era el jefe y eso solo garantizaba una cosa.

Peligro.

"_Encárgate de que mi hija no caiga en malas manos"_

Era claro. Este hombre no eran buenas manos para que la castaña se quedara con él. Al menos, a solas. Tosió, sabiendo que ella le escucharía y, si de paso, el otro escuchaba, mejor que mejor. Cuando más aterrado estuviera, menos volvería a rondarla. Pero también existía otra posibilidad. Que Ryuzaki fuera despedida y se mudara de aquel lugar sin poder seguirla y cumplir su parte del trato.

Sakura Ryuzaki le había enseñado tantas cosas importantes que desconocía por estar solo y no querer escuchar a los demás muertos que rondaban los alrededores, que tenía que cumplir parte del trato. Su palabra. Eso le había dado y era importante. Si no lo cumplía, le dolería para siempre en su fuerte orgullo.

-De verdad… ¿lo cree?- Preguntó con timidez la muchacha- ¿Cree que… puedo escribir bien?

-A mí me gusta- respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros- y si te he inspirado para algo así, me siento honrado. Aunque, me intriga qué más sustancia le meterás a esta historia. Me gustaría ser el primero en publicarla.

Sakuno se alzó, como un duro trozo de madera que se niega a ser irrompible, por la tensión emocional que estaba viviendo. Y su jefe, parecía estar totalmente divertido con las reacciones. Observó atentamente la mirada que dedicó al cuerpo femenino mientras se alejaba tras ofrecerle una taza de té. De la mirada infantil que ponía en cada una de sus palabras, ha seductoramente interesado. Claramente, la veía como una mujer y, como mismo hombre que era, ansiaba poseerla.

Chasqueo la lengua. No era que estuviera agradado con ello, pero, de algo serviría. Se movió rápidamente, agradecido por aprender a volatizarse de un lado otro. Movió los ojos por encima del papel, leyendo una frase escondida tras una de las hojas.

"_El miedo a desenamorarme sería lo que rompería mi contacto con la vida"._

Abrió los ojos con incredulidad y arrancó de las manos masculinas el cuaderno, tirándolo cuando un grito llegó de la cocina. Fue Kintaro quien reaccionó antes de tiempo. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Tooyama había metido los dedos femeninos dentro de su boca, para después guiarlos hacia el agua fría, corriendo en busca de pasta dental para colocarla sobre la quemadura.

-Discúlpeme- rogó avergonzada la joven- sujeté malamente la tetera

Entre el muro rojo de su vergüenza, la vio mirarle. Fruncir el ceño desaprobadoramente. Eso significaba que ya había comenzado a visualizarle levemente 

y que había sido consciente de la perturbación que había creado en él. Se movió ahogando una maldición, volviendo hasta el sofá, enfurruñado. ¿Por qué demonios le afectaba tanto esa frase? ¿Qué tenía?

Los escuchó lejanamente hablar sobre la tetera y la herida echa. No prestó más atención. Su cuerpo se relajó demasiado, concentrado en sus pensamientos, pues intentaba desmantelar los misterios que podría haber tras aquella simple frase, que lo desconcertaran tanto.

--

Lo había visto. Una simple sombra, demasiado descarada a la hora de quitarle el cuaderno a su jefe. La única manera de llamar la atención de Tooyama fue quemarse y aunque ahora le dolía, pudo evitar que Kintaro se sintiera atraído por la extraña desaparición del cuaderno entre sus manos.

¿Por qué hoy se hacía tan presente, aunque fuera con una simple sombra? Era desconcertante y le hacía sentir cierta inseguridad. Si al menos fuera nítido. Pero no. Tenía que ser una horripilante sombra que parecía más un ladrón que un fantasma errante.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –Preguntó Kintaro entregándole una servilleta- deberías de ir al médico.

Negó con la cabeza, recobrando el hilo de la conversación.

-No se preocupe, mientras pueda escribir, todo estará bien- expresó mirándose el dedo empastado- de verdad. Que fallo más tonto- rio tontamente- es vergonzoso- confesó suspirando.

-¿Seguro que no será el fantasma?

Escupió el líquido que había intentado beber, negando con rapidez mientras movía sus manos con nervios. Tooyama estalló en risas, aclarándole que era una broma. Su jefe podía cambiar de serio, a un hombre realmente cachondo. No comprendía cómo podía ser que a su edad, no hubiera abandonado su infantilismo. Otros hombres carecían completamente de tal cualidad.

-¡Era una broma!- Exclamó Kintaro sin poder dejar de reír-. Es tan divertido ver tus reacciones. Haces que parezca que son reales.

Rio tontamente de nuevo y sintió un sudor frio recorrerle. Seguramente, Kintaro sería de esas personas que tienen deseos de conocer o ver algún ser sobrenatural. Si lo hiciera, lo gritaría a los siete vientos, sin reconocer la importancia, o el don que esto entregaba. Por otro lado, era un alivio bastante agradable y molesto a la vez. Si Kintaro no lo veía, no lo tendría todos los días visitándola. Sin embargo, con el carácter curioso de su jefe, lo veía todos los días en su casa, si tuviera la habilidad de verle.

Y, aunque aquello no lo diría, también tenía otras dos contradicciones. Que su jefe se quedara más tiempo en su casa, podría crear un cataclismo demasiado fuerte. No solo en ella, trastocándole sus sentimientos, demasiado atraídos por el hombre. Si no, el de su compañero de piso. Tenía que reconocer que amaba aquel piso. Se había gastado mucho dinero en ponerlo a su gusto y ahora, si se casaba, tendría que irse de él. Porque su compañero no aceptaría algo así. No de nuevo, tras tantas parejas que vinieron.

Le había dado una oportunidad y su propia madre le había recomendado la compañía de aquella persona, fuera quien fuera. Abrió y cerró los ojos, sopesando el terreno.

-Señor- llamó mientras jugaba con una de las servilletas-, en cuanto a su oferta de… darme una vivienda, como puede ver… lo declinaré.

-No lo dudo- respondió Kintaro estirándose y frotando sus hombros cansado- esta casa da mucho relax y si, encima, te inspira, es perfecta. Ah, estoy tan cansado- se quejó- ¿sería una molestia dormir en tu cama?- Preguntó levantándose, dispuesto a tirarse sobre esta- ¿Eh?

Sakuno pestañeo, intentando detenerle, pero el valor no le dio pie. Kintaro se detuvo, acariciando la dura madera con sus dedos. Una caricia demasiado sensual, para su gusto. Sonrió, rompiendo la magia de adulto que siempre debía acompañarle.

-Era una broma, Sakuno- aclaró él suspirando- será mejor que vuelva a casa- opinó- o me terminaré por dormir en el mismo suelo. Con permiso. Ah, cierto- exclamó antes de recoger su chaqueta- el ordenador está completamente listo para que lo uses. Llama para que te traigan internet. Cuando lo tengas, avísame. A partir de ahora, me enviarás las hojas a mi correo. Por ahora, esperaremos a ver cuántas respuestas obtiene tu "candela de la pasión" Después, comenzaremos a colocarte el consultorio- le guiñó un ojo- y más adelante, publicaremos esta- señaló el cuaderno sobre la mesa del ordenador- seguro que gustará.

-Muchas… muchas gracias- agradeció confusa por tantas cosas habladas- por todo…

Kintaro negó con la cabeza, encaminándose hasta la salida. Esperó que la puerta no se abriera sola y el chico fuera expulsado de manera abrupta, pero se sorprendió de que nada osara moverse. Miró a su alrededor. Algo pasaba. Algo muy extraño.

-Ah, la cena continua en pie- recordó el pelirrojo antes de alejarse- recuérdalo.

Cerró la puerta, dejándose caer sobre esta, hasta que sus nalgas rozaron el suelo con cuidado. Aquel hombre realmente desbarataba todo. Tenía que mirarlo como un superior. Respeto por ser mayor y con cautela por ser hombre. Pero, ¡era demasiado infantil como para hacer algo así! Si se descuidaba, terminaría pensando en él como en un hijo. Y desde luego, era de todo, menos eso.

-Un hombre tan apuesto, debe de tener muchas amantes-. Murmuró abrazándose las piernas- Muchas… además- sonrió con melancolía- soy una mocosa a su lado… no puede verme de otra forma.

--

Gruñó incrédulo, ya despierto de sus pensamientos incomprensibles. ¿Verla como una mocosa? Ryuzaki tenía que estar bien distraída como para no darse cuenta de esas cosas. Primeramente, ese tipo la estaba observando cómo amiga, y, seguramente, después, como amante, y esta palabra, con todas sus letras. Suspiró, alzándose, para sentarse frente a ella.

Si la miraba con detenimiento, era bastante bonita. No salía de los estándares, pero tampoco se hundía en ellos de sobremanera. Lo peor, es que siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, se autocriticaba. Demasiado. No veía en ella la mujer que era, y, posiblemente, se debiera a la falta de cercanía masculina. No tener a nadie que te diga lo atractiva que puedes ser, podría infundir una bajada de autoestima en la persona dañada.

Aunque, para su gusto, lo que más le encandilaba, podría ser sus largos cabellos, o sus grandes ojos. Claro está, esa chica no era su tipo para nada. Y otro pequeño detalle a tener en cuenta: Estaba muerto.

Chasqueo la lengua de nuevo y apartó un mechón castaño del rostro contrario, sorprendiéndola. Ya era la segunda o tercera vez que lo hacía en ese día, al parecer. La mano de la chica se movió lentamente y en un acto que los sorprendió a ambos, sus dedos chocaron. Sin apartar la mano, ella continuo tanteando, moviendo los ojos, frunciéndolos, intentando verle. Descubrir si realmente no sería una fantasía.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tocaba a alguien vivo, que se sintió demasiado atraído. Sus dedos se movieron. Lentos, en una caricia mutua, Hipnotizándole. El tacto era demasiado delicado y suave. Su calor elegante atraía las formas que rozaba con placer ahogado en su garganta. La escuchó jadear en asombro, cuando asió su mano al completo, enlazándolos, apretándola con cuidado. Arañó con cuidado la ligera piel y sonrió, cuando recibió la misma respuesta.

-Esto… es… tan extraño…

Y las mejillas se tornaron rosadas, mientras los labios sonrieron con vergüenza y miedo. Lo acaricio, sintiéndole, con clara inseguridad e interés. La ternura que emanó de su tacto fue sorprendente. Igual que un niño que acaba de conocer por primera vez el tacto materno. Con ternura, miedo y ansias de querer saber que es, reconociéndolo todo.

Agradable, de textura suave. Calor cálido y apretante.

-¿Por qué… solo te veo como una sombra todavía? –Preguntó la joven, rompiendo la magia de lo que sentía- Quiero… verte al completo…

Gruñó, alejándose. Rompiendo el contacto que le había maravillado, sintiéndolo ahora completamente rancio y sin la menor importancia. No era culpa de él si no le veía. Era ella quien debía de esforzarse y, ahora que sabía que era verdaderamente existente, tenía una gran oportunidad. Y él, otra. Una más fuerte que la simple idea de que ella le viera. Pero, para eso, debería de comenzar a hablar con ella.

Algo sumamente importante y primordial. Pero, ¿sonaría su voz demasiado fantasmal como para terminar asustándola? Lo dejó. Ya lo intentaría otro día, o mejor, mientras durmiera.

Por eso mismo, esperó hasta esa noche. La esperó pacientemente mientras hacía sus qué aceres. O mientras se duchaba. Su trabajo era ese, si quería compartir el piso con ella. No podía echarla. Pues hacerlo, significaba quedarse solo de nuevo, o, que entraran ruidosos visitantes. La elección era totalmente clara. Ella.

Pero lo primero de todo, era conseguir que se durmiera. Ryuzaki era inquieta. Demasiado, al parecer. Aunque, posiblemente, estuviera inquieta por la cercanía con su jefe. Sentada ante el ordenador, pasaba lo escrito a Word, guardando cada vez que escribía un gran párrafo, cautelosa ante la idea de que se borrase algo. Cuando la vio hacerlo y, tras ver que sí había sido guardado, presionó el botón de apagado. Ryuzaki pestañeo.

-¿Qué…?- miró a su alrededor, intentando volver a encenderlo- ¿Por qué se apagó?...

Convencida una vez, continuo escribiendo, volviendo a apagárselo cuando fue guardado el siguiente párrafo. Las cejas de la joven se fruncieron en un claro desacuerdo con la maquina, golpeándola gentilmente antes de volver a arrancarla, pero, antes de que tuviera tiempo si quiera de pensar en que cargaría, la desconectó de la luz. Los mofletes femeninos se hincharon en son de rebelión.

-Mou… no me lo apagues- se quejó.

Se levantó con intenciones de conectar de nuevo el enchufe a la clavija, pero no lo conseguiría, pues se lo alejó. Sonrió altanero. Era divertido verla intentando conseguir quitarle el enchufe y sin saber donde guiaría la próxima vez el objeto. Esa, era la suelte de que no le viera al completo. Pero la castaña no tardó en rendirse.

-Está bien… quédatelo- susurró, levantándose- usaré la máquina de escribir.

Se cruzó de brazos y esperó. El grito llegó. Ya se había encargado de hacer desaparecer la máquina de escribir. No la encontraría en muchas horas y seguramente, terminaría cansada.

-¿Dónde… dónde está?

La voz angustiada la hizo ir hasta el salón. Ryuzaki estaba pálida, totalmente desconcertada y temblorosa. Arqueo una ceja, al verla lanzar el mando contra el sofá, angustiada.

-¿¡Donde!?- Exigió mirando a su alrededor- Por favor… ¡devuélveme la máquina de escribir!- Rogó- Era de mi madre… dámela…

Cayó de rodillas ante él, alargando una mano con deseos de tocarle, pero la esquivó, buscando dentro del armario que ella misma había abierto en su búsqueda. Sobre la barra, tras unas puertecitas escondidas, la máquina de escribir se dejó ver. La bajó, dejándola sobre la mesa. Sakuno tartamudeo, corriendo hasta la mesa, acariciando la cubierta metálica del objeto. Las blancas teclas y los enganches.

-Por favor… no me lo vuelvas… a hacer- rogó-. No… no te hice nada malo para que me lo hicieras.

Bufó, sentándose ante la máquina de escribir. El papel colocado estaba en blanco. Tecleó sobre las teclas, duras y algo difíciles de acertar. Pero al menos, logró escribir lo que deseaba. Sakuno parpadeo, mirando lo escrito.

-"Busca… mi tumba".

--

Ladeo la cabeza confusa. La amargura que la recorrió al pensar que podría haber tirado aquella máquina de escribir, se había quedado aplacada por esa petición. No sabía si era por esto que "él" había estado llamando su atención, apagándole el ordenador y escondiéndole la máquina, pero desde luego, la atención sí que se la había llamado.

-¿Encontrar… tu tumba? ¿Dónde? ¿En qué cementerio? Y… ¿Qué nombre debo de buscar?

Porque si se ponía a pensar, no conocía el nombre de "la persona" que vivía con ella.

-Claro… donde te enterraron, no lo sabrás- murmuró pensativa- pero… puedo intentar descubrirlo. Dímelo, por favor.

Las teclas volvieron a moverse con lentitud, mostrando el secreto del nombre guardado, al menos, para ella. Parpadeo por un instante, leyendo el nombre en voz alta.

-¿Ryoma… Echizen?- Tragó saliva, frotándose la frente con nervios- Imposible… Ese apellido…

Lo había escuchado anteriormente, pero, ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué tenía que ver con ella ese apellido? Cada vez las cosas parecían liarse más con ella misma. Inundarla en el misterio que llevaría hasta el final de aquella extraña convivencia.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Notas autora:**

Pues aquí se quedó. Cortito, de poco interés.

Kintaró tiene en mente seducir a Sakuno, lo que la pobre se ve demasiado truncada y lo ve como un modelo de inspiración, su musa. O muso en este casoXD. Ryoma, comienza a cumplir parte de su trato con la madre de Sakuno, y, a cambio, debe de encontrar su tumba. ¿Qué puede haber en su tumba? ¿Para qué quiere que la encuentre? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakuno con el apellido Echizen?

Todo, mucho más adelante :3

Nos vemos :3

**Nota:**

Debido a un problema (el cual explico en mi blog (si quieren saber, entren en mi perfil y lo verán :3) y en ningún lado más, porque aquí no se puede T.T), el capítulo de **"Tu, yo y el apellido Echizen" No** será colgado esta vez. Disculpen las molestias.


	4. Descubriendo secretos 1ª parte

**Buenas. Ya regreso con otro capítulo de este fic. En realidad, era más corto, pero terminó por quedarme largo tras reorganizarlo para Prince of tennis y terminé añadiendo cosas de más XD. Bueno, como siempre,** asegúrense de leer con atención para no perderse detalle**, que casi al final se cuentan cosas en las que tienen que estar muy atentos n.n**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

-Parejas: **Hetero. **

**-**OOC, UA.

-Romance, fantasia, humor y algo de drama.

-Si tiene buena acogida, será actualizado tras:** Tu, yo y el apellido Echizen.**

**-**Yo siempre continuo mis historias, pero agradezco mucho los rw para saber si les interesa.

**Resumen:**

Sakuno Ryuzaki entrará en una vivienda abandonada como su hogar. ¿Podrá convivir con un fantasma que siempre echó a sus dueños? ¿Qué ocurre, cuando el fantasma se enamora de ti? ¿Qué sucede si comienzas a verle y te enamoras?

0o0o0o0o0

**Fic dedicado a Jacky :3**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan

**Cap tercero:**

_Descubriendo secretos. 1ª parte._

Cerró la ventana rápidamente, intentando controlar a la vez los papeles que volaban de encima de la mesa vieja barnizada. Cuando finalmente logró controlar la situación, miró con molestia a la nube oscura que amenazaba tormenta. Una tormenta con ventisca que había vuelto de hoja una tarde de esplendoroso sol y tranquilidad. Sus hojas parecían haberse perdido por completo en el desorden y antes de decidir colocarlas, preparó una buena taza de té.

La televisión encendida demostraba que su acompañante de piso, Ryoma Echizen, como él se había presentado, miraba algo interesado en aquella pantalla de multicolores impactantes y que terminaban por enganchar a más de uno. El calor del té vino bien para sus heladas manos y no tardó en echarse por encima de los hombros un cálido chal. Odiaba los días de lluvia.

Sus huesos dolían. El aire húmedo empapaba todo y sentía el frio calarse por su cuerpo. Si hubiera una estación que prefiriese, sería la primavera. Pero no. La lluvia había sido la que rompiera su concentración. Especialmente, cuando creía tener una pista importante de lo que buscaba.

Hacía dos semanas que seguía intentando encontrar una tumba que parecía haber sido oculta a su encuentro. O peor, borrada del mapa. Había buscado en las lineas telefónicas cualquier apellido Echizen, pero había sido en vano. Aquel apellido no parecía ser el más popular. Sin embargo, había encontrado algo bastante interesante. Un joven con el nombre parecido al de "Ryoma" y con un apellido extraño. Había decidido llamarle, pero el teléfono había desaparecido.

Lo único que le quedaba, era ir a verle. Pero, ¿cómo viajar hasta un pueblo en el que ni siquiera el tren llegaba? El autobús lo traspasaba, sí, pero no hacía ni una sola parada en él y se encontraría en la misma situación que ahora. La única solución, era un taxi. Pero cuando pensaba en lo que le dolería el bolsillo...

Suspiró mientras movía el té entre sus manos, calientes y agradadas por el calor desprendido de la taza. Fuera, la furia de la tormenta crecía y las paredes del lugar crujían ante cada ensordecedor trueno. Tembló bajo la ropa y miró la instalación de calor. No creía tener que encenderla tan temprano por eso mismo, no se preocupó de arreglarla. Lo peor de todo, era que si hacía ese viaje, no podría costearla.

Otro suspiro más. Pedir un adelanto a su jefe, impondría tener demasiado morro. Bastante que él se empeñara en regalarle aquella máquina tan útil, pero no quería ser descarada y mucho menos, dar una imagen que no era. Ese hombre podía tener cambios de carácter que la hacían temblar como loca. Era demasiado impredecible como para tener una seria conversación de préstamo.

-Imposible...- se dijo a sí misma. Pero una idea vino a su mente- ¿Y... la abuela?

Sumire Ryuzaki desde luego que estaría enfadada con ella. Era normal. Le había desobedecido con todas las de la ley, ignorando las súplicas para que no viviera en aquella casa. Otras veces que había hablado con ella se había mostrado fría y bastante reacia a que continuara en aquel lugar. Seguramente, si le pedía dinero para ir a un pueblo donde creía poder encontrar uno de los familiares de su compañero fantasma, la haría tomarla por loca. Pero tampoco perdía nada si intentaba provar con una excusa. Una mentirijilla piadosa.

-¿Abuela?

-¡Finalmente me llamas!- Exclamó la voz a través del auricular- ¿Cómo has tardado tanto?

-El... trabajo- se excuso. Un suspiro escapó a través de la linea- sé que te he preocupado, pero de veras que estoy bien. No te preocupes.

-Está bien- aceptó no muy convencida la anciana-. Dime, ¿qué sucede?

-Amm... bueno, yo quería pedirte algo que te devolveré seguro cuando cobre...

-Dinero- interrumpió la mujer gruñiendo- ya veo que estás escasa.

-No- negó moviendo la cabeza- no ciertamente. Cobraré una buena suma cuando sea fin de mes. Te lo devolveré entonces.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?- Cuestionó Sumire suspirando cansada- creo que no deberías de gastarte dinero en esa casa.

-Es mi hogar- reprochó frotándose el ceño con suavidad- es que necesito recolectar datos para mi próximo guión y... quería ir a un lugar tranquilo. La ciudad es bonita en cierto modo. Necesito unas ideas. Unos paisajes que me inspiren.

-Comprendo- aceptó la mujer- ¿Por qué no te vienes a casa? Nosotros vivimos en un buen lugar de paisajes...

-Lo... lo siento- un sudor frio la recorrió- pero ese paisaje... ya me lo tengo muy visto. Iré a verte- prometió- pero antes... quiero ver otros lugares... por favor. Te prometo que te lo...

-No necesitas devolvérmelo- negó Ryuzaki con una carcajada- te enviaré el dinero a tu cuenta bancaria pronto. Creo que tarda la transferencia tres días. ¿Podrás esperar hasta entonces?

-Cla... claro- afirmó- muchas gracias, abuela.

Tras otro largo sermón para que regresara a su antiguo hogar, Sumire cesó finalmente y pudo colgar. Más aliviada por la oferta de su abuela se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, dispuesta a recoger las hojas y ponerlas en orden.

--

Las frias gotas golpeaban contra los cristales nuevos. Pese a ser una casa de decorado antiguo, Ryuzaki se vio con la obligación de cambiarlos. Los rotos trozos abandonaron las ranuras, siendo ocupados por otros limpios y nuevos. El contraste del agua acariciarlos, aumentaba su curiosidad a cualquier distracción primordial.

Mas la joven de suspiros prolongados sí era un dato básico para distraerse. La observó recogiendo las hojas sobre la moqueta. Desde que le había pedido que encontrara la tumba, Ryuzaki se había esmerado en buscarla y, al no encontrarla, en buscar a los familiares que quedaran vivos. Pero... tras tantos años en su espalda... lo encontraba imposible.

Sus padres ya eran mayores cuando él murió a los veinticinco. Seguramente, también estarían muertos tras tantos largos años que habían pasado. Y, a menos, que hubieran tenido otro hijo tras su muerte, no creía que nadie más pudiera dejar de legado el apellido Echizen. Todas las posibilidades se habían muerto junto con él. Era normal que no hubiera datos de otros Echizen. Claro está, contando con que su padre no tuviera hermanos ni hijos adoptados. Cosa que no creía posible.

Su padre no había sido el padre ejemplar que todos desean, pero, al menos, se había comportado bien con su madre y la había amado lo suficiente. Eso bastaba. Suspiró.

Aquella mocosa no sabía realmente nada de él, pero aún así, llevaba a cabo su petición. Torpe y bastante miedo, intentaba encontrar la mayor información posible de él. Se agachó junto a ella y buscó en una de las hojas con curiosidad. Cuando alzó la mirada de las letras, los cobrizos ojos lo miraban con interés. Miraba su figura con ateción.

-Sigues... siendo una sombra- suspiró- no consigo verte claramente... pero... - llevó una mano hasta su mentón- tus ojos... ¿Son dorados realmente?

-Sí- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- ah... mierda- exclamó al recordar que ella no podía escucharle.

-Ya veo... pues son bonitos.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, igual que ella. Su voz había sonado alta y clara. Siendo escuchada por ambos. Sakuno sonrió ampliamente.

-Te escuché hablar. Ahora... no necesitaremos más el cuaderno... ¿Ryoma-kun?- Cuestionó con cierto toque rojizo en sus mejillas.

-No- negó divertido por aquella respuesta a su vergüenza.

-Yo... iré de viaje por unos días. Como ya sabrás... creo tener una pista sobre dónde puede estar tu tumba- explicó sin cesar de recoger los papeles y sin mirarle- si la encuentro... podré verla y... regresaré para contártelo. Le haré una foto para que puedas verla- prometió.

-Hum, bien.

Se alzó, llevando consigo el resto de papeles y dejándolos en la mesa. Ella le imitó. El chal caía sobre sus delgados hombros, resbalándose con suavidad sobre la tela del vestido veraniego que optaba por llevar para estar en casa. Gruñó y movió la mano con suavidad, subiendo el trozo de tela hasta cubrirla.

-Gr... Gracias- agradeció como siempre- hace mucho frio.

-Enciende la caldera- aconsejó bufando.

-No... No puedo-. Negó preocupada- está rota...

-No lo está.

Lo había hecho él mismo. Era el culpable si se podía decir así. Cansado de los arrumacos entre las parejas frente a la candela, terminó por taponar una de las cañerías cuando no había nadie que pudiera ver al culpable. Cansados con gastarse el dinero arreglando siempre la caldera y pasar frio, terminaban por marcharse o comprar radiadores que también terminaría por romper.

Se acercó hasta el lugar, tanteando en la caldera. Ryuzaki se mantuvo tras él, observando con curiosidad cada uno de sus gestos y cuando sintió calor desprenderse de los hierros, dio varias palmadas.

-¡Funciona!- Exclamó dando un salto- ¡Muchas gracias, Ryoma-kun!

Alejó el rostro, chasqueando la lengua. No era algo tan difícil al fin y al cabo. Pero estaba agradada. Quizás demasiado pues se encargó de colocarse una de las cómodas sillas ante la caldera y voltear la televisión.

-Espero que puedas cuidar la casa mientras esté fuera- dudó-. De verdad que quiero vivir aquí hasta que pueda.

La observó con detenimiento. Era joven. Una mujer de excelentes condiciones y, seguramente, con óbulos maduros cada mes para la fertilización. Tener hijos y un buen marido seguramente estaban a puntados en su agenda. Claro está, se sentiría culpable de traerlos a la casa, teniendo en cuenta, que él se encontraba ahí.

Lo comprendía, pero a la vez, no. ¿Por qué tenía que tener la necesidad de un hombre?

"_El miedo a desenamorarme sería lo que rompería mi contacto con la vida"._

Gruñó nuevamente, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Aquella tormentosa frase no se borraba de su mente desde que ella la había escrito. Ahora podría preguntarle por qué, pero se negaba a tener una conversación de forma familiar con ella. Ni con nadie.

-Bueno- interrumpió sus pensamientos ella- mañana iré a hablar con el jefe para informarle del tiempo que estaré fuera. Tendré que ir haciendo la maleta. Como la caldera está arreglada, no tendré que coger el dinero de la abuela- sonrió con agradecimiento- gracias. Realmente, te lo agradezco. Ahora, ese dinero lo podré usar para buscar tu tumba.

-Hum- afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Bien! ¡A prepararse!

--

Los días estaban pasando más rápido de lo que creía y, finalmente, llegó la hora de hablar con Kintaro. La secretaria de este, Shiba Saori, le había indicado que estaba reunido con gente demasiado importante como para interrumpir la entrevista para anunciarla. No era discriminación y lo sabía.

-La última vez te riño, ¿cierto?- Preguntó compasiva.

-Fue su primo- afirmó- Shiraishi. Me regañó por interrumpirlos. Desde entonces, a menos que sea una emergencia, no le interrumpo.

-Comprendo. Esperare- declaró- muchas gracias, Shiba-san.

-De nada- sonrió la mujer alzándose con unos archivos- querría ayudarte, pero para hacerlo, necesitaría conservar mi puesto, como comprenderás.

-¡Claro!- Exclamó sonriendo- En serio. Gracias.

Shiba terminó por desaparecer tras otra puerta. Tal y como hizo muchas veces con diferentes papeles. Atendió más de una llamada telefónica y escribió informes por doquier. Finalmente, tras la larga espera, Kintaro se dejó ver. Una joven de carácter fuerte salió del despacho, despidiéndose con gran alegría.

Ignorándolas a ambas, Kintaro se acercó al mostrador para hablar con Shiba, quitándose la corbata rojiza de mala gana y abriendo los botones de su camisa.

-No más visitas, por favor- rogó con voz infantil- dime que no tengo más.

Shiba sonrió afablemente, mirándola.

-¿Tampoco ella?- Cuestionó señalándola con la mirada- lleva tres horas esperándote.

-¿Quién...?- Los azulados ojos se posicionaron sobre ella- ¡Saku...! Ryuzaki-chan-corrigió rápidamente invitándola a entrar con uno de sus brazos- pasa, por favor.

Obedeció, perpleja por aquel cambio. Shiba le guiñó un ojo como apoyo y pestañeó, al verle suspirar con alivio y dejarse caer sobre el sillón tras el escritorio.

-Esto tan cansado- se quejó cerrando los ojos- Diez entrevistas... veinte reuniones... Quiero tener fiesta- la miró mientras se tumbaba levemente sobre la mesa, sin dejar de estar sentado-. ¿Tu no?

Sonrió con compasión. Ella trabajaba en su hogar. Dormía cuando tenía ganas o el cuerpo se lo pedía. Cenaba y comía cuando su estómago decidía que ya era hora y salía únicamente a comprar o en busca de algún lugar donde inspirarse o, relajarse. Daba gracias a su forma corporal por estar jugando a su favor y no engordando como sucede con muchas otras escritoras. Todavía podía decir que se parecía a la joven de su última fotografía.

Pero, podía usar esa excusa para marcharse.

-Justamente... de algo parecido quería hablarle, Tooyama-san- habló con miedo.

-Kintaro- corrigió él curioso- ¿Te quieres ir de vacaciones?

-Es... un viaje en busca de... cementerios nuevos- dedujo- quiero encontrar uno que me agrade para utilizarlo en uno de mis escritos. La pareja... hará el amor en un cementerio y quiero ver alguno que sea fácil de describir y posiblemente, lo más poco romántico posible- se deprimió ante la sarta de mentiras.

-¡Excelente!- Exclamó el hombre sorprendiéndola- ¡Me gusta tu idea! Aunque... nunca lo he podido hacer en un cementerio- dudó- tendré que probar esa emoción de miedo, excitación... buf, debe de sentirse tantas cosas. Estoy deseando ver esa novela. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?- Preguntó con rapidez.

-To... todavía no le puse nombre... pero.. creo que se llamará "Rompiendo las tumbas de cristo"- informó no muy convencida- Me gustaría que fuera policíaca y con más sustancia que la de dos simples amigos.

Jadeó incrédula. Se había ido por las ramas y terminaron hablando de una novela que tenía únicamente en mente. Un amante policía, casado, con hijos y su compañera de trabajo, enamorada de él desde que era una niña. Un idilio que terminará culminado en la más trágicas de las historias. ¿Cómo podía hablarle tanto?

-Sobre... lo de ir en busca de cementerios- volvió a introducir en la conversación.

-Oh, perfecto- aceptó Kintaro- cuanto más mejores en tus escritos, mejor. Tienes mi permiso. Solo espero que no te importe llevar un polizón en tu viaje- susurró lo suficientemente alto para que ella le escuchara.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó bajando la cabeza y poniendo el oído derecho para mejor audición- ¿Un polizón? ¿Quién?

Kintaro Tooyama se señaló a sí mismo con orgullo. Ella parpadeó, incrédula. Intentó articular palabra alguna, pero fue demasiado tarde. Kintaro había alzado el teléfono para pedir el número de una agencia de viajes. Intentó detenerle y únicamente consiguió cortar la llamada.

-¿Te molesta que te acompañe?- Preguntó con un puchero infantil.

-No... no es eso- mintió. ¿Cómo decirle que la estaba poniendo nerviosa?- Es que... el cementerio que quiero visitar... está en un pueblo donde no van aviones, ni trenes y mucho menos, autobuses. Está cerca... pero no hay medio de transporte fijo...

-¿¡Y cómo pensabas ir!?- Exclamó de sopetón Tooyama mientras golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos- ¿Haciendo autostop? ¿Tienes idea de las personas malas que hay ahí fuera? ¡Por dios!

Lo vio dejarse caer sobre la silla nuevamente y volver a descolgar el teléfono mientras apretaba entre sus manos una pelota de tenis.

-Shiba, dile al chofer Kawamura que tendremos un largo viaje por delante. Tendrá que llevarnos- informó- y que Oishi venga también para cambiar los turnos.

Shiba pareció afirmar y ella, demasiado incrédula, sintió lástima por aquellos dos hombres que ni conocía. ¿Viajar tan largo porque a un niño de dinero se le había antojado? ¡Increíble!

-¿Sorprendida?- Inquirió divertido el pelirrojo- esos hombres son chóferes especiales de mi familia. Sin familiares y sin nada que les ate. Por eso mismo, pueden servirnos con tranquilidad. ¿Prefieres que conduzca yo?- Mostró su cartera- no encontrarás carnet de conducir. A menos que tu lo tengas...

-No tengo- respondió decaída- lo siento...

-No te disculpes por algo así- regañó con infantilismo- venga, haz las maletas. Esta noche iré a buscarte para irnos.

-¿De noche?- Exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Prefieres de día? No me importa hacerlo de día. Pero de día tendré que desconectar el teléfono- miró el objeto mencionado con resentimiento- en fin- suspiró- iremos de día. Dormiremos allí esa noche y buscaremos tu tumba por la mañana. ¿Tienes pensado dónde nos alojaremos?

-En... encargué una habitación en un albergue- y se dió cuenta de lo pobre que sería para un hombre tan maravillosamente rico- disculpeme... le buscaré un hotel...

-No hace falta, Sakuno-chan- negó entre risas el director- un albergue estará bien. Soy un ser humano normal y corriente bajo estas ropas. Fíjate que me gusta el tenis y lo practico en mis días libres.

-¿Tenis?- Preguntó maravillada- Debe de ser muy divertido practicarlo.

-Lo es- y alzó una mano- te prometo que algún día te enseñaré a jugar.

Sonrió escondiendo la duda en su interior. ¿Él enseñarla? Debería de estar borracho y con unos cuantos cigarrillos dentro para querer hacer algo como eso. La noticia de tener que viajar con él, la asustaba, pero, ¿acaso no era peor ir en soledad sin nadie en un taxi? Creía que no. Lo miró con cierta determinación escondida entre sus brillantes ojos mientras apretaba sus manos con deseos de darse valor.

-Mañana a las diez estaré lista- informó- buenas tardes, Kintaro-san- se inclinó como despedida y se marchó- ay... dios mio. Que nervios...

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Shiba sonriente mientras le entregaba una taza de té- parece que el señor Tooyama sí que va en serio contigo- presentó divertida la secretaria tras esconderse en la habitación de los archivos- deberías de tener cuidado en este viaje. El jefe a anulado citas muy serias para ir junto a ti de viaje.

-No... no es lo crees- esquivó rápidamente- solo... me acompaña por compasión y porque necesita desprenderse unos días del trabajo. No por más... estoy segura...

Shiba suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como quieras, Ryuzaki-san. Ya veremos como regresan...

--

Bostezó sorprendido mientras la veía asegurar la casa. La hornilla. El termo. La caldera. El agua. La comida. Las cerraduras de las ventanas. Las persianas. Absolutamente todo. Era una mujer incontrolable. Encima, no paraba de revisar las cosas que debía de llevar en su maleta.

-Compresas... Maquinillas... comida... agua... ropa interior. Las llaves. Los documentos mios y de Ryoma-kun... Zapatos cómodos... libros y cuadernos... el móvil. Maquillaje...

Suspiró cansado. Se había perdido nada más comenzar a relatar aquella larga lista que no parecía pensar terminar pero que cabía por completo en una maleta vieja de color marrón y de mano. Había revisado cien veces por lo menos el despertador y hasta había llamado a su pariente lejano, si no se equivocaba, su abuela, para informarle que esa mañana se marcharía.

No entendía si se iba a ir por la mañana, ¿por qué armar tanto jaleo por la noche? Así despertaría hasta un muerto. Y él lo estaba. Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Sin embargo, a las doce, ella terminó por ocupar finalmente la cama y abrazarse a la enorme almohada que había comprado. Las telas rosadas caían por encima del lecho, creando el aire antiguo que tanto le gustaba a ella. Sin embargo, esa era la primera vez que se adentraba en la cama por su propio pie.

Se acercó cuidadoso. No hacer ruido siempre había sido su especialidad. Apagó la luz de la vela aromática y observó la figura cubierta las pálidas sábanas. El cuerpo se alzaba en cada movimiento creado por la suave respiración. Moviéndose de vez en cuando, sonreía entre sueños. Sus largos cabellos caían a cada lado y bajo el cuerpo, creando la imagen de una princesa adormecida.

Sabía lo que había debajo de las sábanas. Un camisón rosado y unos pantalones cortos eran el único atuendo de la fémina. El calor no tardaría en hacerle efecto y las sábanas caerían al lado. Su mano osó posarse sobre las finas sábanas, tirando con cuidado de no despertarla. Sus ojos perfilaron el cuerpo de la dormida mujer y humedeció sus labios cuando la tela llegó a los pies de la cama.

El camisón había quedado alzado, despejando la delgada cintura. La respiración movía sútilmente aquella zona y las piernas fueron dobladas. Respiró con fuerza, intentando alejar las ganas alocadas que habían comenzando a recorrerle por completo, pero no logró detenerse. Frunció las cejas.

Las palmas de sus manos se abrieron para posarse sobre el colchón. Su cuerpo se inclinó sobre la figura femenina y sus labios rozaron la suave y cálida piel. Un débil beso. Un movimiento de sus labios y dientes que le hizo despertar cuando el sabor aromatizado del jabón llegó hasta sus sentidos.

-¿¡Qué...!?- Exclamó alejándose.

Como si del mismo fuego ardiente que descansaba en las tierras infernales, aquella piel le empujó hacia atrás. El tacto agradable y el olor parecía empujarla a crear el mayor de sus pecados y cubrió la zona con el camisón lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose y dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Aquel definitivamente, era un fruto que no debería probar. La manzana prohibida.

Por la mañana, cuando la luz solar se alzó sobre los cielos, Ryuzaki ya estaba levantada, Duchada y con ropa cómoda pero formal para un viaje largo, dejaba las maletas junto a la puerta. Echando un último vistazo a la estancia, abrió la puerta. Teletransportándose, se acercó hasta el lugar y ella, logró distinguirle.

-Iré a ese lugar- dijo sonriéndole- te prometo que encontraré tu tumba- juró con seguridad asombrosa en ella- ya verás. Volveré pronto.

La puerta se cerró con llave ante sus ojos y la figura femenina no regresó para asegurarse si la puerta se había abierto. O, si se había olvidado algo. De repente, la soledad que invadió ese piso comenzó a ser torturante.

--

La limusina era lo suficientemente grande como para meter a la mitad de la empresa dentro de ella. Hubiera deseado un coche menos grande y tan llamativo, pero, ¿qué podía esperar de un niño adinerado? Pese a todo, Kintaro Tooyama parecía haberse dado cuenta y se disculpaba una y otra vez.

-Quería traer el pequeño, pero está en el taller. Al parecer, alguien le ocasionó una avería- explicó mientras tiraba el cigarrillo terminado por la ventanilla- mis guardaespaldas temen que sea un atentado contra mí- y rió divertido- pero yo no lo creo. Seré muy rico, sí, pero no me meto con nadie. Me gusta más reirme que tener problemas con los demás. Pero- añadió- supongo que siempre se tienen rivales. Las empresas que venden revistas son demasiadas y un día o otro, siempre llega alguien más fuerte o aparentemente, poderoso- se encogió de hombros- supongo que ahora que te tendré entre mis filas, seremos muy conocidos.

Negó con la cabeza dudosa. Ella no era de gran talento como para poder expresar tales injurias en otras empresas. Además, veía muy feo eso de pelearse entre otros cuando había mucha gente con mejores talentos en las calles. Suspiró deprimida. No quería tener que ver como intentaban atentados contra su jefe.

-Te aburrí, ¿verdad?- Preguntó en tono burlón el joven- creo que hablo mucho de trabajo- suspiró con fuerza, cerró los ojos y sonrió- cambio de chip. A partir de ahora, ¡hablaremos de otras cosas! ¿Qué quieres hablar? ¿Algo sobre tus libros? ¿Un lugar que te guste?- Interrogó con enorme rapidez- Dime, dime, dime.

Comenzó a reír divertida por la situación, correspondiendo a la ensanchada sonrisa que cruzaba el apuesto rostro. De toques rápidamente juveniles e infantiles, realmente había dejado a un lado al empresario que era las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Umn...- pensó- para ser sinceros... un lugar que me gusta es donde nací-. Es un pueblecito lejos de aquí. Tiene maravillosas vistas y desde luego, inspiran mucho. Creo que en cada terreno que he visto, podría describir una escena de... de... amor- tragó avergonzada- muchas interesantes. Otras infantiles. Da para mucho.

-O tú tienes una imaginación que desborda- objetó asombrado- demonios, ya quisiera tener yo algo así. Dime, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Te duele la cabeza mientras piensas tantas cosas?

-No- negó entre risas- me gusta pensarlas. Escribirlas... siento como... si con mis manos pudiera crear un mundo donde la gente puede desvanecerse y olvidarse de lo cotidiano. Que puede desprenderse del estrés y darse fuerzas para continuar viviendo. Que puedan ver que siempre existe la posibilidad de crecer si te abandonan... Muchas cosas son las que siento. No lo tomo como si fuera mi trabajo- explicó perdida en sus palabras- más bien... es mi hobby. Igual, dije muchas tonterías- alegó preocupada- No quise aburrirle.

Kintaro negó con la cabeza, sonriendo gatunamente mientras le tomaba las manos entre las suyas. Cálidas y grandes abarcaban por completo sus pequeñas manos. Lo sabía. Aquella figura era demasiado grande para ella.

-Para nada, Saku-chan- y volvió a cambiar cariñosamente su forma de llamarla- Me parece realmente maravilloso todas esas cosas que dices. Por eso mismo, me esforzaré en que crezcas y tengas posibilidades de vender un libro. Tú no te preocupes.

-¡Dios, no!- Exclamó aturdida- Por favor, Señor Tooyama. Fuera hay muchas personas que también tienen talento y se merecen algo. Son a ellas a quien debería de ayudarlas.

-Lo sé- reconoció el pelirrojo- pero ahora, solo te tengo a ti en mente. Hemos cogido muchos concursos entre nuestras filas. Demasiados. Poca gente tiene el valor de participar en ellos.

-Supongo... que les cuesta confiar en sí mismo- opinó- les comprendo.

Sin darse cuenta, la conversación se volvió amena entre ellos y cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, los dos chóferes les avisaron de su llegada. Kawamura se encargó de descargar las maletas y llevarlas hasta el interior del albergue. Sakuno, quedó maravillada con la elegancia que tenía el lugar para ser de medios económicos bajos. Tooyama, por su parte, pareció quedar igual de encandilado.

-Una habitación- demandó sobre el mostrador- a nombre de Ryuzaki Sakuno y otra a nombre de Tooyama Kintaro.

La dependienta no tardó en darles lo que buscaban y, acompañados por dos mayordomos, fueron guiados al lugar. Las habítaciones estaban una frente a otra y nada más despedirse, Ryuzaki suspiró con alivio, borrando la tensed que se había agolpado en su cuerpo. En busca de más relajación, se dedicó a bañarse.

Debía de empezar a buscar la dirección correcta de la casa que debía visitar, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo si tenía un nulo sentido de la orientación? Si utilizaba un mapa terminaría perdiéndose igual. Y en las peores condiciones, podrían hasta robarle o secuestrarla. De solo pensarlo, se estremeció. No soportaría ser secuestrada.

Media hora después, disfrutaba del aroma a comida que llegaba desde el restaurante. Su estómago gruñó en demanda de comida y decidió que lo mejor sería darse un pequeño placer. Abrió la puerta, logrando esquivar por meros centímetros un golpe en dirección a su rostro. Kintaro parpadeó, sorprendido.

-¡Lo siento, Saku-chan!- Exclamó- no creí que ibas a abrir la puerta en este instante. Venía a preguntarte si querías ir a comer.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó- Tengo mucha hambre.

Y aunque aquello podría descolocar a cualquier persona, Ryuzaki comía como un pajarito y las risas de Kintaro se dieron el gusto de escapar de su garganta cuando terminó de comer lo necesario.

-¿O... Ocurre algo?- Preguntó extrañada.

-Me sorprende que tuvieras tanta hambre y apenas has comido.

-He... comido suficiente- sonrió mientras dejaba con educación la servilleta sobre la mesa- no como demasiado. Si comiera mucho más, terminaría por reventar.

Kintaro sonrió, pagando la cuenta mientras ella quería hacerlo. La pelea infantil que se mostró quedó rota ante el breve cambio de actitud del pelirrojo.

-Soy el hombre. Déjame pagar.

-¿Eh?...

Confusa de la situación, dejó que así fuera. Con orgullo en medio de una sonrisa infantil, Tooyama pagó la cuenta. Los azulados ojos volvieron a posarse sobre ella.

-¿Mañana iremos en busca del lugar que deseas?

-¿Vendrá conmigo?- Exclamó asombrada.

-Claro- afirmó incrédulo- te dije que estaría contigo. Es un lugar apacible, pero es ciertamente en estos lugares donde ocurre lo que menos te esperas, como un simple secuestro. ¿Dónde es?- cuestionó.

-Es una calle cercana a este lugar- explicó- tengo las señas en mi dormitorio, pero mañana las sacaré para poder ir.

-Bien.

Nuevamente, la sonrisa masculina creó la relajación necesaria entre ellos. Cuando se despidieron para descansar cada uno en su habitación correspondiente, no pudo evitar caer rendida sobre la cama. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando su ropas comenzaron a arrugarse. El sueño era el arma definitiva para cualquier ser humano.

La mañana llegó con su solemne sol sobre el cielo. Tras bostezar repetidas veces, frotó sus ojos en un intento de acostumbrarlos a la claridad. Una buena ducha terminaría por despertarla y podría estar repuesta para la larga caminata que les esperaba. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró con ellos, Oishi los esperaba con un coche más pequeño y, seguramente, alquilado.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó Kintaro desde dentro del vehículo- este no es tan espacioso, pero sigue siendo un coche y nos llevará a dónde queramos ir.

-Cierto- corroboró sonriente mientras se adentraba- Este es el lugar- y mostró una hoja pequeña de papel blanco.

-Oishi- llamó Kintaro entregándole el papel- llévanos a esta zona.

-Sí, señor.

El coche rodó por las estrechas calles, llamando su curiosidad innata. El vehículo se detuvo ante un gran caserón antiguo donde debías atravesar el cementerio ante él para llegar. El coche logró atravesar el gran tramo de tumbas y mausoleos hasta llegar finalmente al lugar. Cuando descendieron, ambos se miraron con cierto asombro.

-Llamaré- avisó Tooyama a su lado- Ahí debe de vivir un guía o el cuidador. Seguro que podrá enseñártelo.

-Sí...- y unió sus manos rogativa. La esperanza de encontrar la tumba, estaba delirando entre el "Sí" y el "No".

Tras varias llamadas, la puerta se abrió. Un viejo de cabellos blancos cortos y ojos cobrizos, los miró con atención. Apoyado sobre un bastón entre sus piernas, sonrió llamativamente.

-¿Buscan algo, pareja?- Preguntó- un familiar perdido, ¿quizás?

-No- negó Tooyama sonriendo ampliamente- queríamos...

-En realidad- interrumpió sujetando del brazo al pelirrojo- sí. Busco la tumba de una persona.

Kintaro la miró desconcertado, pero no abrió la boca ni para protestar. Poco a poco, intentó explicarle la situación al anciano, que los escuchaba con atención.

-Creí... que usted sería familiar y sabría dónde se encuentra su tumba- explicó finalmente.

-Ya veo- observó el hombre- creo que finalmente, alguien apareció. ¿Eres su nieta?

-No... no sabría como explicarme mi... "cercanía" con él, pero... digamos que es un conocido mio.

-Eso sería imposible- negó el hombre frunciendo el ceño- señorita, mi hermanastro murió cuando tenía veinticinco años. Ahora, tendría sesenta y tres años. Y, lamentándolo mucho, no ha salido de su tumba nunca.

Abrió la boca desconcertada y llevó sus manos hacia esta para reprimir la sorpresa.

-¿Quién... es usted?- Preguntó tartamudeante.

-Supongo que no tendría sentido escondértelo. Entrad, por favor.

Obedientes, ambos entraron en la gran casa. Estaba demasiado interesada en lo que estaba sucediendo como para mostrarse atraída por las enormes paredes de piedra blanca, figuras antiguas y cuadros majestuosos. Aquel hombre los guió hasta una salita donde una taza de té era calentada en una vieja chimenea, para ser servida en tazas de porcelana.

-Bien- habló el hombre mientras se dejaba caer sobre un balancín- mi nombre es Ryoga Echizen. Disfrazé el apellido por el de "Koshimae", como puedes haber visto. Fui adoptado por el padre de Ryoma cuando tenía nueve años, creo y Ryoma tendría cinco más o menos- La señaló con el pulgar- ¿Me dirás ahora el tuyo?

-Sakuno... Ryuzaki- se presentó con una leve reverencia.

-Oh, eres la hija de Sakura, ¿verdad? Hermosa niña- alagó sonriendo con amplitud- creo que ella no me conoció, pues cuando mis padres y hermanos la conocieron, yo estaba en cama con una gripe de caballo- movió la cabeza negativamente- ¿Quién diría que yo la pasaría y Ryoma terminaría por morir por culpa de una de ellas?

La miró intrigado. Los cobrizos ojos brillaban con ansias. Sakuno no podía almacenar correctamente tanta información dada y sintió que un enorme vacio comenzaba a abrazarse a ella, engulliéndola. ¿Qué buscaban de ella aquellos ojos?

-¿Me cree?- Preguntó finalmente el anciano.

-La verdad... sí- afirmó dubitativa- ¿es malo creerle?

-Algo. No te dije toda la verdad- y rió fuertemente antes de beber de su té- Mi hermano no murió de fiebre. Ni me escondo por gusto.

Se alzó con dolor, acercándose hasta un colgador de llaves. Recogió una de ellas, entregándosela en mano mientras apresaba las femeninas con temblor.

-Mi hermano tiene muchos secretos escondido en su tumba. Está enterrado en otro lugar. Aquí solo hay una tumba falsa- explicó, regresando hasta su asiento-. Mis padres la crearon para que le dejaran descansar en paz. Bastante había tenido con aquella muerte tan horrible. Mis padres murieron de viejos, por supuesto. Pero mi hermano y yo... digamos que teníamos ciertos enemigos- y sonrió con melancolía- deberías de echarle un vistazo a todas las cosas que tenía guardadas.

-Pero...- tartamudeó.

-¿Dónde se encuentra esa tumba?- Preguntó Tooyama que había mantenido en silencio, observando- ¿En qué lugar?

-En el lugar de los recuerdos de los Ryuzaki- la miró con diversión- ¿Te suena, Sakuno RYuzaki? ¿Sabes dónde tienes que regresar para encontrar la verdad escondida de mi hermano menor? Yo no podré ayudarte. Hace años que debería de haberme perdido en las sombras de la muerte. En pocas palabras...

-Me estaba... esperando- terminó hipnotizada- ¿Qué... hay tras todo esto?- Preguntó para sí misma? Es... muy extraño.

Ryoga sonrió mientras terminaba de beber con tranquilidad y los observaba alejarse. Cuando el enorme portón se cerró tras ellos, sonrió con amplitud.

-¿Quién iba a decir que una Ryuzaki iba a acercarse nuevamente a nosotros? Debe de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que las brujas como ellas se alejaron de los Echizen, ¿Eh, hermanito?- murmuró el anciano entrecerrando los ojos- Será divertido de nuevo... lástima... que yo no pueda verlo...

Sakuno observaba la llave con cierta reticencia mientras la puerta se cerraba tras su cuerpo y el del hombre junto a ella. La frase dicha quemaba en su mente, amortiguándole los pensamientos y recuerdos con fuerza: "El lugar de los recuerdos de Ryuzaki".

-¿Dónde vamos ahora, Saku-chan?- Preguntó Tooyama junto al coche- ¿Sabes dónde puede estar la tumba de la que hablaba ese viejo decrépito?- y se estremeció- daba miedo.

-Lo sé- reconoció- sé a dónde debo de ir- aclaró, mirando hacia el cielo- a casa...

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Como ven, han pasado muchas cosas y aunque **ya lo he dicho** arriba (como hay personas que **se saltan** las notas de autora X.X), asegúrense de **leer con atención** para no perderse detalle, pues **más adelante** se resolverán estas dudas que les quedarán y les servirá recordarlas :3.

Como han podido leer, la relación entre Sakuno y Ryoma crece, pero existen ciertos límites que Ryoma necesita recordar. Por otro lado, Sakuno comienza a verle trocito a trocito, comenzando con los ojos, pero... ¿Lo verá completo tras lo que descubrirá en su tumba?

Como habrán visto, he utilizado la forma que tiene Kintaro de llamar a RYoma "Koshimae". Porque si no leí mal, tiene mucho parecido y como Ryoga quería ocultarse ( ¿de qué? ) me venía de perlas. Y sí, Ryoga es un viejo decrépito y nada de un jovenzuelo ligón (echenlé la culpa a mi idiota mentalidad) . Recuerden que es mayor que RYoma y han pasado muchos años. Revisen los capítulos y conocerán las edades de ambos n.n

Sakuno no se esperaba que Kintaro decidiera seguirla en ese viaje y aunque no se haya notado, le ha mentido descaradamente. Sin embargo, ambos han actuado como si nada. ¿Estallará la bomba de relojería entre ellos?

¿Qué pasará con Ryoma? ¿Qué secretos tiene este que une su muerte? ¿Cuál es el misterio de las últimas palabras de Ryoga? ¿Qué clase de tumba se encontrarán? ¿Qué dirá Sumire?

Muchas cosas que resolverán.

Pd: Las historias de las que habla Sakuno, son creadas por mí y serán colgadas en su momento. No son ideas, recuerdenXD.

Nos vemos.


	5. Descubriendo secretos 2ª parte

**NOTAS:**

-Parejas: **Hetero. **

**-**OOC, UA.

-Romance, fantasia, humor y algo de drama.

-Si tiene buena acogida, será actualizado tras:** Tu, yo y el apellido Echizen.**

**-**Yo siempre continuo mis historias, pero agradezco mucho los rw para saber si les interesa.

**Resumen:**

Sakuno Ryuzaki entrará en una vivienda abandonada como su hogar. ¿Podrá convivir con un fantasma que siempre echó a sus dueños? ¿Qué ocurre, cuando el fantasma se enamora de ti? ¿Qué sucede si comienzas a verle y te enamoras?

0o0o0o0o0

**Fic dedicado a Jacky :3**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan

**Capítulo cuatro:**

_Descubriendo secretos 2ª parte._

El sonido del motor del avión era sumamente agradable. El movimiento creado por aquel gigante de los cielos acunaba su cuerpo, relajándole. El sillón, más cómodo que la vez anterior, guardaba su cuerpo en una armonía cómoda y galante del rey morfeo. Pero era incapaz de dormir. Su cuerpo estaba tensado. No había sido capaz de negar la oferta de Tooyama y ahora, estaba viajando junto a él en primera clase, de regreso a su hogar.

Cuando había llamado a Sumire para informarle que regresaba, no había contado con que Tooyama la siguiera y, con su carácter y el de su abuela, se imaginaba que el hombre de negocios terminaría durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que ella. Miedo le daba. Su abuela siempre disfrutaba metiéndose con ella y en cuanto a ver un hombre como él, seguro que no tardaba en unir falsos cabos que la haría enrojecer cuanto más, mejor.

Meneó la cabeza y aseguró nuevamente el cinturón de seguridad. La señal ya había desaparecido del indicador, pero igualmente, se negó a quitarselo. Había visto muchas películas en las que durante un accidente, la persona intentaba volver a ponérselo y no lo conseguía, recibiendo gran parte de daños y, posiblemente, la muerte. Ese, era el papel que no deseaba correr. Sin embargo, Tooyama era otro caso.

¿Cómo podía dormir tan tranquilamente mientras viajaban tan lejos de la tierra y con la seguridad nula? Era ridículo. Pero tampoco se había atrevido a despertarle. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tenía una carita como esa? Dormía como un bebé, aunque posiblemente, la baba que caía de su labio no ayudaba demasiado, mas no perdía su sensual atractivo. Con la camisa azulada entre abierta, dejaba ver el comienzo de un torso bien asegurado y una piel blanca cubierta por leves ondulaciones pelirrojas.

Estaba claro. Era un hombre que sugería la sensualidad masculina en cada uno de sus movimientos. Incluso cuando dormía profundamente con el peligro de morir.

Intentó dormir, pero al ver sus intentos nulos, demandó dos mantas y un buen periódico que la librara de cualquier aburrimiento que la hiciera amodorrarse. Cubrió el cuerpo del hombre con cuidado de no despertar y, a continuación, el suyo. Sabía perfectamente que el comienzo del frio indicaba la cercanía de su ciudad natal y a pocas millas, su pueblo. Odiaba el frio precisamente por esa razón.

Las tierras donde las Ryuzaki vivian eran cercanas al mar y cuando los vientos helados decidían alzarse con toda su furia, la frialdad calaba por todos lados. Tanto, que ni las estufas más poderosas lograban amainarlo. Sobretodo, los días de nevadas. Cuando sintió la calidez que podía emanar de una tarde de primavera, prometió emigrar lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar, pero ahora, regresaba.

No iba a quedarse, lo sabía, pero igualmente, era un lugar demasiado lleno de recuerdos. En el mismo lugar, sus padres habían fallecido y toda su infancia estaba clavada ahí. ¿Cómo era posible que, precisamente, los Echizen también fuera de aquel lugar y no los recordara? Tenía la idea de que su madre la había mantenido al margen de todo aquello. Sobretodo, dado la herencia familiar que su madre había denotado.

Los Ryuzaki siempre habían sido una familia propensa a los encuentros con los no muertos. Sobretodo, su madre. Quizás, podría ser esa la razón por la cual ella había encajado tanto con Ryoma. Suspiró y cerró las hojas del periódico. Nada nuevo y nada bueno.

Desvió la mirada hacia el adormilado hombre que parecía comenzar a salir de su sopor. Los azulados ojos se abrieron de golpe, encontrándose con su rostro. Segundos después, la sonrisa infantil salió disparada de la boca masculina, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Preguntó con voz ronca.

-Sí...- afirmó.

Era la primera en toda su vida que escuchaba tan de cerca la voz de un hombre recién levantado y no era nada que no lograra llamar íntima. Tragó saliva y señaló el indicador del cinturón. Tooyama afirmó, mirando la manta que le cubría confuso.

-¿Cuando...?

-Aquí... hace frio- explicó avergonzada- y cuando uno duerme... tiene tendencia a quedarse helado. No sería bueno que se resfriara, señor.

Una de las grandes manos contrarias rozó en una tierna caricia su mejilla, sorprendiéndole.

-Eres demasiado amable, Sakuno- reconoció Kintaro sonriendo- muy amable.

Sintiendo su rostro arder, desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Las tierras se mostraban como pequeñas parcelas alrededor de una pequeña ciudad. Lo que más llamaba la atención del lugar podría ser perfectamente el aeropuerto y los centros comerciales. El resto, eran los pueblos.

Cuando sus pies se posaron sobre el suelo del aeropuerto, cierta melancolía se inundó en su corazón. El olor frio y húmedo. La sensación de frescor. Todo. Era tan familiar que hasta casi escapó de su boca la palabra de regreso.

-Que... ¡Qué frio!- Exclamó Kintaro a su lado- Ropa... necesito ropa de abrigo.

Sonrió divertida antes de ser empujada hasta las diversas tiendas que se encontraban en el lugar. Una chaqueta oscura y de pelaje se pegó perfectamente al cuerpo masculino y ella, optó por una más sencilla que le sirviera para llegar hasta su casa.

-Es muy bonito- alagó el empresario- no me extraña que puedas inspirarte en este lugar. Hasta yo podría. A ver...- llevó una mano hasta su perilla, frotándola con sus dedos- "Nieve que cae, frio levantará y una manta buscarás".

-...-

Una explosión de carcajadas estalló en la parte trasera del vehículo y hasta puedo ver una leve sonrisita en Kawamura, el único chofer que los había acompañado. Kintaro se frotó los cabellos levemente avergonzado y divertido de su situación, mirándole burlonamente. Negó con la cabeza al verle las intenciones.

-No... no podría- se defendio.

-Venga, solo un trocito. Demuéstrame que eres tan buena que no tengo que despedirte nunca de mis filas- la animó- venga.

Humedeció sus labios nerviosa, volviendo el rostro hasta el lugar. Suspiró y parpadeó repetidas veces hasta cerrarlos y abrirlos de nuevo.

-"Los copos de nieve caían sin cesar sobre sus ropas, vacias de cualquier calor propio del cuerpo humano. Sus dedos enlazados. Sus bocas anhelantes. Sus cuerpos tensados y sudorosos, serían capaces de derretir cualquier atisbo de frio. La manta había quedado caída en el suelo, sin hacer falta. La hogera de sus cuerpos era lo suficiente caliente como para que desearan no escapar".

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y meneó la cabeza.

-Está horrible- aclaró- este lugar... no puedo. En este lugar no puedo escribir- confesó.

-Has utilizado mis palabras para hacerlo a tu manera- opinó Kintaro sonriendo- me parece maravilloso, contando con que yo no podría hacer algo así- aclaró- pero sí que es más débil de los que he leído en tu piso y en mi oficina.

-Lo... siento.

-No... yo- exclamó el hombre sin saber qué hacer- hable demasiado, seguro. No sabía que... una crítica te afectaría tanto. ¡No se te ocurra pensar en cortarte las venas o tirarte al mar!- Exigió sujetándole de una de sus muñecas- Porque no te lo perdonaré.

Parpadeó asombrada y miró de hito en hito sus manos y el rostro masculino. El infantilismo natural había desaparecido por uno perplejo y perdido, para pasar a uno serio y amenazador. ¿Matarse por una crítica? Sería... ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a recibir "no" por respuesta. Aunque no las tenía todas consigo. Hasta la persona que parece más fuerte, sería capaz de sorprender a cualquiera suicidándose por estar ahogada y no recibir un abrazo o unas palabras de animo que la hicieran sentirse necesitada.

-No lo haré- aseguró, soltándose- no se preocupe.

Kintaro suspiró y sonrió ampliamente.

-Hemos llegado- anunció Kawamura antes de detener el coche.

Miró el exterior, sonriendo. Abrió la puerta sin dar tiempo a Kawamura de cumplir su funció, seguido por Tooyama, sorprendido. Corrió hasta la puerta de la enorme mansión que había sido herencia durante siglos por parte de las Ryuzaki. Empujarla siempre había sido un reto para sus delgados brazos y cuando lo consiguió, jadeó, antes de salir corriendo nuevamente.

Buscó en todas las habitaciones, hasta hallar finalmente el despacho. Sumire Ryuzaki se encontraba tras un montón de papeles y la miró perpleja, para desviar la mirada hasta el reloj de péndulo.

-Se me pasó la hora- maldijo interiormente la mujer-. Quería haber ido a buscarte, Sakuno.

-Abuela...

Sin poderlo remediar, se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer, recordando etapas anteriores en que una niña de siete años corría de la misma forma para refugiarse en los brazos de la mujer, llorando sin miedos. En ese momento, era la misma de entonces.

-Tonta... por eso te dije que no te fueras- regañó tiernamente conmovida la anciana- mira que eres... Pero al menos, has venido a verme. Algo es algo.

- Perdón- repitió varias veces mientras se frotaba contra la mujer.

-Ya, ya.

Sumire acunó a su nieta en sus brazos, parpadeando sorprendida al ver al hombre que las observaba detenidamente y con cierta envidia desde el quicio de la puerta. Estaba segura que le sonaba de algo, pero desconocía las razones.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- Preguntó.

-Oh, cielos- exclamó Sakuno incorporándose y limpiando sus desatinadas lágrimas- Abuela, es el señor Tooyama, mi jefe. Se ofreció amablemente a acompañarme durante el viaje- explicó buscando un clinex en uno de los cajones.

-Oh, ya veo- expresó la mujer levantándose- pase, por favor- invitó mostrándole una mano que fue apresada por la contraria- muchas gracias por cuidar de mi nieta. Es bastante torpe y despistada. Espero que no le diera problemas.

-¡Abuela!- Exclamó avergonzada- por favor... El señor Tooyama- se apresuró a explicar- se quedará con nosotros mientras dure mi viaje, si no te molesta.

Su mirada rogativa no hizo otra cosa que hacer reir a su abuela. Enrojeció. Sabía de sobras lo que comenzaba. La diversión de su abuela estaba servida en bandeja.

-Sabes que tenemos habitaciones de sobras- recordó Sumire colocando sus manos en sus caderas- es libre de quedarse cuanto desee. ¿Finalmente decidiste buscar uno de nuestros paisajes?

-Hum... algo así- mintió obligadamente- espero tener listo el capítulo cuanto antes y regresar. Le mostraré la habitación- invitó al perdido pelirrojo- venga.

Sumire volvió a encerrarse en su despacho tras sonreir e informar a la cocinera que serían más bocas para alimentar de las que debían. Cuando habían subido al piso superior donde los dormitorios ocupaban la mayor parte de las grandiosas estancias, suspiró.

-No te gusta mentir, pero mientes- sopesó él- eres curiosa.

-Si... le contara a mi abuela que vengo buscando la tumba de Ryoma Echizen, se moría de un infarto- declaró entristecida- también tuve que mentirle a usted. Discúlpeme.

-Creo que tienes tus razónes, Saku-chan- ignoró divertido- realmente me divierto con esto. Siento que estoy en una de tus historias y me intriga a donde llegaremos juntos.

Sabía que Kintaro decía aquellas palabras para expiar sus mentiras, pero no se sentía totalmente tranquila. Había mentido a su jefe. Estaba mintiendo a su abuela. Cuando todo terminara, no estaría exenta de culpas. Pero no podía echarse atrás. Había alguien esperándola en una casa vacia. Aunque no fuera una persona, tiempo atrás lo fue y se merecía saber qué había sucedido con su cuerpo y, ¿por qué no? Ella también sentía mucha curiosidad.

Kintaro se refugió en su habitación tras que sus maletas fueran subidas por parte de Kawamura, al cual le asignó otra habitación. El hombre se había negado, deseando otra más alejada de ellos, del servicio, pero estaba segura de que si hacía algo tan incorrecto, su abuela pondría el grito en el cielo. Odiaba las diferencias entre seres humanos. Aunque trabajaba para ella, Nieil, la cocinera, gozaba de la misma libertad que una persona normal y corriente y dormía en las habitaciones junto a ellas.

Tooyama no había dicho nada sobre eso y en cierta parte, se lo agradecía. Así, como su apoyo.

Cubrió su cuerpo con el albornoz rosado y se acercó a la ventana de un dormitorio que seguía igual que cuando se marchó. Apartó una de las azuladas cortinas y miró a través de los viejos ventanales. Nunca le había prestado gran atención. Tenía que confesar que siempre le había dado cierto miedo. Las luces que brillaban inquietas sobre el cementerio. La oscuridad y la tranquilidad. Los sonidos extraños que siempre sucedían cuando la persona más miedo los visitaba.

Era... escalofriante.

Pero en algún lugar de aquellas tumbas estaba la de Ryoma Echizen. Escondida. Esperando que ella la abriera y descubriera sus secretos. Sintió un escalofrio agradable al pensar los secretos que podía esconderse en ella. Si hubiera sido periodista, no estaría tan emocionada.

-Sakuno-sama...

La voz de Nieil interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sonrió, abrazándola nada más ver la delgada mujer de rostro severo. Su aspecto físico podía dar a entender que era demasiado dura con cualquier persona, pero no era cierto. Nieil era capaz de echarse a llorar por la menor de las tonterias y Sakuno, lo sabía perfectamente. Había intentando quitarle aquella manía de llamarla "sama" y lo único que consiguió, fue echarse a llorar junto a la cocinera.

-¿Se quedará mucho tiempo?- Cuestionó esperanzada la mujer.

-No, Nie- negó apelativamente cariñosa- no puedo. Tengo trabajo y no puedo dejarlo.

-Su abuela está muy preocupada, señorita- informó- cree que el lugar donde vive no es correcto para usted. Siempre es bueno hacer caso a los mayores. Sabemos más que los jóvenes porque hemos vivido esas cosas anteriormente.

-No siempre por vivir lo mismo- recordó- saldremos de la situación de la misma manera.

-Esa era una frase de su madre.

Ambas sonrieron. Sakura y Nieil habían sido amigas desde pequeñas y no era de extrañar que la conociera tanto. Sakuno podría asegurar que la mujer de dotes magníficas para la cocina, era su segunda madre.

-Espero, al menos, que coma bien.

-Nie, ninguna comida podría alimentarme tan bien, como la que haces tú- alagó- me muero de ganas por comer algo cocinado por ti.

-Entonces, ahora mismo me esforzaré en hacerles una cena de rechupete- anunció agradada Nieil- ¿El señor es melindroso con la comida?

-Amm...- llevó un dedo hasta su boca, pensativa- No le he visto serlo- reconoció- pero no le conozco lo suficiente como para decirte.

-¿¡Eh!?- Exclamó Nieil sorprendida- pero... si su abuela me dijo que... eran pareja.

Rio avergonzada para suspirar.

-Me lo veía venir- dedujo- sabía que te iba a decir algo así. No- negó avergonzada- el señor Tooyama y yo no... somos nada. Solo nos une mi carrera y su paga por cada página. Aunque, parece que una amistad también.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, masajeando los pómulos que se habían cubierto de rojez.

-No... quiero pensar en el amor- reconoció, caminando hacia el tocador y abriendo una de las diversas cremas- no quiero, especialmente, contando con que es mi jefe. ¿Me comprendes, Nie?

Nieil afirmó, sonriendo tiernamente.

-No es tan mal partido- reconoció- pero prefiero que seas libre hasta que seas viejita. No quiero que te acaparen de más.

-¡Nie!- Exclamó asombrada- Eso es...

-¿Egoista, señora?- Preguntó preocupada la cocinera- discúlpeme.

-Es bonito- aclaró, moviendo la cabeza- muy bonito. Gracias.

Nieil sonrió antes de alejarse, más tranquila. La mujer no descansaría esa tarde hasta terminar la cena que esperaba que Sakuno terminara por devorar. Al menos, con ella, había podido dejar claro que no tenía nada especial con su jefe. Con su abuela, no sería tan fácil.

Decidió vestirse y caminar por los grandiosos jardines. En la noche, era cuando mejor se podía estar en ese lugar. No en cuanto a temperatura, pero sí belleza y tranquilidad. A esa hora, luciérnagas acostumbradas a ese clima, iluminaban por última vez las noches. Se detuvo ante el estanque que habían optado por utilizar como su fuente de luz.

La maravillosa sensación comenzó al instante. Diminutas lucecitas se alzaron, acariciando con sus juegos la zona. Revoloteando a su alrededor.

-¡Aaah!- Exclamó una voz en su nuca- ¡Es precioso!

Alarmada, se volvió, cubriendo la boca masculina con sus dedos.

-¡Las asustará!- Exclamó a media voz.

Kintaro movio sus labios emitiendo un "Lo lamento", para indicar con el signo de la victoria que no gritaría más. Aliviada, apartó las manos.

-Disculpe... pero... es demasiado bonito y la naturaleza de este lugar no está acostumbrada a los gritos. Generalmente, están apaciblemente unidas a las personas. Yo... he sido capaz de bañarme con ellas y no se han inmutado. Creo que tenemos fotos, si no me cree- aseguró, recordando tiempos atrás.

-Me gustaría verlas- reconoció Tooyama mientras guardaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos- la verdad, Sakuno-chan, es que me gustaría saber todo de ti.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Dos segundos. Quince. No importaba cuanto. Sintió que la devoraban. No mentía. No. Podría asegurar que nunca había vestido ni una sola mentira en aquella mirada divertida y dulce. Su boca hablaba con sinceridad y sus ojos, también. Humedecio sus labios, desviando el rostro al primer momento oportuno, descendiendo la cabeza hacia el suelo.

-Yo...

-Chicos, la cena está servida- anunció Nieil desde la puerta- lavarse las manos y sentaros a la mesa. No tardéis.

-¡Comida!- Exclamó Kintaro frotándose el estómago- tengo más hambre. Venga, Sakuno-chan. O me lo comeré todo.

Sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza antes de seguirle. Nieil le guiñó un ojo nada más verla y sonrió interiormente. Lo había hecho aposta. Había interrumpido una conversación que era bastante inquietante.

En la mesa, su abuela observó con detenimiento al joven mientras cenaba y alagaba el trabajo de Nieil, teniéndola sentada a su vera. La mujer en su vida había recibido tantos alagos y comenzó a sentir demasiada vergüenza. Era divertido verla así.

-De nuevo, ruido en la casa- suspiró Sumire mirándola acusadoramente- esto ha estado muy silencioso desde que te fuiste.

-Abuela...- murmuró con deseos de que no comenzará- de verdad que me encuentro bien allí.

-Esa casa...- se quejó la mujer.

-Es preciosa- interrumpió Kintaro uniéndose a la conversación- yo he estado allí y es muy acogedora. Había escuchado rumores sobre ella, no lo niego. Pero cuando estuve no vi nada extraño y Sakuno no tenía ningún problema. El fantasma del que todos hablan, no apareció por ninguna parte.

Se atragantó con la naranjada y estuvo apunto de escupirla nuevamente dentro del vaso. Tooyama nuevamente volvía a la carga. El miedo de que contara la verdad, comenzó a aterrarla. No le había pedido que fuera discreto con el secreto y era capaz de contarlo.

-¿Realmente no hay ningún fantasma?- Preguntó Sumire mirándola con atención.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó inquieta- ni uno.

Y cruzó los dedos, demandando mentalmente disculpas a un solitario Ryoma. Su abuela no era facil de convencer, desde luego, pero pareció quedarse tranquila con las afirmaciones de ambos. Cruzada de brazos, sopesó la idea.

-De acuerdo- indicó- pero a la primera señal, quiero que desaparezcas de esa casa. No quiero que te relacionen con los anteriores dueños.

-¿Los anteriores dueños?- Preguntó interesada- ni el hombre que me la alquila me dijo quienes eran. Al parecer, estan muertos y todo el dinero que pago da de lleno a una cuenta. Los papeles están a nombre de un banco.

-Normal- Dijo la anciana encogiéndose de hombros- toda la familia está muerta. Pero extrañamente, siguen siendo propietarios. Seguramente, es culpa de que nadie se ha interesado en comprarlo. O, algo les retuvo.

Sabía perfectamente que ese "algo" indicaba la presencia de Ryoma. Movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Abuela, estoy viviendo ahí. Sé que no hay nada malo- reconoció- seguramente, todas las personas que se adentraban, iban ya con la idea de que era una casa embrujada. No tiene nada que ver. No es verdad. Está limpia.

-Quizás tú la depuraste- indicó la mujer pensativa- al fin y al cabo, eres hija de mi hija.

Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato justo en el instante en que Nieil lo recogía, ansiosa por huir. Tooyama degustaba un aromatizado café, sin perderse detalle de la conversación, pero lejano a la vez.

-Abuela... mi madre no era una bruja.

-Sabes que lo era. No- Corrigió- bruja no. Era una sacerdotisa. Lo único que ocurrio, es que no lo ejerció correctamente. Tú lo has heredado. "El ojo que ve lo que otros querrían". Únicamente sucede en nuestra familia.

-¿Y los Echizen lo sabían?- inquirió, molesta- abuela, no son más que fantasias. Mi madre era normal y corriente.

-No- negó la mujer frunciendo el ceño- tu madre conocía esta sensación. Veía los muertos y también, era capaz de ver la muerte de las personas. Y sí, diablos, estuvimos unidas con los Echizen- maldijo entre dientes- Seguramente, tu madre ya te habrá contado algunas cosas.

-Refréscame las ideas- pidió.

Sumire estaba totalmente reacia a algo así y tuvo que darse fuerzas con un buen sorvo de su té. Sakuno parecía diferente. Podía ver en ella el aura que años atrás había rodeado el cuerpo de su hija, Sakura. No podía creer que Sakuno realmente hubiera despertado tan tarde. Pero el despertar, era el terror que tenía encima.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que conozcas la verdadera historia- y desvió la mirada hacia Tooyama- si nos disculpa, nos retiramos a la biblioteca.

-Adelante- aceptó entristecido Kintaro.

Siguió a su abuela a pasos lentos. ¿La verdad? Últimamente se estaba dando cuenta de cuantas cosas se había perdido. Sabía que su madre siempre había tenido cierto don de ver a esas cosas llamadas no muertos, fantasmas o otros seres. Ella misma lo había tenido desde que era pequeña y creía que esa era la razón por la cual podía ver a Ryoma. Igual que una persona piensa que respirar es lo más indicado y no le da importancía.

Con las palabras de Ryoga, el cual pareció haber dados las alas para descubrir por qué la familia Echizen y los Ryuzaki estaban unidos, todo se estaba volviendo más alocado que nunca. Tendría que asegurarse de poner las ideas en orden después.

-Bien- comenzó Ryuzaki mirando con atención entre los álbunes de fotos- creo que esta foto, te dará una idea.

Sumire alargó una de sus viejas manos hasta el más arrugado y viejo libro que portaba las fotografías. Nunca había visto ese albún. No era elocuente a ver fotografías que terminarían por entristecerla. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, sentía cierta particular intriga.

Sujetó el pesado cartapacio entre sus dedos y parpadeó, observando la imagen. Dos personas. Un beso. Unas cariñosas miradas. Y un rostro conocido.

-Eres... tú- farfulló asombrada- eras guapísima y... -tragó, jadeando en asombro- despampanante.

-Sí, bueno- esquivó la mujer señalando la figura masculina a su lado- ¿Y él?

-No lo reconozco- confesó- he visto fotos del abuelo, pero no se parece a él.

-Y nunca se parecerán- aclaró- Sakuno, ese hombre de ahí no es tu abuelo. Si no Echizen Nanjiro. Padre de dos hijos y marido de Rinko Takeuchi.

Parpadeó incrédula, mirando la figura masculina de esa fotografía que en esos momentos parecían ser más interesante que respirar. Su abuela había comenzado a caminar por la estancia, deteniéndose ante la ventana.

-Ese albún de fotos, siempre ha sido guardado por mí- explicó la mujer- tu abuelo jamás lo vio. Es más, nunca diría nada. La razón es simple.

-Érais... amantes... tú ya estabas con el abuelo- opinó.

-Exactamente. Nanjiro es más joven que... perdón, era más joven que yo. Supongo que fui... una más hasta que conoció a Rinko. Creo que no me lo esperé y me sorprendió mucho cuando regresó con ella, casados y con un bebé en camino.

Con asombró, escuchó parte de la historia. Aquella historia que provocaba que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar, siguiendo al de su abuela.

-Años después, tuve yo a mi hija, Sakura. No le puse ese nombre porque sí- reconoció- se lo puse, como recordatorio del día en que Nanjiro nos presentó a Rinko, bajo los Sakuras en flor- tosió levemente, suspirando repetidas veces antes de continuar-. Tu abuelo jamás sospechó nada. O eso quiero creer. Al menos, tenía la seguridad de que Sakura era su hija y nada le importaba. Pero, unos años después, tu abuelo tenía destinada la muerte.

Se sentó sobre el sillón cercano, mirando la temblorosa espalda de su abuela. La historia inverosímil y oculta tras aquellas viejas carnes.

-¿Qué dirías tú si de la noche a la mañana, tu hija entrase en tu habitación, llorando a moco tendido mientras abrazaba un peluche regalado por su padre y te decía "papá... finalmente ha muerto"?- La miró con curiosidad mientras sus ojos brillaban entre lágrimas no deshechadas. Sakuno negó con la cabeza- yo tampoco la creí. La acuné entre mis brazos y le aseguré que era una pesadilla. Ella me negaba repetidas veces que no era verdad y justo llamaron informándome que mi marido había muerto. Desde entonces, comencé a tomarme más en serio cada predicción dicha por parte de Sakura.

Sumire regresó sobre sus pasos, cerrando con lentitud el albún lleno de recuerdos y guardándolo junto a los demás.

-Poco después, conocería al hijo de Nanjiro y Rinko: Ryoma Echizen. Ese joven callado, frio y de aspecto bastante... amenazante y dulce a la vez. No sabría explicártelo correctamente. El caso es que era la mezcla explosiba de ambos progenitores. Tenían otro- recordó- adoptado. Al parecer, Nanjiro había tenido otros de sus deslices y RInko lo aceptó sin preguntas ni nada. Ryoga, creo que se llamaba. No lo recuerdo muy bien, ya que estaba enfermo el día que se conocieron tu madre y Ryoma.

-A... abuela- interrumpió- sé que no viene a cuento... pero... dime que mi madre y RYoma... no...

Sumire sonrió ampliamente.

-No. Tu madre nunca estuvo con Ryoma Echizen- aseguró- tu madre estaba demasiado enamorada de tu padre como para engañarle. Además, Sakura nunca se interesó por los hombres más grandes que ella. Le gustaban jovencitos- y sonrió divertida- Bueno, regresando a la historia. Si hubieras visto la mirada de Sakura aquel día... estarías aterrada. Terminó por desmayarse y no despertó hasta que no llegamos a casa.

-¿Qué vio..?

Sumire guardó silencio y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No me lo dijo. Solo dijo estas palabras: "Ryoma Echizen, es un niño desgraciado. Oh, pobre niño". No sé nada más. Lo siento. Hasta aquí llega la historia- suspiró- ahora, creo que es tu turno de saber qué paso, si así lo deseas. Ya me he negado suficiente. Ahora, tú decides si quieres seguir los pasos de tu madre o vivir como una persona normal. Sé que en ese piso donde vives está Ryoma- recordó- tus ojos no me engañan. ÉL murio en ese lugar y tu madre lo vió el día que fuimos para el entierro. Por eso, los Echizen regresaron, excepto Ryoga.

-¿Por qué... tienen dos tumbas?

-No lo sé tampoco- negó-. Ni siquiera lo sabía. Al parecer, Ryoga todavía debe de vivir. Viejo. Yo lo soy más y no sé como continuo en esta vida como si nada. Es increible. Supongo que yo no heredé ver más allá de las personas y los muertos, pero sí una vida larga. He visto muertes y muchas cosas que no desearía. Pero no me queda otra que seguir adelante. En fin... creo que tu visita aquí tiene que ver con los Echizen, ¿verdad?

Derrotada de tantas mentiras, afirmó con la cabeza. Sumire sonrió, colocando las manos en su cintura.

-Demonios. Parece que los Echizen y los Ryuzaki estamos enlazados desde siempre. Me pregunto la razón. En fin, sabes que esta es tu casa y puedes quedarte cuanto desees para buscar. Pero, Sakuno- advirtio- recuerda que los fantasmas son fantasmas. Muertos. No puedes querer resucitarlos. Es algo imposible.

-Lo sé- aseguró incrédula- abuela... hay otra cosa... ¿Dónde está el libro de mi madre? Quiero leerlo... antes de buscar en la tumba.

La decisión estaba tomada. Las respuestas a sus preguntas pronto llegarían. El misterio sería resuelto. La determinación de seguir los pasos de su madre, se había anclado en su interior. Ryoma la esperaba en aquella casa. No se detendría y regresaría con muchas cosas que contarle. En adelante, no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Era... su deber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Perdón que no haya escrito nada arriba, pero quería comentar aquí abajo y como no había muchas, por no decir ninguna advertencia, lo dejé aquí.

Lo que sí he venido con muchas sorpresas, la verdad, porque hasta yo cuando revisaba para pasarlo de naruto a Pot, me quedé con la boca abiertaXD. No recordaba bien éste capítulo.

Para aquellos que no se hayan enterado ni de pajoleta por no haber leido a conciencia y pensar un poco, les diré que sí: Sumire y Nanjiro fueron amantes tiempo atrás, hasta que llegó Rinko y Nanjiro se serenó, olvidándose de amores extras. (En naruto eran Ero-sanin y la HokageXD) Pero cuando Sumire tiene a Sakura, la madre de Sakuno, va cambiando, centrándose en su hija.

Tengo cierta cercanía con las cosas de fantasmas, así que no os estrañe que realmente éste fic tenga contenido y que la familia de Sakuno sea parte sacerdotisa. Ahora queda esperar si Sakuno lo aceptará tras ver el libro de su madre o no. ¿Qué esconderá ese libro?

Y sí, Kintaro tiene claras ideas de conquistar a Sakuno. Hoy lo ha dejado claro XD. Hasta ha querido hacer ver que puede sacar algo de ver un paisaje. Su inspiración fue mala XD y Sakuno está tan preocupada por todo, que tampoco puede esforzarse en ello. ¿Qué sucederá entre ellos? ¿Y con Ryoma? Su pasado se irá descubriendo poco a poco y el futuro, será lo que espere a esos tres personajes.

Perdón por mi Kintaro OOC u.u.

Y por las grandes faltas. Quiero mi beta de nuevo TT

Eso es todo.


	6. Pacto

**NOTAS:**

**-Sin beta, disculpen las faltas.**

-Parejas: **Hetero. **

**-**OOC, UA.

-Romance, fantasia, humor y algo de drama.

-Si tiene buena acogida, será actualizado tras:** Tu, yo y el apellido Echizen.**

**-**Yo siempre continuo mis historias, pero agradezco mucho los rw para saber si les interesa.

**Resumen:**

Sakuno Ryuzaki entrará en una vivienda abandonada como su hogar. ¿Podrá convivir con un fantasma que siempre echó a sus dueños? ¿Qué ocurre, cuando el fantasma se enamora de ti? ¿Qué sucede si comienzas a verle y te enamoras?

0o0o0o0o0

**Fic dedicado a Jacky :3**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan

**Capítulo Cinco:**

_Pacto_

Su abuela habia vuelto a palidecer por momentos y tembló ligeramente cuando le entregó las llaves del desván en mano. Sus ojos indicaban claramente que ansiaba precaución y ella misma estuvo a punto de contagiarse de aquel miedo. Rozó la llave metálica con sus dedos y apretó el objeto contra su pecho. Había esperado ansiosa toda la noche para poder subir al ático y finalmente, a las cinco de la mañana no lo soportó más.

Cubrió sus ropas de dormir con una bata abrigada y salió en silencio. Sus pasos precisos la guiaron hasta el lugar que su abuela le había impedido descubrir durante sus años más infantiles. Nunca se había preguntado la razón, hasta ahora. No era una joven lo suficientemente curiosa como haber desobedecido a su abuela y adentrarse en lo desconocido, sin embargo, ahora no le quitaba la emoción: Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza en su pecho.

Las escaleras que daban al ático fue el primer obstáculo que nada más abrir con una de las llaves, tuvo que sortear. Los peldaños viejos podrían crujir bajo sus pies ante cualquier incintivo proveniento de sus torpes pies en la oscuridad. Al no ser un lugar conocido, era fácil tropezarse o clavarse cualquier objeto punzante y lo peor de todo, es que su calzado no soportaría el traspaso de un clavo oxidado o cristal roto. Pero su suerte parecía sonreírle y llegó hasta la siguiente puerta sin la menor de las incidencias posibles, excepto una: La claridad.

Todo a su alrededor era oscuro, tanto, que ni siquiera se veía a ella misma. Tanteó la puerta. Tosca y vieja, con alguna que otra astilla que se interpuso entre la cerradura y sus dedos. Gimió levemente ante el contacto de una con su carne, siendo atravesada. Llevó automáticamente la herida hasta su boca y mordisqueó el trozo de astilla. Logró arrancarla en parte pero se prometió a sí misma sacárse el resto cuando comenzara a molestarle.... Más tarde. Estaba demasiado expectante con lo que tenía ante sus ojos como para preocuparse por esa miniatura de problema.

Sus dedos finalmente lograron dar con el metal oxidado de la cerradura y tanteó el ojo de ésta para introducir a tientas una a una de las llaves posibles. Finalmente, una se adentró volviendo a anidar sus esperanzas, pero fue un error. Entraba, pero no giraba. Chasqueó la lengua molesta y sonrió al recordar que su compañero de piso solía hacerlo demasiadas veces cuando se olvidaba de apagar el gas de la hornilla o simplemente, se dormía sin cubrirse durante las noches más frias.

Sacó la llave y volvió a intentarlo de nuevo con las demás. Pero ninguna encajaba. Solo aquella que no giraba. Humedeció sus labios y se dejó caer sobre la pared, arrodillándose frustrada. Tendría que esperar hasta la mañana, cuando su abuela se despertara y le dijera cómo debía de abrir la puerta o que le diera la llave correcta.

_Sakuno, a veces, las cosas no son como parecen. _

_Debes de volver a cometer los errores hasta que encuentres la forma correcta._

_Porque siempre existe la forma correcta. _

_Solo tienes que buscarla. _

_¿La buscarás, pequeña mia?_

_Debes de acordarte siempre de esto._

_-_La forma correcta...- Repitió entre sus pensamientos.

Su madre tendría a hablar siempre en indirectas y debías de ser demasiado avispada si querias terminar por comprenderla a la primera. Ella misma, muchas veces había tenido que pasarse largas horas cuando era pequeña pensando en la forma de descifrar los enígmas de los mayores. Pero ahora, ya no era una niña. Acarició la llave entre sus dedos.

-Las cosas... no son como parecen... ¿Acaso...?

Repitió el mismo gesto. Adentró la llave y esperó. No perdía nada por intentarlo. Giró hacia el lado contrario. La cerradura chasqueó y con solo empujarla, la puerta cedió en un chirrido atemorizante que no terminó sino por aumentar su inquietud y deseos de conocer. De ver qué más había allí. Pero solo una completa oscuridad la recibió en unas figuras logubles. Tanteó la pared. No había señas alguna de un interruptor y aunque lo hubiera, ¿quién le decía que funcionaría la bombilla? Solo le quedaba el tanteo en busca de alguna ventana que diera al exterior y dejara entrar la que pronto sería la luz del alba. Cuando finalmente dió con una, sus tobillos habían sufrido más de un golpe y sus labios estaban hinchados y doloridos de los mordiscos dados por ella misma ante el deseo de mantener silencio. En aquel instante, hubiera deseado ser un simple gato cazador.

Empujó la dura persiana, pero esta no cedió ni un ápice. Volvió a intentarlo, hiriéndose en las muñecas ante el empuje. Frustrada, buscó lo más cercano posible que pudiera utilizar como palanca. A veces, era mejor maña que fuerza. Agarró fuertemente el objetó y empujó, pero a la vez que la persiana cedió, su traseró golpeó contra el suelo.

-Mou...

Pero al menos la claridad había entrado. El alba había comenzado antes de lo previsto y estaba de suerte. Aunque no tanta. Su abuela tenía la manía de despertarse cuandito que sentía algo de luz en su habitación. Rodó sus ojos por la habitación y aquellas sombras que había visto, oscuras y tenebrosas, terminaron por ser simplemente sábanas cubriendo muebles y el objeto que había utilizado para abrir la ventana, simplemente un candelabro antiguo, del cual, se compadeció momentos después pero no antes de terminar de abrir el resto de las ventanas con su ayuda y terminó por lanzarlo cerca de la entrada antes de comenzar a quitar las sábanas, tosiendo ante el descuido de cubrirse el rostro contra el polvo. Más muebles quedaron ante su visión y poco a poco, no tardó en distinguirlos.

-Son... los muebles de mamá...- Tartamudeó con sorpresa- ¡Sí que lo son! La peinadora. El piecero de su cama. La estantería de su despacho. La lampara vieja que siempre gritaba porque se fundía la luz en el momento más importante.... Cielos... mamá.

Llevó sus manos hasta su nariz, estrujando sus dedos contra su rostro con cuidado en un intento vano de alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Los recuerdos comenzaron a golpear contra sus sentimientos y su corazón dejó de latir de emoción para convertirse en un puño de dolor. Claro. No iba a ser tan sencillo encontrar un objeto que perteneció a su madre y fingir que no la conocía. Era su madre: La mujer que le dio la vida. Para algunos bien podría significar nada, pero a ella la había guiado en vida y cuidado en la muerte hasta dejarla en manos de un difunto compañero de piso. Si ella lo había hecho, es que Ryoma merecía estar haciendo lo que hacía.

Se recogió los cabellos en un moño alto y alzó las mangas de la bata hasta sus codos. Un alcón de bordes dorados y cierre plata cubierto por la cola del dragón plasmado sobre la tapadera llamó completamente su atención. Si mal no recordaba, Sakura solía "esconder" en ese lugar objetos que no deseaba que su padre viera. Pero siempre tenía las narices metidas en él cuando su progenitor no estaba. Se arrodilló tras asegurarse que no había peligro alguno para sus desnudas rodillas y empujó la tapadera, no logrando movimiento alguno. La clavija llamó su atención al mostrar una cerradura. Una de las llaves debía de ir ahí. Suspiró.

-¿Es que esto es Alicia en el pais de las llaves mágicas?.... Ah- se detiene pensativa- Creo que no era ese el cuento- Se encoge de hombros- A ver...

Buscó la llave correcta y cuando comenzaba a estar desesperada, la encontró. Sonriente en su emoción abrió el cajón. Un murmullo de miedo escapó del cajón y una cara anciana chocó contra su nariz. Parpadeó, retrocediendo asustada.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estaba durmiendo, pervertida acosadora de viejos?

-¿Eh?..... ¿Qué...? ¿Eres... un....?... ¿¡Qué!?

Jadeó en busca de aire, cubriéndose la boca igual que el anciano indicaba, cubriéndose la suya propia. Parpadeó de forma ilógica para intentar calmarse.

-¿Así que también puedes verme?- Preguntó el anciano lamiéndose los labios mientras se acariciaba el bigote frances- Debes de ser su hija. Sí... La hija de esa hija que era mi hija y esa hija que eres tú su hija. Que buenos recuerdos, sí que sí.

No sabía qué hacer. O aquel fantasma se había vuelto loco y necesitaba urgentemente la ayuda de un spiquiatra, o era ella la que realmente se estaba llevando un shock tremendo y necesita ayuda. No únicamente hablaba de forma extraña, si no que había terminado por liarla. El hombre rió a carcajadas mientras mostraba claramente sus buenas intenciones de ser un fantasma y vagaba de un lado a otro mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

-Eres mi nieta- aclaró- Tú eres la hija de mi hija, Sakura. ¿Cómo te llamas tú? Ah, no me lo digas- interrumpió- Sakuno. Me lo veo venir.

-¡Sí!- Respondió con asombro- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Bah, me lo dijo tu madre, así que realmente no he adivinado nada. Además, también estuve con ella el día que naciste.

Se sintió decaer en su asombro. No. Definitivamente, aquel viejo estaba como una chota perdida. Y pensar que era su propio abuelo. Ahora comprendía a quien había salido su madre con frases que tanto costaban de comprender.

-Lo que nunca me imaginé es que te convertirías en una peligrosa pervertida que viste en bata cuando hay un varón en esta casa que no es de la familia. Ah... le huelo. Utiliza una colonía que desconozco, pero claramente es de hombre.

-¿Eres un...?- Se mordió la lengua para no llamarle perro rastreador además de chiflado.

Se cubrió como mejor pudo y tosió.

-Abuelo, ¿por qué estabas dentro del alcón?- Cuestionó- No deberías de estar ya en... ¿El más allá?

-Eso es una invenció, deberías de saberlo- Protestó el fantasma chasqueando la lengua, acercándose hasta ella con rapidez- ¿Acaso no tienes el mismo don que tu madre? Ella vio mi muerte. Mi pobre hija. Ay, cielos. Y pensar que ella ya abandonado el mundo humano para irse al más allá.

Una lágrima escapó de uno de los ojos del anciano difunto, mientras ella no sabía qué creer. Primero le dice que no existe y después que su madre estaba en el lugar.

-Bueno, entonces existe- recalcó. Él mostró su lengua.

-Pues claro que existe. Solo quería probarte. Venga, desténsate. Calmémonos y hablemos con naturalidad y diversión. Estoy cansado de estar siempre con el ceño fruncido, incluso después de mi muerte he tenido que tenerlo. ¡Quiero un poco de diversión! Anda, sácame de aquí y llévame a ver a mujercitas hermosas.

Enrojeció sin poderlo evitar, hinchando los mofletes enrabiada. ¿Hablaba en serio hasta ese momento? ¡Si todo lo que había dicho parecía digno de un bufón!

-Sal tú solo- protestó cruzándose de brazos- Tengo que encontrar el libro de mamá.

-¿Su diario?- Cuestionó él riéndose- Está dentro del alcón- La rodeó en un círculo, divirtiéndose en entorpecer sus movimientos- dime, Sakuno, ¿No puedes sacarme porque no quieres o porque no sabes cómo hacerlo exactamente?- La olfateó con descaró- Hum, hueles a fantasma, y encima, varón. ¿Dónde está el chico en cuestión que debería de estar acompañándote?

-¿eh? ¿Ryoma? Es el único fantasma que tengo a mi lado desde que entré a vivir en la antigua casa de los Echizen.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron en una clara mueca de sorpresa y espanto. Las manos que deberían de atravesarla la sujetaron con fuerza de los hombros, zarandeándola.

-¿Estás locas? ¿Ryoma Echizen? ¡Ese mocoso!- Exclamó angustiado- ¡No! ¡Te lo prohibo! ¡No te acerques a él! Ese chico es un demonio. Tu madre quiso ayudarle. Ya le recomendé que no y mira donde está, ¡Muerta!

-¡Mamá no murio por eso!- Protestó asustada- ¡No... no fue asi! Mamá... mamá dijo una vez que Ryoma era un probe chico. Quiero saber por qué. Quiero descubrir por qué Ryoga dijo que estaba escondido y era su último aliento... quiero... descubrir qué pasa. Ryoma... Ryoma me cuida en casa. Me ha dejado vivir con él. He prometido ayudarle, así que no me detendré en hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo- confesó más convencida- Lo haré.

Un suspiro escapó del fa

ntasma, decaido y totalmente vencido. Era la primera vez en su vida que tomaba una determinación tan firme. Ni siquiera con sus escritos era capaz de tomar esa iniciativa de fortaleza que Kintaro tanto deseaba que tuviera en confianza. Ryoma era alguien que bien podría haberla hechado en el mismo momento en que se vieron. No podía defraudarle.

-Está bien, está bien. Veo que eres tan cabezona como tus dos progenitores y te echarás atrás. Y Sakura decía que eras una débil muchacha a la que debía de proteger antes de morir. No te ha dejado ni la mitad de cosas podrías haberte dejado. Pero tienes un as bajo la manga- añadió alzando un dedo- Yo. Te contaré todo cuanto necesites saber, pero a cambio, tendrás que permitir que vaya contigo en todo momento.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó dudosa.

El "Hombre" regresó hasta el alcón, adentrándose dentro de éste y volviendo con un anillo entre sus manos, el cual le entregó. Sakuno no tardó en descubrir qué anillo era.

-Es el de tu casamiento con la abuela. Mamá siempre lo llevaba, diciendo que era un regalo de tu parte...

El hombre le dio la espalda sin decir nada. Tras lo contado la noche anterior por su abuela, creía comenzar a comprender a aquel hombre. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, él sabía lo que su abuela había querido siempre ocultarle. Ser un fantasma y bagar por donde quisiera de la casa era una de sus opciones más cercanas a conocer lo que su esposa sentía y hasta ocultaba. Seguramente, aquel albún de fotos ya no sería un secreto para él. ¿Cómo se habría sentido al saber qué todas las mujeres de su familia terminaban haciendo algo por los Echizen? O, ¿qué su esposa estuviera enamorada de Nanjiro Echizen cuando estaba casada con él? No podía ni pensar que comprendiera ni un ápice del dolor que aquel hombre sintió.

-Quiero verla- confesó él sin si quiera mirarla- Haz el pacto y déjame ir a ver a mi esposa- Rogó entre dientes.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, llevando el anillo hasta sus labios. Él se volvió, mirándola confuso mientras arqueaba una ceja. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que con un gesto brusco de su brazo quitó de en medio.

-Sigues siendo una llorona- protestó con amabilidad- Eres idéntica a Sakura.

-Es mi madre- se defendió con voz llorosa mientras sonreía- ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Abuelo?

-Solo ponértelo, mujer-. Protestó el hombre cruzándose de brazos avergonzado- Y deja de llorar y sonrie o llora y no sonrias. Las dos cosas no puedes hacerlas. Te hacen demasiado hermosa, mocosa.

Sin poder evitar las dos cosas, colocó su anillo en su pulgar, único lugar donde no terminaba por salirse. Él sonrió en agradecimiento y se inclinó.

-El pacto está hecho- la tomó de la mano- Y lo acepto- besándole la palma y por último el anillo- Ahora, mientras tu miras el diario... ¡Yo me largo a verla!

Y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, desapareció. Una duda le quedaba: ¿Por qué había estado dentro del alcón sin poder ni siquiera ir a ver a su abuela, viviendo en la misma casa? ¿Sería por la misma razón por la que Ryoma continuaba preso en aquella casa?

Se arrodilló nuevamente ante el mueble, tomando el libro entre sus manos. Un viejo diario encuadernado con tapa gruesa de color marrón oscuro. El marrón había sido el color preferido de su madre toda la vida. No era de extrañar que la mayoría de sus muebles tuvieran ese color terroso. Se sentó de espaldas al mueble para usarlo como apoyo y dejó el libro descansar sobre sus muslos al tener las piernas dobladas hacia su pecho.

_Día X._

_Hoy comencé a investigar lo que sucede a mi alrededor. No únicamente es mi padre quien ha venido a verme. Realmente creía que querría vengarse de mi por saber cómo iba a morir y no avisarle. Pero no ha sido así. Todo es debido a su anillo. No logro comprender cómo un simple objeto puede crear un lazo entre un muerto y un ser vivo. Según mi padre a esto se le llama "Pacto". Un pacto entre un muerto y ser vivo. He visto muchos otros pactos en otras casas. Para no ir más lejos, en la vecina de enfrente. Su marido falleció hace tres días de un cáncer y la mujer siempre lleva puesto el que fue en antaño el reloj de su pareja. El hombre siempre está a su lado, cuidándola. _

_Sí, cuidándola. Hace unas horas, la mujer casi se cae por las escaleras de su casa cuando su hija estaba visitándola. Según mi padre, su difunto marido la sujetó a tiempo de evitar caerse. Muchos espíritus parecen tener el don de poder tocar cuanto les rodea. Mi pobre padre es quien me está enseñando que es posible. Hoy mismo ha levantando la manta que debía de estar cubriendo a Sakuno y ha caido de la cuna. La ha cubierto con gran delicadeza y la niña ni siquiera se ha despertado. En pocas palabras: Pueden tocar sólido. Convertirse ellos mismos en sólidos. Pero desgraciadamente, no todos pueden verlos, pues, por ejemplo, esa vecina no sabe que su marido realmente está junto a ella._

_Tendré que informarme mejor sobre las personas que pueden ver a los muertos._

_Día X_

_Hoy de nuevo, Sakuno ha vuelto a tirar otros de sus juguetes. Me ha estrañado, puesto que ella no suele ser revelde. Pero para mi sorpresa, lo que esa niña quería era que su abuelo se lo entregara. Al parecer, sí puede verlo. Mi padre está contento con el hecho y no cesa de hacerle bromas a la niña. Sakuno simplemente, rompe en carcajadas. ¿Sería posible que mi hija heredara lo mismo que yo? Si es así, creo que tendré que poner más empeño en éste diario de lo que creo. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde para mí. Solo espero que mi madre quede con vida para cuidar de esta pobre niña. Me da miedo que alguien le haga daño._

_Hablando de daños, ¿Habrán fantasmas crueles? No he visto ninguno. Todos los que he conocido están siendo buenos con las personas con las que han hecho pactos. Supongo que aquellos que no reciben un pacto van al más hallá. O igual no. No llego a tanto por desgracia. Y ahora que pienso en esto, a "él" no debe de faltarle demasiado tiempo. Tendré que ir a verle.... Pobre. Pobre niño._

_Dia X._

_Sabía que sucedería. Y también sé que Sakuno, mi pobre niña, estará entre todo. Esta madrugada lo he visto. Le he visto marcharse. Su rostro demostraba claramente la tensión que se acumlaba en todo su cuerpo. He corrido para hablar con él, pero no me ha escuchado. Al parecer, está completamente decidido y su orgullo no le deja echarse hacia atrás. Tengo que empezar a pensar cómo hacer una carta de pésamen para sus padres que viven en Tokio. Si bien él regresará a su casa, morirá. Oh, pobre niño. Pobre que solo conocerá lo que es vivir después de muerto._

_Lo que más me preocupa de todo, es mi hija. Ya he intentado hacer cuanto estaba en mi mano por detenerle, por protegerle, pero supongo que un hermano, por mucho que se le odie, es un hermano. Y éste hermano, morirá solo, cargando con las culpas de haber matado a su propio hermano por su egoismo. Ahora, debo centrarme en preparar la vida de mi único retoño. Oh, Sakuno, pobre mia. Sufrirás y sonreiras. Pero todo será feliz al final._

_Me encargaré de que el abuelo se quede contigo. Es un poco cascarrabias desde que está muerto, pero podrás soportarlo. Por cierto, ojo con su comportamiento. A veces pierde un poco la razón y se pone a hacer el tonto o hablar sin sentido. Supongo que es peor que yo a la hora de hablar. Quizás por eso nos entendemos tan bien al final. Pero sé que te ayudara. Hablo de esta forma, cariño, porque imagino que ya debes de tener el libro entre tus manos y estarás leyendolo. Por favor, Sakuno, no llores._

_Dia X_

_Mi tiempo se acaba. Es demasiado tarde. He perdido demasiado tiempo y no he podido dejarte algo bueno que decirte. Seguramente, encontrarás ahora estúpido el misterio de éste libro que tanta prohibición te dará la abuela. Seguramente, es porque tiene miedo de lo que relamente somos. Porque sabe que podríamos juzgarla en un futuro, pero dime Sakuno, ¿me juzgarias siendo tu madre, quien te protege y te ama como jamás hará con nadie? Dicen que las mujeres nacemos para amar a los hombres: No es cierto. Las mujeres nacemos para amar a aquello que saldrá de nuestro vientre más que a los simples hombres y te amo a ti por encima de todas las cosas._

_Por ese mismo motivo, cariño, sé que muchas de las cosas escritas aquí te servirán por encima de todas las cosas y sabrán guiarte en un futuro muy cercano. Ya conoces el pacto. Ya le conocerás a "él" y sabrás que es lo que tienes que hacer. Su tumba se encontrará en el mausoleo que se ve desde tu habitación. Aquel que desde pequeña siempre te ha dado miedo. Ahí, encontrarás lo que buscas y necesitas. Abrirá las puertas que necesitas para descubrir al verdadero chico. No. Al hombre._

_La llave que abrirá la entrada a ese mausoleo está entre mis cosas. La verás y conocerás enseguida. Un sello la marca. Cuando entres, Sakuno, debes de tener muy en cuenta una cosa: Tu vida quedará unica a "él" nada más lo hagas. Y otra muy importante: Está muerto. Nunca se puede revivir a un muerto. Si lo hicieras, no sería él mismo. La mera existencia de los espíritus no es algo que realmente se pueda controlar. Si tu quieres revivirle es posible que otro se adentre en su cuerpo y hayas fracasado. De ahí por lo cual estos ritos están prohibidos. _

_En la solapa trasera del libro te dejo direcciones y tiendas de interés que probablemente, tarde o temprano querrás visitar en busca de preguntas que no tienen respuesta. Estoy segura de que nos veremos por última vez antes de que me vaya. Nuestro pacto será a través de una fotografía, Sakuno, pero un pacto no es para siempre. A veces, podemos marcharnos sin que lo deseemos o sí lo deseemos. Recuerda todas estas cosas. Son muy importantes. Y tarde o temprano, te harán falta._

_Es probable que todavía no comprendas muchas de las cosas que aquí te he escrito. Es normal. Todavía eres joven pero seguro que ya tomas tus propias decisiones. Lo único que espero con toda el alma puesta en ello, es que no cometas errores. Que sepas comprender que el destino, futuro, que vemos no puede ser cambiado nada más que por la persona que está metida en ello. No avuses de lo que tienes si no es para bien y no cometas los errores de principiante que cometias cuando eras un bebé. No siempre tendrás a tu abuelo que te recoge los jueguetes o te cubre cuando te destapas por las tardes._

_Cuidate y sé feliz._

_Atte: Sakura._

Cubrió sus ojos con sus dedos y cerró el libro. Había leido por encima, simplemente adelantando la lectura por tal de dejar más que saber en esas hojas. Era tan largo que realmente no podría leerlo en solo unas horas. Pero lo poco que había leido provocó una intolerancia a controlar la añoranza de su corazón y las lágrimas se disiparon por sus ojos igual que el agua del mar es incontrolable. Su madre no había dejado aquel libro para ayudar a Ryoma, si no a ella en su sino.

-Ma.... má.... mamá....

-Niña tonta. Mira que eres- gruñó una voz desde la entrada- Por eso no quería que entraras. Y lo has leido por encima. Sakuno, tú no eres tan poderosa como tu madre creía.

-No, abuela....- jadeó- Mamá lo sabía... Mamá sabía que soy débil. Por eso... por eso me dejo éste diario... para que lograra sentir su fuerza. Estás muy equivocada con lo que creías que sería- le extendió el libro- leeló. Compréndenos y perdona... como el abuelo ha hecho contigo....

Los ojos de Sumire se abrieron desorvitantes, mirándola con sorpresa antes de arrodillarse ante ella y zarandearla.

-¡Tu también! ¡Oh, no!- Exclamó con voz rota- ¿¡Por qué has tenido que verle!? ¡No necesito su perdón! ¡No hice nada malo!

Parpadeó confusa. ¿Es que acaso había dicho algo erroneo? Eso era lo que ella habia entendido pero su abuela pensaba de otra manera. Si su madre le había dicho exactamente lo mismo años atrás, ¿Su abuela le había dado la misma respuesta?

-Esta mujer siempre será igual- opinó su abuelo a su lado- Nunca admitirá que me puso los cuernos. Cree que el amor era justificable porque después se ocupó de su hija y de mi como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero, ¿Sabes una cosa, Sakuno? Precisamente por eso, la sigo queriendo. Soy masoquista si quieres, pero me gusta que sea tan firme a la creencia de que no hizo ningún daño a nadie.

La sonrisa del hombre la trastornó. No comprendía a esos dos adultos para nada. El sonido de unos pasos las alertó. Sumire se incorporó, limpiándose las lágrimas y mirando hacia la puerta. Un curioso rostro conocido se acercó hasta ellas. Kintaro Tooyama se mostraba igual que un adolescente que estuviera viviendo una aventura.

-¿Qué hacen?- Cuestionó alterado- Esto parece una aventura.

-Con permiso- Se excusó Sumire- Sakuno, si vas a ir allí, que él te acompañe. Tengo trabajo.

Afirmó limpiándose por igual las lágrimas, pero estas no pasaron por alto para el ejecutivo hombre. Su rostro de infantilismo se borró por uno claro de preocupación. Caminó hasta ella con claras muestras de querer tocarle el rostro, pero sin que siquiera tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, su abuelo se interpuso, colocándole la zancadilla y como peso plomo el rostro del pelirrojo dio de lleno contra el suelo.

-¡Cielo santo!- Exclamó alarmada- ¡Señor Tooyama!

Reprendió con la mirada a su antepasado y se agachó junto al dolorido hombre. Kintaro se frotaba la nariz y la barbilla con dolor mientras la miraba de reojo.

-Estoy seguro que algo me hizo caer- Opinó- ¿Acaso esta casa también está embrujada?

-Es listo el chico- susurró Ryuzaki rascándose el mentón- Igual sí que deberías de casarte con él.

Enrojeció ante el comentario obligando al chico parpadear confuso. Su inocencia, todavía vista desde su comportamiento infantil que al parecer solo afloraba de vez en cuando o cuando se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con los que le rodeaban, le hizo romper en carcajadas, sorprendiéndola.

-Era una broma, mujer, una broma. El suelo se movio y me di un guarrazo, nada más- expresó.

-¡Sí, definitivamente me cae bien!

No sabía si debería de comenzar en pensar en suicidarse o continuar aguantándoles. No solo era Kintaro ahora quien tenía la base para decir tonterías inoportunas si no que encima, su abuelo lo apoyaba. Era irónico pero comenzaba a creer que esos si se hubieran conocido en vida, se llevaría completamente bien.

-Me voy- anunció levantándose- Iré a la tumba hoy mismo.

Una de las grandes manos del chico detuvo su huida. Perdió el equilibrio y sin que se diera cuenta, cayó sobre las rodillas de él. Kintaro rió a carcajadas mientras la apresaba entre sus brazos, reteniendo cualquier dolor posible. Sonrojándose, llevó sus manos hasta los brazos masculinos. No pudo describirlo correctamente. Su cuerpo comenzó a calmarse profundamente y sintió cómo cada parte de su cuerpo optaba por una relajación alarmante. El aroma a champú y colonia masculina los rodeó completamente y el calor comenzó a calentar su cuerpo en una agradable sensación de protección. Eso la asustó.

-Yo tengo... tengo que ir...- tartamudeó.

-¿Irás en pijama?- Preguntó con diversión su jefe dejándola libre.

Se miró. No solo el rubor subió esta vez hasta sus orejas, si no hasta la raices de sus cabellos. Exclamando una disculpa corrió hasta su dormitorio. Con la casa ya más viva y las luces solares altas, podría moverse con tranquilidad. Una vez segura dentro de su habitación, frotó sus mejillas con sus dedos.

-Tonta... mira que... pensar lo que no era... él solo... estaba preocupado por cómo ibas vestida a la calle. Te ha salvado. Nada más... No hagas ilusiones de cosas que no son.

Tras reprenderse a sí misma, decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar con su visita al lugar antes de que oscureciera. Comenzaba a pensar que el cementerio no sería algo bueno durante la noche.

----

Acarició al gato de forma distraida justo en el momento en que el cristal los atravesó a ambos, cerrándose con un gran estruendo inoportuno que hizo daño a los oídos del animal, el cual salió huyendo. Suspiró frustrado y cerró el cristal junto a los demás. Desde que ella se había marchado había continuado con las costumbres que su compañera de piso le había inculcado a la fuerza y cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones, era demasiado tarde. Se movía solo para hacerlo.

El felino regresó nuevamente para frotarse contra su pierna en demanda de más caricias. Era un animal totalmente extraño. Cuando Sakuno se acercaba a él para ofrecerle comida, siempre salía huyendo, creando complejo en la castaña, la cual parecía desconocer por completo que el animal estaba muerto y, por lo tanto, no comía. Pero ella continuó empeñada hasta que cansado, el gato se llevó un trozo de carne que luego abandonó. Ellos no comían. No necesitaban alimentos como los vivos. Y tampoco sentían la necesidad de más que descargarse de ciertos rituales que sí continuaban pese a no comer. Ir al servicio era importante.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá cercano y entrecerró los ojos. La casa estaba demasiado aburrida sin ella rondando de un lado a otro o tecleando en el ordenador entregado por aquel extraño sujeto. Cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo y apretó los dientes. ¿Qué demonios tenía que importarle a él si ese tipejo entraba o no en la vida de su compañera de piso? Él era humano y podría entregarle una buena vida.

-¿Preocupado esa gatita? Creo que deberías de estar comenzando a preocuparte de otras cosas, her-ma-ni-to.

Se tensó automáticamente, levantándose del sofá para encarar a aquel hombre envejecido que desconocía y conocía a la vez. Un tumulto de sensaciones comenzaron a invadirle. Apretó el puño con fuerza sin poder comprender qué hacer exactamente. Si golpearle o no. Ryoga Echizen, totalmente envejecido mostraba claras señas de haber muerto recientemente. Sin pacto con nadie, debería de haber abandonado ya el mundo de los vivos, ¿por qué continuaba ahí como si nada?

-Tranquilo, enseguida me iré- reconoció el mayor sonriendo con impertinencia- Unicamente quería cometer mi último deseo: Avisarte. Si yo he muerto, quiere decir que Sakuno ha entrado en tu tumba. La ha profanado. Pronto irás con ella. Serás "libre". De mí, de ti. De todo. Pero... ¿Podrás ser feliz? Eso, es lo único que me preocupa. ¿Quieres que me quede para comprobarlo?

-No- rotundamente.

Ryoga estalló en carcajadas, apretandose el estómago e intentando controlarse después de haber inundado la estancia con sus risotadas. Y con un simple gesto de su mano, se volatizó. Se quedó a solas, en ascuas y con dudas. ¿Qué se preparara? Para hacer el pacto ella tendría que regresar a esa casa, no tendría que preocuparse de nada. Ryoga volvía a hablar demasiado tiempo. Lo más extraño era, ¿cómo tenía el descaro su hermano de mostrarse ante él como si nada hubiera pasado? Chasqueó la lengua. De solo recordar por qué estaba muerto, le entraban nauseas molestas.

----

Una mala idea. Si había pensado que estando en el cementerio de día iba a ser menos peligroso, se equivocó rotundamente. Conocía los pactos gracias a su madre, pero no se explicaba por qué había tantos muertos en un cementerio. Desde que había despertado su cualidad de verlos, estaba comenzando a dudar en si sentirse extraña o loca. Pero aquello la estaba mareando.

-Claro que no es un rumor infundando- había exclamado su abuelo entre risas- los muertos en combate no suelen abandonar el cuerpo así como así, al igual que los enfermos que no han tenido jamás a nadie a su lado. Su único apego es su propio cuerpo y por eso mismo, siguen al cuerpo hasta el cementerio. He ahí que estén en el cementerio como Perico por su casa. Puedes llamarlos a alguno de ellos como egoismo o ególatra. Otros simplemente, tienen la desgracia de ser un solitario que no ha conocido la palabra amor.

Afirmó inconsicentemente mientras se agarraba del brazo de un excitado Kintaro, que miraba todo a su alrededor con ojos muy abiertos mientras buscaba alguna señal posible de "seres no naturales". Pero si no había visto ya a su abuelo, ¿cómo iba a ver al centener de espírutos que los perseguían? Para su suerte, todos estos los dejaron una vez atravesaron el humbral del mausoleo. Había demandado a Kintaro que se quedara fuera y éste había aceptado, pero ante la oscuridad del lugar decidió que era mucho mejor que la acompañara.

Y menos mal que así fue. No era debido a la oscuridad que logró amainar con un encededor que cargaba el hombre, si no por la lápida. Una gran lápida de marmol antiguo con letras incrustradas que marcaban un nombre falso. Para ser más exactos, el nombre de una mujer. Kintaro había parecido muy sorprendido cuando le demandó que rompiera la lápida.

-¿Estás segura? Eso puede ser ilegal.

-Hágalo- rogó uniendo sus manos en súplicas.

Tooyama se sonrojó ligeramente, ladeando la cabeza mientras se subía las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos, dispuesto a responder a su petición. Se apartó para dejarle sitio. Una de las palas le sirvió de ayuda. Por suerte, la lápida era lo suficientemente vieja como para no resistir más de unos cuantos palazos antes de que la pala terminara rota por la mitad. Entre los dos, terminaron por romper los trozos y con un gran esfuerzo, sacaron el ataúl del interior. La madera se rompió al tocar contra el suelo, pero por suerte, el cuerpo continuó inerte entre tres de las tablillas. Kintaro se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo, murmurando entre tos.

-Es un hombre- informó- ¿No era un hombre lo que buscabas, Saku-chan?

Afirmó, inclinándose sobre el cadáver que era únicamente huesos y ropas humedecidas de vejez. Algunos cabellos oscuros en un craneo y un simple objeto roido que al parecer, era una bala. Alargó la mano para tocarlo, pero su abuelo se lo impidió.

-No la toques si no estas segura de que quieras hacer esto, Sakuno- aconsejó- No conoces realmente nada de éste chiquillo, ¿verdad? Tampoco conoces su pasado. Simplemente has venido por lo que has vivido con él. Ryoma Echizen, muerto, no recuerda nada, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza. Era cierto. Desconocía el pasado de Ryoma, su muerte y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Ryoma no recordara nada de su anterior vido, o al menos, fingía muy bien que no recordaba nada, lo cual daba por hecho y más probable. Se volvió hacia Kintaro, que continuaba con un ataque de tos y arcadas.

-Vaya fuera, yo... saldré enseguida- recomendó- Espéreme.

Debía de estar demasiado trastornado con lo visto como para obedecerla sin la menor de las réplicas. Sakuno se sentó en la forma del escriba para mirar con atención a su anciano antecesor.

-Cuéntamelo, abuelo- demandó- ¿Qué pasó con Ryoma?

-Tu madre me dejó dicho que te lo contara antes de que decidieras hacer pacto alguno con él y voy a cumplirlo- señaló el anciano- Primero que nada, quiero decirte que todo es verdad y no es ninguna fantasía. La única mentira que hay alrededor de éste niño, es que murio simplemente por una fiebre. Es posible morir de una, pero no como la de él. La suya fue peor. Ryoma Echizen creció y vivió aquí, al igual que su hermanastro. Pero el mayor de los hermanos terminó mezclándose con gente indevida: La mafia. Como había estado fuera de éste lugar durante unos cuantos años, desconoció por completo que su hermano menor había logrado adentrarse en la secreta y que, por casualidades de la vida, estaba tras el mismo grupo del que Ryoga era socio. Cuando la mafia descubrió que Ryoga era familiar de un policia de la secreta, no tardaron en atacar cabos imaginarios y creer que era un espía. Así pues, comenzaron a alejarlo del traficheo superior y lo centraron en trabajos "ñoños". Ryoga, sin embargo, ambiciaba más de lo que tenía y terminó por vender un cargamento de droga a quien no debía.

-Le pillaron- a punto.

-Exactamente- afirmó el hombre- La policia. Entre ellos, Ryoma estaba. ¿Crees que cualquier familiar es capaz de encerrar a sus parientes, sabiendo que lo están dominando, sin ayudarle? Aquel estúpido niño era orgulloso y había tomado una decisión única al ver a su madre hundida por las dos bandas.

-Decidió ayudar a Ryoga....

-Asi fue. Ayudó a su hermano. Le dio una vida a parte, sin embargo, él cayó. Una bala le hirio de gravedad y su hermano, idiota como él solo, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que llevar a su hermano pequeño a sus padres, que por aquel entonces se habían mudado a Tokio, infiltrados en secreto para la mafia los dejara aparte y no tuvieran problemas. Ryoma murio por la fiebre quedaba por infección en sí, pero quien realmente lo mató, fue esa misma bala que están dentro de su esqueleto. Supongo que Ryoga no ha tenido una vida tranquila. Tú madre misma se encargó de hacerle ver que era culpable y hasta intento detener a Ryoma de sus intenciones de proteger a su hermano. Pero fue en vano. El vínculo que une a los hermanos, por muy mal que se lleven, es demasiado fuerte y si encima, una madre sufre, el doble. Hasta el más frio témpano de hielo puede ser roto por un sentimiento faternal.

Guardó silencio pensativa. Ahora comprendía las palabras de Ryoga a la hora de nombrar a las Ryuzaki con los Echizen. Seguramente, era posible que también supiera sobre la antigua relación de su abuela con Nanjiro Echizen. Todo unido le daba las claves para acusarla. Pero ella había desconocido todos los detalles hasta entonces y ahora que los tenía, necesitaba unos minutos al menos para poder considerarlos y comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin perturbarse. No podía negar que no le sorprendiera todo aquello que había escuchado, pero un pasado que ni siquiera se podía cambiar y lo único que demostraba es que Ryoma no era el hombre malo que querían hacerle ver. Tenía sus manias lógicas y su carácter justo. No se le podía juzgar por eso. Fijó su mirada en la bala y sonrió.

-Lo haré. Haré el pacto con Ryoma.

-Entonces, llámale. Coge su objeto y nombrále. Él aparecerá.

-Esto parece la película de beeteljus... o como sea....- Tartamudea avergonzada con una sonrisa tímidamente avergonzada.

Se inclinó, todavía de rodillas, para coger el objeto entre sus dedos. La bala, dura y metálida en su frialdad parecíó robarle el calor de las manos, dejándoselas heladas. Parpadeó con curiosidad. Con el anillo de su abuelo no le había pasado lo mismo y era extraño. Sentía como si cada parte de su cuerpo comenzara a carecer de calor.

-¿Qué... pasa?- Murmuró.

-¡Date prisa y llámale o morirás! ¿Es que no has leido esa parte en el libro de tu madre?

-Lo... lo he leido por encima...- confesó asustada.

-¡Niña tonta!- Exclamó el anciano- ¡Date prisa y llámale!

Afirmó con torpeza y apretando entre las manos la bala, concentró su mente en una única cosa hasta que sus labios irrumpieron su unión y expresaron el nombre del difunto. Un viento helado la rodeó por completo, obligándola a perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el esqueleto. Un grito escapó de su garganta cuando desde sus caderas, fue alzada.

-Torpe.

Rodó sus ojos hasta la silueta que la mantenía alzada. Suspirando con molestia y mirándola con acusación. Fue entonces cuando se percató de dónde había caido y quien la tenía alzada.

-¡Lo... lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención caer sobre ti! Di... Digo... sobre....

-Tsk, déjalo.

La dejó sobre el suelo con cuidado y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad mientras ella intentaba encontrar una manera de cómo llamar al cuerpo descompuesto del fantasma que tenía que ante ella.

-Ryoma-kun...- Llamó. Él se giró- Ah.... no, nada....

Una ceja fue alzada en son de cabreo mientras le golpeaba la frente con sus dedos y su abuelo, reía a un lado del mausoleo. Se sentía avergonzada. Nada más le había llamado para probar que realmente fuera él. Alto. Cabellos verdosos. Ojos dorados. Camisa y pantalones. Manos dentro de sus bolsillos y una juventud que daba envidia para la edad real que tenía.

-Abuelo- llamó dudosa- ¿Por qué tu has envejecido y él que tiene tantos años no?- Cuestionó.

-Porque hasta ahora no había hecho ningún pacto con ningún humano. Ahora, sí envejecerá a la par de ti. Porque él obtendrá de tí todo lo que necesite. Hasta ahora no necesitaba comida, pero sí iba al baño. Ahora comerá e irá al baño más veces de las que ya iba. Así como necesitará descansar. Porque hacer un pacto es mucho más que un simple objeto de adorno o que el muerto esté a tu lado. Lo irás comprendiendo según pasen los años- Observó a Ryoma con sus ojos brillantes- Ella ya conoce tu pasado. Lo necesitaba saber antes de enlazarse a ti.

Ryoma rodó los ojos del anciano hasta ella, cerrándolos al apoyarse contra la pared y cruzarse de brazos. Sakuno mostró la bala entre sus dedos y le miró curiosa.

-Esto... fue realmente lo que te mató.

Él afirmó.

-No llegaron a tiempo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-La ambulancia- Dijo al azar y de nuevo, una afirmación. Sonrió- Ryoma-kun...- llamó esperanzada- ¿Quieres.... que vayamos al ver lugar... donde te criaste? La casa de los Echizen sigue en pie. Mi abuela siempre se encargó de ella...

-Seguro que fue por Nanjiro- canturreó su anciano pariente- Ay, el amor, ay el amor.

-Abuelo- protestó avergonzada.

Todavía le quedaba muchas cosas que comprender y enteder correctamente de su vida. Mientras veía a Ryoma ser arrastrado por su abuelo por las diversas tumbas del cementerio, sonrió complacida ante el rostro de sorpresa que se mostró en el serio joven. Fijó la bala entre sus cosas y se aseguró de no perderla. Más tarde, colocaría un collar para colgársela y así, no tener que separarse nunca de ella. Kintaro se unió a su caminata sin saber exactamente a donde iban y ella, le sonrió agradecida. Si ese hombre no hubiera estado con ella, comenzaba a pensar que realmente no hubiera hecho nada de lo que hizo.

Le debía una. Y creía saber la mejor manera de devolvérselo.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0

**Nota autora:**

Nas...

En fin, disculpen las fatlas.

Por lo demás, creo que habrán comprendido más o menos lo que es el pacto. Ha sido explicado anteriormente.

El abuelo es un personaje inventado por mi al que realmente se le va la chaveta, que se le puede hacer. Y RYoma y Sakuno finalmente hicieron su pacto, pero esto todavía continua. No creo que tarde demasiado en terminar *tengo que revisar*. En fin. Nos vemos.


	7. Sentimientos

**Fic dedicado a Jacky :3**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan

**Capítulo seis:**

_Sentimientos_

Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa suspiró con gran necesidad y antojo de ausencia. Había hechado de menos lo suficiente su hogar como para pensar que lo añoraría. Dejó la maleta en la entrada y sonrió cuando vio que todo estaba exactamente igual que el día que se había ido. Solo habían pasado tres días desde entonces y por muy impresionante que fuera gozaba de su regreso.

Regresó hasta la barandilla de la escalera para asomarse y saludó con la mano al hombre que esperaba en la planta de abajo. Kintaro Tooyama afirmó con el móvil en la cabeza y se marchó una vez la puerta se escuchó con un cierre claro y fuerte. Se apoyó contra esta y descalzó sus pies, hasta que algo helado atravesó su cuerpo. Dió un brinco, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de su compañero de piso: Le había cerrado la puerta en todas sus narices.

-Lo... Lo siento- se disculpó riendo avergonzada- no quería...

Desde que lo había despertado debía de habituarse a él más que antes y le estaba costando mucho hacerlo. Primeramente había sido en su casa. Cuando visitaron la mansión vacia de los Echizen, Ryoma se había mostrado frio, pero la blancura que había inundado su rostro no era por culpa de la muerte que siempre le acompañaba, si no por las memorias que habían regresado hasta su mente. Le había costado mucho recordar que cuando lo tocaba para los demás era como si no hubiera nadie y más de una vez había tenido que hacer un paripé ante Kintaro para que no sospechara de ella, aunque comenzaba a creer que debería de verla como un bicho raro.

Por otro lado, la noche que pasaron en casa de su abuela no fue nada normal. Sumire no se mostró ante ellos en ningún momento. Ni siquiera su abuelo se había atrevido a acercarse a ella y creía que su malestar era claramente por la presencia de Ryoma en la casa. Al menos, el anciano le había dado permiso para utilizar su refugio de herramientos y logró así atar la bala a una correa para llevarla siempre colgando. No debería de ser un colgante muy sofisticado para los demás, pero solo ella y Ryoma sabían lo que planteaba perder aquella bala.

Y lo peor de todo había sido durante el avión. Su abuelo había decidido ir con ella durante el viaje, ya que hacía tiempo que no viajaba y después, le había pedido que le enviara con su abuela para que hiciera un pacto. Si la mujer no quería hacerlo, él mismo se encargaría de marcharse al más allá para descansar hasta que Sumire decidiera regresar a sus brazos. Ella lo haría, pero antes tenía que recuperarse de la vergüenza que había pasado durante el trayecto. Ryoma no había armado gran jaleo, manteniéndose a un lado donde no estorbara, -aunque poco hubiera podido estorbar-, pero su abuelo no.

El viejo anciano se había dedicado a molestar a los viajeros y a las azafatas. Hasta se puso a conversar con un infante que al parecer, se aburría lo suficiente como para ponerse a hablar con un fantasma. Desde siempre había escuchado que los niños solían ser los más cercanos a las proximidades con los muertos. Todo había ido bien, hasta que se puso a comentarle cómo debían de actuar los niños erroneamente: Levantar faldas, tocar senos, morder los culos, etc de barbaries que la escandalizaron de sobremanera. Aunque lo peor fue cuando decidió hacer una clase práctica al infante y comenzó a levantar faldas de las azafatas, morderles el trasero y hasta toquetearle los senos.

La confusión vergonzosa que se mostró en el avión había sido demasiado y hasta ella, que solía ser tranquila terminó por llevarse a sus dos fantasmas al cuarto de baño y regañarles como una madre. Sin embargo, el pobre Ryoma, que no había tenido culpa fue el que terminó de recibir un pellizco cuando su antepasado se colocó tras él. Quizás de ahí que estuviera tan molesto con ella. Aparte de que le había cerrado las puertas sin recordar que él también iba con ella. Hasta estuvo a punto de dejarlo en el aeropuerto cuando se montaron en la limusina, sino fuera porque era un fantasma y lograba transportarse...

Al recordar lo que momentos antes había pasado en la limunía volvió a sentir que las piernas le temblaban. Kintaro Tooyama realmente era un hombre que guardaba en secreto su infantilismo pero nadie podría negar que también era seductor a su manera. Nada más que el coche pusiera rumbo hacia su casa, el hombre la había persuadido para que le acompañara a cenar. Y ella no había podido hacer otra cosa que aceptar. Debía de darle las gracias de alguna forma por todo cuanto había hecho en la tumba. Sin su ayuda nunca hubiera podido hacer el pacto con Ryoma. Así pues, aceptó sin más.

Sin saber por qué, el rumbo terminó en una cita nocturna entre ambos al día siguiente. No le pareció mal ante la idea de entregarle los nuevos manuscritos que había terminado días atrás y si lograba ponerse, esa misma noche igual podría escribir otras cuantas páginas de sobras y así, podría tener un tiempo de tranquilidad.

Suspiró tras empujar la maleta por el suelo con los pies y depositarla sobre el sofá para deshacerla. Estaba ansiado coger la cama antes que nada para poder descansar. Si mañana tenía que ir a aquella cena, al menos, debería de estar descansada. Kintaro había prometido recogerla, pero no le había dicho exactamente a dónde irían. La duda la rodeó por completo. ¿Qué atuendo debería de llevar entonces? Toda y cada una de las prendas que colgaban de su armario no eran prendas lujosas que compaginarían con las que su presentable y apuesto jefe solía utilizar. El único vestido que podría ser de gala era negro y antiguo, perteneciente a su difunta madre. Suspiró decaida.

No terminó ni de sacar toda la ropa cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama, deprimida. Si aquella cena resultara ser como se imaginaba, estaba perdida. La mala impresión que se llevaría su jefe sería terrible. No se creería realmente que tuviera una ropa tan fea, teniendo en cuenta que había visto claramente que los Ryuzaki no eran pobres. Pero aquel dinero pertenecía a su abuela y ella tenía su propia vida. ¿Por qué tendría su abuela que comprarle ropa? Era ridículo.

Suspiró y cubrio su rostro con su antebrazo, rogando porque al menos, esa noche lograra dormir con tranquilidad.

----

Bostezó, observándola desde la ventana. Nuevamente, el gato había venido para recibirles y ronroneaba contento por las diversas caricias. Por más vueltas que le diera, comenzaba a dudar que aquello hubiera sido una buena idea. Nunca había hecho un pacto anteriormente. Él, en lugar de perseguir su cuerpo se había anclado en la casa, al contrario que los demás y era totalmente desconocedor de lo que significaba tener un pacto con una humana. Por suerte, Sakuno tenía suficiente fuerza como para mantener dos pactos: No debía de preocuparse demasiado entonces.

El abuelo de la muchacha le había recordado a su padre cuando todavía vivía. No era de extrañar que la abuela de Ryuzaki se hubiera sentido atraida por él. Aunque no lo pareciera, ambos tenían el mismo toque pervertido que los unía. Aunque el anciano era bastante más divertido y no solía meterse con él igual que había hecho en antaño su progenitor. Sakuno, nada más llegar había metido el anillo en una carta y escrito en un papel cuanto deseó contarle a su abuela y la había metido en uno de los buzones del aeropuerto, esperando que el anillo y su abuelo llegaran a buen puerto. Por ese motivo, la casa volvía a estar en silencio y nadie le molestaba.

Aunque Sakuno no parecía haber terminado por aceptar que ambos estaban en eso juntos y de vez en cuando terminaba por estar despistada y olvidarse de que él tenía que ir con ella a todos lados mientras llevara la bala colgando de su cuello y el pacto continuara vigentemente atado a ella.

El sonido de un suspiro proveniente de la durmiente chica le hizo reaccionar. Caminó hasta el lugar y meneó la cabeza negativamente al ver la posición y que estaba sin cubrir. Siempre tan, tan, pero tan despistada. Alargó su mano izquierda para atrapar las sábanas entre sus dedos y las alzó para poder cubrirla con ellas de forma que no pillara un resfriado.

-Kin.... sama....

Retrocedió levemente, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. No era ciego y tampoco tonto como pra no darse cuenta de que realmente estaba sucediendo ahí. No podía juzgarlos y tampoco tenía las ganas de hacerlo. Eran dos humanos que parecían comprenderse perfectamente. Se había dado cuenta de que ambos eran tan inocentemente torpes y despistados que podrían compadecerse mútuamente sin miedo y complacerse. Sakuno era lo suficiente atenta con cualquier como para arroparle cuando se dormía en el avión y demandar una manta, o simplemente, pedirle algo para beber cuando se mareaba. Su gentileza la hacía ser perfecta para él.

Movió la cabeza negativamente cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco nada agradable, terminando por cubrirla, rodó sobre sus pies para arrellanarse en el sofá, muy agusto con su soledad. La soledad a la que ya estaba acostumbrado y no necesitaba que nadie le acompañara. Si ella quería irse, que se fuera. Esa era la idea. La gran verdad era muy grande: Él estaba muerto y ella viva.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta había amanecido y el sopor de la muchacha comenzó a desaparecer. Como constumbre, se levantó medio zombie y se dió de lleno con la puerta del armario abierta, despertándose así de su sueño pegajoso. Bostezó y se estiró sobre sí misma para desperezarse y como constumbre, caminó hasta la cocina para poner el chocolate en el microondas mientras se duchaba. Por su parte, simplemente se quedó donde estaba. No tenía la menor de las ganas de ponerse a encender la televisión para indicarle dónde se encontraba. Ahora ya podría verle y sentirle más que antes. Que se las apañara ella misma.

Rodó sobre su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a la puerta del baño e ignorando los desnudos pasos que se acercaron hasta él. Una pequeña y cálida mano se posicionó sobre su hombro. Cuando se giró se encontró de pleno con los sorprendidos ojos de la chica.

-Ryoma-kun... ¿Te encuentras bien? No sé... no sé cómo debo de darte de comer. No comes comida normal y... aunque te alimentas de mi energía... no sé como debo de entregártela. Igual en el libro de mamá...

Alzó una mano hasta que la atrapó del cuello, manteniéndola estirada y sin esfuerzo, hundió sus dedos sobre la cálida piel, masajeando el lugar hasta que logró acercarla más hacia él. Se inclinó contra ella y hundió sus labios en el lado contrario del cuello, manteniéndolos un tiempo ahí. Entrecerró los ojos y jadeó contra la cálida piel, sintiendo que su cuerpo nuevamente obtenía la misma fuerza que el día que habían hecho el pacto. Ese tiempo sin recuperarse realmente le hacía notable la torpeza de su cuerpo. Sakuno tembló y cayó contra él, cansada, como era lógico, mirándole con sorpresa en medio de su inocente vergüenza. Utilizando sus manos le sujetó con fuerza de la ropa.

-¿Así?

-Así- repitió él alargando la mano hasta sujetar entre sus dedos el pesado diario de Sakura Ryuzaki y mostrárselo por la página correspondiente.

_Formas correctas para entregarle vitalidad a tu pactante sin que la vida se te vaya en ello._

_Como habrás podido comprobar tras hacer el pacto, el fantasma se alimentará gracias a tu energía. Te preguntarás de qué forma correcta puedes alimentarle. Te daré un ejemplo muy básico. Tu abuelo. A estas alturas ya debes de haber visto que más de una vez te ha besado la mano y tu cuerpo ha sentido estragos de cansancio. Eso quiere decir claramente que la lei continua siendo la misma: _El hombre come por la boca incluso aunque muera_. ¿Te suena el dicho? Generalmente se puede interpretar de muchas formas, pero esta es muy distinta a lo que los demás humanos pensarán._

_El fantasma que viva contigo deberá de posar siempre sus labios sobre alguna parte de tu cuerpo para alimentarse. Depende de la juventud del cuerpo del fantasma, deberá de alimentarse más o menos veces. Supongo que al ser tu, con la gran cantidad de energía que desprendemos nosotras, le abastecerás lo suficiente como para evitar que necesite demasiada frecuencia en su carga de energía. Recuerda que ahora es gracias a tí por lo que vive. Si tú mueres: Él o ella también lo hará._

-¿También...?- La joven agrandó sus ojos, mirándole- ¡Volverás a morir!- Exclamó, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa- ¡¿Por qué has aceptado el pacto?!

La liberó, cerró los ojos y fingió necesitar dormir. En pocas palabras: La ignoró. No pensaba responder una pregunta de esa clase. Era un muerto. Un fantasma. Como deseara llamarle y no tenía por qué dar explicaciones de lo que hacía a una mocosa a la cual triplicaba la edad. Alejó las manos de forma que no la tocara y carraspeó, al notar las dos perturberantes ondulaciones que se rozaban contra su pecho en cada uno de los movimientos de la fémina. Sakuno pareció darse por vencida y suspiró, cansada.

-Está bien... igual.. ansias el descanso eterno. Pero no me parece justo- añadió con voz infantil- me dejarás sola igualmente después de mi muerte.

Era irónico que una joven viva hablara de la muerte como una meta que también debería de preparar. Si bien era cierto que todos terminaban en una caja de pino, no había por qué molestarse en prepararla. Él no lo hizo y ahí estaba. Viviendo con ella y con un pacto creado por una bala, la misma que le mató. ¿Qué importancia tenía algo de lo que no saldrías?

Sakuno pareció captar que no diría nada más sobre el tema y cuando su cuerpo pareció responder correctamente a sus indicaciones se alejó para ducharse. Pese a que hizo oídos sordos a sus preguntas y demás palabras, tuvo en cuenta que la parte de la energía que le había robado era suficiente como para que terminara cayéndose de bruces en la bañera y no era tan frio como para no ayudarla. Pero por suerte, aquello no sucedió.

Así como tampoco volvió a dirigirle la palabra en el resto del día. Se dedicó a observarla desde el sofá, hasta que a la castaña le surgió la idea de ir a comprar. Hacía años años que no pisaba las calles de Tokio y desde luego, el cambio era inmenso. La gente se había vuelto incluso mayoritaria y las peleas parecían estar a punta del día, igual que las novedades. Algunas de las cuales le llamó la atención. Sakuno había decorado la casa de la forma antigüa, pero muchas de las cosas que vendían en los grandes almacenes que pudo ojear de forma distraida eran verdaderamente antojables. Y comenzó a creer que no era el único cuando la vio detenerse ante una tienda de antigüedades, observando un sofá victoriano remodelado con tapiz rojizo y madera oscura. No quedaría nada mal en lugar del que tenían. Pero así como ella no abrió la boca, él menos lo haría.

-Debería de...

Se volvió hacia atrás, observándola a lo lejos, frente a un gran puesto de pendientes, pulseras y anillos de todo tipo. Mujeres. Si mal no recordaba su madre también solía pasarse horas delante de un puesto de una joyería para elegir una única pieza y cuando sus padres regresaban, su padre siempre iba de mal humor, contando el dinero y maldiciendo la tardanza de su esposa a la hora de elegir un estúpido anillo. Se recargó contra la pared, cerca del puesto y donde ningún despistado transeunte lograra traspasarle. Una cosa era traspasar a Sakuno y otra, que cualquier otro lo hiciera. Le daban nauseas, al menos, eso le había sucedido cuando la azafata lo atravesó en el vuelo de regreso. Y la broma estaba en que él no podía vomitar, pero al menos, sí contagiárselo a un humano y el hombre que estaba cerca de él necesitó tres bolsas de mareo para poder quitarse aquella sensación incómoda en el estómago.

Cuando finalmente la joven se decidió por unos pendientes perlados que brillaban al contraste de la luz y una pulsera pequeña de plata, con girones de lunas pequeñas como adornos, volvieron a ponerse en camino. Esta vez, lo que pareció llamar la atención de la muchacha fue un enorme vestido de fiesta de grandes vuelos y de un color rojo llamativo. Frunció el ceño. Aquel vestido no le haría gala absolutamente y no la veía con él puesto. Parpadeó. ¿Desde cuándo estaba pensando de sobremanera en lo que le vendría o no a su compañera de piso?

---

Se sentía algo decaida por culpa de aquella conversación con el fantasma. No había leido esa parte del libro de su madre y por ese motivo se había acelerado a las consecuencias. Si hubiera sabido correctamente las advertencias le había preguntado a Ryoma antes de hacer el pacto. ¿Y si él quería seguir siendo un fantasma joven siempre?

Despegó la vista de aquel impresionante vestido rojo y suspiró, colocando las bolsas nuevamente de forma que fueran más prácticas de llevar. Era denigrante pensar que nunca podría congeniar con una vestimenta de esa clase. Se había comprado pendientes de segunda clase y se notarían a primera vista. Definitivamente, aquella noche haría el ridículo.

Ryoma la seguía cual polluelo, aunque la simple explicación es que llevaba colgando la bala de su cuello. Se frotó la frente, sintiéndose algo cansada. Desde luego que le había absorvido gran cantidad de energía y según como moviera el cuello todavía sentía el agradable calor frio de aquellos labios sobre su piel. Un constrante bastante delierante que había estado a punto de hacer que gimiera sin saber por qué. Todavía desconocía muchas cosas y ningúna estaba sucediendo tal y como ella describía en sus manuscritos. Si pensaba en sus personajes la mente le fluía como agua y empezaba a ingeniar ideas disparatadas de las que desconocía los resultados. Era tan sencillo escribir que la mujer se excitaba y el hombre demostraba claramente que su masculinidad no era de piedra. Pero en la vida real nada sucedía como en esas fantasias. Seguro que ni se hubiera planteado jamás escribir sobre un compañero fantasmal.

Porque lo que era el suyo, no estaba siendo nada amigable y seductor como esperaba. Más bien hacía actos que podrían sorprenderla pero no llegaban a crear esa llama loca esperanzada de placer que recorría a todos sus personajes. Igual, la diferencia estaba en que era una virginal sin escrúpulos.

Meneó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a unir la cena con una excasa experiencia con el sexo masculino y el miedo de pensar que Kintaro tuviera intenciones, como hombre que era, la hizo estremecerse de vergüenza y suspirar con ciertas ansias. Cuando se encontró con los ojos dorados en aquel momento enrojeció. ¿Y si Ryoma se había percatado de ello? De que quería sentirse por una vez como una mujer en los brazos de un hombre hecho y derecho.

Suspiró como llevaba haciéndolo toda la mañana mientras abría la puerta de la casa y nada más empujarla, se agachó para coger una de las bolsas, pero ésta ya no estaba. Giró la cabeza rápidamente en su busca y parpadeó con confusión cuando vio a Ryoma cargándola hasta el interior. Se detuvo por un instante. La primera vez que lo vio al completo realmente la impresionó su apareciencia. Si se molestaba en observarlo, podría asegurar que era un hombre bastante apuesto. De anchos hombros, manos grandes, rostro apuesto y muy masculino. Su aliento se cortó en el instante que una de las bolsas resvaló de su mano para caer justo sobre su pie.

-¡Auch!

Miró entristecida la bolsa con las fresas y el bote de mermelada de naranja, el gran causante de su dolor. No podía comenzar a darse cuentas de esas cosas tan a ligera: Su convivencia sería inoportuna y bastante difícil si comenzaba a verlo como un hombre y no como un muerto. Aunque tenía que reconocer que le picaba la curiosidad con cierto detallito en cuestión: ¿Habría tenido novia? Seguro que muchas de las mujeres que le rondaron en sus tiempos habían sido hermosas y de firmes curvas y cabezas serenas. No despistadas, delgadas, escritoras de media tarde y tan torpe como para chocarse con la puerta de su propio armario nada más despertarse.

Cerró la puerta nuevamente, con llave como constumbre desde que vivía ahí y se encaminó hasta la cocina. Al menos, procuraría comer algo antes de ponerse a revisar los escritos y meterlos dentro de un sobre que había comprado para entregárselos a su jefe durante la cena. Y si le venía alguna idea a la mente, ¿por qué no utilizarla?

Pero cuando se sentó ante la máquina de escribir se dio cuenta de que estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía teclear correctamente y terminaría rompiendo las teclas en el esfuerzo o torciéndose un dedo de mala manera. Tuvo que dejarlo y para matar el tiempo, se dedicó a su arreglo. Cuando el reloj marcó la hora indicada, el sonido del timbre hizo que su corazón palpitara de forma disparatada y hasta por un instante temió que Ryoma terminara abriendo la puerta por ella cuando sus piernas no le responderión. Demonios, esa iba a ser su primera cita.

Kintaro sonrió nada más verla y ella se sorprendió al instante cuando sus ojos dieron con el atuendo del joven editor. Una camisa vaquera y unos pantalones anchos oscuros. Frunció el ceño y sintió como la sangre le hervía.

-Uy, creo que esta vez soy yo el que no va de acuerdo a ti- rió el joven- no te preocupes, Saku-chan. Al lugar al que vamos, seguro que estarás fantastica. Venga.

Y tiró de ella antes que tuviera tiempo si quiera de cambiar de idea. La puerta se cerró ante sus narices y justo cuando estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del coche se dio cuenta de que había dejado algo importante sobre el tocador: La bala. Ryoma estaría echando pestes por su despiste...

-¿Estas son?

Volvió en sí al escuchar el sonido del papel al contacto con los dedos del hombre. Afirmó de forma distraida mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Kintaro.

-Me parece estupendo que estés tan inspirada para continuar. Fantastico.

A Sakuno no le pareció lo mismo. Si momentos antes no hubiera tenido tal bloqueo, seguro que ya tendría otra hoja unida a las que él guardaba dentro del asiento.

-Mañana podrás venir a cobrar- informó- como son más páginas de las que esperaba, tendré que aumentarte el pago esta vez. Por cierto, hemos recibido muchas cartas sobre tu historia. Seguro que te apetecerá leerlas. Es más, como ya te dije en su día, tendrás un apartado para tí y creo que ya se podría comenzar a contestar. Han llegado cartas con muchas preguntas y sentimientos y... ah- se golpeó la frente riendo fuertemente- perdona, perdona. De nuevo hablé de trabajo. Si me dejo llevar por mi infantilismo temo que termine por espartante- confesó- todos "tus hombres" son tan seductores, trabajadores y serios y que parece que alguien como yo no cuadra en tus planes.

Enrojeció tan profundamente que hasta su espalda terminó por ser recorrida con un fuerte e impresionante escalofrio que la mareó cuando llegó hasta su cabeza. Tuvo que bajar la ventanilla y dejar que el viento helado la azotara hasta poder recuperar la compostura. Kintaro rió antojablemente a su lado y le acarició la cabeza con su gran manaza.

-Era broma, Saku-chan. Ah, mira, hemos llegado.

Rodó sus ojos hasta el enorme hotel que se cernía ante ellos. Cuando hubieron bajado del coche y puesto sus pies sobre la alfombra roja con bordes dorados comenzó a sentir miedo de las cosas que su fantasía podría crear. Sin embargo, Kintaro Tooyama parecía demasiado emocionado como para darse cuenta de su creciente sentimentalismo por escribir algo en ese momento. Movió la cabeza en intentos de desprenderse de las ideas, indicándose mentalmente que no era momento ni lugar como para tirarse al suelo, extender un par de papeles y comenzar a escribir como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Adelante- invitó un joven mayordomo de labios sensuales pero rasgos duros- su mesa ya está preparada, señor.

-¡Gracias!

Miró a los dos hombres con curiosidad perdida en su situación. Las escaleras decoradas por igual por la larga alfombra que no parecía tener final fue la que los guió hasta el lugar que parecía haber reservado Kintaro, dejando atrás el elegante restaurante. Tragó sin poder evitar sentirse preocupada a cada peldaño que subía.

-¿Te gusta la comida occidental?- Preguntó con interés el pelirrojo, quien parecía gozar de buen apetito y comerse cualquier cosa que fuera comestible.

-Me gusta- respondió sonriéndole con inquietud. Él chasqueó la lengua.

-Lástima. Si lo llego a saber, te hubiera llevado a otro lugar.

-Comida japonesa, ¿entonces?- Preguntó sintiéndose extrañamente aliviada.

-¡Sí! Me gusta mucho. Hace tiempo que quería comer en éste lugar y cuando te vi, lo recordé y las ganas de invitarte han estado hirviendo en mi interior. ¡Te gustara, seguro que sí!

Su infantilismo la sorprendió de nuevo e hizo que se tranquilizara de sobremanera. Kintaro era capaz de mostrar la tensión de un niño que había tenido que crecer demasiado rápido, pero también se dejaba llevar por sus instintos infantiles y terminaba relajándola.

---

Se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro por su nariz. Aquella mujer verdaderamente era despistada o lo estaba haciendo aposta. Con la mirada fija en la bala olvidad intentó pensar de qué manera podría afectar aquello a su "relación". No parecía haber ningún aviso en el libro de Sakura, pero la preocupación de haber perdido cualquier contacto con ella estaba siendo preocupante. Si bien sabía que estaba con aquel pelirrojo toca narices, cabía la posibilidad de que ocurriera un accidente, aunque si la chica hubiera muerto, él ya lo sabría.

Se movió por la estancia sin poder quitárselo de la cabeza. Estaba fuera de su naturaleza recordar demasiadas veces lo mismo hasta el punto de obsesionarse, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba conviviendo con una mujer que era el despiste en persona... Una ligera idea llegó hasta su mente y tuvo que ladearla. De nuevo estaba teniendo pensamientos igual que un humano y sentía que su cuerpo, gracias al calor que conseguía de la energía de Sakuno, comenzaba a tener aquellos lejanos estragos que ocasionaba aquellos pensamientos.

Meros retoces en su cabeza que creaban imágenes poco agradables para alguien que no debería de verlas por la mera privacidad y tolerancia de la pareja en cuestión. Sin poderlo pensar demasiado y evitarlo, se la imaginó entre sábanas rojas, gimiendo de placer mientras el pelirrojo la montaba cual hombre ansioso que la hacía suya. Chasqueó la lengua y se sentó ante la televisión con ideas de distraerse de lo poco agradable.

Pero ni siquiera la caja tonta logró distraer su atención y tuvo que apagarla con el riesgo de lanzar el mando contra la televisión y romperla. Cosa que no agradaría a Sakuno cuando supiera que tenía que comprar otra. Sonrió de forma irónica. ¿Y a él qué más le daba lo que le sucediera a ella? Una televisión, un retoce con un hombre que luego la tiraría, unas lágrimas y si no se cuidaba, un simple embarazo. Bah. A él no le concernía nada. Que hiciera cuanto quisiera.

-----

Sonrió una vez más, dejando el vaso con la naranjada sobre la mesa, mientras lo observaba de hito en hito. Era asombroso. Comparada con la vez que lo vio comer ante su abuela, esa vez era muy distinta. Comía con gran apetito y reía sin parar cuando la comida le agradaba de más y se rozó el vientre satisfecho cuando esta había desaparecido, con tan amplia sonrisa que quitaba el hipo.

-Estaba delicioso, delicioso- alagó- Ah, ¿te gusta?- preguntó tras percatarse que solo había pensado en comer.

Afirmó y le sonrió con amplitud y cierta morriña. No recordaba la razón de su cansancio hasta que se llevó una mano hasta su cuello en busca del objeto que solía acompañarla desde que lo había recogido. La bala. Ryoma y su recarga de energía. Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo, solo en aquella casa. Aunque se imaginaba ser palo aguanta velas tampoco le hubiera gustado.

Se cubrió los hombros con el chal negro que había decorado su cuerpo antes de sentarse y quedar desprotegida, con el único atuendo del vestido negro que anteriormente perteneció a su madre. Kintaro había agrandado los ojos al verla y se sintió demasiado inferior y pequeña como para rellenar aquel vestido. Había visto alguna que otra vez a su madre vestida con él y la figura que había visto ante el espejo no era igual. Era menos proporcionada todavía: inferior. Pero Kintaro, con ciertos toques de vergüenza y confusión la había alagado caballerosamente y hasta se atrevió a tomarla de la cintura para invitarla a sentarse.

El lugar en el que se encontraban era una cristalera en lo alto del hotel que ocupaba toda la planta y que bien podría pasar por una terraza cubierta. Con su gran amplitud de cristales trasparentes permitían que la luz de las estrellas se colara por su cuerpo y acompañara a las velas en su alumbramiento. Le había parecido todo demasiado romántico y la vergüenza junto a la inquietud llegó de nuevo.

Kintaro se alzó, mostrándole un gran diván rojo que rodeaba por completo la única pared que había como pilar, junto al ascensor que había terminado por llevarles hasta ahí. Dejó con cuidado la servilleta junto al plato y aceptó el brazo que le mostraba, sin borrar aquella amable sonrisa infantil. En silencio, se sentaron en el lugar seleccionado y la amplitud de la visión se mostró cual observatorio en el punto más alto del mundo. Si entrecerraba los ojos podría sentirse flotar en el espació.

Tooyama la rodeó de los hombros con cuidado y la pegó contra su pecho. De ese modo, logró escuchar los incesantes bombeos que ejercía aquel alocado corazón, excitado y entrañablemente demostrador de los nervios del pelirrojo. Sonrió, sintiéndose bastante alagada por aquella abrupta muestra de confianza y se atrevió a sujetar uno de los botones de la camisa entre sus dedos como distracción a sus inservibles manos. ¿Cuántas personas no habían sentido alguna vez que sus manos estorbaban en algún momento de sus vidas?

Aquel movimiento de sus dedos sobre la pieza de la ropa incitó al hombre a posicionar su otra mano sobre la suya y sin darse cuenta, se sorprendió a sí misma girándola para enlazarla. Sus dedos encajaban perfectamente y sintió el ligero apretón que ejerció cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Aquella sonrisa infantil había desaparecido y una firme linea recta recorría aquellos labios llenos. Se humedeció los labios. Su aliento se entrecortó cuando reconoció aquel gesto: Quería besarla. Se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Y ella se lo permitió.

Su boca sabía al vino que había tomado y a fresas del postre. Una mezcla dulzona que terminó por invadirla por completo y emborracharla mentalmente. Un placer hasta ahora inexplorado que la electrizaba hasta las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. Se retorció sobre sí misma hasta posar sus manos sobre su torso, una de ellas todavía enlazada a la contraria y se estremeció cuando la mano que yacía sobre su hombro descendió hasta surcar los confines de su cintura. Tooyama respiró fuertemente por la nariz y jadeó contra su boca antes de volver a besarla, irrepetidas veces. Incontables. Y todas y cada una de ellas eran extrañamente placenteras, hasta el punto de hacerla gemir.

Una incomprendible necesidad la invadió por completo, cosa que hizo sonreir al hombre y detener sus besos, cuando una de sus temblorosas manos estaba a punto de posicionarse sobre uno de sus endurecidos senos. Era incontable la necesidad de deseo que prodigaba gritos en su cuerpo y como su parte de razón luchaba endemoniablemente contra sí misma para que recuperara la compostura.

-Será mejor que... que regrese a casa- opinó- gra...gracias por la cena... Sé que yo todavía no le he pagado la cena que le prometí en mi casa...- tartamudeó mientras se intentaba recuperar- cuando... a usted le vaya bien... yo... yo la tendré preparada y...

-El viernes por la noche- interrumpió Tooyama recuperando nuevamente su sonrisa infantil- a las diez estaré ahí. Le diré a mi chofer que te acompañe a tu casa- recalcó.

Agradeció aquel detalle mentalmente mientras volvía a colocarse el chal sobre su cuerpo, evitando así que el calor que había crecido abandonara del todo su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a la salida el coche de Kintaro le estaba esperando y el chofer, Kawamura, le abrió las puertas y la llevó con seguridad hasta la misma puerta de su casa. Agradeciéndole con una reverencia al simpático hombre, éste se marchó. Intentando recuperarse, se volvió hacia la puerta de la casa, pero ésta no se abrió como constumbre y se dio de bruces con la madera. Rozándose la frente, miró perpleja la cerradura en espera de que se abriera, pero esta continuó tan sedalla como cuando la cerró antes de marcharse. Quizás, había sido un grave error olvidarse de coger las llaves.

-----

Hacía media hora desde que había escuchado el último golpe de llamada contra la puerta. Con la mirada fija en ella se frotó las sienes y suspiró, apretando los puños para no ir y abrir. Estaba tan convencido de que le estaba entregando un castigo merecedor que se sentí terriblemente irritado consigo mismo. Sakuno no tenía culpa de su forma de ser y mucho menos de que él hubiera muerto mucho antes de que ella hubiera nacido. Si las cosas fueran de otra manera, quizás podría plantearse sus sentimientos con más atención y ver lo que realmente sucedía. Si eran celos o no, se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como el viejo que era, solo que en estado huraño.

Golpeándose las rodillas con las palmas de las manos, se alzó. Caminó ante la puerta y atravesó únicamente con la mitad de su cuerpo las astillas que la formaban. Sentada en un rincón, con los brazos rodeándole las piernas y tiritando de frio en medio de un sopor cansado. Chasqueó la lengua y regresó al interior de la casa para abrir la puerta de par en par y tras asegurarse que nadie podría verle, la cargó hasta el interior. Sakuno se agarró a él, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, golpeándole con el aliento cálido que escapaba en medio de su tiritar.

-Lo... lo siento, Ryoma...- susurró- te olvidé... y no pensé en regresar- sonrió débilmente- debí... de prestar más atención. Es normal...- Tragó costosamente cuando la dejó sentarse sobre el sillón- que estés enfadado.

Sintió una gran presión en su cabeza y como rechinaron sus dientes dentro de su boca. La golpeó en la frente con dos de sus dedos y rodó sobre sus pies para sacar de debajo de la almohada el pijama de pantalones y camisa que solía utilizar a la hora de dormir. Sakuno parecía tan cansada que ni cuenta se dio de que le había quitado el chal e intentaba descender la cremallera de la parte trasera del vestido mientras la dejaba descansar contra su torso, sintiéndola respirar contra su cuerpo. Agradeció no tener corazón que pudiera delatarle.

La suave piel quedó a su alcance a medida que las tiras del vestido escurrieron por los hombros y cuando la empujó con suavidad hacia atrás, dos firmes senos quedaron a su clara visión. Sakuno intentó cubrirse, pero carraspeó antes de hacerlo.

-Ryoma... Tú no ves en la oscuridad, ¿Verdad?

Guardo silencio, humedeciéndose los labios. Claro que veía en la oscuridad. Si no fuera así no estaría viendo tremendo regalo. Pero conociendo la vergüenza de la muchacha....

-No- mintió- no veo nada.

Sakuno se limitó a asentir y encogerse de hombros, sintiéndose protegida por la oscuridad que reinaba la casa. Se la había aprendido lo suficientemente de memoria como para necesitar una linterna si quiera o una luz infantil que dejara encendida en uno de los enchufes. Y él... Bueno, había muerto y vivido en esa casa por mucho tiempo.

Aprovechando que la joven estaba más segura, sujetó entre sus manos la parte superior del pijama, indicándole que alzara los brazos para poder metérselo correctamente. Acarició el pequeño cuello con sus dedos y aferró la gran mata de cabellos entre sus manos para poder sacárselo. La gran extensió cubrió por completo la espalda femenina. Fingiendo torpeza en medio de la oscuridad mientras se arrodillaba, le indicó que posara sus manos sobre sus hombros y tras levantarla con firmeza por las nalgas, descendió la parte inferior del vestido.

El vientre que ligeramente dejaba ver unas divertidas arrugas y la lencería rosada que siempre solía llevar bajo unas medias extrañas de color oscuro. Se humedeció los labios, tentado y acercó sus labios hasta el pequeño ombligo que dejaba entrever la camisa de dormir. Sakuno jadeó sorprendida y clavó sus uñas sobre sus hombros. Sin darle demasiada importancia, puesto que el dolor no llegaba hasta sus sentidos ya muertos, contió besando hasta que la tela de las medias le impidieron continuar. Se alejó y descendió la molestia hasta quitárselas por completo y lanzarlas lejos. Las piernas femeninas crearon una divertida curva, uniéndose en sus muslos y separándose en sus tobillos, temblorosas.

Sonrió bastante divertido, pero decidió que con el frio que había cogido no iba a ser bueno aprovecharse de ella en esa situación. La empujó de las caderas para sentarla y tras meterle los pies por las perneras de los pantalones, se inclinó contra ella para alzarle las caderas con una mano y adentrar con cuidado la prenda. Colgada de su cuello con sus manos, gimió cuando uno de sus dedos halló una parte demasiado sensible en las nalgas femeninas. Acarició el lugar con sus dedos, llegando hasta la doblez de sus piernas para alzarla en brazos. Un ligero peso que se dejó llevar hasta su cama y acostarse sin rechistar. Cuando la hubo cubierto con la ropa, Sakuno le miró sin verle en medio de la oscuridad. Ojos ópacos que parecían provenir de un muerto y le hizo retroceder, extrañado.

-Gracias... Ryoma-kun...- agradeció- te prometo... que nunca más te olvidaré. ¿sabes?- Añadió- tengo que pedirte una cosa más...- murmuró- éste viernes... Kintaro vendrá a cenar... y....

-Tsk...

Chasqueó la lengua y se alejó de ella. De nuevo aquella angustia se inundaba en su pecho y recibía en su mente las órdenes claras de estar molesto con ella. Se humedeció los labios, sintiendo todavía el aroma de aquella piel en éstos. Dulce, salado y amargo que se había convertido en placer y ahora volvía a tomar el mismo rumbo alocado.

El mero recuerdo de aquel personaje le repateaba en lo más sensible de su cuerpo y comenzó a sospechar si aquello no sería una tomadura de pelo que comenzaba a crear unos sentimientos ya muertos en él. No era un humano y aún así los tenía que sentir. Sin darse cuenta, en medio de la noche, mientras escuchaba los suaves suspiros que emanaban de la garganta femenina, comprendió que realmente nunca debería de haber dejado que su compañera de piso entrara por aquella puerta. Había sido un error fatal que lo había llevado a despertar nuevamente intenciones en su cuerpo fantasmal. Una mezcla de odio, celos y amor que estaba emanando con fuerza contra sí mismo y de la que creía que nunca escaparía y no iba a ser taría fácil dejarlo estar.

0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0

**N-a**

Hola a todos. Como han visto he cortado los avisos, que ya saben que están en los anteriores capítulos, para no repetirme, que me da mucha pereza XD.

En éste capítulo, Ryoma ha despertados sus sentimientos y por si tienen dudas, sí, está celoso y me quedó demasiado OOC u.u, cachis. Pero bueno. Sakuno y Kintaro van adelantando en su relación y eso es bueno. Aunque parece que Ryoma tiene sus asuntos aparte. ¿Qué pasará?

Supongo que lo alargaré más de lo que pensé, puesto el final que escribí en aquellos días *mira al cielo en recuerdo* bah, no me gusta XD. Así que terminaré de hacerlo a mi modo XD.

Recuerden: Cualquier duda, díganme, pero asegúrense que el mensaje no se corte, por favor T-T. Que recibo algunos mensajes en los que igual me piden ayuda y están cortados T.T **No **quiero que **crean que no les atiendo** por eso T.T.

Muchas gracias también a las personas anónimas que dejan sus rw como apoyo :3. Y gracias miles a los que siempre me siguen he hicieron que el fic llegara a 100 Rw *es feliz*. ¡Cuento con ustedes para poder continuar!

**Pd:** Si tienen lj me dirán su dire por Pm y con espacios *W*. si quieren XD. Si no, no XD.

Cuídense. Saludos y besos.


	8. La cena

**Fic dedicado a Jacky :3**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Autora: **Chia-sama

**Capítulo siete:**

_La cena_

Los días habían pasado demasiado deprisa y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Desde la noche que pasó en compañía de Kintaro Tooyama se había pasado más horas delante del ordenador, describiendo escenas de besos y pasiones rotas por la cabeza serena de los amantes para todas sus historias, intercalándolas en diferentes párrafos y finalmente, enviándolas a la editorial. Se moría de vergüenza por tal de no ver a la cara a su jefe, quien le solía enviar e-mail como agradecimientos y recordándole las ganas que tenía para verla, especialmente el viernes.

Sus mensajes demostraban su alegría y su entusiasmo juvenil que nadie más podía ver y comprender, pues siempre lo tomaban como un hombre demasiado serio e intranquilo que siempre necesita mover alguna parte de su cuerpo para no golpear a uno de sus subordinados. Nada de eso era cierto. Era un hombre totalmente diferente a como lo veían. Su único pecado era ser humano. Se cansaba como cualquier otra persona. Sentía dolor y odiaba que lo pisotearan. Su orgullo continuaba estando tras ambas facetas.

Tecleó las últimas líneas del párrafo que terminaría su primera novela romántica en aquella editorial y se sintió terriblemente feliz. Era la primera vez que terminaba algo y sabía que estaba siendo publicada, aunque fuera en una revista y semanalmente. Aunque las cartas y los emails, de sus fans eran terriblemente grandes, sentía una gran explosión de satisfacción cada vez que leía uno, ayudándola a continuar. Pero se había dado cuenta de una cosa y es que el miedo irracional a terminar por escribir algo que no terminara de su agrado la estaba torturando. Siempre había tenido problemas con los finales.

-Veamos…- murmuró mientras tomaba la taza de té caliente entre sus manos- "Selena estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Lo sabía. No podía hacer otra cosa que esperar que el sentimiento de amor fuera tan efusivo que Emanuel, el gran policía que la había estado protegiendo desde sus primeros días como camarera, decidiera poner un anillo de bodas en su dedo, y así, le susurraría todas y cada una de las noches de amor, cuan de profundo lo amaba"….. Esto me suena a final de novela barata- suspiró y borró el trozo- Jo, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

Escuchó un sonido ronco detrás de ella y giró la cabeza para poder encontrarse a su compañero totalmente dormido en el sofá cuan largo era. Le parecía extraño que necesitara dormir, pero según había logrado leer en el libro de su madre, Ryoma necesitaba ahora dormir como un humana y él dormiría las horas que ella no hiciera. Él lo aceptó, especialmente cuando se trataba de trabajo, pero a veces se dedicaba a apagarle el ordenador o hacer que terminara por irse a dormir a la fuerza.

El sonido de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje la hizo regresar la atención al ordenador. Nada más abrirlo casi dio un brinco, buscando la fecha.

-¡Santo cielos! ¿Ya es viernes? ¡Oh, no!

Ryoma gruñó detrás de ella, moviéndose para despertarse y mirarla con sus dorados ojos totalmente cansados. Unió las manos en modo de rezo para pedirle disculpas y corrió hasta el armario.

-Oh, oh, cielos- exclamó mientras comenzaba a coger ropa para vestirse- tengo que ir a hacer la compra, poner la mesa, hacer la mesa… digo, la cena. Ay, estoy tan nerviosa que no sé ni lo que digo.

Se volvió hacia él de nuevo, suspirando.

-¿Ryoma-kun vas a acompañarme a comprar?

El aludido movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Desde que lo había dejado abandonado decidió que iría a todas partes con él, pero se tomaría la molestia de preguntarle antes de hacerlo. Había lugares donde él no deseaba, ir como por ejemplo, la peluquería o a comprar ropa interior femenina. Le había preguntado una vez de la forma más vergonzosa que logró hacerlo. Ryoma no la entendía bien cuando le preguntaba si también iría con ella a comprarse ropa interior y mientras hablaba, ella jugueteaba con una de su braguitas rotas. Por desgracia, esta salió disparada y atravesó al chico, pero era imposible no ver qué eran. Ryoma se negó con un no rotundo mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y se sentaba en la ventana, dándole la espalda. La misma postura que solía hacer cuando ella tendía la ropa interior en el tenderete.

-Vale, pues me visto y vamos- le informó.

Le había escuchado gruñir repetidas veces a medida que se acercaba el fin de semana. Sabía por su comportamiento despistado y a la vez pasota que no le interesaba nada las fiestas y por supuesto, era más que obvio que no gustaba de Kintaro tampoco.

Terminó por vestirse y cepillarse los dientes y el cabello. Él ya la esperaba en la puerta, con la cesta de la compra en la mano extendida. Se la aceptó y esperó que cerrara tras ella antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras. El aire fresco de la ciudad le acaricio la piel. Comenzaba a hacer más calor y por eso mismo, esas corrientes frescas eran agradecidas.

Se había terminado aprendiendo el camino a la perfección y gracias a dios, cuando se perdía, Ryoma solía guiarla. Pese a que había cambiado mucho desde que Ryoma había salido de su casa desde hacía veinticinco años, durante dos o tres salidas le bastó para aprenderse la direcciones correctas, sin embargo, ella no. Le era tan difícil. Sentía como si cada vez que lograba aprender algo al día siguiente estuviera cambiado. ¿Qué no quedaba la tienda de los bocadillos a la izquierda y no a la derecha? ¿O no había unos cines en el centro en lugar de la calle de la derecha? Darle vueltas en ese momento era una tontería. Tenía otras cosas más necesarias para pensar.

Había visto que Kintaro comía cualquier cosa que se le pusiera delante y fuera comestible, pero seguramente también tendría sus preferencias. Lo malo del asunto, es que no los conocía, así que debía de improvisar. Y esperaba hacerlo correctamente.

-Hum, Sukiyaki… ¿o saba no shioyaki?.... aunque, también podría hacer algo de Fuji fu yong… Oh… no sé…

-Todas- opinó Ryoma encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo miró dubitativa. Igual tenía razón. Ya que no daba con ninguna y no sabía qué hacer, podría probar con esos platos y que él comiera lo gustara, aunque no fuera la época de alguno, cosa de la que no estaba interesada. Generalmente solía comer algo de sopa, carne… pero no se molestaba en hacer demasiados platos para ella sola, aunque ahora que tenía que entregarle energía a Ryoma, comía demasiado.

La entrega de energía se ejercía cada Lunes, Miércoles y finalmente, los sábados. Aunque fue ella quien tuvo que imponer esa regularidad. Ryoma solía hacerse el sueco a la hora de la verdad, generalmente por las noches para poder descansar enseguida. Al parecer, a su compañero fantasmal le preocupada de sobremanera dejarla sin energía tan seguido. Pero no creía que tuviera que preocuparse tanto cuando trabajaba en casa y podía dormir siempre cuanto quisiera durante el día.

Tras comprar las cosas necesarias y algo de bebida nueva, regresaron al piso. Ryoma volvió a tirarse en el sofá para dormir y ella, se puso manos a la obra en la cocina. Por suerte, gracias a ser una única persona y Ryoma no ensuciar a penas, el piso estaba siempre limpio y acogedor. Además, ella era una de esas personas que odiaba tener que oler polvo o ver algo sucio. Por tal, tenía la manía de ducharse, si era posible, tres veces al día. Si no había otra, al menos una vez.

-¡Ay!- Exclamó dejando caer el cuchillo.

Por no prestar atención a lo que hacía el cuchillo había atravesado fácilmente la piel de su dedo y el dolor llegaba intermitente mientras sangraba. Alargó la mano para tomar el trapo de la cocina, pero su dedo fue refugiado dentro de algo húmedo y cálido. Giró la cabeza para ver. Ryoma había introducido dentro de su boca el dedo herido y la miraba acusadoramente, seguramente, culpándole por su torpeza. Enrojeció y apartó la mirada.

Desde la noche en que llegó tras estar con Kintaro, se le hacía más difícil sostenerle la mirada a su compañero de piso. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía profundamente inquieta desde que él la desnudara. Era bien cierto que estaba adormilada, pero juraría haber recibido algún roce por parte de Ryoma, que era vergonzoso y tampoco las tenía todas consigo a la hora de creer que no veía en la oscuridad. Porque si realmente veía…

_Me vio en bolas… completamente desnuda… cielos._

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, especialmente, cuando él decidió que su dedo era el manjar más sabroso y comenzó a mordisquearlo con suavidad y a lamerlo juguetonamente con su muy inquieta lengua. Lo miró perpleja dentro de su vergüenza y alejó la mano cuando sus miradas chocaron. Ryoma retrocedió hasta salir, lamiéndose los labios mientras ella se tocaba la mano con sorpresa, hasta que sin darse cuenta, llevó el dedo hasta su propia boca, alejándolo cuando se dio cuenta. La herida había desaparecido y no quedaba ni rastro de dolor o piel rasgada.

Intentando no darle más importancia continuó con la cena. Justo cuando terminaba, dirigió una mirada hasta el reloj de la estancia.

-Hum…- farfulló- tengo que bañarme. Dejaré esto en fuego bajo y listo.

Salió al salón, encontrándoselo cerca de la ventana, junto al gato negro que terminó por comprender que estaba muerto. Era algo beneficioso que algunos gatos no tuvieran que hacer ningún pacto con nadie.

-Ryoma-kun- llamó- voy a ducharme. ¿Puedes mirarme lo de la olla y apagármela cuando sea y media?

Él afirmó nuevamente a regañadientes y ella suspiró. Era bastante difícil tratarlo cuando estaba de mal humor y por alguna razón que desconocía era más seguido ese comportamiento. Creía que era por culpa de aquella noche, pero el mal humor aumentaba según se acercaba el viernes. Ahora, estaría segura de que tendría las respuestas.

No le dio más vueltas y se adentró en el baño. Un buen baño relajante refrescaría su piel y la dejaría sentirse más limpia que las cortas duchas. Además, el olor dulce de las sales de fresa era muy apetecible, tanto, que no pudo evitar darse un suave mordisco en el brazo, riendo por su actitud. Se tomó su tiempo en salir y cuando lo hizo, se sentó sobre el baño, toalla religada a su cuerpo sobre el váter, dispuesta a terminar su arreglo. No solía hacerlo, pero los zapatos que pensaba ponerse dejaban sus dedos al aire y decidió que por ser coqueta una vez no sería malo.

Pintó sus uñas de un rosado blanquecino y después, las de las manos. Se roció la piel con perfume de rosas nutritivo. Cepillo sus cabellos hasta que quedaron libres de enredos y los recogió en una coleta alta sobre su oído izquierdo, colocándose horquillas en el resto de los cabellos para evitar que los cortos salieran, dándole un toque de loca. Se maquilló suavemente y volvió a sentarse para secarse los algodones de entre los dedos. Fue justo cuando alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la dorada. Ryoma miraba directamente hacia sus piernas. No.

_Entre ellas… eso quiere decir que está viendo… ¡Está viendo mi…!_

-¡Ey!- Protestó, cerrando las piernas de golpe- ¡Mirón!

Se levantó para cerrar la puerta, jadeante y avergonzada.

_Descarado… pervertido…. Oh, cielos, debí de darme cuenta antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva mirándome? ¿O he sido yo quien no se ha dado cuenta de que estaba ahí antes de que yo comenzara con todo?... oh, oh… ¿lo habrá visto entero…? Todo mi… oh, oh._

Meneó la cabeza totalmente avergonzada, sin poder saber qué hacer para poder controlar su respiración. Generalmente, Ryoma se sentaba ante la televisión, cambiando de canal para que supiera donde se encontraba, claro que aquello solo era mientras no podía verle. Ahora, el chico fantasma caminaba por cualquier lugar de la casa, demostrando su presencia con su cuerpo frio y capaz de atravesar cualquier objeto, por eso mismo, Ryoma no necesita de puertas y a veces, cuando lo perdía de vista, se lo encontraba saliendo del baño sin avisar, dándole un susto de muerte. Él sonreía orgulloso de hazaña, pues al parecer, echaba en menos aquellos días que no hacía más que molestar a los que vivían a su lado.

Suspiró, algo más recuperada. No podía borrar que un muerto hubiera visto sus encantos y tan descarado. Rogó por poder olvidarlo y cruzó los dedos mientras terminaba de vestirse. La hora se le venía encima y todavía le quedaba por poner la mesa.

Colocó en su cuerpo un mono negro de piernas y salió tras ponerse dos pequeñas piedras en sus oídos como último detalle, para perfumarse con uno de los botes de colonia que tenía sobre la repisa del armario. Suave toques de perfume detrás de las orejas, en la mandíbula, el cuello y las muñecas, además de algo de desodorante que no perturbara el olor.

Colocó un candelabro sobre la única mesa que tenía, encima de un mantel rojizo con servilletas a juego. Tres velas blancas, platos, cubiertos y dos compas de champan y una de vino para él y otra de agua para ella. Le hubiera gustado acompañarle, pero algo le decía que no era lo correcto, ¿y si volvía a perder la compostura como aquella noche? Esa noche, era capaz de terminar en la cama con él. Seguramente, su cuerpo, más alocado que su conciencia, era capaz de ceder rápidamente.

Regresó a la cocina para terminar todo y justo a la hora de indicada, escuchó el sonido de un coche detenerse ante la puerta de su casa. Desde la ventana de la cocina era idóneo poder verlo. La negra limusina que siempre lo acompañaba. Sus cabellos pelirrojos, su sonrisa natural que mostraba cuando estaba feliz. Un ramo de rosas rojas en el brazo y una botella de champan.

Casi se le detuvo el corazón. Kintaro era apuesto. Muy apuesto y con aquellas ropas no ayudaba a hacerle verse más feo. Una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros que quedaban perfectamente pegados a su musculatura. Cerró la persiana con fuerza y pegó su frente contra el frio cristal, esperando que su corazón decidiera latir con menos rapidez de la acostumbrada. Desde luego, ese día no gastaba para su desbocado compañero.

Llevó parte de la cena a la mesa y se limpio las manos en una servilleta antes de darse los últimos retoques ante el espejo de la entrada. El timbre resonó por todo el piso. Buscó la mirada dorada y unió las manos en súplicas.

-Por favor, pórtate bien…- y abrió la puerta.

--

Oh, sí. Compórtate. No hagas esto, no hagas lo otro, piensa, no mires, retrocede, no asustes. Todo aquello era una locura. No podía hacer nada sin recibir una súplica o una regañina por parte de la chica. Desde el día que la dejó fuera de la casa es cierto que se había tomado las cosas con mucha diferencia y probablemente él estaba irritado, pero sabía perfectamente quien era el culpable: Él.

Ese maldito ejecutivo, o el dueño de la editorial de la revista más comprada del mundo- según había leído en una encuesta en otra revista- y que parecía ser la prefería por todas las mujeres, especialmente desde que se publicaba las novelas románticas escritas por la muchachita de trenzas, aunque ahora se hubiera puesto como una barbie de esas que quieren engatusar y tener sexo seguro. Genial. Encima tendría que soportar ver como se enrollaban. Oh, sí, un día perfecto.

No, no había que culparle por estar de tan tremendo mal humor, era simplemente que ver la cara de idiota feliz y babeante que ponía el chico, le entraban las cuatro cosas y eso contando con que ya estaba muerto. Nada del otro mundo, por supuesto, eran claramente celos como todo hombre, pero no, no pensaba reconocerlo porque ella estaba viva y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Hasta ahí bien. Perfecto. Pero el amor de dios, que alguien le diera un bate para golpearlo y sacarlo de la case antes de que llenara el suelo de babas por ver el gran escote del mono que llevaba la chiquilla. Muy mona por cierto, demasiado, diría él.

-¡Muchas gracias por recibirme, Saku!

-De… de nada. Pasa, pasa.

El chico se adentró y le entregó un ramo de rosas, seguramente recién cortadas de alguno de sus invernaderos y preparadas para que mantuvieran su frescor, junto a una botella de champan. Sakuno no tardó en alabar las flores como si fuera la primera vez que veía unas y le invitó a pasar. Cuando el pelirrojo vio la mesa tan bien preparada, logró apartar la mirada del escote de la chica y ver que había más mundo fuera de dos tetas.

Sakuno colocó las flores en uno de los pocos jarrones que tenían, donde siempre solía colocar algunas margaritas o cualquier flor bonita que encontraba en la calle y terminaba agradándole. Regresó de la cocina con otro plato de comida y espero que al chico le diera tal indigestión que no regresara…. Jamás. Sin embargo no se sentaron a comer. Ambos caminaron hasta el ordenador. Oh, el maldito ordenador. Caminó con ellos.

-¿De verdad te preocupa el final?- Cuestionaba Tooyama con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- igual deberías de publicarlo y si en todo caso el público no queda contento, hacer un epílogo sobre él. O bien podrías remodelarlo si quieres. Quizás… no sé, hacer que le pida realmente en matrimonio, ¿no ven esas cosas las mujeres muy emocionantes? Yo es que no entiendo mucho.

El chico hizo una mueca que hizo reír a la joven Ryuzaki. Él, ni lo comprendió. Encontraba que Sakuno tenía demasiada imaginación y la hacía trabajar demasiadas horas delante del ordenador y dormir poco. Por suerte, había descubierto que el tiempo que él estuviera durmiendo servía para darle vitalidad a la muchacha. Quizás, era lo bueno que tenía compartir aquella maldita bala. Encima, por si no descansaba poco, había hecho un horario sobre sus tomas de energía que conseguía de ella. Suerte que terminaba completamente dormida.

Otro bueno que había descubierto ese día es que podía curarle las heridas con su saliva. Y también… que la chica gozaba de unos encantos que aturdían. Había visto al completo la sexualidad femenina en su esplendor y ella ni se había dado cuenta hasta el final. No lo había hecho adrede, por supuesto. Simplemente se había sentado ahí porque era el lugar donde siempre se sentaba para ver la televisión, pero ella olvidó cerrar la puerta. No era su culpa que desviara la mirada y se encontrara con tremendo panorama. Al menos, le había servido para descubrir que sí: era capaz de tener erecciones. Aunque esta no duró demasiado.

Sabía perfectamente para quién se había puesto guapa. Y ahí estaba, babeando y contado chistes pésimos sobre alguna cita que hubiera tenido. Y ella reía. ¡Oh, dios! Estaba riéndose como una colegiala enfermiza de amor. Tímida, pero claramente enferma. ¿Qué demonios había pasado entre ellos para que saltaran tantas chispas de atracción? ¿Acaso la cita en la que la dejó fuera había tenido algo que ver?

_Probablemente_, se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ellos seguían ante el ordenador y él junto a ellos. Se agachó y desenchufó aquel estúpido trasto distraedor de personas y mentes. Quema vistas y roba tiempo. Sakuno le miró incrédula, reaccionando a tiempo. Kintaro puso los ojos en blanco ante la pantalla.

-¿Se apagó de golpe? ¿Le suele pasar mucho?- Interrogó estúpidamente.

-No, no- negó la chica introduciendo la clavija- Es que el enchufe está algo viejo, tendría que cambiarlo. Pero… por favor, cenemos antes de que se enfríe- invito, dedicándole una última mirada de advertencia.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros, siguiéndoles y apagando las velas al pasar. Sakuno lanzó un suspira de frustración y las encendió de nuevo. Tooyama rio ligeramente antes de atraparla de las caderas con gentileza e invitarla a sentarse mientras abría la botella de champan que había traído. Sentado en la silla que debería de ser para el invitado, empujó la copa con sus dedos cuando el dorado liquido iba a ser volcado. De nuevo, la chica gritó asustada, empujando la botella a tiempo de llegar a un desastre.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el pelirrojo aturdido- juraría que había apuntado bien.

-No, si no ha sido usted… seguramente es que había una GRAN arruga en el mantel. Yo la sujetaré.

-Oh, perfecto.

Entonces lo vio. Aquel tipo iba a por todas. El cuento de la típica gotita que caía fuera de la copa y daba en la piel de la chica. Lo vio inclinarse con la mano femenina delicadamente tomada en una de las suyas y lamerle el lugar. Automáticamente, la chica enrojeció. De la misma forma que había hecho cuando él le lamió el dedo. Frunció el entrecejo y cambió rápidamente de lugar cuando vio que el chico iba a sentarse en su lugar.

-Gracias por invitarme, en serio. Y… por tomarte tanto tiempo en cocinar por mí.

-Bueno… esto no es nada… Usted me ayudó anteriormente a mí y creo que una cena queda insignificante a su lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- Inquirió el hombre con aspecto despistado- solo te he dado trabajo.

-Me acompañó a aquella tumba y estuvo a mi lado sin hacerme preguntas. Cualquier persona….

-… Tiene secretos- interrumpió Tooyama frunciendo las cejas- Me gusta que tengas secreto, Saku-chan. Te hace ver más… interesante. Casi todas las mujeres que conozco no tienen ese magnetismo. Son fáciles de leer. Que si pintauñas, que si peluquería, que si revistas para estar bonitas, etc. Desde luego, ese día me lo pasé genial. Me llevaste de aventura, en pocas palabras.

Las mejillas femeninas se tiñeron de rojo nuevamente y agachó la mirada hasta el plato que tenía ante ella. Kintaro Tooyama pareció contento de esa respuesta y alargó la mano para tomar su copa de champan y beber. Justo cuando se la estaba llevando a la boca la empujó sobre la comida. El pelirrojo parpadeó confuso y Sakuno volvió a mirarle con los ojos como platos y jadear aturdida.

-Vaya… creo que estoy muy torpe esta noche, Saku-chan. Seguro que es porque estoy contento de estar cenando a solas contigo, de nuevo.

Sakuno sonrió sin mirarle, con la mirada clavada en él la paso hacia el sofá, indicándole que se estuviera quieto en un rincón. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá. Sakuno suspiró aliviada y volvió a prestar atención al visitante, sorprendido porque la chica no hubiera contestado a sus halagos. Desde luego, el chico era torpe intentando conquistarla, pero cabezón, lo era un rato.

-O… ¿es cosa de tu amigo fantasma?

El aura de la chica cambio radicalmente a sorpresa y miedo. Sakuno tropezó el tenedor con su nariz y lo dejó caer, mirándolo con los ojos a puntos de salírsele de las cuencas. Movió el labio inferior ligeramente en un temblor de culpabilidad y él mismo se tensó, clavando su mirada en el sujeto. Kintaro rompió en carcajadas y sintió ganas de estrangularlo hasta que llorara como una niña.

-Era una broma mujer. Solo repetía lo que le he escuchado decir a un tipo que subía conmigo las escaleras. Me ha preguntado- explicó- ha qué piso iba y cuando le he dicho tu casa, se ha puesto pálido.

Movió la cabeza negativamente y frunció el ceño mientras la miraba con atención a los ojos, para continuar.

-Preocupado, le he preguntado qué le pasaba y me ha dicho sobre los fantasmas y sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mí?- La chica parpadeó, confusa.

-Sí. Bueno, dijo que eras la inquilina que más tiempo había vivido en ésta casa sin salir corriendo ni gritando sobre fantasma y que quizás por eso te estabas convirtiendo algo turumba. Dice que siempre te vas antes de que la puerta se cierre y cuando has bajado tres o cuatro escalones esta se cierra con llave, mientras te quedas esperando. Después, las bolsas de la compra. Traes demasiadas como para poder cargarlas tu sola- meneó la cabeza sin dejar de hablar- o que siempre estas caminando de un lado a otro, incluso por las noches. Que vas más veces al baño de lo que debería ir un ser humano, etc. De cosas.

-Cielos…- masculló Ryuzaki asustada- parece un…

-Un mirón- terminó Tooyama por ella- claramente. Le he advertido para que no crea que estas solas y también…- el pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza y humedeció sus labios mientras reía nerviosamente- le he dicho que a veces vas más al baño porque yo me quedo aquí. Saku-chan, es que no me parece bien que un hombre que vive solo y sea tan mayor y peligroso, esté vigilando lo que hace una joven que vive sola. Por eso, encuentro mejor que sepa que hay un hombre viniendo de vez en cuando a verte.

Rodó los ojos cansado. Ya había uno viviendo con ella y era suficiente como para protegerla. Podía tocar los objetos y a las personas también, así que, ¿qué le costaría golpear a un baboso que intentara molestar a la chica? No por nada iba siempre con ella a todos lados. No le parecía necesario que el pelirrojo hubiera hecho eso. Pero Sakuno por supuesto, no pensaba igual que él. Había sonreído ampliamente y jugaba con la servilleta entre sus dedos, sin poder mirar al pelirrojo por pura vergüenza. Sentía perfectamente como latía su corazón y comenzaba a estar frenéticamente excitada. Se tensó automáticamente.

-¿No dices nada?- Presionó Kintaro inclinándose hacia ella- dime si hice mal o bien al menos, por favor.

-Yo es que… no sé… no sé qué debo de decir… es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mí que no sea de mi familia…- confesó, ignorándole por completo.

¿O es que eso quería decir que él ya formaba parte de la familia porque Tooyama era un sujeto al que seducir? Oh, sí. Eso seguro. El visitante se alzó de su silla de nuevo y se arrodilló ante ella, tomándole las manos entre las suyas y besándoselas. Sakuno tembló y enrojeció de nuevo.

Mierda, ¿por qué tenían que compartir también los sentimientos? No. Solo él los sentía. Ella no se daba cuenta de nada. Seguro que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía un compañero de piso que estaba viendo toda la escena ante sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, Saku-chan. Yo lo haré todas las veces que haga falta y así, podré estar más tiempo contigo. No te avergüences. Y si es necesario, me encargaré de ponerte un guardaespaldas en la puerta para que nadie te toque, no por nada eres uno de mis trabajadores más queridos.

Era tan frágil que lo pudo sentir: El alma de Sakuno caérsele a los pies ante la última frase dicha por su jefe. Pero si Tooyama estaba interesado en ella no dejaría las cosas así. Desvió la mirada para no verlo, si es que realmente hacía algo, pero lo único que llegó a besarle fue la frente y alejarse como si la chica quemara entre sus manos. Frunció el ceño, al verla intranquila.

-Pero, creo que ya sabes que eres mi preferida- puntuó- te lo demostré la otra noche, pero hoy he decidido comportarme, o si no, te aseguro que esa cama será estrenada en otros temas diferentes al de dormir.

Una punzada de calor le recorrió a la vez que la chica se ponía como un tomate y comenzaba a abanicarse con la servilleta. Definitivamente, iba a odiar compartir tantas cosas con su pactante. Tooyama no pasó por alto aquel gesto y se inclinó para tomarle una de las manos y llevarla hasta su pecho, demostrándole así que estaba en condiciones similares. Sakuno entrecerró los ojos, mirándole jadeante, tocando con la punta de sus dedos la dura piel bajo la camisa. En cuestiones de segundos, se inclinó también y ante sus morros, se besaron.

Un escalofrió recorrió su fría espalda, provocando que se irguiera. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta ellos e hizo que la chica metiera la mano dentro de su plato. El beso, demasiado provocativo, se rompió. Sakuno, con el rostro colorado por la vergüenza y la rabia, se giró hacia él, enviándole en un siseo a la cocina. Protestó entre dientes y caminó hasta el lugar. Ella le siguió tras excusarse con Kintaro, mirándole acusadoramente tras cerrar la puerta con el pie y dejar los platos en el fregadero.

-¿¡Por qué me haces esto!?- Exigió acalorada y sin alzar la voz- Ryoma-kun, me lo estás estropeando todo y yo no te he hecho nada.

Se limpió las manos en un trapo y descansó la espalda en la nevera, mirándole claramente como un culpable que iba a ser juzgado gravemente. Frunció el ceño. Se acabaron los planes. Se acabó fingir.

-No te enteras de nada- espetó.

Y la aprisionó contra la nevera, dejando que fuera su boca la que hablara…

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**n/a**

Sí, lo sé. Este capítulo es cortito. Pero buehg, es así. No hay más. Además, termina de este modo. Me encanta escribir sobre Kintaro y Sakuno en éste fic, aunque desgraciadamente, me colé en su carácter, lo siento. Pero bueno, que quede claro que no lo hice aposta.

En fin… nos vemos prontito.


	9. La decisión de un

**Capítulo corto.**

**Fic dedicado a Jacky :3**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Autora: **Chia-sama

**Capítulo Ocho**

_La decisión de un muerto_

Era increíblemente ridículo, vergonzoso, delirante, incrédulo, imposible, incomprensible, inexacto. Su boca ardía y sentía sus labios palpitar con fuerza mientras sus piernas se habían enfriado por estar en contacto con el suelo y el olor a la comida entraba incesantemente en sus fosas nasales mientras gemía acalorada. Lo miró aturdida, completamente ida. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y mucho menos, por qué había sido acusada de no enterarse de nada y encima, besada.

El fantasma se había cruzado de brazos, esperando ahí, quieto. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Kintaro entró en la cocina y asustado por verla en el suelo, se plantó justo delante de él para alzarla en brazos y guiarla hasta el sofá. Tooyama tenía claramente una mirada de preocupación en su rostro y le frotaba las muñecas con los pulgares para ayudar a que su sangre circulara. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado respirar nada más verle. Cogió aire con pausa y parpadeó para mirarle. Pero era Echizen quien la miraba con la mirada ofuscada desde la cocina, todavía en el mismo lugar.

-Saku-chan- la llamó el preocupado empresario- ¿Quieres algo? Necesitas algo que te de calor… estás congelada- dedujo.

De un salto y tras grandes zancadas, el chico regresó con la colcha de su cama, echándosela por encima.

-Cielos, parece como si te hubieras metido dentro de una congeladora- reprochó mientras le frotaba los brazos con fuerza- Es como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Sakuno hubiera reído irónicamente si no hubiera estado tan confusa y asustada. Asustada, porque ella no sentía para nada su cuerpo helado, sino más bien todo lo contrario: le ardía. Quemaba como si hubiera estado todo un día entero bajo el sol o tuviera una fiebre terrible. Y eso era algo para lo que no había estado preparada, mucho menos, tras tantas veces de haber sido tocada y únicamente haberse cansado. Jamás había sido besada por un difunto y sentido aquella terrible excitación calurosa.

Kintaro se inclinó para alzarla en brazos de nuevo y sin esfuerzo, la sentó sobre sus fuertes piernas. Era extraño, pero aquel simple contacto la hizo sentirse más turbada. No. Era su cuerpo. Su cuerpo estaba completamente caliente. Por muy extraño que le pareciera: Se moría de ganas de tener sexo.

Maldijo mentalmente aquella sensación. Su madre no la había preparado para ser besada por su fantasma y que de esa forma, todas sus hormonas se exaltaran para dispararse con una gran necesidad. Gimió frustrada. Ansiaba sentir algo cálido entre sus piernas, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera. Ryoma sí parecía saberlo, porque continuaba mirándola con atención, hasta que chasqueó la lengua al ver como Tooyama le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura entre sus dedos y la acunaba entre sus brazos para darle calor con su cuerpo. Por supuesto, era la pura imagen del cazador que caza una presa imposible de cazar y llega el rico del pueblo otorgándose los honores.

Giró el rostro hacia Kintaro y parpadeó, inclinándose hasta aquellos inquietos labios que no cesaban de susurrarle palabras de preocupación. Kintaro habló contra su boca antes de corresponder y extrañamente, le supo a pura delicia. Tooyama era un seductor nato que sabía besar y probablemente, algo más.

Logró sacar la mano de debajo de la manta y reptarla hasta el cuello masculino. Atrapó la garganta entre sus largos y finos dedos y le acarició. Él gimió contra su boca y volvió a gemir cuando deslizó la mano hasta sus pectorales, acariciándole por encima de la camisa hasta que se aventuró a más, adentrando sus dedos por debajo de la camisa y acaricio los pequeños rizos pelirrojos de su pecho. Sonrió divertida y más excitada. Era la primera vez que tocaba así a un hombre y estaba resultando tan excitante que quería seguir.

Y siguió. Acaricio el vientre y se detuvo cuando sus dedos rozaron la cintura del pantalón. Kintaro dio un brinco sobre el sofá y algo, una especie de bulto, se onduló bajo sus nalgas, traspasando la fina tela del vestido. Ella gimió al notarlo instintivamente y buscó los ojos del pelirrojo. Tooyama mantenía la boca abierta y una mirada excitada a la vez que perpleja en su rostro. Estaba respirando con fuerza y el aire le hacía sonar ronco y necesitado. Eso también le gustó. Quería escucharlo más.

Se inclinó para volver a besarle, pero antes de que su boca llegara a ocupar la contraria, unos dedos fríos se interpusieron. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y su cuello quedó claramente a la visión del pelirrojo, quien pareció tomar una clara invitación y la besó en la garganta. Gimió y los dorados ojos la fulminaron con la mirada. Tenía el cogote apoyado contra el vientre de Echizen y la mano que había impedido el beso continuaba en sus labios, acariciándole los labios hasta que introdujo uno, haciendo que lo lamiera. ÉL entrecerró los ojos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Confuso, apretó los dientes. Tooyama continuaba con su tanda de besos y casi había llegado a sus senos.

Una loca idea llegó hasta su mente: bien podía hacer un trió ahí con ellos y solo Tooyama sería quien fuera ignorante. Pero Ryoma pareció leerle la mente, emitió un fuerte rugido de frustración y la apartó de los brazos de Tooyama, tirándola contra el suelo en un leve empuje que no llegó a hacerle daño pese al impacto. Perpleja, observó desde su puesto al sorprendido Tooyama. Kintaro parpadeaba y alzó una ceja.

La postura en la que había quedado no era menos que una muestra de invitación. Sus manos de apoyo en la espalda y sus piernas separadas, dejando una clara visión de su sexo bajo las medias y la ropa interior. No podía cerrarlas. Aquel sentimiento despertado le provocaba tan agradable esa sensación de ser observada. Kintaro se levantó, se agachó en cuclillas y gateo hasta ella. Pero justo cuando iba a tocarla, Ryoma volvió a cogerla por las axilas y lanzarla contra la cama.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se posicionó a su lado, la sujetó de los cabellos y le echó la cabeza atrás, besándola en el cuello, justo donde el pulso palpitaba con gran fuerza: automáticamente, perdió la conciencia.

Cuando despertó, Kintaro había desapareció y continuaba vestida completamente. La mesa estaba recogida y los platos fregados. La manta volvía a cubrirla y las persianas estaban abiertas junto a las ventanas. Un día primaveral había alzado el sol en una completa visión aplacible, pero ella tenía una terrible jaqueca.

Ryoma se encontraba sentado de espaldas al interior de la casa, sobre el resquicio de una de las ventanas. Si no estuviera al dato de que estaba muerto, le habría gritado para que entrara con miedo a que se cayera. Pero cuando se asomó para comprobar qué miraba, no la miró. Ni siquiera se acercó cuando se preparó chocolate caliente para desayunar a las cuatro de la tarde y tampoco, cuando se sentó ante el ordenador para observar su correo. Uno en especial de Tooyama le dio miedo de leer, pero era necesario si quería saber si estaba despedida o si simplemente, había sido tomada por loca.

"asunto: cena increíble.

"A mi divertida Sakuno:- había escrito- anoche me lo pasé tremendamente bien. Es increíble lo que te sucede cada día. Espero que puedas venir a verme lo más pronto posible, porque necesito hablar contigo antes del mes que viene. Cuando vengas, te diré mis razones y demás. No pienses que eres rara, porque yo soy más raro. ¡Hasta pronto!".

Parpadeó y lo releyó una y otra vez hasta que terminó por descubrir algo oculto que solo su mente había sido capaz de comprender. Algo muy escondido: un despedido amigable. Por supuesto. Y suerte que no la llevaba al manicomio o algo peor. Nadie salía volando de los brazos de uno justo cuando estaban a punto de copular.

Decidió darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Si iba a ser despedida, cuanto antes, mejor. Cogió la bala y se la colgó en el cuello, cerrando ella misma la puerta para evitar más cotilleos y caminó hasta la empresa. Ryoma no la siguió y aquello le produjo cierto malestar. Estaba siendo egoísta.

Shiba la hizo entrar justo después de que Kintaro terminara una charla con los estados unidos sobre su revista. Al parecer, se vendían donde no debían. Cuando lo vio, estaba con su rostro cansado, pero no evitó sonreírle infantilmente y ella pensó que sí, que aquel hombre debía de ser el más agradable de los jefes a la hora de despedir a alguien. Temió echarse a llorar por ser despedida.

-Esto…- tartamudeó- siento mucho lo de anoche.

-Pues yo no- aclaró tras carraspear el joven- me encantó. Me encantó que me besaras y tocarás. ¡Ay! Si no fuera porque sé que dentro de quince minutos tengo una reunión te desnudaría y te haría el amor aquí mismo.

-¡Señor Tooyama!- Exclamó aturdida y colorada- ¡Eso no es…! No es lo que…

-¿Me vas a decir que no fue lo que parecía?- preguntó burlón- no es por nada, pero sé reconocer cuando una mujer me besa con ansias de sexo-. Frunció las cejas- y cariño, tú querías tener sexo con mucha urgencia. Puedo parecer infantil o serio cuando quiero, pero soy hombre y también siento. Creo que ya lo comprobaste anoche. Aunque a mí me intriga otra cosa: ¿Cómo lo hiciste para escapar de mí?

Lo que temía. ¿Cómo explicarle que había sido Ryoma y no ella? ¿Cómo decirle que realmente ansiaba tener sexo con él pero que se moría de vergüenza ahora? Era irónico.

-Señor, eso fue a causa de un error de cálculo- inventó- me pasé con la canela.

Kintaro abrió tanto los ojos que pareció que le saldrían de las cuencas. Y ella se golpeó mentalmente: ¿Cómo iba a tragarse algo así?

-¡Claro!- Exclamó, sin embargo el hombre- ¡Eso podría aclarar la excitación! ¿Es que no sabes que la canela es un fuerte afrodisiaco? ¡Por dios, Saku-chan! ¡Podrías haberte muerto!

Vale. El chico era más inocente que ella y se tragaba cualquier cosa. Casi respiró aliviada. Pero Kintaro no había terminado:

-Vale, eso me explica la excitación, pero, ¿qué pasa con eso de volar?

-Un causante de la canela- se encogió de hombros- más bien le produjo alucinaciones, señor Tooyama. Yo no volé. Es más: Eso es imposible sin tener motores o ser un pájaro, lo cual no soy.

Kintaro se rascó la cabeza ligeramente pensativo, hasta que sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad, puede ser- reconoció- cuando me excito tiendo a ver cosas que no parecen. Quizás, es que peleabas conmigo para que no te tocara: Disculpa- inclinó la cabeza con arrepentimiento- pero me asusté cuando te vi tirada en la cocina.

-Tuve una bajada de tensión- aclaró a la ligera- es más, suelo tenerlas muchas veces, pero me recupero pronto. La de anoche… la de anoche fue una clara excepción por culpa de la canela.

La pobre especia estaba sufriendo todas las consecuencias, pero si con eso lograba aclarar las cosas, que en paz descansaran sus mentiras justas. Y aprovechó la situación para cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué quería decirme antes del mes que viene?- Preguntó.

-¡Cierto!- exclamó el hombre golpeando el escritorio- el mes que viene tengo que irme de viaje a España. Casualmente, he leído que es un lugar que inspiró a muchos escritores famosos: ¿Te interesaría venir? Después de todo, viajé a tu casa y quiero devolverte la hospitalidad.

Estaba a punto de aceptarlo. De decir que sí como si nada, pero no pudo.

-Tengo que rechazar la oferta- y le dolió en el alma ver aquella mirada dolorida- mucho me temo que no podré ir porque… estaré de mudanzas.

-¿Vas a irte?

Suspiró.

-Sí. Con internet puedo escribir desde mi vieja casa y ya ve como es mi abuela. Me mudaré y dejaré una casa donde soy el rumor de cada día.

-¿Qué pasa con tu fantasma?- curioseó el joven.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Este era un tema que no había tenido tiempo de expresar a su compañero fantasmal, pero tampoco tenía por qué decírselo. Ahora tenía un objeto que podía entregar a quien quisiera y no tenía por qué estar atado a ella. Además, ya no se fiaba de él. Era algo demasiado difícil de explicar, pero sentía miedo. Ryoma se había vuelto demasiado sentimental… y era increíble que ella comenzara a reaccionar sin que su cuerpo le obedeciera.

--

Se frotó el rostro de nuevo con ambas manos, frustrado. Se había comportado como menos esperaba. Primero la besaba sin saber las consecuencias que tendría aquello y cuando había descubierto lo que sucedía, pensó en dejarla tener su primera vez con aquel bastardo, sin embargo, no lo soportó y la alejó de él. Era por su culpa que se había excitado condenadamente. Y era él quien tendría que pagar las consecuencias del asunto, no aquel estúpido chico.

Por suerte, la chica terminó durmiéndose antes de que ocurriera una desgracia. Y todo por culpa de sus estúpidos celos. No. Se cruzó de brazos. La culpa no era solo de él. La culpa también la tenía ella. Por ser tan despistada y no darse cuenta de las cosas que sucedían ante ella.

Y ahora las cosas estaban al rojo vivo.

Era de noche cuando ella regresó, dejando sobre la mesa unas maletas nuevas que olían a tal. Frunció el gesto y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperó. Ella lo miró de hito en hito y finalmente, tras un suspiro, le habló:

-Me marcharé de tu casa- expresó- si no puedes aceptar que otra persona esté en casa, me iré- él parpadeó. ¿Es que había entendido todo al revés?- Por eso, ni Tooyama ni yo te volveremos a molestar. Estoy segura de que puedes quedarte donde quieras y moverte, así que te devolveré tu bala y tu se la entregas a quien quieras- explicó.

-¿Hm?- aquello no cuadraba- El trato…

-Sé lo del trato perfectamente- le interrumpió- y también sé lo que tengo que hacer para romperlo sin la necesidad de morirme.

Se levantó y caminó hasta ella. Temblaba tan violentamente que las ropas que cubrían su cuerpo se mecían. Retrocedió y él parpadeó.

-Ya veo. Cobarde- le espetó, ella hinchó los mofletes.

-¿¡Me acusas de cobarde cuando tú me besas por qué sí y haces que esté a punto de acostarme con mi jefe para después estropear la noche!?

-¿Querías acostarte?- Cuestionó con frialdad. Ella pareció confusa antes de contestar.

-N-no, por supuesto que no. Pero tampoco contigo- hizo una ligera mueca- Estás muerto. Tengo que irme antes de que termines metiéndote en mi cabeza y me confundas hasta los límites.

En un instante, se posicionó tras ella. Era demasiado tentador y no se resistió. La aprisionó entre sus brazos. Ryuzaki gimió en sorpresa y pataleó, pero no se soltó. Y él tampoco tenía intenciones de liberarla. Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro izquierdo y aspiró su aroma. Sakuno tembló.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- murmuró- juegas con mi cuerpo como si fuera un juguete.

-Solo quiero una cosa- respondió y se la llevó hasta la cama.

Empujó ligeramente su cuerpo contra el de ella y la tiró sobre la cama. Cuando la espalda tocó con delicadeza el colchón, ella parpadeó.

-Eres… tan delicado… anoche tampoco me hice daño ninguna de las veces que me tiraste al suelo… Sé lo que podrías darme… pero me da miedo. Eres un fantasma.

-Eso tiene arreglo- insinuó, ella le miró aterrada y él sonrió irónico- bromeaba.

Se alzó de encima de ella, dejándole libertad y se encogió de hombros.

-Vete- murmuró sin darle importancia, al fin y al cabo, él nunca había retenido a nadie.

-¿Ahora quieres que me valla?- preguntó ella. Al parecer, había conseguido lo que quería: Darle la vuelta a la tortilla. Afirmó y ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas, cruzándose de brazos- Pues ahora no quiero irme. No, hasta que me expliques por qué dijiste que no me entero de nada y por qué tienes que fastidiarme una cena romántica con un ser vivo. Si no me dices tus sentimientos, no me quedaré tranquila. Y cuando me muera, tú te irás y yo seguiré vagando porque no me has respondido a la pregunta.

¿Confesar los sentimientos que sentía incluso estando muerto? Ni muerto. Sonrió irónicamente una vez más y se mordió el labio inferior, inclinándose para agarrar uno de los largos mechones cobrizos.

-Solo lo diré en la cama- susurró, besándoselos.

Instantáneamente, ella enrojeció y comenzó a hiperventilar. Lo empujó con las palmas de la mano y saltó de la cama para refugiarse en el servicio. Él sonrió, mirando aquella puerta que sería tan fácil traspasar, pero no haría el gesto. El corazón de Ryuzaki latía dentro de su pecho y si no quería matarla, no debería de seguir seduciéndola de esa manera, pero tampoco pesaba detenerse. Si tenía una simple oportunidad, pensaba a provecharla. Aunque terminara marchándose de su lado. Por ahora, había conseguido que se quejara y si pensaba realmente quedarse para escuchar sus sentimientos, tendría que esperar mucho tiempo y cuando la hora le llegara, estaba seguro de que ella iría con él a donde fuera que fuesen los muertos.

Pero en esa regla, entraba un detalle que llevaba tiempo dándose cuenta: Ella tendría que sentir una experiencia y él solo conseguiría matarla de necesidad cada vez que la tocase.

Se sentó ante el ordenador, aprovechando que el sonido de la ducha se había alzado hasta sus oídos y abrió el correo. Tecleó sobre el teclado con cierta torpeza, dedo a dedo, letra a letra, hasta que terminó por enviar el mensaje. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensativo. No estaba seguro de cómo funcionaban las cosas en la nueva sociedad que vivía Ryuzaki, pero justo a las seis de la tarde, Kintaro Tooyama se encontraba ante la puerta, con las mejillas coloradas y la respiración agitada. Sakuno parpadeó al verle sin aliento.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó asustada.

-¿¡Es cierto que te quedas aquí!?- Interrogó el pelirrojo- ¿¡Te quedarás conmigo!?

Ryuzaki parpadeó y casi se golpeó con la esquina de la habitación cuando el chico la estrechó entre sus brazos, inclinando la cabeza para poder besarla. Sakuno desvió la mirada hacia él, alzando una ceja interrogativa. Él se encogió de hombros y les dio la espalda.

Ya había comenzado el juego…

**n/a**

**Ya dije que era un capítulo corto y me da igual las excusas porque estoy enferma y aún así he traído continuidad. Lo único que diré es que en la próxima vida seré un lobo o un hombre ¬¬.**


	10. Posesión

El rumor del cristal al ser azotado por el viento la despertó. La irónica sensación de soledad se expresaba por cada parte de su ser. Un suspiró desgarró su pecho y se formó en su boca. Con las manos temblorosas se enroscó el chal sobre los hombros y miró a través de los empañados cristales.

No podía evitar sentirse desnuda bajo aquel simple pijama de seda rosa y la lluvia exterior no ayudaba a su mejora. El frio se calaba por las viejas paredes y eso, se demostraba en sus huesos.

El cambio que aconteció días atrás todavía la tenía mareada y confusa. El recuerdo era simple: Kintaro besándola y su compañero de piso dándole la espalda. No comprendía demasiado, pero Kintaro, su jefe, había comenzado a actuar como si de su novio se tratara y su fantasma, había cesado de atosigarla y cada vez eran más las veces que únicamente veía su espalda.

Solo cuando necesitaba recargarse de energía se acercaba a ella y únicamente, le mordía ligeramente la muñeca. Y después, tras asegurarse que estuviera correctamente en la cama, se alejaba de ella hasta la siguiente dosis.

Se sentía como la mala de la película y el estrés por no saber qué debía de hacer, comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. Le inquieta no saber qué había sucedido y no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más avergonzada cuando Kintaro se acercaba a ella y hablaba de algo que no sabía. Pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle.

Había descubierto que su jefe era mucho más inocente de lo que parecía fuera de los negocios. Durante un mes, conoció como el joven, aunque galán, bien podía fallar en las relaciones amorosas. Sin embargo, ocultaba aquel delirante punto de sensualidad cuando la tocaba y despertaba su fuero interior.

Y no podía negar que no le gustara, pero diantres, todo estaba siendo demasiado confuso y… rápido.

Su fama había aumentado y Kintaro ya le había buscado un editor formidable para publicar su primera novela romántica. Ella dudaba y no comprendía muchas cosas de aquel mundillo, demostrando su miedo cada vez que Tooyama le comentaba algo sobre ello, pero él aseguraba que Shiraishi era bueno en su trabajo y muy fiel. Pero ella era indecisa de nacimiento.

Y por otro lado, se había convertido también en una consejera en una de las páginas de Tooyama. Todas solían preguntar cosas referentes a sus novelas y buscaban consejo. No comprendía cómo, pero parecía que ayudaba con su trabajo.

Algo bueno sucedía, al menos.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo oscuro, relampagueando y brillando antes de su sonido. Contó lentamente el tiempo, pero igualmente se estremeció cuando el sonido retumbó cerca. Eran algunas de las tormentas de verano que estallaban cuando nadie esperaba. Había parecido hacer un pacto con su inquietud.

Aquella tormenta había comenzado justo con una pesadilla. Una pesadilla inédita en su vida. Una pesadilla que no era suya.

Desvió la mirada hacia la espalda del fantasma, que de forma aburrida, mirada la lluvia a través del cristal. Probablemente, si estirara la mano, no se mojaría. Si bien le había visto tocar cosas, las que pertenecían al fuego o agua, no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, siempre que llovía se quedaba ahí, pegado al cristal, con la mejilla apoyada en este y viendo el exterior como si jamás lo hubiera tocado.

Era esos días de melancolía de ese muerto que ella tenía las pesadillas. Desde que había conocido la forma de morir del hombre, ahora las vivía como si fuera la suya misma. Comenzaban a compartir tantas cosas… quizás demasiadas. Le había bastado con comprender que no era bueno, pero comenzaba a atormentarla ver lo qué sucedido.

—Fue en un día de lluvia, ¿verdad?

Él no la miró, pero sus hombros se encogieron levemente y se estremecieron. Un gesto único que la hizo acercarse y sentarse en el sofá. Sin saber por qué, descansó su mejilla sobre la pierna izquierda del difunto. Él no se apartó, ni siquiera se molestó en hacer que cayera hacia el sillón, traspasándole.

—Era un día lluvioso. Puedo ver tu muerte ahora más nítida que nunca. No sé por qué. Aunque en el libro de mamá explica que cada vez es más excelente la comprensión entre los sujetos que crearon el pacto. Sin embargo… pese a eso… comienzo a desconocerte más. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que sucede? Ya sé que eres callado y… que yo tampoco tengo cierto valor— Reconoció— pero este silencio no ayuda. Desde que comencé a salir con él… estás más alejado.

Él frunció las cejas y finalmente, la miró ausente.

—No me lo dirás. Lo sé. Pero también sé que fue en un día de lluvia. Es tan melancólico el aire que levantas que me hace no dormir. Me ayudas a escribir un drama en condiciones— bromeó.

El rostro del fantasma no cambió. Ni se movió. Su rostro ausente continuaba imperturbable. Ni siquiera se apartó cuando le acaricio sin rozarle la mejilla mientras con la otra mano aferraba la bala.

—Está bien… Lo comprendo.

Cogió aire y se levantó. El frio acumulado en el cristal chorreaba ligeramente. Rozó con su dedo en lugar, llevándose una gota en su piel, acercándosela. Con cuidado, intentó posarla en la mano de él, cosa que no logró. El agua atravesó la figura del muerto.

—La muerte nunca debería de existir en éste mundo si después todo se queda contigo y te ata al final. Eso… es lo que creo— sonrió ligeramente— Debe de ser horroroso no poder hacer las cosas de siempre. Anhelar los sentimientos y roces que has sentido anteriormente. Lo siento. Ojalá pudiera darte vida. Un cuerpo. Ojalá pudiera cometer la locura de Frankestein que ahora no veo como locura enfermiza de un doctor.

Un parpadeó escapó del rostro masculino. El hombre que años atrás fue uno de los famosos herederos de la familia Echizen se mordió el labio ligeramente mientras sus dedos decidieron trazar un elegante paseo por sus labios. Jadeó contra ellos y entrecerró los ojos. Gracias a los besos de Kintaro, sus labios se habían vuelto demasiado traidores y más sensitivos. O quizás, es que Ryoma poseía aquel don que la excitaba sin darse cuenta y que solo los muertos heredaban.

Jadeó largamente y entrecerró los ojos. En ese momento, bien podría hacerle Ryoma la peor de las cosas que estaría completamente a gusto con ello. Echizen sonrió, liberándola del agarre y restándola de aquel agradable gesto. Parpadeó, confusa.

—Ah… disculpa…

Él ladeó la cabeza negativamente, recogiendo el chal que había abandonado sus hombros y volviendo a ponérselo. La noche se había acentuado y aunque la madrugada no tardaría en caer sobre ellos, decidió que no dormiría más. No tenía ganas de tener pesadillas.

Tras preparar un té, se sentó ante el ordenador. Tenía trabajo atrasado en cuanto a responder a sus jóvenes interesadas y podría adelantarlo y hacer que esa semana, la revista se vendiera un poco más. Según Kintaro, cuando corría el rumor que ella había publicado su columna, las ventas se disparaban. No se lo había creído, pero los gráficos nunca mentían.

La tormenta, gracias a Dios, comenzó a alejarse de la ciudad y sus recuperación fue instantánea. Cuando ya había respondido más de las tres cuartas partes de las que usualmente podría publicar, el teléfono sonó, recordándole que la ciudad podía resultar lenta en su despertar matutino cuando te despertabas antes que nadie.

—Casa de Ryuzaki, dígame.

Una voz roncamente matinal le habló a través del aparato que conectaba miles de kilómetros. Sin embargo, la llamada no era recibida desde tan lejos, solo tres calles más abajo, desde el banco. Al escuchar el nombre intentó por todos los medios descubrir una sola falta de pago pero no encontró más que facturas más que bien miradas y pagadas. Entonces, ¿por qué querrían verla con tanta urgencia?

Mientras se duchaba y vestía no podía evitar sentir miedo de lo que podrían decirle. Ir al banco no siempre era una cosa gloriosa. Exceptuando a aquellas personas que podían sacar billones sin sentir como su cartera se quejaba por miedo a quedarse con un solo céntimo.

Tras colgarse la bala en el cuello y calzarse, ambos salieron. Ryoma no había hecho extraños cuando le demandó como favor que fuera con ella. Generalmente solían ir juntos a todos los sitios, excepto cuando Kintaro ocupaba la mayor parte de su día.

Pero para su sorpresa y temor, fue el mismísimo director quien la recibió e invitó a un despacho en el que solamente entraban aquellos con buenas o malas noticias. Ella estaba por ser una de esas personas. ¿Por qué precisamente que ahora le iba tan bien?

Ryoma ocupó la ventana rápidamente y ella, con completos nervios, se sentó ante la mesa del trajeado director. Una sonrisa de orgullo se había mostrado en su rostro moreno. Parecía que le había tocado la lotería.

—Disculpe que la haya hecho venir tan temprano. Pero nos hemos llevado una sorpresa al verlo y nuestra obligación es informarla cuanto antes. Por favor, relájese.

—Es que… no recuerdo tener ningún tipo de impago. Todas mis facturas…

—Están completamente pagadas— interrumpió el joven director con una sonrisa galante—. Precisamente, señorita Ryuzaki, con lo que voy a decirle, estoy seguro que no tendrá problemas con el banco durante un largo tiempo.

—Dígame, entonces, de qué se trata.

—Nada grave. Deme un minuto— demandó, tecleando ante el teclado blanco sin siquiera mirar la pantalla. Finalmente, sonrió, girando el monitor para que pudiera observar con asombro lo que había en él— Este, es todo el dinero que ha sido integrado esta misma noche en su cuenta.

— ¡Dios mío!

Alguien lo suficientemente loco había cometido el error de meterle varios billones de Euros en su cuenta corriente. Un fallo que no podía tomarse tan a la ligera. Temblando, aferró la mesa del despacho entre sus dedos.

—Por favor, devuélvaselo a su dueño o a su familia antes de que me acusen de robo. ¡Por dios! Yo no he… no he… cogido ese dinero en mi vida.

El hombre estalló en carcajadas mientras ella comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Le aseguro que usted no ha robado esto— garantizó para su tranquilidad— Se trata exactamente de una herencia.

Parpadeó.

— ¿Herencia? Usted perdone… pero hace años que cobré la herencia que me dejó mi madre antes de morir… y mi abuela todavía está viva.

De nuevo, los ágiles dedos se movieron por encima del teclado hasta que el director frunció el ceño.

—Pues me temo que no es ninguna equivocación. Toda esta suma de dinero es suya. Al parecer, hace unos cuantos meses atrás, casi un año, el señor Echizen Ryoga, fructífero heredero de los Echizen, falleció. Toda la fortuna fue directamente a su cuenta de crédito, pero hasta hoy no hemos podido saber de ella. Al parecer, era un secreto. El caso extraño de todo esto es que no solo has heredado la parte que correspondía a Ryoga Echizen, sino a su hermano menor, muerto muchísimo más antes que él.

—No es extraño— respondió incrédula— Esa fortuna tiene que ser heredada por un familiar directo de esa familia. No por una extraña como yo.

—A lo que me refería, señorita Ryuzaki, es que el cambio fue repentino. Unos días antes de su muerte cambió radicalmente su fortuna a su nombre. Supuestamente, el día que murió, usted le visitó. Eso podría ser sospechoso, ¿Sabe?

Genial. No solo su falso despertar era de una herencia, sino que además podría estar considerada como una asesina por dinero. Empalideció. Ryoma no cesaba de mirar por la ventana y fingía como si aquello no estuviera pasando en su presencia. Se giró hacia él, carraspeando en busca de necesidad de una respuesta. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Bueno, el caso es que no tiene que preocuparse. La policía ya investigó lo suficiente y todo el dinero es limpio. De todas maneras— añadió— ninguno de los dos hermanos tuvo herederos con ninguna mujer. Así que no hay nadie más que deba de heredar. Alguna relación tendría que tener usted para heredar tal cantidad. Nadie regala tantísimo dinero en estos tiempos.

—Precisamente por eso— Objetó, temerosa— ¿Cómo podría quedarme tranquila heredando de gratis toda esa cantidad de dinero?

—Bueno, un consejo sobre esto sí que puedo darle. Nosotros guardaremos el dinero. Usted, debería de visitar a su abogado mientras tanto.

Aceptó aquel ofrecimiento, intentando lograr encontrar qué abogado tenía. Nunca había ido a ninguno. Su abuela se había encargado de todo lo que había acontecido a la herencia de su madre y nada más. Encima, su callado fantasma no estaba por la labor de ayudarla. Suspirando, alzó la mirada del suelo para encontrarse con la ya conocida limusina de Tooyama. El cielo parecía haberse abierto de golpe.

—Ah, Saku-chan. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

En lo más resumido posible, le explicó todo cuanto podía. Kintaro ya pensaba que era rara como para presionar más las ideas fantasiosas. Y la única salida que vio sobresaliente, fue decirle que había heredado tal fortuna simplemente por las acciones de su madre cuando vivía. La familia Echizen tenía una gran deuda con la familia Ryuzaki.

Tooyama afirmó con la cabeza y optó por el mismo rostro que ponía durante las reuniones de trabajo. Se inclinó hacia el chofer.

—Vamos al abogado— informó.

Antes de montarse en el coche, se giró, esperando que Ryoma decidiera. El muerto se encogió de hombros, adentrándose también a un lado. Entremedias, quedó aplastada por ambos. Kintaro no pareció asustarse por tenerla casi encima, aunque sí que se inquieta e intentó distraerse mirando por la ventana y sacando conversación de cosas que no tuvieran que ver con su cercanía. Si bien terminaba actuando como un hombre, solía ser cuando estaban a solas.

Aquella relación iba en viento en popa, le gustara a quien no le gustara. Y ella era ciertamente feliz, aunque inquieta y vergonzosa. Aceptó el apretón de sus manos y sonrió ligeramente avergonzada cuando descansó su mejilla en su hombro, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Sabes qué eres más rica que yo ahora, ¿Verdad? — Bromeó— ¿Vas a publicar finalmente, Saku-chan? Shiraishi es muy bueno. A mí me ha cuidado mucho. De verdad, confía en nosotros.

—Pero… esto no tiene nada que ver con…— suspiró. — Solo si puedo publicar _Lago de medianoche._

Kintaro pestañeó.

—Esa… Esa es…

—Sí. Quiero publicarla. Ya sé que está basada en lo que vivimos en el cementerio al lado de mi casa, pero, ¿qué mejor que algo que ya conoces? Está terminado— aseguró— si dices… que confías en Shiraishi-san, confiaré también.

Le sonrió tímidamente. Debía de confiar en la persona con la que salía, ¿o no? Si él confiaba en ella, no haría menos. Cuando había decidido esto, la limusina se detuvo ante un gran edificio oscuro, de grandes cristaleras y aspecto fúnebre. Tartamudeó ligeramente ante la idea de entrar ahí. Kintaro, sin embargo, rió.

—Es donde están los mejores abogados. Increíble. Vives con un fantasma y no tienes miedo de meterte en un cementerio, sin embargo, de los humanos sí tienes miedo.

—Ellos sí hacen daño. Los muertos no— reconoció.

Ryoma esbozó una sonrisa burlona, como si aquel hubiera sido un tanto para él. Kintaro, por su parte, se dedicó a demostrar que sabía perfectamente moverse por los mundos de negocio mientras ella necesitaba siglos de aprendizaje. Finalmente, cuando se encontraba sentada en un cálido sillón de cuero y ante un joven abogado, parpadeó para darse cuenta de que era totalmente real y que el olor a tabaco desprendido por un cenicero no limpiado con anterioridad, estaba realmente adentrándose por sus fosas nasales.

Un hombre de unos treinta largos años los observaba con detenimiento con sus ojos aguileños entrecerrados y un cigarro que quemaba en sus labios, cruzados de brazos, marcando las hombreras del grisáceo traje. Finalmente, dejó el cigarrillo sobre el rebosante cenicero y se encogió de hombros.

—Si la policía no ha insistido, ¿por qué no tomar el dinero y punto? Dicen que conocen a esa familia desde años y no han sucedido altercados nunca entre ustedes. Es buscar la cola del gato que no tiene. Esa familia no tiene herederos, así que… ¿qué importa? Ahora, si quiere que le cobre casi tres millones para mover papeles que no le recomiendo mover…— volviéndose a encoger de hombros, quitó discretamente la ceniza del cigarro, mirándoles con severidad— adelante.

—No— atajó Tooyama cruzándose de brazos— Es mejor que no. Ya ves que no hay nada malo, Saku-chan. Así que, ¿por qué negarte?

—Simplemente porque lo encuentro injusto— confesó— Es demasiado dinero.

Los ojos del abogado la miraron con cierta ridiculez. Como si sus palabras hubieran sido mentira.

—Lo dice, ¿Saliendo con uno de los más multimillonarios jóvenes empresarios que están buscados en las listas más grandes de las solteras más codiciosas?

Se estremeció y hasta encogió. Nunca hubiera teniendo en cuenta que podía ser así vista. Ya había aceptado lo de la típica mujer trabajadora que sentía algo por su jefe, pero, ¿a tanto llegaba? ¿Podría resultar verse así? Kintaro le tomó con suavidad la mano, sonriéndole.

—Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué piensas sobre lo de la publicación?

—Oh, en cuanto a eso… He estado investigando un poco ya que me lo comentaste. Encuentro bien si accedes a ser su mánager a jornada completa. Si confías en Shiraishi, no creo que le importe. Eso sí— y se volvió hacia ella con seriedad—, y te lo digo claramente aunque quien me pague esté delante nuestra: Todo y absolutamente todo; a tu nombre.

—Sí, claro…

—No te lo digo a malicia, es que simplemente muchos hombres son listos. Estoy seguro de que Kintaro no es de esos, pero hay tantos que mejor guardarse las espaldas. Te ayudaré en todo lo posible.

—Bien, entonces, todo ha quedado resuelto. ¿Alguna cosa más?

Las prisas del hombre se dibujaban en su arrugada frente y sus despeinados cabellos. Seguramente, para él no sería agradable perder tiempo con el inmenso trabajo que debía de ocupar por completo todo su tiempo. Cada vez que se encontraba con una persona tan estresada, se alegraba de tener la clase de trabajo que tenía y le daba de comer de la misma forma que al abogado.

—Nada más— informó, señalándose y levantándose. Sin embargo, Kintaro se inclinó hacia él, enseñándole unos papeles. Optó por la retirada.

Como empleada no encontraba interés en los problemas de su jefe y sabía perfectamente que Kintaro terminaría contándoselo como su novia. Era mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Esperó en la sala de espera, observando de hito en hito a la pequeña secretaria que parecía no tener nada que hacer mientras su jefe se desmoronaba los sesos por los demás. De vez en cuando tocaba las pequeñas hojas de un bonsái y sonreía al arbolito como si de una persona se tratara.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle ya la razón cuando Kintaro apareció, con su siempre resplandeciente sonrisa y tomándola de la mano para marcharse.

—Ya que tienes tanto dinero, ¿por qué no te mudas? Te vendría bien mudarte a un lugar que tuvieras mejores vistas y tal.

Sabía que Kintaro lo decía por el tremendo edificio que estaba comenzando a construir justo frente a la puerta de su casa. Pero no le dio importancia. No le tapaba gran cosa y la claridad era lo que a ella le importaba. Si bien los días de lluvia eran horriblemente oscuro, los demás eran suficientemente claros.

—No quiero mudarme— intentó aclarar con la mayor seguridad posible— me gusta ese piso. Además, perteneció a los Echizen. Investigué y es así.

No tenía intenciones de contarle todo lo sucedido ni como averiguaba todas las cosas. Si Kintaro sabía que hablaba con un fantasma que siempre estaba con ella, seguro que la enviaba a su psiquiatra de cabeza. Aunque si no lo hizo el día que le demando que abriera la tumba… nada de peligro correría ya, ¿verdad?

Fueron a comer a un lujoso restaurante. Pese a que se había negado debido a sus ropas presurosas, Kintaro le había asegurado que estarían en un rincón donde nadie les molestaría. Y así fue. Cuando iban por el segundo plato, Kintaro casi se atragantó al intentar comentarle algo. Preocupada, le dio gentiles golpes en la espalda.

—Perdón, perdón. Quería decirte que he aprendido algo nuevo leyendo tu última actualización. Esa metáfora de comparar a los hombres con los gallos y a las mujeres con las gallinas.

—En realidad… es una metáfora que usa mucho mi abuela… Dice que los hombres tienden a perder la cordura humana y convertirse en simples gallos que no saben copular con la mujer sino es violándola… el gallo, siempre viola a la gallina para reproducirse. Por eso… lo dice.

Carraspeó, nerviosa y avergonzada. No era tan sencillo hablar de algo que tuviera que ver con la reproducción. El simple hecho de saber qué se debía de hacer- o hasta imaginárselo- la hacía enrojecer e hiperventilar. Kintaro, sin embargo, era tan inocente como ella y siempre tardaba en pillar las cosas y hasta se compadeció por las pobres gallinas, que no tenían una vida sencilla.

Gracias a dios, no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar malamente y detenerse a ver la reproducción humana y quererla plantearla y practicarla. AL menos, parecía que era la única que tenía subidas de adrenalina y siempre por culpa de su callado "amigo" fantasma.

Al recordarle, con disimulo, lo buscó. Se encontraba sentado sobre la barra del bar, mirando con cierta curiosidad la televisión de plasma. Parecía haber encontrado algo de interés en las noticias sobre un asesinato no muy lejos de la zona. Kintaro arrugó la nariz al haberse percatado.

— ¿Preocupada?

Parpadeó.

—No, solo curioseaba.

Rio, descendiendo la mirada hasta el plato ante ella. Había veces que todo era confuso y demasiado perdido para ella, especialmente, cuando tenía que fingir que nada sucedía. Ella no veía muertos, ¿Verdad?

--

Suspiró de nuevo, usando su muñeca como apoyo. Se había aburrido y cansado a más no poder. No podía creerse que los jóvenes de ahora fueran tan lentos e inocentes. No quería ir con ellos por ese mismo motivo. No soportar ver cómo tardaban tanto y le daban ganas de poseer al chico. Si él con tan solo tocarla la encendía imaginablemente, ¿por qué un humano no podía llegar a hacerlo? No se había retirado por nada.

Pero la inquietud que comenzaba a atormentarle era demasiado. No había tenido en cuenta que no solo era el humano quien hacía el pacto: Él también al cien por cien. Había dado una ojeada al libro de Sakura y encontró un detalle que parecía habérsele pasado por alto a la castaña. El contrato unía los corazones. Creía que ya no surtiría efecto porque él estaba muerto, pero no. Lo hizo. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía ganas de que ella viviera en pesadillas todo lo que le había pasado. Ya sabía cómo murió, no creía que necesitara saber más cosas.

Pero desde luego, todo era mejor que tener que estar sufriendo estrés por ver cómo ese par eran lentos, pero lentos. Casi le sacaban de sus casillas. Bostezaba justo cuando los vio salir finalmente de la habitación reservada y tras pagar, se encaminaron hasta la limusina que ya los esperaba en el exterior. No sabía cómo, pero la limusina siempre estaba disponible cuando ellos salían.

—Bien, a casa— Informó una vez montados el empresario. El chofer parpadeó.

—A casa… ¿De quién, señor?

Tooyama parpadeó repetidas veces, sin lograr comprender por qué su chofer había confundido su orden. Bufó, encogiéndose de hombros. La posesión no era algo que hubiera hecho antes, pero es que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia que siempre le había caracterizado. Ya era suficiente.

No era sencillo. No era entrar en el cuerpo del humano y punto. Ojalá fuera como lo pintaban en las películas. Debía de ponerse en conexión con ese humano y por algo sí coincidían y era Ryuzaki. Eso no era difícil. Lo peor vendría si el chico no quería dejarse poseer.

Llevó sus manos hasta el pecho masculino, tanteándolo. Ryuzaki lo observó con los ojos como platos y cuando sonrió indicándole que pensaba hacerlo y si lo retenía podría matar al chico, se quedó tiesa como un palo sobre el asiento trasero de aquella limusina. Kintaro entrecerró los ojos, parpadeando ligeramente. Centró su ver en ellos. No le veía, desde luego, eso o se le daba muy bien ignorar a la gente.

Movió sus dedos ligeramente. Existía un lazo que todo humano poseía y era lo que debía de poseer él. Un lazo que los unía con la humanidad y era lo que debía de explotar para poder poseerle.

Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, se adentró en él, ocupando por completo su ser. Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo cómo le escocían. La falta de costumbre se notaba. Hacía tantos años que no sentía lo que era estar vivo…. Los pulmones le ardieron, cuando abrió los labios y cogió aire para poder hablar.

—A mi casa.

El chofer parpadeó, mirándole con curiosidad para al final, acatar la orden. Sakuno se removió a su lado, mirándole con curiosidad. Se movió ligeramente, mirándose la mano. Arrugó los dedos, sintiendo la sangre correr por las venas que no eran suyas. El aire entraba y salía. El corazón latía. Movió la cabeza, sintiéndose incómodo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde hacía cinco años.

—señor…

Se giró hacia ella. Era todavía mejor verla con aquellos ojos. Tentando, ansiando notar cómo era tocar a una mujer de nuevo, alzó la mano, pasando sus dedos por encima de las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus extremidades crearon un ligero y corto camino de caricias hasta que se detuvieron sobre sus rosados y temblorosos labios. El cálido aliento le golpeó. Se estremeció por completo, sin lograr detenerse. Inclinándose, la besó, sujetándola galantemente del mentón. Aliento contra aliento y una gran convulsión por todo aquel cuerpo. Demonios, ese tipo mentía: Realmente la deseaba.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo ante la puerta de un lujoso grupo de apartamentos, parpadeó. Aquel maldito niño rico era realmente un niño rico. No mentía con suposiciones ricas. El chofer le abrió la puerta y con cautela de niño infante que recuerda como andar, saltó al asfalto. No era sencillo mover un cuerpo poseído. Gracias a Dios, a Ryuzaki no pareció importarle compartir su peso.

—Cuidado— Recomendó Ryuzaki tomándole gentilmente de la mano.

Lentamente, se dirigieron hasta una de las puertas blindadas con el número dieciséis plantado en oro. Casi le dio terror al entrar. Desde siempre había pensado que no le gustaría ser un extravagante hombre, pero Kintaro lo era, desde luego que sí. Desde comics a cual más dispar, hasta estanterías repletas de trofeos deportivos y vitrinas llenas de escopetas inservibles que contenían dedicatorias. Y para más irritación… una cama individual… subida en alto.

¿Cómo demonios tenía relaciones en una cama en alto donde corría el peligro de romperse la crisma mientras empujaba? Igual, él era un maldito anticuado.

A tropezones, lograron llegar al salón y caer sobre un sofá cubierto por lana de oveja. Apresándola de las caderas, cedió a dejarla caer sobre aquel cuerpo ocupado. Sakuno parpadeó, observándole aturdida en medio de aquel pestañeo. Seguramente, sus ojos serían los delatadores, además de que había visto como lo poseía. Pero no dijo nada, le sonrió tímidamente, sin moverse de encima de él.

Sus manos la sostenían firmemente de las caderas y se atrevió a obligarla a moverse contra él. Un simple ímpetu que le recordó que era un varón. El recuerdo de todo ser humano en la excitación se le hizo agua en la boca. No podía detener algo que sabía y recordaba como era. Aquel cuerpo tampoco es que se negara demasiado. Kintaro Tooyama era un hombre hecho y derecho.

Aunque estuviera muerto…

Ryuzaki se removió, ignorando lo que aquel simple gesto podría crear en él. O quizás sí que lo sabía. No era escritora de erotismo porque sí. Se humedeció los labios y volvió a ocupar su boca sin delicadeza alguna. Quería demostrarle que no pensaba comportarse como esos niños que no sabían lo que hacían. Le empujó las piernas con las puntas de los dedos y la hizo sentarse sobre su notable erección. La falda de la joven se levantó, dejando ver sus turgentes nalgas y ceder al roce. Sus sexos se rozaron, llamándose entre sí por encima de las telas.

Un gemido ronco escapó de la boca femenina.

—Está… caliente.

Sonrió, sintiendo la leve inocencia pervertida de la joven. Afirmó, llevando una mano hasta el sexo contrario. Sus dedos se colaron por la prenda íntima y se deslizaron por los húmedos rizos femeninos más íntimos que custodiaban los labios ocultos. Un respingo llegó por parte de la mujer sobre él. El jadeó desbocado de la joven llegó con el movimiento de sus caderas contra aquella mano. No supo cómo, pero consiguió hacerse con el poder de aquel cuerpo y girarse sobre ella. Rápidamente, su boca se encargó de distraer algo que no podía esperar más.

Sin embargo, no todo iba de rosas. Si creía que Kintaro era de los que simplemente se dejaban poseer y listos, era un error: El chico ansiaba volver a ser él mismo. Chasqueó la lengua, alejándose de golpe. La conexión se rompió.

Sakuno parpadeó, encontrándose con los ojos del empresario, perdido y confuso, con la erección dentro de sus pantalones molestándole y su novia en el sofá, semidesnuda.

¿Qué haría ahora?¿Acaso no era un hombre? Más a huevo, no podía dejársela. Ahora, que se buscara él mismo las castañas.

**n/a**

Bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. He tardado por culpa de una recaida y todavía conservo la maldita tos que no me deja dormir, pero bueno, seguro que muchos de ustedes me acusarán igual de tardona sin tenerlo en cuenta. En fin.

Cualquier duda, al lj. Nos vemos :3


	11. Datos de sexo

**Continuación del anterior capítulo.**

Bien mirado, la situación no podía ser tan mala, ¿verdad? No era algo maligno lo que estaba sucediendo, por muy desconcertante que fuera en la realidad. Solo que su novio realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando. No comprendía por qué tenía una dolorosa erección entre sus pantalones ni porqué ella estaba medio desnuda en el sofá de su apartamento.

Tooyama enrojeció, dando un salto hacia atrás y alejándose de ella. Perplejo, intentaba encontrar una solución coherente a lo que pasaba. Se llevó las manos hasta la cintura, disculpándose para encerrarse dentro del baño. A solas, sintió las tremendas ganas de salir huyendo.

Miró de reojo a su compañero de piso.

Echizen se movía de un lado a otro, mirando las cosas de Kintaro como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Por qué podía actuar tan fríamente cuando ella misma había olvidado todo por tal de que le diera placer? Ella había visto perfectamente cómo se introducía dentro del cuerpo de Tooyama y había sentido cada una de sus caricias como si él mismo fuera quien se las diese, porque lo veía a él, no a Tooyama.

Y lo peor de todo es que su cuerpo continuaba palpitante y ansioso.

Escuchó el sonido de la ducha y suspiró, colocándose la ropa. Desde luego, Tooyama no pensaba continuar adelante. Se levantó y agarró el bolso que en algún momento había perdido. Echizen la siguió de cerca durante todo el camino, pero no emitió ningún sonido, ni siquiera cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama, hecha polvo y avergonzada de lo que sentía.

Había querido sexo de la misma forma que anteriormente. Pero Kintaro se había encontrado tan perdido por no saber qué hacía que probablemente pensó que estaba a punto de violarla y no recordaba nada. No podía culparlo, pero la idea de que hubiera decidido aliviarse con una ducha o simplemente disfrazar la masturbación con el agua por tal de no estar con ella, le hizo daño.

Hubiera preferido mil veces más que le preguntara qué estaba pasando a que huyera.

Aunque ella había hecho lo mismo.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y gritó contra esta. Era irónicamente irritante y frustrante.

Fuera, volvió a comenzar a llover y su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando el primer trueno estalló.

—Ah, la ropa— saltó sobre sus pies, encontrándose de frente con el muerto— ¿Ryoma?

La sujetó con firmeza de los hombros, empujándola sobre la cama. Antes que tuviera tiempo de descubrir qué había pasado exactamente, las rodillas estaban prendidas por los dedos del muerto.

— ¿Ryoma? — repitió angustiada.

—Estate quieta— gruñó— Duele, ¿verdad?

Asintió, sintiendo como el mismo fuego se agolpaba en su rostro y vientre. Ah, demonios, era la cosa más extraña y a la vez excitante que viviría en su vida, ¿por qué tenía que armarse de remilgos? Lo único inquietante era bien simple:

—Pero tu… eres un fantasma y…

—Me alimentaré— interrumpió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Con los dientes, levantó la falda, dejándola sobre su vientre. Las manos que habían sujetado sus rodillas, al capricho de la rendición se movieron hábilmente por sus muslos y atraparon entre sus intrépidos dedos las cintas de su ropa interior. Tiró de ellas con suavidad, deslizándola únicamente de lado.

No comprendía exactamente por qué, tampoco qué clase de truco utilizaba para excitarla tanto con sus caricias, pero el huracán de sensaciones incrementó terriblemente lascivas cuando su boca acentuó la experiencia de la exploración de su sexo.

Su lengua recorrió incansablemente recovecos de su sexo que ni siquiera sabía placenteros. Su punto más sensible quedó exhausto, aplastado grácilmente entre los suaves y fríos labios y el mayor orgasmo conocido hasta ahora la recorrió por completo, dejándola exhausta y dolorida, pero saciada y satisfecha hasta adormecida.

Al día siguiente se despertó por el sonido del teléfono. Descolgó casi sin despegar los párpados. Sí, su cansancio estaba relacionado no solo al orgasmo, sino también a la alimentación del fantasma.

—Ah, ¿Señorita Ryuzaki? Soy el director del banco, llamaba para saber la decisión tomada finalmente.

—Eh, sí… creo que puedo quedármelo.

—Perfecto. Entonces, por favor, tenga la amabilidad de pasarse por nuestras oficinas para prepararlo.

Asintió con la cabeza y colgó, dando la espalda a la pared y volviendo a quedarse completamente dormida.

Cuando volvió a despertar ya era tarde y su estómago rugía ferozmente por algo de comer. Arrastrando los pies caminó hasta el frigorífico y sacó una ensalada prefabricada y la sirvió, comiendo a desgana, volviendo a bostezar. ¿Por qué estaba más cansada que habitualmente cuando tomaba de su muñeca?

No lo comprendía pero intentaría averiguarlo en el libro después de comer. Y así lo hizo. Pasó de página en página mientras sentía como sus parpados pesaban nuevamente. Pero al menos, halló la respuesta.

"**Si en algún momento de la relación en el pacto el fantasma posee a alguien que no sea su pactante se duplicará la necesidad de absorción.**

**Posesión: No es un mito. Cualquier fantasma pactante o no pactante puede poseer a algunas personas utilizando su lazo de vida. Es extenuante para ambos. Existe una gran posibilidad de que el poseído no acceda a ello sin darse cuenta. Si el fantasma posee a alguien puede durar una gran cantidad de tiempo si el poseído no lucha por regresar.".**

—Genial— susurró en un bostezo.

Ahora lo comprendía todo. Pero era demasiado tarde para regresar a la cama. Se quedó nuevamente dormida sobre el libro. Y cuando volvió a despertar, estaba en la cama, desnuda y cubierta únicamente por las sabanas.

Su acomodado compañero de piso se encontraba tumbado de espaldas en el sofá. Probablemente fingiendo que dormía, porque realmente no dormían a menos que estuvieran dentro de su objeto. Ryoma jamás se había metido dentro de él porque ella no tenía la necesidad de dejárselo a nadie y todavía no estaba cerca de la muerte como para ello.

Se levantó a regañadientes, sintiendo como sus músculos luchaban por despertar. Y se encaminó hasta el ordenador, encendiéndolo mientras se ponía algo de ropa y dejaba la sábana en su puesto antes de preparar un buen café. Necesitaba despertarse.

Se sentó ante el ordenador y envió los trabajos retrasados. Revisó su bandeja de mensajes, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar ninguno de Tooyama. Cerró las páginas y suspiró, mirando nuevamente la espalda del fantasma. No habían hablado pero él seguía cuidando de ella. No sabía si en algún momento de la noche o de su sueño él volvió a alimentarse. Pero si realmente necesitaba energía…

Se levantó hasta quedar a su lado, arrodillándose y tocándole la espalda. Su mano atravesó el cuerpo y él se giró, mirándola como si fuera algo que apenas viera.

—Necesitas más alimento.

Gruñó, negándole con la cabeza y volviendo a darle la espalda. Ella farfulló una blasfemia e intentó volvió a tocarlo.

—Toma de nuevo.

Le extendió la muñeca, esperando que obedeciera. Pero él continuó cabezón, negándose.

—Estaré bien. Te lo prometo. Si tú te debilitas, ¿Crees que a mí no me pasará nada?

Y eso era bien cierto. Si Ryoma no se alimentaba y desaparecía, ella corría el riesgo de perder su capacidad para hacer pactos y se encontraría con fantasmas malignos de los que no podría defenderse.

—Por favor— rogó.

Finalmente, se giró, intentó tocarla sin lograrlo, atravesándola. Extendió mejor la muñeca y sintió un roce suave. Después, poco a poco, la energía comenzó a abandonarla de la misma manera que si hubiera corrido una maratón interminable. Sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente y el sueño la venció justo cuando su cuerpo caía sobre el de él. Le pareció escuchar en algún momento el teléfono, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó a moverse.

De nuevo, al siguiente despertar, se encontró con una taza de chocolate caliente sobre la mesilla de noche y un poco de bollería. Ryoma se encontraba ante la televisión e ignorando, como si él no hubiera hecho nada. Si ya podía tocar las cosas, significaba claramente que no volvería a necesitar de su alimentación en mucho tiempo.

Pero seguía existiendo una duda que la carcomía por dentro: ¿Por qué había sido tan poderosa esta última vez?

—Ryoma… ¿Puedes acercarme el libro? — rogó más que preguntó, sintiendo como sus músculos se negaba a abandonar el no movimiento— quiero revisar una cosa.

Él asintió, teletransportándose hasta el armario y después a su lado. Le entregó el libro, pero éste resbaló de sus manos hasta sus piernas, teniendo que colocárselo para que pudiera mover las páginas. Las pasó despacio, leyendo con atención todo título que pudiera llamarle la atención, maravillándose de la letra de su madre y el tiempo pasado ante estas hojas para dejarle un legado de información que más de un erudito quisiera.

Finalmente, encontró lo que le interesaba.

"**Debido a que mis lazos con todos los fantasmas de la familia han sido únicamente por parte de padres y cercanos, existe un punto muy a tener en cuenta a la hora de la alimentación del no muerto y muerto a la vez:**

**Sus zonas de alimentación.**

**Me he dado cuenta de que cuando se alimenta de mi muñeca- sí, puedes compararlo perfectamente como la alimentación vampírica-, él se llena de energía directamente de mi sangre y puede durarle durante una semana o dos meses, según su grado de actividad.**

**Sin embargo, existen muchos otros medios alimenticios que seguramente desconozca y no pueda explicarte. Su alimentación se basa simplemente en absorber energía humana para mantener el pacto. Si en una ocasión no se ejerciera, la muerte del pactante podría ser una grave causa a tener en cuenta.**

…**.. (paginas saltadas)**

**He investigado un poco y mi descubrimiento me ha sorprendido. He contactado con otra mujer que también tiene el mismo don que nosotras y ha ejercido un pacto con su marido. Supongo que a estas alturas ya serás suficiente adulta como para leer lo siguiente. No es indecoroso, pero puede traumatizar a personas cerradas al sexo.**

**Si has seguido leyendo es porque significa que te interesa.**

**Lo que he aprendido de esa mujer ha sido lo siguiente.**

**Zonas de alimentación posibles, exceptuando la muñeca:**

**Vientre: El agujero del ombligo es una gran proporción de alimento para ellos. Los humanos parecemos ignorar el gran cúmulo de energía que en él se concentra. Es un buen lugar para poder entregar una gran cantidad de alimento. Sin embargo, muchos fantasmas reservan esa dosis para cuando su pactante no está en condiciones (enfermedades, etc.) de ejercer la alimentación.**

**Hombros: No es una gran fuente de alimentación y prefieren no alimentarse en esa zona: Está cargada de toda las cosas negativas que llevamos encima (papeleos, preocupaciones, etc.). Es raro que un fantasma- a menos que sea maligno- se alimente de esa zona. Si ves alguno que hace eso, no te acerques.**

**Cuello: Dicen la zona más sexy a la hora de alimentarse. Pero es la zona más peligrosa, a la vez que la cabeza y el pecho. No solo absorben energía, también absorben vida: Ten mucho cuidado a la hora de dejar que eso ocurra.**

**Boca: Un simple beso y una carga de energía. No es peligroso pese a que está en la cabeza. Lo mismo sucede con los ojos y la nariz. Las sienes, jamás permitas que se alimente. Lee el punto anterior para recordar por qué.**

**Brazos: Forma parte de las muñecas así como las manos. No es ningún peligro y da una buena cantidad de alimentación. Es la mejor opción siempre.**

**Pecho: Es peligroso porque se alimenta de tu vida (como anteriormente te cité), pero si se alimenta de los pezones, no es ningún problema. Además, es erótico y capaz de provocar el orgasmo sin problemas. Sin embargo, la donante queda totalmente agotada durante un par de días.**

**Caderas: Es el símbolo de la maternidad, desde luego, pero no es peligroso que se alimenten de ahí. En cierta manera: Aumentan la posibilidad de fertilidad.**

**Sexo (masculino o femenino): Realmente puedes darle de comer ahí: Si soportas el tremendo orgasmo que recibirás y que será capaz de cansarte durante una semana completa. Tus músculos no se moverán y hasta puede que dejes de coordinar correctamente hasta que te despiertes de lo vivido. En pocas palabras: Crea más problemas el orgasmo que la alimentación. **

**Nota: Todavía no sé si los fantasmas y humanos pueden copular, pero teniendo en cuenta que muchas cosas no pueden efectuarlas… es totalmente negativo a eso.**

…**."**

Suspiró, relajándose. Ahora comprendía todo. Él estaba destrozado porque había poseído a Kintaro y ella estaba tan hecha polvo porque había experimentado el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Y lo peor de todo es que su cuerpo continuaba encendiéndose cuando lo recordaba pese a que sus huesos no querían ejercer movimientos.

Y no los culpaba.

--

El perfumado olor volvió a inundar el aire. No entendía por qué motivo era capaz de captar cada vez que se excitaba. Era endemoniadamente frustrante. No solo porque deseara volver a enterrar su boca entre los pliegues de su zona más íntima, sino porque su amigo y compañero no reaccionaba. Estaba tan muerto como él.

Ni siquiera cuando había estado saboreándola había sentido la necesidad del sexo. Solo sabía que era un placer complacerla y era la causa simple de servir a su pactante. Nada más. Y eso era una maldita maldición. Porque todavía recordaba la sensación en el cuerpo de Tooyama. La excitación. No, la dolorosa excitación entre sus piernas. El loco deseo por ser envuelto por esas cálidas paredes interiores.

Ah, demonios, era una locura pero él continuaba tan bajo como su moral.

La miró de reojo. Luchaba por dejar el libro a su lado y poder tomar la comida que había logrado prepararle. Odiaba tanta modernidad que no sabía ni cómo utilizar porque jamás le había prestado atención. Total, estaba muerto. No necesitaría volver a comer.

Se había quedado totalmente exhausta. Por ese mismo motivo no se atrevió a volver a alimentarse pese a que lo necesitaba. Lo que no recordó fue la gravedad del asunto. La alimentación eran dos polos opuestos que a la vez se enlazaban en el mismo punto: La muerte.

Pero también la había aliviado ligeramente de aquella frustración y ahora, parecía estar a punto de volver a tenerla si ese perfume no desaparecía. Pero esa vez no podría ayudarla. No, si no quería matarla. Si experimentaba un nuevo orgasmo era capaz de terminar en una caja de pino.

El teléfono volvió a sonar por séptima vez y ella lo miró aterrorizada al no poder moverse y contestar. A regañadientes, se lo llevó. Presentía quien sería y esperaba por algún motivo que esa conversación no se llevara a cabo.

_Maldición, eres un muerto_- se recordó.

—Eh, ¿diga?.... Ah…. Sí, sí… no te preocupes. Envié todo el trabajo a la cuenta de siempre. Está listo… sí…— hubo una pausa que rompió entristecida— Shiba… ¿Cómo está…Tooyama?

La contestación no pareció gustar demasiado a la castaña. Se despidió simplemente con un seco adiós y dejó el teléfono a un lado, mirándole avergonzada.

—Ryoma… ¿Por qué… lo poseíste?

Si hubiera tenido cuerpo carnal seguramente se habría estremecido. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Sois lentos— espetó irónico.

Sí, bien no podía hablar demasiado cuando él se había muerto y ni siquiera había tenido una relación millonésimamente fuerte. Pero qué demonios, viéndolos le ponían de los nervios. O quizás era simplemente con ella, porque las demás parejas bien poco le habían importando.

—Eh… ¿lentos?... Creo que… Tooyama… no comprende muchas cosas del sexo femenino y… a mí me cuesta garantizar mi comportamiento… con mi timidez. Pero él… es…

—Inexperto— terminó. _Jodidamente_ inexperto.

Ryuzaki asintió, sintiéndose cohibida. Seguramente, creía que sabía más que el pelirrojo por el hecho de ser escritora de erotismo. Pero él mismo había comprobado que era inestable y bastante fácil de sorprender. No podía ver más allá del cuerpo humano, pero se figuraba que la marca de su virtud se encontraría ahí, puesta en su lugar idóneo.

—No soy… no lo soy.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, le sorprendió. Parpadeó. No era virgen. Bien, un punto en contra para él. No había acertado en algo. Así como ella lo sabía todo de él, se estaba dando cuenta de que él no sabía todo de ella.

Era complicado y a la vez tan claro…

Se inclinó contra el sofá, suspirando intranquilo tras haberse alejado de ella. Tampoco se había mostrado interesado en ella de esa misma manera. Compartían su pasado por su enlace, nada más.

La puerta se escuchó, sorprendiéndola. Gimió dolorida y lo miró suplicante. Farfulló entre dientes pero la abrió. Tooyama parpadeó sorprendido, retrocediendo al no verla para entrar como una furia dentro mientras la llamaba, deteniéndose y con igual asombró, exhalar aliviado.

—La puerta estaba abierta y pensé lo peor— se explicó.

Ella sonrió culpable y le miró en agradecimiento. Tooyama se sentó en la mesa del escritorio, lejos de ella mientras se frotaba el rostro una y otra vez. Su preocupación infantil regresó.

—Sakuno… yo… lo siento. Te marchaste y no he sido capaz de hablar contigo. Me… da vergüenza el no saber qué tengo que decir. Tú… eres tan madura y yo tan infantil.

Esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Seguro que mis enemigos se burlarían de mí. Yo, que los he derrotado soy incapaz de comportarme como un hombre con mi propia novia. Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento.

Ryuzaki sonrió tímidamente, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto.

—Yo lo comprendo— susurró en un atisbo de madurez— no pasa nada. No te preocupes.

Él sonrió ampliamente, pareciéndose a un maldito chiquillo. Tooyama parecía fácil de la sonrisa y de los gritos y eso lo desesperaba. ¿Por qué no quedaban en el mundo personas tranquilas como Ryuzaki?

—Por cierto, Sakuno, ¿por qué estás en la cama? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella enrojeció y lo miró de reojo, buscando una frase coherente que explicara su falta de movimiento y su terrible necesidad de estar en cama. Pero él no pensaba ayudarla. Que confesara que se encontraba así por un tremendo orgasmo y que un humano no sería capaz de entregárselo.

Orgulloso por su trabajo, espero pacientemente una respuesta por su parte, pero Tooyama se adelantó a sus pensamientos maléficos.

—Sakuno, he decidido que te voy a hacer el amor.


	12. Problemas de sexo

**Nuevo capítulo. Recordar leer las notas de autora abajo :D**

**--**

"_Te voy a hacer el amor"_

Oh, dios bendito. ¿Qué mujer no suspiraría cuando un hombre que tenías como pareja decía eso y te miraba de la misma forma que si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo por tu culpa? Ella lo hizo y se estremeció.

Pese a que su cuerpo estaba dolorido por lo sucedido con su compañero de piso, se sintió arder. Completamente. Sintió la presión en sus muslos, su sexo palpitar anhelante y la respiración agitarse. Las sábanas comenzaron a estorbarle, resultándole demasiado pesadas y calurosas. ¿O era su cuerpo el que quemaba? Bien podría ser.

Kintaro Tooyama la miraba fijamente, con seriedad, asegurando sus palabras así. Y ella lo recibía completamente segura. Porque sabía que sucedería. Pero al lado del pelirrojo, había una cara que daba más risa que sorpresa. Su compañero fantasma con la mandíbula cediendo de asombro. Seguramente, sorprendido porque el mismo al que tenía que haber poseído para darles un empujón, había despertado.

Volvió a poner los ojos en el pelirrojo, quien se había quitado la chaqueta y la dejaba a un lado de una de sus sillas de tapiz rojo y madera oscura antigua. Después, le observó mientras se giraba sobre sí mismo y regresaba para cerrar la puerta y volver al salón. Entonces, cuando pensó que saltaría como una fiera hasta la cama, volvió a girar sobre sí mismo y se encaminó a la cocina. Le escuchó trastear con las cacerolas, encender la hornilla y poner algo a calentar mientras silbaba alguna canción que no reconocía. Segundos después, el olor a sopa le llenó la nariz.

¿Qué no iba a hacerle el amor?

Comenzó a sentirse sucia, buscando pruebas de que la ducha que se había dado realmente no hiciera efecto o de que descubriera que realmente estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas le hiciera sentirse violento. Algo tenía que ser.

El tintineo de una cuchara chocando contra la losa del plato, le hizo alzar la mirada hasta él. Cargado con una bandeja y caminando hasta su costado, dejándosela sobre las piernas y sentándose a su lado. No pudo evitar mirar con gran apetito la comida por muy simple que fuera.

Dios, ¿Desde cuándo estaba muerta de hambre?

—Es lo único que sé cocinar— interrumpió sus pensamientos— Creo que está bueno.

Para no dejar en ascuas tanto a él como a su estómago flamante por comida, tomó la cuchara con devoción y comió. El sabor a especias le inundó la boca junto al sabor de la misma sopa. En pocas palabras, estaba realmente delicioso. Y así se lo hizo saber.

—Bueno, un poco de esto y otro poco de aquello, da como resultado el invento— bromeó el joven director animadamente.

Sonrió como agradecimiento, comiendo con gusto y observándolo de reojo. Le ponía nerviosa el tan solo pensar en qué momento exacto sería cuando decidiera comportarse como un hombre y tomarla. Seguía preocupándose por estar desnuda.

Lo vio remangarse una de las mangas de la camisa y extender el brazo hacia ella, posándole una mano en la frente y otra en la suya misma. Cerrar los ojos y contar ligeramente hasta que, finalmente, apartara ambas manos y la mirara con curiosidad.

—Tienes un poco de fiebre, ¿Sabes? Ya me lo parecía a mí cuando entré. Perdona que hablara sin pensar— se excusó, mostrando aquel punto infantil que tan tremendamente le encantaba—. Ahora, te preparé un poco de medicina y te tumbarás a descansar. He visto todo los trabajos que has enviado— señaló, recogiendo la bandeja de encima de sus piernas y poniéndose en plan profesional—. Has enviado más de lo esperado. Eso significa que has trabajado de más, córcholis. No me extraña que estés enferma.

Buscó con la mirada a Ryoma, quien se había sentado sobre la mesa, cruzado de brazos y asintiendo cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Por lo visto, era verdad. Realmente tenía fiebre. ¿Sería eso a causa del orgasmo? ¿De que él se hubiera alimentado dos veces seguidas? Y otra cosa, ¿la fiebre también le haría sentirse excitada y anhelando la promesa de Kintaro? ¿Recordar el tremendo orgasmo vivido y querer experimentar el sexo al completo como había pasado años atrás, la primera vez?

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Mierda, recordar aquella primera vez no era cosa de moco de pavo. En aquel momento realmente pensó que estaba enamorada y que no le importaba entregarse porque era él. Ahora casi se reía al pensar en lo solterona que había estado hasta que Kintaro apareció en su vida y comenzó a recordarle ese sentimiento que todo ser humano necesita tarde o temprano.

—Bien— anunció la voz de Tooyama cuando salía de la cocina tras haber fregado los platos y la miraba mientras regresaba las mangas de su camisa a su lugar—, ya está todo recogido. Me he portado bien.

—Muchas gracias, Kin-chan— agradeció culpablemente.

—No es nada. Mira, voy a ir a la oficina y a casa a por unas cosas. Cogeré tu llave y vendré un poco más tarde, ¿sí? — Cuestionó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas— pasaré la noche aquí.

Asintió, sintiéndose terriblemente feliz por la causa. Kintaro asintió a la vez, acercándose a zancadas grandes e inclinándose sobre la cama hasta que sus bocas se encontraron. Un tenue beso que la encendió como una maldita antorcha.

Sin embargo, él no pareció darse cuenta. Se incorporó y marchó como si nada pasara, quedándose ella golpeando la almohada una y otra vez por ser tan estúpida. Frustrada y avergonzada.

—Ju…

Se giró hacia aquel que realmente tenía la culpa. Aquel hombre muerto que había encendido su cuerpo hasta convertirse en un completo mar de llamas. Ryoma Echizen, el que sonreía con sonrisa felinamente maliciosa y la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sabiendo perfectamente cómo de caliente estaba su cuerpo y sus deseos por tener sexo.

—No te burles— gimoteó— esto es realmente molesto. Primero viene diciéndome esto… y ahora se comporta porque tengo fiebre. O igual…— se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativa en su idea negativa— es que realmente no le… excito.

Se sonrojó ante la palabra, recordando que estaba completamente desnuda bajo las mantas y sábanas. Probablemente, para un hombre el enseñar un poco era suficiente y el enseñar tanto, demasiado. Posiblemente, Tooyama fuera uno de esos. De los que disfrutaban con el recato en lugar de la muestra total.

O quizás, es que le afectaba la colocación de su piso. Igual estaba tan acostumbrado a ese piso tan elegante, que mucho temió que su salón y dormitorio fueran uno solo. Igual había visto algo en la cocina que no le gustó…

—Ahg— exclamó haciéndose un ovillo.

Se tocó las mejillas y la frente. Realmente estaba caliente y tenía fiebre. Realmente estaba enferma. Y también era real que nadie en su sano juicio querría hacer el amor con ella como estaba. Porque ella misma tampoco lo haría con alguien que tiene fiebre. Sus instintos le dirían claramente que lo cuidara, no que lo violara.

Poco a poco, sintió como el medicamento que se había tomado empezaba a hacerle efecto, calmándose y relajándose hasta que el sueño la venció.

Despertó unas horas después al escuchar un ruido extraño, resultando ser las teclas del ordenador. Se encontró a un hombre inclinado sobre su mismo ordenador, tecleando sin cesar mientras a su lado, una humeante taza de café descansaba.

Por su parte, Ryoma se encontraba bostezando ante la ventana, observando a los vecinos- aprovechándose que nadie se enteraba de que cotilleaba sus situaciones caseras-.

Se removió un poco, sintiéndose más cansada todavía que antes, con el cuerpo dolorido y sudado. Demonios, daría lo que fuera por una ducha en ese mismo instante.

—Sakuno, ¿has despertado? — Preguntó tenuemente el director, levantándose y acercándose— perdona que use el ordenador sin permiso, pero necesitaba redactar un…

—No, tranquilo— interrumpió—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho y media de la noche— respondió con una sonrisa resplandeciente— ¿tienes sed? ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Quiero una ducha— aclaró pese a que sentía la boca seca. Lo primero era lo primero.

Él asintió, girándose sobre sus zapatos para dirigirse al baño. El sonido de la ducha al encenderse y el agua, le pareció pura gloria. Odiaba cuando su cuerpo estaba tan húmedo y sudado.

Empujó las ropas con los pies, olvidándose del desnudo hasta que sintió el aire frio correr por sus carnes. Alargó la mano en busca de la bata de noche, pero no la encontró. En cambio, encontró las manos de Tooyama. Retrocedió, preocupada. ¿Acaso iba a ser tan sencillo?

Pero él la cogió en brazos y la levanto fácilmente, guiándola hasta la bañera y metiéndola dentro. Después, corriendo, salió del baño para dejarla sola.

No, no había sido tan sencillo. Él realmente sentía. Como hombre. No logró evitar una sonrisa, sintiéndose estúpidamente correspondida. ¿A qué mujer no le gustaba en ciertos momentos sentirse querida y deseada?

Humedeció la esponja, llenándola de jabón y se la pasó por el cuerpo. El dulce olor de las frutas que tenía como añadido el jabón la hizo sonreír. Su cuerpo olería bien pese a que tuviera fiebre. Le gustaba oler bien, pero le molestaban los perfumes cargados.

—Sakuno, cuando termines, avísame— escuchó decirle a través de la puerta—. Te ayudaré.

—Vale.

Algo aturdida, se preguntó si no estaría siendo demasiado atrevida aunque su cuerpo ardiera por el deseo, seguía teniendo vergüenza. Su abuela siempre la había acusado de vergonzosa por todo y no le faltaba razón, desde luego, pero a veces, hasta una persona vergonzosa necesitaba sentirse decidida para algunas cosas.

Cerró el grifo cuando estuvo lista, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una toalla. La que encontró se encontraba a tres pasos de ella pero levantarse parecía un verdadero suplicio. Pensó rápidamente en llamarle y pedírsela, pero la vergüenza regresó con terrible fuerza. Cerró los ojos.

—Ten.

La toalla cayó sobre su cabeza, cubriéndola. La apartó a manotazos, encontrándose con su compañero de piso. Cruzado de brazos, esperaba a que se la colocara. Una vez listo, lo miró interrogativa. Extendió las manos hacia ella, sujetándola de las axilas y levantándola con facilidad, sentándola sobre el retrete. Chasqueó los dedos y la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando caer a Tooyama contra el suelo, de espaldas. Alarmada, dio un brinco.

—Ah, esto… ¿por qué se ha abierto la puerta de golpe? Qué curioso…— masculló Kintaro confuso, levantándose enérgicamente—. Ah, Sakuno, ya saliste. ¿Deberías de haberme llamado? Estaba esperando. Ven, de regreso a la cama.

Se acercó a ella como un gato, siempre a grandes zancadas y soltura, con una sonrisa animada e infantil. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y otro por debajo de las piernas, levantándola sin esfuerzo. Se preguntó si realmente pesaría tan poco para que ambos pudieran levantarla como si nada o si es que simplemente su orgullo de macho les impedía aceptar que no podían con ella. Aunque eso la avergonzaría desde luego.

La llevó hasta la cama y la dejó sobre ellas, encontrándolas limpias y suaves. Uno de los cajones del armario permanecía abierto, demostrando así que había tenido que buscar a tientas donde podrían encontrarse las sábanas limpias. Se sintió terriblemente avergonzada de que hiciera su trabajo.

Justo cuando la arropaba, el teléfono sonó en el pantalón de su bolsillo. El rostro del hombre se ensombreció.

—Demonios, Shiba, te dije que no más llamadas hasta mañana— regañó nada más descolgar, sentándose ante el ordenador— Sí… vale. No, rechaza la invitación. Dile a Toushiro que me llame mañana a las doce y media. No, no iré. Y no pases más llamadas— recalcó, colgando y bufando—. Lo siento, Sakuno.

Negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

—Es tú trabajo. Lo comprendo. Deberías ir con ellos…

—No— negó rápidamente, acercándose hasta ella y tomándola de las manos—. Es necesario que cuide de ti. Daré lo mejor.

Volvió a posar una de sus grandes manazas sobre su frente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Todavía tienes fiebre.

Se detuvo ahí, sin apartar la mano, observándola con sus sagaces ojos. Lo vio humedecerse los labios, carraspear y alejarse. Y de nuevo, esa sensación de completa satisfacción la inundó. Él realmente sentía.

Se estaba controlando.

—Kin-chan… ¿Sabes que leí una vez? — preguntó, descendiendo sus ojos hasta sus manos, jugando con sus dedos— que para bajar la fiebre, existía un remedio bastante eficiente que solo dos personas podían hacer.

—Lo sé— la respuesta la sorprendió— pero no lo haremos. No hasta que estés mejor. ¿Leíste la letra pequeña? — Cuestionó con una carcajada—. Puedes empeorar. No me arriesgaré a eso.

De nuevo, aquel sonido que parecía ser el comienzo de una risa y aquella sonrisa felina tan maligna en el rostro de Ryoma Echizen. Apretó entre las manos las sábanas, teniendo ganas de tirarle un zapato. Kintaro era un buen hombre. Demasiado bueno. Maldición, ¿qué le costaba olvidarse de la fiebre y meterse entre sus piernas?

Como una niña buena obedeció fielmente, tomándose la medicina nuevamente y relajándose sobre la cama recién cambiada. Agradeciendo la toalla que puso sobre su cabeza y terminando por quedarse nuevamente dormida tras comer otro plato de sopa y un poco de jamón cocido.

Lo que más esperaba, era no empezar a moquear, porque entonces, sí que se alejaría de ella totalmente.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a despertar, no pudo evitar sonreír, encontrándoselo de rodillas a su lado, tumbado sobre sus brazos. Le tocó ligeramente el brazo, espabilándolo únicamente en sueños.

—Túmbate en la cama. Cojeras frio.

Infantilmente, asintió. Sin molestarse en dar la vuelta, saltó por encima de ella. El colchón se movió con el peso y se vio rodando hasta él, riendo al chocar contra su cuerpo. Tiró de las sábanas para cubrirlo, pero él las aferró con fuerza.

—No.

—Debes entrar. Cojeras frio. Hace frio en el aire— reprochó.

Los ojos contrarios se abrieron escasamente, una rendija de pura advertencia y muestra sexual.

—Estás desnuda.

Enrojeció violentamente.

—Lo… lo sé perfectamente— logró decir—. Pero no puedo preocuparme por estar desnuda cuando puedes resfriarte o morir de una pulmonía. Entra.

Kintaro cabeceó negativamente, cabezón como él solo. Hizo un puchero, tocándole la mejilla. Un suspiro ronco escapó de sus labios. Como si estuviera escrito, ambos pegaron sus frentes.

—Maldita sea, soy un hombre, Sakuno— le recordó a regañadientes con un tono nada infantil— y te deseo. No me pidas que entre.

Y ella aceptó educadamente los deseos de su novio.

--

Casi sentía que podía estar rompiéndose a carcajadas si no fuera que su carácter se lo impedía. Realmente esa pareja era divertida. ¡Leches! El tiempo cambiaba como nunca tras tantos años muerto. Ahora era la mujer la que ansiaba tener sexo y el hombre la respetaba porque estaba enferma. Quizás Tooyama se había convertido fácilmente en un galán infantil. Porque infantil era con ganas excepto, tenía que reconocerlo, cuando estaba trabajando o se trataba de Sakuno.

Y no es que él fuera una especia de perro, pero realmente olía perfectamente la excitación de ambos. Era curioso como dos humanos no podían darse cuenta del perfume que ambos destilaban. Un perfume que comenzó a darle envidia, porque si realmente pudiera tener una maldita erección. Oh, joder, eso sería maravilloso.

Miró el cuerpo del hombre junto a Ryuzaki. Se había dormido con gran facilidad mientras ella lo observaba y comenzaba a delinear trazos en sus mejillas y labios. Un acto de devoción digno de una mujer enamorada. Pero si realmente estaba enamorada de ese tipo, ¿por qué accedía a su cercanía? Y lo peor de todo es que pese a que él mismo había tomado la decisión de dejarla atrás, no darle importancia con quien estuviera, comenzaba a sentir cierto anhelo. Ansiaba tener de nuevo su cuerpo para poder… Ahg, sí, terminar lo que había empezado con su boca, por supuesto.

Pero un fantasma que no sufría una erección jamás podría darle otra cosa que no fuera su boca o sus dedos a una humana. Sí, demonios, podía calentarla como el mismo infierno, hacer que se sintiera totalmente loca y ansiosa de sexo, pero él nunca podría volver a experimentarlo.

A menos que…

Miró más profundamente al hombre tendido junto a la mujer. Bien podía volver a apoderarse de él y yacer con ella. Claro que no sería su erección. Tampoco sería su cuerpo y mucho menos, sería normal. Además, ella podía verle perfectamente y seguramente, no le agradaría demasiado que hiciera acto de ocupación de ambos lugares. Porque si lo hacía, no se detendría esta vez. Se anidaría en su interior sin dudarlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo restarle importancia y girándose para darles la espalda. Había hecho la promesa de no entrometerse entre ellos. Que aliviara a Ryuzaki de ese modo solo había sido porque él mismo necesitaba alimentarse, no por nada más.

Demonios, recordaba haber estado con otras mujeres en una cama. Desnudos y sudorosos, ondulándose sobre ella mientras la penetraba una y otra vez hasta llegar al orgasmo. Pero maldita sea, ¿qué diablos era un orgasmo? Lo había olvidado completamente. Se sentía como el virgen que jamás lo había experimentado.

Pero su cuerpo estaba ya descompuesto y roto. Vacio. Ni siquiera querría regresar a él. De solo recordar cómo había estado cuando Ryuzaki abrió la tumba para coger la bala y hacer el pacto…

Suponía que ese era el precio de los muertos, dar tu cuerpo para que se descompusiera mientras vives fuera de él. Sin alma, se estropea, ¿verdad?

Escuchó el suave sonido de un suspiro. Ryuzaki finalmente se había dormido. Se giró hacia ella, contemplándola. Cara al pelirrojo, con una mano descansando sobre su cuello.

No logró evitar acercarse y observarlos con cierta curiosidad. Él la superaba de tamaño. Pero, ¿Acaso no era eso lógico? ¿El macho no era siempre más grande que la hembra? Claro que en el mundo animal tenía la explicación de la altura. Si una hembra era más alta que el macho, por más que este diera saltos, totalmente erecto, no lograría llegar al punto correcto.

Olisqueó ligeramente el aire. La excitación de ambos había disminuido. Quizás por el sueño o quizás, totalmente frustrada por no poder llegar a sucumbir. Pero qué pasaba con él. Ansiaba tener esa experiencia de nuevo.

Apareció junto Tooyama.

La cosa era seria. Si bien ese hombre había conseguido expulsarlo fácilmente una vez, espera que dormido tuviera menos resistencia.

Así pues, se introdujo en su interior, un mar de cables sanguíneos y aire. Dolor caliente y movimientos. Sintió como se sacudía, tosía y se arqueaba. Volvía a vivir, y joder, era maravilloso. Aunque doloroso.

Se sentó sobre la cama, mirándose en su posesión. Manos que no eran suyas, piernas que no eran suyas. Vísceras y puntos vitales que tampoco eran suyos. Todo lo suyo había más que perecido, pero se sentía realmente bien teniendo el control de ellas. No del todo, pero al menos era algo.

Se giró hacia Ryuzaki. No parecía haber notado nada, ni siquiera cuando se zarandeó frenéticamente. Gruñendo, alargó la mano hasta poder tocarla. Enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños. Tocó ligeramente la pequeña oreja con el pendiente en forma de lazo y suspiró, llevando los labios hasta el lugar y besándolo, descendiendo lentamente hasta el cuello, quedándose ahí.

Aspiró el aroma, ronroneó en su calidez y se estremeció con la suavidad hasta que el dolor entre sus piernas regresó. Bendito dolor. Bendita erección. Y, mierda, quería un bendito orgasmo.

Se removió hacia atrás, levantándose. Las piernas le parecían demasiado endebles hasta que logró dominar el equilibrio, mantenerse en pie. Tiró de la camisa como se le fuera la vida en ello y luchó contra los pantalones, maldiciendo que fueran tan complicados. Evitó mirar "ahí". Era consciente de que no era su cuerpo y la realidad era que no quería tener que ver algo que sabía cómo era de otro hombre, por mucho que fuera a utilizarlo.

Se quitó los calcetines y tiró de las ropas de la cama, levantándolas y adentrándose. El calor del cuerpo de Ryuzaki no era difícil de encontrar. Se pegó contra ella, descubriendo cuan pequeña era en realidad pese a ser suave y tan jodidamente amoldable.

Se descubrió deslizando una mano traviesa por su hombro, descendiendo hasta la curva de sus caderas y empujándola contra sí. Quería sentirla. Sentir las curvas delanteras hundirse contra su torso, el perfecto triangulo frotarse contra su vientre y como su propia sexualidad quedaba atrapada entre sus muslos. Alzó la pierna más cercana a su propio cuerpo, haciendo que cubriera sus caderas y pegándose al oscuro secreto de toda mujer.

Demonios, el tacto era tan… agradable. Suave y húmedo. Alzó la mirada hasta su rostro, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos abiertos de par en par que lo miraban aterrorizada y sorprendida, para después, convertirse en dos rendijas únicas de preguntas mientras las mejillas optaban por el color rojizo. Tuvo ganas de reírse de ella pero en cambio, la besó.

Sintió las uñas clavarse en el pecho, arañar y sangrar. Pero no le dio importancia. Aunque desde luego, no serían sus marcas de guerra.

—Ryoma, ¿por qué estás tú…?— tartamudeó.

—Sexo— respondió roncamente.

Ella tembló convulsivamente, llevando las manos hasta sus caderas, pegándose a él. Suspiró y le miró como si no le quedara más opción.

—Supongo que en tu forma no puedes hacerlo. Tienes que poseer a alguien, ¿verdad? Está bien.

Se sintió terriblemente estúpido. Tanto, que la erección se desinfló fácilmente. Rompió el contacto y salió del cuerpo humano. Tooyama continuó durmiendo, ignorante de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, Ryuzaki se incorporó, mirándole aturdida.

—Lo… lo siento. Dije algo horrible.

Sí, así era. Pero no pensaba darle el gusto. Él no tenía la culpa de estar muerto.

--

No estaba segura de por qué, pero cuando Ryoma dejó el cuerpo de Kintaro y se alejó de ella, se desmayó. La fiebre parecía haber subido y regresaba a estar cansada. Pese al deseo de aclarar las cosas, su mente se había ocultado en el vacio oscuro.

Muchas horas después, despertó, con Kintaro inclinado sobre un cubo de agua y escurriendo una toalla húmeda. Se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda, descubierta y temblorosa. Se fijó en el ceño fruncido de Tooyama, que regresó para limpiar su cuerpo con la toalla, completamente concentrado en lo que hacía hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta.

—Ah, Sakuno, menos mal que despertaste. Te ha subido la fiebre una barbaridad. He llamado al doctor y me recomendó que hiciera esto. Como no despertabas, me puse a hacerlo.

Y aquel sonrojo tan infantil se dibujó en sus mejillas. No le dio importancia. No tenía el cuerpo demasiado centrado como para pensar si quiera en excitarse o avergonzarse.

Buscó con la mirada a Ryoma, pero no lo encontró. Giró la cabeza hasta la mesilla de noche, encontrándose con el collar y la bala. La bala que había tomado un color negro oscuro igual que el anillo de su difunto abuelo cuando lo encontró.

_Mierda…_

Ryoma se había ido. Se había adentrado en el interior de su morada.

--

Bien, hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo.

Decirles que en mi lj encontrarán una imagen con la colocación del piso de Sakuno y una explicación sobre él.

Saludos.


	13. En busca del fantasma

**Notas de autora importante abajo:**

Había pasado una semana completa. Entre que se recuperó de la fiebre, fue al médico obligada por Kintaro, éste alegó que debía de mudarse para evitar así resfriados innecesarios, estar más preocupada por sí misma que por el trabajo para los lectores, no había tenido tiempo de preocuparse del todo por la desaparición repentina de Ryoma.

Estaba segura de que realmente le había herido. Sus sentimientos habían estado a flor de piel mientras aquel contacto había durado y ella lo había estropeado tan fácilmente que daba miedo. Mucho.

Y lo peor de todo es que en el único momento en que había tenido tiempo para intentar averiguar qué pasaba, se había encontrado con la realidad. Ella no podía hacer nada. Simplemente él se había confinado y no era como una lámpara magia que frotabas hasta que apareciera un genio y te concedía deseos.

Ryoma anteriormente fue humano. Un humano con sentimientos, deseos y todo lo que conlleva el saco de ser un montón de huesos, sangre, vísceras y especialmente, corazón y mente. El raciocinio de todo ayudaba encima a crear los sentimientos y estos destruían a cualquier persona con sangre en las venas. Aunque fuera un fantasma, eso seguía existiendo en su mente.

Si Ryoma había ocupado el cuerpo de Kintaro para poseerla había sido simplemente porque se moría de ganas por volver a experimentar el sexo y ella lo había aceptado porque realmente estaba caliente, por mucha vergüenza que sintiera ahora, además de por culpa de la pesada fiebre que la tuvo en cama obligatoriamente.

—Y yo tuve que ser una desconsiderada— le dijo a la nada.

Sabía que había sido porque Kintaro había estado rondando por la casa que no se había sentido sola, pero ahora que él se marchó para continuar con su vida de soltero libre con novia a la que cuidar y acudir cuando necesitara socializar fuera del trabajo, se notaba más la soledad y el hueco que llenaba tanto Ryoma.

Todos los fallos que solía quitarle de encima el fantasma ahora la asustaban. Se sentía insegura dentro de su propia casa. Subir las escaleras que muchas veces parecían la boca del lobo realmente era aterrador. Hasta encender la televisión le resultaba dudoso porque siempre era él quien la mantenía encendida en cualquier cana y se la cedía cuando había escuchado por pura casualidad el anuncio de alguna película romántica interesante o hasta de suspense. No le gustaban las de drama porque siempre le hacían llorar, aunque lo mismo sucedía con las románticas. Entonces, él solía entregarle una caja de clínex que estaba cerca y chasqueaba la lengua en protesta cuando se le caía el moco. Hasta hacia una mueca de asco que resultaba terriblemente divertida.

En pocas palabras, le echaba de menos. Qué cierto era el refrán de no saber lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

En esos momentos, estaba buscando en el libro de su madre qué hacer cuando su compañero fantasmal se encerraba a sí mismo dentro de su amuleto y no quería salir. Pero no encontraba nada. Todo era confuso y nada aclaraba nada. No parecía existir forma de sacarlo si él no quería. Siempre a expensas de eso. Era torturante.

Le había hablado a la bala como si de una persona se tratara. La había procurado mantener siempre cerca de ello por si acaso necesitaba energía y le había pedido mil veces perdón. Pero nada extraño había pasado. Ni un brillo, ni una voz diciendo un simple "vale" o "pasa de mí"… Nada.

Le preocupaba que estando dentro de la bala no pudiera alimentarse, que no lograra sobrevivir y que entonces, todo se fuera al desastre. Pero también necesitaría salir para alimentarse si veía que no podía continuar en ayunas, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué seguía encerrado? No lo comprendía.

El teléfono vibró a su costado, recordándole que existía más mundo que la preocupación que sentía. Contestó casi sin habérselo llevado al oído para escuchar el característico sonido de su novio. Tooyama reía.

—Yo también me alegro de escucharte, Sakuno— saludó— ¿Qué haces?

Suspiró.

—Nada especial. Solo… ponía en orden unas cosas— cerró el libro, ceñuda. No podía creerse que realmente no encontrara nada de nada— ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, bien. Te llamo para ofrecerte algo. Después de lo que viví en tu casa, quería ofrecerte una entrevista a hacia alguien.

—No soy periodista— le recordó— Soy escritora.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero la persona con la que quiero que te encuentres me dijo que únicamente aceptaría la entrevista si eras tú quien se la hacías. Le pregunté si te conocía— añadió— y me contestó que no. Es una mujer de los barrios bajos de Tokio.

—Entonces, realmente no la conozco— corroboró. Se había mudado a Tokio escasamente y todavía no conocía a nadie fuera de la empresa y de su bloque de pisos— Pero… ¿le dijiste mi nombre?

—No, para nada. No le dije si quiera que estuvieras trabajando para mí. Como bien sabes, usas un nombre falso para escribir, sin embargo, me dijo como eras, tu nombre y edad. Realmente da miedo. Le dije que igual tendrías miedo y no irías. Sinceramente, a mi me dio escalofríos, pero son cosas que gustan a las chicas enamoradas y no puedo hacer más que adentrarlo en la revista— un suspiro llegó a través de la línea— pero me contestó que te dijera lo siguiente: "Su cabezonería le impide regresar".

La bala resbaló de sus dedos, cayendo por el parqué hasta que chocó contra el armario, rebotó sobre sí misma y se quedó ahí. Con la mirada fija en ella, frunció todavía más el ceño.

—Iré. Haré la entrevista. Dime qué preguntas debo de hacer y las haré sin dudar— se ofreció. Kintaro pareció preocupado.

—Te acompañaré, así será más sencillo, ¿Vale? No es un lugar para que las chicas que son de fuera vayan tan tranquilamente. ¿Vale?

La animación de Kintaro le demostró claramente que le parecía una aventura ir con ella y no podía culparlo. En cierta manera, hasta ella sentía su sangre bullir de emoción.

—Por supuesto— aceptó.

Además, mirándolo por otro lado, estaba bien ir acompañada por un varón si realmente era un lugar tan peligroso. Era más seguro y no sabía por qué. Pero cuando al día siguiente se encontró entre los callejones, no pudo evitar pegarse a Kintaro, asustada.

El lugar correcto era una casa a medio caer, con techos de ropas de retales, una cortina como puerta y olor a incienso casero. Un perro esperaba en la puerta y gruñó simplemente cuando los vio acercarse para después bostezar y echarse nuevamente la siesta. Cinco segundos después, la cortina se abrió para dejar ver aparecer a una joven que seguramente tendría la misma edad que ella, delgada, con el cabello corto castaño y ojos por igual. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro nada más verla.

—Bienvenida, Sakuno, mi abuela te está esperando. Por favor, pasad dentro.

Tooyama la empujó hasta el interior de la casa. Al contrario del exterior, era totalmente acogedora y hasta imposible de pensar que con un techo como el que tenían, tuvieran cojines por todos lados. Una pequeña hoguera en el centro para calentar la casa y hacer la comida.

Una vieja mujer esperaba detrás del fuego, observándoles con ojos pequeños y grises, además de una sonrisa amable. Barajaba incesantemente una baraja de cartas sin siquiera mirarlas. Extendiendo una mano, la joven nieta les ofreció sentarse. Obedecieron en silencio, asombrándose de lo cómodo que eran realmente esos cojines.

—Os presento a mi nieta Tomoka— presentó con una suave voz— mi nombre es Mireia y me alegra mucho de que hayas venido a verme. Sabía que con mi mensaje, vendrías enseguida.

Asintió, mirándola con curiosidad. Realmente era una agradable mujer.

—Sé que realmente no has venido por la entrevista. Es verdaderamente ofensivo que nos vean como simples sortilegios para el amor simplemente porque es lo que más vende. Pero me alegra saber que todavía quedan chicas como tú y como mi nieta. Tomoka antes era una enamoradiza de todo, pera finalmente se cansó y ha decidido continuar mis pasos a su manera— recriminó, observando con desdén a su heredera antes de volver a mirarles a ellos— Dime, ¿le has traído?

—Bueno, usted ya sabe que está ahí dentro, ¿verdad? — inquirió, mostrándole la bala atada al collar. La anciana asintió, mirando atentamente el objeto en sí.

—Está realmente ofendido. Siempre ha sido muy orgulloso este chico.

— ¿Le conocía? — Exclamó, sorprendida. La mujer negó, pero fue su nieta quien respondió.

—Desde siempre hemos sabido de él porque mi abuela conocía a su madre. Nunca le vio. Cuando entramos en contacto con cualquier persona, siempre nos une un hilo. Fue mi abuela quien advirtió a la madre del chico que iba a morir. Pero no le hicieron caso…

—Di más bien que él solo pensó en su hermano mayor— corrigió Mireia con una dulce sonrisa cruzándole el rostro— Hombres como este, ya no quedan. Ni siquiera el macho que va contigo se puede comparar.

Kintaro enrojeció y lo supo porque siempre tenía el mismo gesto. Fruncía los labios y miraba para otro lado.

—No sé de qué están hablando— protestó. Esta vez, la mujer rio sarcásticamente.

—Sí que lo sabes, porque lo ves desde el primer día.

Agrandó los ojos con sorpresa, girándose hacia Kintaro. Su rostro había cambiado completamente, de avergonzado a serio.

—Por eso cuando te poseyó la primera vez te libraste de él con tanta facilidad, muchacho. Ves a los muertos de la misma manera en que ella los ve. Por eso te enfrascaste en el deber de protegerla y terminaste enamorándote de ella.

Sakuno, extrañamente, comenzó a sentirse ofendida. Ofendida y traicionada. Desvió la mirada de Kintaro. Ya lo arreglaría más tarde si quería escucharle. Ahora, importaba Ryoma. La mujer se inclinó hacia el fuego, moviéndolo hasta que la tetera sobre él comenzó a chillar y Tomoka la apartó para servirles el té en dos tazas.

—Quizás, prefieres que comience por el principio, ¿Verdad? — cuestionó la mujer aceptando otra taza de té y dejando las cartas a un lado. Cuando ella asintió, comenzó— mi nieta y yo somos las últimas de nuestra raza. Nos puedes conocer como simples sacerdotisas, pero ni siquiera somos eso. Humanas que no tienen nombre quizás, ni brujas ni sacerdotisas. Simplemente nacemos con éste extraño don. Me crucé con Rinko Takeuchi cuando ésta tenía tan solo doce años. Desde entonces, supe perfectamente qué iba a suceder. Su marido iba a abandonar a una amante que tenía desde joven. Pero iba a traer un hijo que había tenido con otra mujer. Con Rinko iba a tener solo uno y entre dolor y amargura, iba a llegar ser feliz gracias a él— tomo un sorbo y continuó—. Pero no dudaría hasta la muerte. Su hijo moriría por un hijo que ni siquiera era de ella. Y eso le dolió hasta las mismísimas entrañas. Había perdido a su único hijo y su marido quería que aceptara por fuerza a su primogénito para que ocupara el lugar. Rinko jamás lo aceptaría. Se suicidó tres meses después de la muerte de su hijo.

La tienda se llenó de un silencio sepulcral. Esperando que la mujer continuara, arañó ligeramente la taza con la uña del pulgar. Kintaro se removió a su costado y suspiró.

—Su padre tuvo un accidente cuando regresaba del cementerio tras enterrarla. Iba borracho. ¿Cómo se llama el chico? — Cuestionó, mirándola atentamente.

—Ryoma— respondió, levantando los ojos hacia ella— Ryoma Echizen.

—Bien. Ryoma creo que ya sabes cómo murió, la bala, la fiebre… todo el conjunto. Pero por culpa de su madre quedó atrapado en ese piso. Se dice que un fantasma siempre queda en el mundo de los vivos porque tiene algo que hacer. Ryoma no sabe qué tiene que hacer porque realmente no tiene nada. O mejor, no tenía nada hasta ahora. Sabía que tarde o temprano existiría una mujer en su vida, pero no veía nada claramente por la simple razón de que él ya estaría muerto. Esa mujer, eres tú. Y estás unida a él. Esa bala lo demuestra. El pacto lo acepta y vuestros sentimientos os guían.

Tooyama gruñó, dejando con brusquedad la taza de té sobre el suelo.

— ¿Qué sentimientos? — Exclamó oscamente— ¿Los mismo que le hicieron poseerme? Porque esos solo fueron deseos sexuales.

—El deseo sexual está basado en sentimientos. Hasta para acostarte con una prostituta tienes que tener sentimientos hacia las mujeres, no importa cual— explicó Osakada recogiendo la taza — Son los mismos sentimientos que tienes tu hacia ella. ¿Acaso no la has deseado pese a haberte contenido?

Una sonrisa inquisidora se formó en los labios de la joven mientras que Kintaro chasqueaba la lengua y se removía de un lado a otro.

—Al conocer a este chico casualmente, supe de ti— continuó la mujer, centrándose en lo importante— entonces, vi que estabas ligada a su vida y el porqué él no descansaba. Ahora, ese hombre ha pillado un buen berrinche y está encerrado en su bala.

—Le herí. Creo que hería su orgullo— dudó, prestándole toda su atención— Quiero que regrese y pedirle perdón. Además, seguramente necesitará alimentarse.

—Sí, pero como dije "Su cabezonería le impide regresar". Está tan enfadado que cree que solo eres tú la culpable.

—Es… es que realmente es así…— se sintió deprimir. La mujer soltó una carcajada.

—Las mujeres nunca son culpables de los gatillazos de los hombres, niña. Si un macho no levanta su mástil cuando está con una mujer, se hiere a sí mismo por mucho que digan que temen defraudar a una mujer. Solo piensan en ellos mismos por debajo de esa mentira. Echizen viene de hace 60 años, es lógico que su pensamiento esté todavía más cerrado. Te supera en edad y conocimientos. En carácter y en experiencia.

No supo cómo, pero de algún lugar, la mujer sacó una pipa alargada, de forma americana antigua y se la llevó a los labios, expulsando el humo desigualadamente.

—Tomoka, trae "eso".

—Sí, abuela— asintió esta, levantándose y pasando tras otra cortina. Entrecerró los ojos, curiosa.

—Vamos a sacarle y solo existe una forma.

—Es demasiado peligrosa— intervino Kintaro, poniéndose de rodillas— no permitiré que…

—Dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer? — le interrumpió, decididamente. La boca de la vieja mujer se curvó ligeramente y sus ojos se abrieron, mirándoles desdeñosa.

—Morir. O al menos, estar muerta durante cierto tiempo. El suficiente como para convencerlo.

— ¡Es una locura! — Exclamó Tooyama golpeando el puño en uno de los cojines. La anciana arrugó la boca, golpeándole en la cabeza con la pipa.

—Niño mal educado. Eso díselo a alguien que realmente no sepa cómo utilizar esto. Llevo haciéndolo desde que era una cría. Ella es mayorcita para decidir si quiere salvar a su pactante o no. Si el fantasma se queda ahí encerrado ella no morirá, sin embargo, él sí al no poder alimentarse y llegará un momento en que perderá el norte. Solo cuando su pactante ha muerto pueden ser clausurados hasta que llegue el momento como le sucedió al abuelo de la chica.

—Y, ¿cómo se puede lograr ese modo de muerta pero no muerta? — Cuestionó. La mujer asintió y golpeó la pipa sobre la hoguera.

Tomoka apareció con una pequeña bandeja y un botecito de color negro sobre ella. La mujer lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo agitó.

—Dime, ¿nunca has oído hablar o leído sobre Romeo y Julieta?

—Por supuesto— aseguró, mirando el botecito— Es… ¿Esa clase de veneno? Creía que era ficción…

—Lo es, para los más desesperados. Realmente quieren jugar al juego de la no muerte pero muerte. Es peligroso, eso sí. Si él no te saca de la bala, vagarás por siempre ahí dentro y tu cuerpo se pudrirá como todo cadáver. En ese mundo, no eres consciente del paso del tiempo. Solo tu mente atravesará. ¿Quieres arriesgarte igualmente?

Miró atentamente la bala, humedeciéndose los labios. Tooyama se volvió hacia ella. Su mirada llena de preocupación y una negación en los labios. Pero no tenía tiempo para preguntarle.

—Lo haré.

Ambas mujeres asintieron. Tomoka le preparó rápidamente un puesto para que se acomodara y le tendió la botellita.

—Bébela toda. Recuerda que debes de regresar pronto, convéncelo. Aunque sea a patadas. Nosotros esperaremos vuestro regreso.

Tras decir estas palabras, la mujer lanzó una mirada preventiva hacia Kintaro, quien chasqueó la lengua y se abalanzó sobre ella, tomándola de las manos y apegando sus frentes.

—Sakuno, no tienes que hacerlo. Él ya está muerto.

—Tooyama-san, por favor, suélteme— Demandó educadamente.

Tooyama retrocedió ante el llamado, mordiéndose el labio inferior para sentarse nuevamente en su puesto, encender un cigarro y maldecir a los sietes vientos. Lo último que recordaría antes de perder la conciencia sería una carcajada de la vieja mujer, el líquido abrasante en su garganta, las manos de Tomoka sosteniéndola y evitando que se agarrara la garganta. Su cuerpo al completo comenzó a dolerle, rígido como un mármol y sin obedecerle. Estaba segura de que en algún momento, su corazón palpitó.

--

El interior de la bala no era exactamente el mejor hogar del mundo, pero al menos era cálido y ya era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta que no tenía piel para sentirlo. Sin embargo, no tenía fondo. Todo era tan blanco y largo mirase por donde mirase que era hasta cansino pensar en caminar. Simplemente se sentó y esperó. Espero nada, porque realmente no sabía qué demonios tenía que esperar.

Estaba enfadado con ella por su propio ego. El egoísmo y el orgullo no era nada que perdías una vez muerto. Continuaba acompañándote siempre. Fueras donde fueras.

Se había sentido completamente idiota a medida que pasaba las horas. Desde luego, aquello no había sido culpa de ella. Solo le había recordado la verdad, sin embargo, le había fastidiado el experimentar un orgasmo. Para que se le desinflara de aquella manera hubiera ido directamente al baño y se la hubiera acariciado él solo. Quería haber sentido a una mujer, ¿no debería de sentirse elogiada y encantada?

Diablos, las mujeres de ahora eran demasiado impredecibles. Con su cuerpo mataban a tu pene y con su boca a tus sentimientos. No necesitaban de fuerza bruta para romperte los pilares. Antes no eran así. Claro que él solo las usó para lo esencial. Nunca se enamoró de ninguna. Ninguna mujer había conseguido hacerle sentir algo más allá del sentimiento sexual.

Pero esta realmente le volvía loco. Loco de remate y no en un tema romántico. Realmente era capaz de hacerle sentir deseos de reírse como un loco o de estrangularla cuando le ponía como una moto. Siempre teniendo que preocuparse porque era capaz de dejarse el fuego encendido y ahogarse. Pero a veces hacía las cosas sin darse cuenta, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de recapacitar simplemente porque estaba ahí, en ese momento.

—Ryoma-kun.

Suspiró. Una vez más su voz. Desde que había entrado sabía que le había estado llamando, que insistía una y otra vez en que saliera, pero realmente no quería tener que enfrentarse a ella de nuevo. No al menos, hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado y consciente de que no le haría nada. Pero era difícil. Muy difícil.

Sintió algo tirarle de la oreja y únicamente, lo palmeó. Sorprendido por el contacto y un gemido, se levantó de un salto.

Ante sus ojos, la castaña se mostraba ofendida mientras se tocaba la mano, con la que seguramente le había estado tocando la oreja. Confuso, guiñó los ojos y se los frotó, era imposible que ella estuviera ahí, delante de él tan tangible que podía tocarle sin que él se endureciera.

—Mou, no me pegues— protestó con un gesto de sus labios— encima que vengo a buscarte…

¿A buscarle? Miró a su alrededor en busca de una razón coherente para que ella estuviera donde estaba. No creía que los humanos no muertos pudieran llegar hasta ese lugar sin antes haber fallecido. ¿Qué no era ese su templo?

—Tú… ¿Por qué…?

—Vengo a recogerte para regresar a casa. Necesitas alimentarte.

—No es eso— corrigió, señalándola— Estás desnuda— recalcó como si nada.

La rojez inundó las mejillas contrarias cuando se cercioró de que era cierto, hasta le dio la espalda y se agachó para cubrirse. Algo totalmente ridículo cuando la había visto muchas- por no decir demasiadas veces- de ese modo. Sin embargo, continuaba viendo que ciertas maneras de mostrarse no eran las idóneas y lo peor de todo, es que comenzaba a tener una punzada entre sus piernas.

Un momento… eso no era malo. ¡Era estupendo! Sin darle siquiera la espalda, se alejó el pantalón para mirarse. Y sí, ahí estaba. El esplendoroso comienzo de una erección. Sin poderlo evitar, la miró directamente, sin vergüenza alguna. Ryuzaki gimió y se encogió más. Alargó la mano y tiró bruscamente de ella, levantándola. Con un grito de sorpresa, la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que simplemente una reacción normal y corriente: Le golpeó la cara.

Logró esquivarla a tiempo y la presionó contra sí mismo. Las onduladas curvas no tardaron en amoldarse a su cuerpo. Aquello le supo a gloria y gruñó cuando el impedimento de sus propias ropas. Jadeó contra el oído femenino.

—Desnúdame— ordenó más que rogó. Ella tembló.

—No puedes hacerlo…— murmuró, sonrojándose— vine a buscarte y… si no volvemos a tiempo…

—No tardaremos— alegó, emitiendo un gruñido de placer cuando sus caderas se encontraron— venga.

Ryuzaki frunció el ceño, alzando las manos para empujarle con sus manos hacia atrás. Con claro ver asustado retrocedió, cubriéndose el cuerpo púdicamente.

—Yo… ¡Yo no he venido para esto! ¡Comprendo que te sientas feliz de tener una erección! — Exclamó a la defensiva, con el rostro carmesí— ¡Pero es imposible que yo sienta deseo ahora mismo! ¡Mi alma se está muriendo!

Tiró del mentón hacia él, ocupando sus labios momentáneamente para después, obsérvala con atención. Con los labios hinchados por los besos, las mejillas calurosamente enrojecidas. Una visión puramente creada por él. Pero si lo que decía era cierto, debía de detenerse.

—Regresemos— dijo, suspirando y girándose.

—Tendrás que llevarme, no sé salir de aquí…

Asintió y la tomó de la mano para tirar de ella. Era sencillo salir si realmente quería, pero cuando se encontró en el exterior, abandonado la bala, se encontró con tres pares de ojos sobre él, olor a incienso, una hambre perruna y a Ryuzaki Sakuno tosiendo bilis y un poco de sangre. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, la voz de Tooyama le sorprendió.

— ¡No la toques! — y le atravesó para llegar a la altura de la chica.

Ryuzaki se mostró totalmente ida, sin saber exactamente qué había sucedido. Acababa de volver de la muerte y lo primero que hizo fue buscarle. Pero no podía acercarse así como así. El pelirrojo parecía haber creado un fuerte entre ellos, fulminándole con la mirada.

—Puede verte— dijo desdeñosamente divertida una anciana mujer detrás de una hoguera. Sudaba pese al frio— Puede verte desde el principio. En cuanto a ella, tendrás que esperarte para alimentarte.

—No… estoy bien, puede hacerlo ahora— se escuchó la voz de Ryuzaki mientras empujaba a Kintaro lejos de ella— Ryoma…

Tooyama gruñó de nuevo, pero Ryuzaki lo apartó gentilmente, extendiendo una mano hacia él. Se acercó fácilmente, atraído por el deber de comer. La alimentación. Posó sus labios sobre la piel blanca de su muñeca, alimentándose de su energía, deteniéndose cuando sintió un quejido provenir de la boca contraria. Kintaro tuvo que sostenerla.

—Debe de descansar. Un par de días seguramente— explicó la mujer con concienzuda tranquilidad— y Tooyama, será mejor que desaparezcas por un tiempo de su visión. La torturarás con tu traición.

El pelirrojo agrandó los ojos y puso cara de pocos amigos cuando Sakuno no le defendió. Al contrario, se estiró cuan larga era para dejarse arropar por una joven desconocida. Si no fuera porque estaba totalmente perdido, habría vitoreado la situación.

Tooyama abandonó el lugar un momento después y él y Sakuno quedaron descansando en aquella casa que parecía estar más cerca del derrumbe que de otra cosa. Tanto ella como la anciana durmieron largo y tendido hasta el día siguiente.

—En el interior de la bala eras humanos— susurró en voz baja la joven que supo que era la nieta de la mujer— Es fácil leerte. Te preguntas por qué has tenido una erección ahí cuando fuera no puedes tener sin apoderarte de otra persona. Es fácil: En la bala eres humano. Solo una vez has abandonado tu cuerpo puedes hacer uso del lugar donde te alojas para el pacto. Pero si hubieras continuado con ello, habrías matado a tu pactante. Ella no tenía sentido del tiempo y bien podía haberse dejado llevar. Os hubierais quedado los dos encerrados, aunque seguramente, para ti estaría bien, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa burlona se mostró en el rostro de la joven. Gruñendo, salió al exterior. Algo lo sujetó de los hombros y empujó de él hacia la pared. Perplejo, miró al causante de su repentino roce. Tooyama siseaba ligeramente y con los ojos entrecerrados, sonreía con amplitud.

—Ya no sirve de nada que lo esconda, ¿Verdad, Verdad? — canturreó animadamente— Puedo verte, tocarte y hasta si quiero, hacer que desaparezcas. Lo malo: Que estás atado a la mujer que amo. Por tu culpa ha estado a punto de morir y todo el lio ha salido a luz. Ya no tengo más tiempo para darte.

Y sin saber cómo ni por qué, una extraña sensación comenzó a recorrerle, logrando escuchar las últimas palabras del pelirrojo.

—Desaparece, "Koshimae".

--

Bien, siento la cortura del capítulo pero no puedo continuar escribiéndolo ya que estoy lesionada en las dos manos, así que las notas del lj tendrán que esperar. Sorry. Les responderé las dudas más tarde cuando pueda escribir bien y mi herida en una y la hinchazón de la otra hayan sanado.

Esto también por la actualización de tabla musical y Crossed Love junto a las demás, que se demorarán hasta que pueda volver a escribir.

Gracias por su paciencia y gracias al corrector a ayudarme a que esto último suene coherente.


	14. Regreso a casa para una desaparición

—Te he dicho que te detengas.

La pipa golpeó la cabeza del pelirrojo. La sensación dolorosa que le cubría todo el cuerpo desapareció e instintivamente saltó hacia un lado, buscando las posibles huidas. Ese maldito pelirrojo era un tipo a tener en cuenta. No solo podía tocarle sino que también destruirle.

La anciana los observaba con el ceño fruncido, moviendo la pipa entre sus dedos como si no fuera nada más que un simple gesto de su nariz al que está acostumbrada. Kintaro parpadeó con sorpresa y la miró con un puchero.

—Estás actuando erróneamente, chaval. Haces las cosas únicamente pensando en tus sentimientos. No piensas realmente en Sakuno y en lo que esto ocasionaría para ella. Deberías de abrir los ojos: Ella sacrificó su vida para traerle nuevamente. Tan solo mira y observa cómo pasa el tiempo, demonios. Por eso no me gustan los tipos como tú. Exorcistas baratos que únicamente piensan en ellos.

Puso los ojos en blanco, comprendiéndolo. Un exorcista. Capaz de enviarle al otro barrio rápidamente. Y aunque no era tampoco una mala idea, no podía. Realmente no podía irse. No ahora que las cosas habían cambiando tanto.

—Y en cuanto a ti— le señaló con la pipa—. Regresa dentro con tu pactante.

Obedeció simplemente porque conocía a la castaña. Si Sakuno despertaba y se daba cuenta de que había vuelto a desaparecer podría entrar en pánico. Pero la encontró durmiendo a pierna suelta dentro de la tienda, cubierta por una vieja manta y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

El recuerdo de la erección le hizo sentir deseos de besarla. Pero si lo hacía se volvería a alimentar y no lo necesitaba. Así que desechó la idea, sentándose a su lado. En el exterior, la anciana continuó echándola la bronca a Kintaro. Ahora que sabía quién y qué era, se preguntó qué pensaría la muchacha de él. ¿Continuaría tan enamorada?

De todas maneras, era consciente de lo que ella necesitaba era un hombre humano que fuera capaz de darle todo. Él no podía trabajar para alimentarla. No podía darle placer sin estar a punto de matarla. Solo podía protegerla y poseer a otros para estar con ella. Si lo que había sucedido en la bala pudiera volver a suceder sin exponerla a ningún riesgo…

—Demonios de muchacho— protestó la anciana regresando. Se detuvo para mirarle, frunciendo el ceño—. Dios, eres idéntico a tu padre.

Ryoma sintió la imperiosa necesidad de gruñir. Siempre había odiado que le dijeran eso y ahora no iba a ser menos. Aunque ninguno de los dos estuviera vivo.

—Dime, ¿estás cómodo con esa muchacha? — Cuestionó, sentándose pesadamente sobre uno de los cojines—. Deberías de empezar a pensar en qué vas a hacer en adelante. Alimentarte de ella, ¿sabes lo que ocasiona?

¿Cómodo? Sí, bueno. Era una chica complicada en cuanto a emociones se trataba. Lloraba, se enfadaba, decidía locuras, accedía rápidamente cuando un vendedor ambulante quería estafarla. Bah, era demasiado complicada. Pero, demonios, no se sentía mal estar con ella. Únicamente que no soportaba a Kintaro Tooyama pululando a su alrededor.

En cuanto a lo que le ocasionaba, también era consciente. Pero ella insistía en ofrecerse y darle alimento. ¿Por qué reprimirse cuando ella misma había accedido? Pero la objeción era realmente peligrosa.

—Por tu cara veo que realmente eres consciente de lo que cuesta que ella te alimente. La vida de una persona no es una cosa con la que jugar tan a la ligera.

Lo sabía mejor que nadie. No por nada estaba donde estaba. Ser un fantasma no era su hobby de nacimiento.

—Esta chica— continuó la mujer, observando la espalda de Sakuno—. Es muy fuerte. Tiene un poder especial. Quizás, cumpla las expectativas que se propone en el futuro. Pero veo que hay demasiado ligado a ella. Y uno únicamente es ese muchacho. Tú también enturbias su destino.

Ryoma arqueó las cejas, preguntándose de qué modo podría hacerlo si nunca se entrometía en realidad. Él estaba muerto. Le doblaba en edad si estuviera vivo. Y mucho peor todavía, confundía el deseo sexual con algo más primitivo y flexible. La paz que le entregaba no era tan desagradable y podía soportar que estuviera con él, cosa que nunca había sucedido con ninguna de las mujeres que llegaron a su casa.

Y en cuanto al poder de Sakuno… bueno, demonios, tenía un gran potencial. Lo había demostrado con ella y con su abuelo. Al ir a buscarle a la maldita bala que los unía y haber mantenido la cabeza fresca para evitar que él la poseyera como un maldito perro en celo. Pero es que se había sentido tan bien tener tu propia erección…

—Estás buscando la forma de escapar a lo que realmente quieres, ¿Verdad? — La pregunta era más una afirmación. Maldición, esa vieja podía leerle como un libro abierto—. Ella es humana y tú estás muerto. La pregunta clave en todo esto es: ¿Cómo puedo volver a la vida para poder darle todo lo que necesita?

Si hubiera tenido un corazón, probablemente se habría detenido por un momento.

—Lo sabía— la mujer mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa pícara—. Pero lamentablemente, es imposible. Únicamente existe la ocupación de un cuerpo vivo por unos momentos. Y eso, puede llegar a matar a quien posees. Tooyama fue fuerte porque es quien es.

Vale. No hacía falta decir que le acababan de pisotear todas sus posibles esperanzas.

—Lo lamento, pero la muerte, muerte es— citó. Golpeó la pipa contra las cenizas y tembló—. Si realmente la muerte no nos quitara el sufrimiento de encima y nos diera oportunidades como ésta, ¿para qué viviríamos? Tú en tu caso, puedes culpar al tiempo. Seguramente, si ella hubiera estado en la época en la que decidiste convertirte en un buen hombre por tu hermano, ¿no te lo habrías pensado mejor sabiendo que Sakuno te estaría esperando?

Tuvo que darle la razón… mentalmente. No podía asentir delante de ella y confirmar que si en su época hubiera tenido a esa chica esperándole en su casa, habría buscado las formas de sacar a Ryoga de toda aquella mierda. Pero hasta ahora ninguna mujer le había atado de esta manera ni había sentido tan fuerte la necesidad de estar vivo.

—Supongo que no te queda más remedio que esperar que su hora llegue.

Algo dentro de aquellos ojos ocultaban algo. Un desliz o quizás una visión del futuro. Cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de que lo había notado, frunció las cejas.

—Tu apellido está ligado a la muerte, muchacho— le dijo, suspirando con frustración—. Todos en tu familia están muertos. Ninguna descendencia. ¿Sabes por qué tu hermano, pese a lo mujeriego que era nunca tuvo hijos? — cuando él negó con la cabeza, continuó—. Porque él lo sabía. Sabía de esta maldición de los Echizen. Empezó con tu padre cuando mató al abuelo de esta niña. No es lo que lo asesinara, es que simplemente deseó que muriera porque en aquel tiempo tu padre y su abuela estaban… ¿enamorados? No, esa palabra sería demasiado grande para un idilio romántico que simplemente consistía en sexo.

Saber sobre sus padres ahora era un tema que realmente no le sorprendía. Sabía que habían fallecido pero nunca se encontró con ninguno como hizo con la madre de Sakuno. La misma que le enseñaría cómo salir de la casa y poder ir con ella a todos lados. En cierto modo, aquella mujer lo utilizó como un simple guardaespaldas para su niña. No pensó en lo que podía hacerle a él.

Era horrible.

Ser un fantasma y estar enamorado de una mujer viva.

¿Esperar? Por supuesto que podía esperar. Era de lógica. Él estaba muerto y mientras ella se marchitara como una flor hasta envejecer, tener hijos, despedir a su marido y morir, habría visto millones de cosas que sinceramente, ahora mismo que había centrado sus sentimientos, no quería ver. Oh, genial: bienvenido al mundo de "te atesoro porque eres mi tesoro" y al de "bien, el amor te hace ser un cursi de mierda".

—Cuando ella muera…

Deslizó la mirada hacia la anciana. La mujer parecía completamente perdida y aturdida con lo que viera.

—Deberías de darte prisa— aconsejó—. Si quieres que sobreviva como fantasma. Con eso, creo que te lo digo todo.

No, no comprendía nada. Nada de nada. Pero aquella mujer cerró los ojos y se giró hacia Sakuno. La chica comenzaba a despertar y bostezó ruidosamente mientras tragaba y se frotaba los ojos. Nada femenino, desde luego, pero era humana. La sangre corría por sus venas y su corazón latía.

—¡Oh, cielos! — Exclamó, avergonzada y recomponiéndose—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

—Poco de lo que realmente deberías de haber dormido— respondió la anciana—. Supongo que ahora podrás moverte e irte a casa tranquilamente. En cuanto a tu supuesto pretendiente, se ha marchado por patas cuando le he amenazada con mi súper pipa.

La mujer se rió de su propio triste mientras que Sakuno parpadeaba y le miraba en expensas de una explicación. Lo único que pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros, porque realmente no sabía lo que había sucedido en la calle con Tooyama.

Sakuno estiró las piernas que crujieron dolorosamente. Las articulaciones parecían tomar su venganza por el aspecto de haber tenido el tiempo del rigor mortis. Hizo el mismo gesto con los brazos, con el cuello y los hombros y por último, con espalda y caderas. Ante sus ojos, dio un salto y se asentó con los pies en la tierra. El cabello cayó en ondulaciones sobre su espalda y con un simple gesto, se lo echó hacia atrás.

—Gracias por todo— agradeció, haciendo una reverencia ante la anciana.

La mujer la observó con sumo detalle. Volvió a golpear la pipa contra las cenizas y arqueó las cejas.

—Sakuno, voy a darte un consejo, tal y como en su día hice con Rinko Echizen.

Ryuzaki asintió, esperando.

—Ten cuidado con las decisiones que tomes. Camina siempre por el sendero que creas correcto y toma las decisiones con el corazón y no con la mente. Pero recuerda que el final siempre está ahí para los que quieren como los que no. A tu lado te acompaña alguien que está fuera y en tu destino muestra las alas que te ataran a una persona fuertemente. Decide bien. La muerte o la vida son dos puntos en conflicto en ti.

Él no entendería ni papa de lo que dijo la anciana, pero Ryuzaki sí. Su gesto se volvió serio y a la vez confuso. Como si realmente esperara encontrarse parte de esa decisión y no de otra. Pero aún así sonrió y se estiró cuan larga era antes de mirarle con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

—Vamos, Ryoma-kun— invitó—. Tenemos que volver a casa. Seguro que tengo muchos emails que revisar. Y las macetas pueden tener hambre.

Asintió, caminando tras ella. La mujer los observó hasta que salieron, deteniéndole.

—Recuerda las cosas que te he dicho, Echizen. Estás maldito.

Atravesó la cortina con el ceño fruncido. No podía simplemente encogerse de hombros.

Observó a la joven que parecía ver la vida de una nueva forma tras haber pasado por la simulación de la muerte. Pero cuando se tocó la bala que colgaba de su cuello y se volvió para mirarle, un estallido de sensaciones explotó en él.

Ansiaba poder tener brazos para abrazarla en ese mismo instante y meterle la lengua hasta lo más profundo de su boca. Pero se contentó con ponerse tras ella y pasar sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, sin llegar a tocarla. Sakuno parpadeó con sorpresa, pero rió y echó a correr.

-.-

Sakuno no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Le corría por las venas con fuerza. Había recuperado a Ryoma. Había experimentado lo que era la muerte y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo había conseguido excitar correctamente a su compañero fantasma, sin intermedios. Aquella erección había sido de ellos. De su propio cuerpo. Y aunque había estado tentada a dejarse llevar, morir y vivir con él ahí dentro, no pudo contra su conciencia y regresó.

Pero aún así, se sentía feliz.

De alguna forma sentía que había hecho una buena obra y aunque tenía la picazón de que Tooyama había vuelto a ser otro impertinente que únicamente se había aprovechado de ella, tenía muchas otras cosas en las que pensar y poner en orden antes de enfrentarse a él.

Las palabras de la anciana realmente eran para tener en cuenta y un aviso del futuro que le esperaba. Las decisiones que tomaría realmente marcarían su camino y su destino. Enfocaba entre dos varones por mucho que no le gustara. Uno estaba muerto y el otro vivito y coleando, capaz de traicionarla simplemente porque era un… ¿Exorcista?

Dios, sabía que nunca le perdonaría haber intentando que Ryoma jamás saliera de la bala y regresara. Que hubiera querido retenerla. Pero aún así, su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente cuando pensaba en él y en las cosas que habían vivido. Aunque se había reprimido por el punto de que él era quien era y solo estaba ahí por Ryoma, ¿verdad?

Subir las escaleras de su casa provocó que su corazón latiera desbocadamente y no por la carrera que se había dado. El simple hecho de que él estuviera con ella, protegiéndola a su modo, bastaba. Le abrió como costumbre la puerta y ella se adentró, quitándose los zapatos y cerrándola con un movimiento de cadera.

Oler nuevamente el incienso y ver cómo la televisión se encendía, casi la hizo gemir de puro alivio y satisfacción. Caminó ágilmente hacia la cocina y preparó algo de comer para sentarse después delante del ordenador y leer los nuevos mensajes. Era tan placentero encontrar mensajes de tus fans…

Sintió algo acercarse desde su espalda y cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró con la mirada de él fija en la pantalla del ordenador, sus manos sobre el respaldo de la mesa y la barbilla cerca de su cabeza. Aquella era una postura tan cercana y a la vez tan lejana…

—Mira— señaló uno de los correos, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella no tardó en imitarle cuando descubrió de quien era. Kintaro no parecía haber perdido el tiempo y se había puesto en contacto con ella. No lo abrió. No podía ahora mismo. Quería disfrutar ahora mismo de lo que estaba viviendo. Su regreso a la vida. Cerró el buzón de entrada y se adentró en la página de la revista. Ahí también recibía sus propios mensajes y actualizarla. Quería escribir lo que había vivido y les informó sobre ello.

A continuación, abrió el Word y comenzó a escribir sin parar. Ryoma continuaba tras ella, observando palabra a palabra. Intercambiaba el peso de un pie a otro, pero no se alejaba. Si hubiera sido humano, estaba segura de que su fragancia la habría calado hasta el fondo. Y Dios, olía de maravilla realmente.

En la bala habían tenido el suficiente contacto como para saciarse de su olor. Todavía le picaba en la nariz como un cosquilleo agradable. Ansiaba volver a olerlo. Dejó los dedos acariciando las teclas y cerró los ojos. Ryoma se movió de la silla e inclinó un poco la cabeza desde su altura para poder verla. Cuando los abrió, se lo encontró frente a frente. Los ojos fijos en los suyos con las oscuras cejas fruncidas.

—Estoy bien. Solo… estaba recordando.

—Ah— se encogió de hombros y se incorporó.

—Lo sucedido en la bala— dejó caer. Nuevamente, los ojos dorados se cernieron sobre ella y las cejas se arquearon con sorpresa—. Yo… si realmente hubiera habido tiempo…— balbuceó—… me hubiera gustado quedarme más contigo. Pero— añadió— hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer en esta vida. Quiero disfrutarlas hasta que la muerte me llegue. En el momento justo. Sé que estarás ahí— recalcó con seguridad.

Y cuando él asintió, su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Deseo que la besara. Pero si lo hacía seguramente volvería a caer desmayada. Porque él se alimentaria y parecía haber decidido que únicamente rompería las distancias limites cuando tuviera que alimentarse. O fuera realmente necesario como trasportarla.

Era odioso cuando querías que una persona te tocara y no podía. Cuando anhelabas un beso suyo y era imposible. Cuando necesitabas que te abrazara con fuerza y nada sucedería.

El ordenador dejó escapar el sonido llamativo del MSN cuando recibes un mensaje. Abrió el correo y parpadeó repetidas veces, releyendo el mensaje una y otra vez hasta que se aseguró de que era realmente cierta la noticia que tenía ante sus ojos. Casi gritó de alegría y dio palmadas de júbilo. Ryoma se acercó y curioseó por encima la pantalla, leyendo el mensaje.

—¿Quién es… Tachibana Ann?

Sakuno puso los ojos en blanco antes de reprimirse el tirarle de las mejillas. ¡Maldición el no poder hacerlo! ¡Era un castigo tremendo que no la conociera! Se levantó y pasó a su lado para señalar una de las enormes estanterías repletas de libros que tenía. La mayoría de ella llevaban el nombre de Tachibana Ann escrito sobre ellos.

—¡Es una de mis escritoras de novela romántica preferidas! ¿Sabes cuántos años llevo soñando poder conocerla! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Voy a conocerla!

Y aunque Ryoma parecía totalmente perplejo de que aquello la alegrara, lo descartó rápidamente para correr en busca de su armario y abrirlo. Probablemente cualquier cosa que se pusiera sería nada comparado con lo hermosa que debía de lucir Tachibana. No había ninguna fotografía de ella por ningún lado. Es más, la gente siempre se preguntaba quién demonios era esa escritora y en lo sensual que debería de ser para ser capaz de escribir tremendas historias eróticas.

Apagó el ordenador mientras se recogía los cabellos en dos trenzas y se aseguraba que el jersey quedaba correctamente bien puesto a conjunto sobre la falda oscura. Debajo, el top quedaba ceñido y el collar fino con la bala quedaban a cubierto bajo su cuello. Recogió los zapatos de tacón de la entrada y recogió su bolso.

—¡Vamos, Ryoma-kun! — Exclamó. Y le cerró la puerta en las narices antes de bajar corriendo escaleras abajo en busca de un taxi.

La cita se llevaría a cabo en uno de los hoteles que portaba el apellido Tooyama. Pero aquello no podía frenarla. En realidad, si estaba cumplido uno de sus sueños era gracias a Kintaro y no podía negarlo.

La recepcionista del hotel la dejó adentrarse en una sala compuesta por muchas mesas vacías de mantelería blanca y sillas negras. En una de ellas se encontraba sentada un hombre corpulento de cabellos oscuros. Inclinado sobre lo que parecía ser la carta de comida y mostrándole lo que quería a una amable camarera. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse se giró hacia ella y levantó una mano, levantándose de su asiento. En un par de zancadas llegó hasta su altura.

Sakuno sintió que se estremecía hasta el punto de enrojecer. No era posible, ¿Verdad? ¿Tachibana Ann no podía ser un hombre, no?

—Eres Sakuno Ryuzaki, ¿verdad? — Cuestionó él inclinándose un poco hacia ella—. Soy Momoshiro Takeshi. Estaba esperándote.

Vale, aquel nombre no concordaba con Tachibana. Entonces, ¿qué demonios hacía ese hombre ahí? ¿Acaso era una trampa? Buscó con la mirada a Ryoma, encontrándoselo con el ceño fruncido y mirando al chico con obstinación.

—Ah, ah, comprendo— el joven pareció leerle las ideas, porque retrocedió y le ofreció una silla—. No soy quien esperabas ver. Pero, déjame que te diga que se está retrasando— gruñó, observando su rólex—. Ann siempre suele ser puntual, así que supongo que está pensando qué ponerse.

—No estoy pensado en eso, idiota— Exclamó alguien desde detrás de ellos.

Una joven de castaños cabellos claros y ojos azules sonrió hacia ella, tomándola de las manos. El tacto fue tan suave y cálido que no soportar no mirárselas.

—¡Dios mío! No puedo creerme que tenga ante mí a Ryuzaki Sakuno. ¡Eres tal y como te imagine!

Lástima que ella no pudiera pensar lo mismo. Sí, la mujer ante ella era sexy. Se veía sexy. Pero, ¿pantalones vaqueros y un jersey que parecía haber sobrevivido a la época de los cincuenta? Ah, y ella preocupándose por qué ponerse… Estúpida.

Sonrió avergonzada cuando el chico comenzó a observarla de arriba abajo, hasta que las tomó a ambas del brazo y las obligó a sentarse.

—Ya he pedido algo de comer, así que siéntense— Demandó. Ambas obedecieron y demostraron su buena educación en la mesa.

—Sabes, me encantó tú último trabajo. No puedo creerme que realmente pensaras en hacer de algo típico una cosa espectacular. Felicidades.

Jugó con el filo del mantel, preguntándose si de verdad pensaría eso o era simplemente otra cuartada como la que exponía en sus relatos. Si ella era tal y como Tachibana se la imaginaba era porque no lograba ocultar su timidez en sus escritos. Escribía tal y como sabía.

—Igual no es como piensas que debería de ser— dedujo Ann acariciándose el mentón—. Igual que me veas vestida de forma tan sencilla te ha sorprendido.

—Sí— respondió con sinceridad.

A su lado, Ryoma olisqueó el aire. La comida demandada por Momoshiro llegaba. Se preguntó cómo abría sido capaz de sugerir comida tan deliciosa y por qué Ryoma se comportaba como un perro olfateando el aire, aunque eso no era nuevo. Parecía que como fantasma tenía algunos recursos. Especialmente cuando una estaba excitada.

—Bueno, mi creencia es que no siempre puedes ser lo que escribes. Exponer tus sentimientos, plasmarlos entre líneas y ser cómo los demás quieren o deben de verte es otro tema. Por ejemplo, cuando estoy en una firma de libros me preguntan si es gracias a mi amante que puedo escribir tantas escenas eróticas. ¿Tú qué crees?

Sakuno parpadeó y levantó la vista hacia ella. Sabía que sus mejillas serían comparadas con el pimiento que adornaba una parte del plato. Momoshiro expresó una sonrisa alegre mientras picaba su comida satisfecho.

—N-no lo sé— respondió finalmente bajando de nuevo la mirada—. Yo… también llegué a usar mi experiencia en algún momento— reconoció.

—Bueno, no digo que todo no te lo muestre una persona que te agrada, pero hay cosas que éste— señaló con el pulgar a Takeshi—, jamás ha hecho conmigo.

—Oí— protestó Momoshiro arqueando las cejas y mirándolas a ambas de hito en hito—, que el sexo es cosa de dos y no un simple monumento como el escribís de que el hombre da todo a las mujeres. Además, dudo mucho que una embarazada pueda hacer tantas cosas sexuales como le hace hacer el tipo de tu último libro.

—Ah, las embarazadas pueden tener sexo— se escuchó defender. Ann levantó las cejas, riendo.

—¡Desde luego que sí! Pero aquí el míster cree que las embarazadas no pueden gracias al vientre.

Sakuno compartía una risita burlona con Ann, mientras que el chico chasqueaba la lengua y levantaba la vista de su plato para fijarla en la silla junto a ella. Justo donde Ryoma permanecía sentado con aspecto aburrido, pero observando la comida con cierta melancolía. Probablemente ya no recordaba el sabor.

Momoshiro se inclinó hacia delante.

—Oí, ¿por qué no comes? Hay comida para todo el mundo.

Sakuno ahogó un grito que estuvo a punto de escapar a su control. Miró de hito en hito a ambos y esperó. Ryoma arqueó las cejas y miró tras él. Takeshi gruñó y le tiró un trozo de pan.

—Te digo a ti— reclamó. Sakuno tragó, pasando una mano por su frente.

—¿Puedes… verle? — Cuestionó. Los ojos lilas del joven se cerraron varias veces, frunciendo el ceño hasta que chasqueó la lengua.

—Oh, mierda. Estás muerto. Pensé que eras el acompañante de Ryuzaki.

Ann puso los ojos en blanco, echándose hacia atrás.

—Genial. Mi novio siempre consigue tener la oportunidad de hablar solo cuando llega el momento. Dice que puede ver fantasmas.

—Y realmente puede— corroboró, mirando a Ryoma perdida. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No es el único, ¿no? — Dijo. Sakuno no podía estar menos de acuerdo.

—Ah, no os preocupéis. No soy un exorcista de esos ni nada por el estilo— aclaró, levantando las manos—. Pero a veces me confundo y tiendo a verlos como personas. Ya sabéis, como está sentado y tal…

Ann pareció perpleja, bebiendo un poco de vino miró hacia la silla que supuestamente estaba vacía para ella.

—Entonces, ¿los dos podéis verlo? — cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eso parece— respondió Momoshiro extendiendo sus labios en una sonrisa—. Me siento aliviado de no ser el único. Demonios que realmente es una alegría.

Sakuno sonrió y asintió. En realidad, había tenido poco tiempo para asimilar que Tomoka y su abuela fueran capaces de ver a Ryoma y especialmente, Kintaro. Casi se abrazó a él, pero rió, tocándose el estómago cuando le dolió.

—Lo siento, no me estoy burlando ni nada por el estilo— explicó levantando una mano hacia él—, es que realmente estoy contenta de que también lo veas.

—Me lo imagino— dedujo llevándose una copa de vino hasta los labios—. Mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué cargas con un fantasma?

—Es mi… pactante— respondió, jugando con la comida y el tenedor a futbol. Cuando un guisante atravesó el costado de un pimiento, levantó la mirada hacia él—. Le doy alimento.

—En pocas palabras: Está ligado a ti.

Asintió con aire ausente, preguntándose si sería demasiado feo hacia los ojos de los demás. Tooyama no lo aceptaba, por ejemplo.

—¡Es tan romántico! — Exclamó repentinamente Tachibana—. Tener el alma de tu ex novio a tu lado, acompañándote a todos lados.

Sakuno parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Por el aspecto y la edad, diría que no era su novio— intervino Momoshiro—. Más bien, diría que lo conociste después de nacer. Quiero decir, que él estaba ya muerto.

—Sí, lo estaba. Lo encontré en el piso donde vivo y desde entonces, hablando metafóricamente, estamos juntos.

—¿Y no te afecta a la hora de escribir? — Escrutó Tachibana—. Quiero decir: Lo usas como modelo, musa o hombre perfecto que se mete entre tus letras.

Negó con la cabeza, levantando los ojos. No es que Ryoma no fuera un buen partidario para formar parte de sus historias. Es que pensar en él como en el personaje ficticio de un libro la ponía nerviosa y recordaba quién era en realidad. Un fantasma, al fin y al cabo, capaz de despertar por completo todos sus instintos. No. No podía utilizarle.

—Tú no me utilizas de inspiración— protestó Momoshiro haciendo un mohín y tomándola de la mano. Ann parpadeó, sonrojándose.

—No quiero— respondió, haciendo un puchero—. Ya sabes por qué.

Sakuno enrojeció. No esperaba encontrarse con semejante muestra de afecto entre una pareja. Que Ann tuviera a su alcance lo que ella no podía experimentar para escribir y no era de extrañar que fuera tan buena. Estaba segura de que aunque no lo confesara, podía utilizar a Momoshiro como eje de su imaginación. Pero cuando el moreno se levantó con la excusa de ir al servicio, Tachibana se inclinó hacia ella y le confesó la razón.

—No quiero que las demás mujeres piensen en él. Es… mío— y volvió a ruborizarse encantadoramente.

-.-

Vale. Las mujeres también eran condenadamente posesivas y Tachibana era la que más. Al menos, que conociera. Aunque la sonrisita de complicidad que dejó entre ver Sakuno le hizo arquear las cejas y preguntarse qué demonios pasaba.

La sorpresa que se había llevado al ver que otro humano más podía verle le hizo tensarse y sentir la necesidad de marcharse antes de que decidieran volver a exorcitar de nuevo. Aquella picazón en su cuerpo no había sido para nada agradable. Desde luego que no. Pero Momoshiro parecía haberse sentido aliviado de verle y compartir sus visiones con alguien más.

De nuevo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si los lazos del destino estarían jugando con ellos. La anciana ya se lo había dicho.

Sakuno y Ann intercambiaron un par de sonrisas y algunos asuntos más sobre libros y escritos de los que perdió la cuenta. Momoshiro se volvió a unir a ellas únicamente para decir tonterías. Pero al menos estaba vivo y podía tocar a Tachibana por debajo de la mesa, excitarla y hacer que sus miradas incrementaran más como una promesa de sexo seguro. Igual no solo había ido al cuarto de baño para mear.

—Sakuno, ¿podemos intercambiar emails y teléfono? — Ah, la perfecta frase de "lárgate que tengo ganas de follar" oculta bajo un techo de cordialidad—. Me gustaría estar en contacto contigo. No siempre puedes tener el placer de conocer a una escritora que tarde o temprano puede convertirse en la más alta inspiración.

Sakuno enrojeció hasta las orejas. Buscó dentro de su bolso y sacó el teléfono a la vez que Tachibana. Le soltó el típico alago de compromiso del "No, tu eres mejor que yo" y lo volvió a guardar mientras miraba el reloj con frustración. Otra técnica más de "me tengo que largar antes de que se pongan a comerse los morros delante de mis narices".

Cuando guardó el móvil sacó su cartera con intenciones de pagar, pero, oh, sí, había un hombre en la mesa y que una mujer pagara por él era como darle una patada en sus partes nobles. Momoshiro la retuvo con un ademán y frunció las oscuras cejas.

—Deja que te invitemos nosotros. Después de todo, has hecho feliz a Ann. Es lo menos que puedo entregarte como recompensa.

Ryuzaki pareció sorprendida. O bien por la caballerosidad de Momoshiro o porque no esperaba recibir tremendo agradecimiento. Pero Tachibana sonreía animadamente y se levantó para tomarla de las manos y sacudírselas.

—Sé que no lo crees, pero estoy muy agradecida a Tooyama por haberme permitido conocerte. Es muy escrupuloso a la hora de que otras escritoras conozcan a sus propias artistas. Pero cuando me llamó esta mañana anunciando que podría verte, ¡Dios! Creo que casi muero del susto.

Sakuno sonrió con agradecimiento, abrazándose a ella. Con perplejidad, Ann le correspondió y ambas mujeres intercambiaron sonrisas de complicidad cuando Momoshiro le miró a él y preguntó qué sucedía, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Cosas de chicas. Y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con un asentimiento.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que "congeniaba" con un hombre. Y Momoshiro no parecía ser de los que quería enviarle al cielo con un aro de ángel en la cabeza. Casi sintió deseos de estrecharle la mano y saludarle como debían de hacer dos hombres. Pero, mierda, era un fantasma y ya no era ni hombre.

No obstante, Momoshiro asintió nuevamente con la cabeza e hizo el intento de tocarle el hombro. Ryoma miró aquella mano con cautela más cuando no le tocó, levantó los ojos hacia el moreno.

—Siento no poder tocarte, darte un apretón de manos o chocar nuestros puños. Pero la única vez que lo hice estuve ingresado en cama durante tres días sin poder mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo. Aquel fantasma me absorbió por completo toda mi energía— y después miró a Ryuzaki—. Ten cuidado cuando la toques.

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Se había dejado llevar una vez por sus sentimientos, haciendo que experimentara el mejor orgasmo de su vida, pero eso también le había costado días de fiebre y tardía recuperación. Si no tuviera que tomar de lugares donde latiera su corazón… Pero la muñeca era el único lugar donde no parecía cansarla demasiado y esta última vez había sido demasiado. Aparte de la muerte, también la devoró.

—Oye, oye— llamó Takeshi emocionado hacia él—. ¿Es cierto que puedes poseer a la gente como se dice en las películas y las médium?

Cabeceó una afirmación distraídamente. Preguntándose para qué demonios querría algo así. Él no pensaba entrar en su cuerpo para nada. No le hacía falta.

—Bueno, a mi no me interesa, pero…— observó por el rabillo del ojo a Tachibana, que continuaba enfrascada en una conversación con Ryuzaki—… si muriera antes que ella. Si pudiera entrar en el cuerpo de alguien y explicarle lo que siento, sería una pasada y un buen intento de que continuara adelante. Porque…— se pasó una mano por los oscuros cabellos, bajando la voz—… soy consciente de que ella me ama, pero me gustaría que siguiera adelante.

Estuvo a punto de reírse, si no fuera porque no tenía ganas. ¿Realmente creía que era tan sencillo vivir observando a la persona que amas mientras se acuesta con otros delante de tus narices que no eres tú? ¡Ni hablar! O quizás es que él era demasiado… sí, mierda, un puñetero posesivo.

—En fin, no te entretengo más— anunció Tachibana dándole un último abrazo a Sakuno—. Por favor, volvamos a comer otro día. Me gustaría darte la primera el primer manuscrito de mi nueva historia.

Los ojos de Ryuzaki brillaron y no logró contener el bote que dio. Ann rió y le hizo un guiño cómplice.

—Espero que todo vaya bien, Ryuzaki— deseó—. Ah, ¿Cómo te llamas? — Cuestionó, girándose hacia él.

—Echizen— Respondió, apareciendo detrás de Sakuno—. Echizen Ryoma.

—No jodas.

La respuesta rápida y firme. La grandeza de los arilados ojos también al igual que paso que dio el hombre hacia ellos, con las dos manos extendidas.

—¿O-ocurre algo, Momoshiro-san? — preguntó Ryuzaki, tan aturdida como creía que estaba él—. ¿Lo conoce?

—¡Cómo para no conocerlo! ¡Es una leyenda en el departamento de policía donde yo trabajo! Tiene una placa como recordatorio. Dios, no puedo creerlo. El tipo que dejó que le mataran por honor a su familia. Casi suena como un viejo samurái.

Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía ganas de escuchar patrañas sobre lo que sospecharan que había sucedido estúpidos agarrados a las leyendas de otros que no sabían cómo crear la suya misma sin repetirse a las demás. Un balazo y una fiebre no eran algo digno de esperar que matara a un superhéroe o como quisieran llamarlo.

—Ah, demonios. Si lo hubiera sabido antes te habría hecho un montón de preguntas. Pero, ¿qué diantres? Ahora tengo más ganas que antes de apretarte la mano. Aunque caiga tres meses en coma.

Tachibana actuó rápida, dándole un fuerte golpe en las pantorrillas con sus pies. Momoshiro exclamó algo fastidiado y se giró hacia ella en busca de respuestas. Él aprovechó el leve movimiento para que se marcharan de Tachibana y señalizó la puerta hacia Ryuzaki, que asintió en silencio, siguiéndole. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se escuchó la voz de Tachibana confirmando sus sospechas.

—¿Es que acaso te has olvidado de la cita que tenemos en ese cuarto de baño simplemente por un hombre muerto? Si estás pensando en que me quede mojada hasta que termines de hablar, estás muy equivocado, chaval. Pon rumbo al cuarto de baño, ¡Ya!

Una vez fuera, ambos suspiraron a la par. Se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos y la joven abrió la boca ampliamente para sonreírle antes de comenzar a andar. Pero no irían demasiado lejos. Ryuzaki sufrió el agarre de una amplia mano y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera cuando reconoció al pelirrojo.

—¡Kin…! Tooyama— se corrigió. Kintaro chasqueó la lengua, observándola ceñudo.

—No me gusta nada que me llames por mi apellido— aclaró, haciendo un puchero. Sakuno, para su sorpresa, contrarrestó.

—Ni a mí que me mientan.

Tooyama puso los ojos en blanco antes de soltarla y cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho. El traje de etiqueta gris se enfundó a sus amplios músculos.

—No sabía que ibas a terminar cogiéndole tanto cariño a un muerto. Fui ahí con intenciones de erradicarlo, pero mis sentimientos no son mentira.

—A mi ahora mismo me lo parecen— protestó Ryuzaki enérgicamente, sonrojándose y girando sobre sus pies—. De lo que me alegro, es que no nos acostáramos.

—Gracias a que yo lo evite, temo recordarte— Kintaro también sabía lanzarlas, por supuesto, no era un nombre de negocios por nada aunque la mayoría del tiempo fuera como un mocoso caprichoso—. Deberías de escuchar mi historia hasta el final antes de lanzarte como una fiera a defender a un muerto.

—¡Ese muerto me ha…!

Sakuno giró sobre sus pies para enfrentarle, pero Tooyama la sujetó firmemente de los brazos, atrayéndola contra él. Boca contra boca. Y Sakuno, desgraciadamente para él, no hizo absolutamente nada para reprimirlo. Simplemente se quedó ahí en pie, dejando que la besaran.

Ryoma rodó los ojos a su alrededor. Sentía cómo la furia incrementaba en su interior como una energía a la que poder hacer explotar. Y dejó que ocurriera. Todos las bombillas de las lámparas del pasillo estallaron y la alfombra se movió de tal modo que ambos terminaron contra el suelo. Desgraciadamente, Ryuzaki terminó tendida sobre el cuerpo del ejecutivo, presa entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se dilataron con sorpresa y gritó su nombre a medida que las bombillas estallaban. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Maldita sea! — Exclamó Tooyama.

Extendió una mano hacia él y algo le golpeó. Su cuerpo atravesó diferentes habitaciones y antes de que tuviera tiempo de poder detenerse, se encontraba en la calle. Cuando logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo y estar estable, regresó.

Pero ni Ryuzaki ni Tooyama estaban. Únicamente, en el suelo, descansaba su solitaria bala. La misma que le había llevado a la muerte…

-.-

Y de nuevo, les dejo con más intriga.

¡Nos vemos!


	15. Atrapada en el pasado

Conviviendo con un fantasma.

Así es como todo había empezando. Como el repentino cambio había llegado a su vida. Como había terminado enamorándose de un muerto y como el hombre vivo que decía amarla la había secuestrado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba viendo cómo Ryoma salía despedido y al siguiente, todo era oscuridad.

Despertó en una cama grande y mullida. De sabanas rosas aterciopeladas y mosquitera. Una habitación lujosa con vistas al mar. Junto a un tocador inglés descansaba una mesa que sujetaba una bandeja con comida y leche. La despreció con la mirada y giró el rostro hacia la puerta, probablemente, cerrada.

Chasqueó la lengua y saltó de la cama. Un salto de cama blanco cubría su cuerpo. Avergonzada, se cubrió con sus brazos en busca de algo más que ponerse, pero su ropa había desaparecido. Caminó descalza hasta la ventana de cristales. Le resultaban tremendamente familiares. Apoyó las manos sobre los fríos cristales y parpadeó al mirar el exterior.

—Imposible— jadeó. Frotó el cristal para limpiar el vaho y volvió a mirar más atentamente—. Estoy en…

—Cuidado con lo que dice, porque no es exactamente donde cree estar— se volvió para encararse a la voz masculina. No era Kintaro.

Era un hombre joven, pero mayor que ella. Probablemente, dos años más. Vestido con traje y corbata era demasiado elegante incluso para ese dormitorio. Sus castaños ojos clavados seriamente en ella, ocultos bajo una montura. Era alto y se percató que sería incapaz de escapar de él si quisiera escapar.

—Esto es mi casa— respondió indignada—, y esa, la casa de los Echizen. Estoy totalmente segura. ¿Dónde está mi abuela?

—Si se refiere a Ryuzaki Sumire, está en estos momentos en una reunión para decidir quién dará en su familia la recepción sobre el nacimiento de su hija.

Irritada, puso los ojos en blanco y se sacudió las manos en los costados.

—Mi abuela está casada con Ryuzaki... Un momento… ¿Su hija? — Exclamó sorprendida—. Mi madre falleció…

—Su abuela estará casada y embarazada. Aunque las sospechas siempre señalaron a la familia Echizen, Nanjirou Echizen en este caso, como presuntos padres. Pero ellos han tenido sus propios problemas. El hombre que regenta esa casa dejó embarazada a una mujer del exterior— explicó pausadamente—, y ahora su mujer está embarazada, nueve años después.

Recordaba algo de la explicación dada por su abuela y por lo vivido. Sabía que el padre de Ryoma y su abuela habían mantenido cierto idilio y que hasta se sospechó de que su madre fuera hija de éste, pero su abuela había confesado ese romance como algo que no dio frutos, no obstante, su matrimonio sí.

Pero aquello estaba siendo descabellado.

—Espere, quitándose eso, mi abuela debería de ser mayor ahora mismo— objetó.

—Oh, por supuesto— añadió el hombre levantando los dedos y chasqueándolos—. Equivoqué la fecha.

La habitación comenzó a girar vertiginosamente. Su cuerpo cedió al peso de la gravedad y terminó de bruces contra el suelo. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos había vomitado y todo su cuerpo parecía dolorido. Se empujó con las manos para levantarse y tuvo que asirse de la cama para sostenerse. El hombre continuaba ahí, de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué demonios…?— masculló.

—Viaje temporal— respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora, mire por la ventana si lo desea.

A gatas, caminó hasta la ventana. La cantidad de vegetación había cambiado. Un coche se encontraba aparcado en la entrada de la familia Echizen y Sumire Ryuzaki salía de la casa cubierta por una capa y acompañada por dos jóvenes. Parpadeó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Los reconocía a ambos.

—Echizen Ryoga y Echizen Ryoma— el hombre había caminado hasta su altura y, empujando la montura de sus gafas la observó con el ceño fruncido—. Era esta vida la que mi señor deseaba que viera. Ahora, por favor, vístase, tenemos algo que hacer.

Miró el armario con cautela y se levantó a tientas. Todavía sentía las compulsiones vividas y aunque sentía deseos de gritar aterrorizada sabía que no serviría de nada. Espero a que, por mera cortesía, él abandonara la habitación y se vistió con el primer vestido que encontró para salir.

El hombre la esperaba en las escaleras y manteniendo su postura erguida y firme, la guió hasta el exterior. Un vehículo las esperaba y dentro de él, ocupando la parte trasera y tan anchos como si fueran los reyes, Echizen Ryoma y Ryoga. Sakuno dudó al sentarse ante ellos.

—Buenos días, señores— saludó el hombre al sentarse junto a ella—. Les presento a Sakuno Ishiyima.

—¿Perdón? — Exclamó mirándole sorprendida.

—Tezuka— saludó el mayor de los hermanos mirándola con curiosidad—, la vieja Sumire nos dijo que tendríamos compañía, pero no que sería una joven tan hermosa.

—Cómetela— invitó Ryoma cruzándose de brazos.

Sakuno lo observó nerviosa. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía gritar y demandar por una explicación. Él era tal y como su fantasma. Apuesto, con los ojos dorados y cabellos revoltosos. Solo que su piel era más vivida. Pero su cuerpo y la anchura de sus manos eran las mismas.

Y la mirada superior de sus ojos no había desaparecido. Lo confirmó nada más que sus ojos se encontraron, obligándola a desviar la mirada y clavarla en el paisaje. Era tan difícil e incomprensible a la vez.

Y, por primera vez, se le ocurrió la única cosa posible. Dando un respingo sobre el asiento se inclinó hacia delante, mirándole aterrada. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Tezuka cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano y le demandó silencio. Ambos Echizen les miraron con curiosidad y hasta Ryoma arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? — Gimió al ser libre. Pero el serio hombre simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ocurre algo? — Cuestionó Ryoga entrometiéndose.

—Para nada, señor Echizen. Por favor, disculpen. La muchacha no está acostumbrada a estar en compañía masculina— explicó.

Sakuno se sonrojó. Entre la vergüenza y la rabia. Deseo haber sido más atrevida para patalear y protestar, pero sabía que lo único que lograría sería empeorar la situación. No conseguiría respuestas y, desde luego, empeoraría su relación con Ryoma, si es que llegaba a tenerla.

Albergaba serias esperanzas de poder evitar que muriera, pero con ese tipo interponiéndose…

—Si lo hace, no volverá a verle nunca más— advirtió entre dientes Tezuka, subiendo las gafas lentamente y mirándola de reojo.

Sakuno reaccionó al instante. Ese punto no lo había tenido en cuenta. No pensaba que Ryoma pudiera no morir y, por lo tanto, no se encontrarían. Nunca. Él no quedaría clausurado dentro de su piso de soltero, ni mucho menos, sabría quien era si algún día lo encontraba como fantasma en la calle. También se casaría, tendría hijos y moriría de viejo. Y probablemente, todas las cosas que habían vivido no existirían.

Miró al hombre de carne y hueso ante ella, recordando con dolor lo maravilloso que había sido estar entre sus brazos, aunque fuera momentáneamente y dentro de la misma bala que había terminado asesinándole. Se llevó la mano al cuello pero, asustada, comprobó que no estaba. Se preguntó si su acompañante habría sido el encargado de desnudarla y quitársela.

—Pones caras— acusó la voz de Ryoma frente a ella. Arqueó una ceja y le miró sin comprender—. O te sonrojas o te enfadas— bufó, cruzando una pierna sobre otra masculinamente.

Sakuno comprendió y no pudo hacer más que echarse a reír. Bien podría enfadarse, pero es que las ganas de llorar y patalear se habían convertido precisamente en eso, carcajadas. Los tres hombres la miraron con cierta impaciencia e incredulidad. Cuando pudo recuperarse reconoció el gesto torcido en molestia de Ryoma y sonrió melancólicamente.

—Realmente, te mereces vivir— soltó. Tezuka carraspeó y tosió pero fue en vano.

—¿Perdón? — Fue Ryoga quien habló y ella encogió los hombros— ¿Por qué dices eso? Suenas a chica rara y con ciertos problemas, aunque seas muy mona— añadió esto último guiñándole un ojo, pero ella lo descartó.

—No importa lo que pase— continuó aunque el vehículo se hubiera detenido y Tezuka tirara de su brazo impacientemente—, debes de vivir. Evita cualquier peligro— alertó siendo expulsada del vehículo.

—Le avisé de que…— gruñó el hombre de gafas cerrando la puerta del vehículo de un portazo—, no hablara de más.

—Tomé mi decisión. No importa si realmente no me encuentro con él en el futuro, siempre y cuando, sea capaz de vivir su vida sin llegar a la muerte.

—¿Qué clase de retorcida mente tiene usted? —Gruñó Tezuka sin alterar el gesto, más no obstante, levantó la comisura de los labios—. Es una tontería. Ahora por favor, entre. La están esperando.

La empujó al interior de un caserío. Las grandes paredes de piedra y los ventanales le daban un aspecto rupestre y de antiguo bienestar. El calor expulsado por una chimenea acaricio su rostro cuando entró y sus temblorosos pies se amoldaron a la presencia de las grandes alfombras que cubrían el suelo.

—Bienvenida, Sakuno-chan— canturreó una voz.

Kintaro apareció de detrás de una de las columnas, embutido dentro de una bata roja de mangas negras y cinturón oscuro. Sujetaba entre sus labios un cigarrillo y en la mano derecha un viejo libro que apenas consiguió leer el título, pues Tooyama se apremió en dejarlo a un lado y acercarse a zancadas hacia ella, mirándole sorprendido y herido cuando retrocedió.

—Oh, no, no. No me digas que sigues enfadada— protestó poniendo morros infantilmente—. Es bastante injusto.

—¿¡Injusto! — Exclamó exaltada— Injusto es que te traigan a la fuerza al pasado y que te traten como si fueras una loca.

Kintaro frunció el ceño, volviéndose hacia Tezuka con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Los ha visto?

—Compartimos el coche al venir, nada grave. Únicamente habló demasiado— explicó como si darle una explicación fuera lo más pesado para él. Sakuno chasqueó la lengua y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—¿Puedes darme una explicación coherente que no provoque que termine gritando y suicidándome?

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Sakuno—, reprendió Kintaro sorprendido, asiéndola de los codos y zarandeándola— ¿Por qué esto ha de llegar hasta este punto? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?

Sintiéndose tanto insultada como mareada, Sakuno forcejeó para soltarse. Abrió la boca y exhaló indignada.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tu el herido?

Kintaro apretó los dientes y volvió a sacudirla con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio, torciéndose un pie. Alguien lanzó un grito desde lo alto de la escalera principal y Tooyama cedió su intento de disculparse y levantarla. Un joven de cabellos entre grises y rubios bajó hasta su altura, tomándola delicadamente de las manos.

—Kintaro, por favor, no hagas que me quite la venda— advirtió, extendiendo uno de sus brazos. El pelirrojo dio un grito de pavor y saltó hacia atrás.

—¡Shiraishi! — Protestó infantilmente. Sakuno parpadeó, pero el hombre no le hizo casi y, Tezuka, indicando que había terminado su trabajo, se marchó.

—Kin-chan, has fallado en todos tus cálculos. Cuando te envié al futuro para que encontraras una mujer, jamás pensé que te traerías una con un pacto establecido. ¿Dónde está su fantasma acompañante? — El hombre enarcó sus plateadas cejas, observando con los ojos entrecerrados a un congojado pelirrojo.

—Y-yo la vi primero— se defendió el joven haciendo un puchero. El nombrado Shiraishi sacudió la cabeza, dudándolo—. Lo digo en serio.

—Lo dudo mucho por la forma en que la estás tratando, muchacho loco. Nunca te has comparto de esta forma con una chica— recriminó asiéndola por la cintura y poniendo rumbo hacia un diván rojizo de bordes dorados—, por favor, toma asiento. Enseguida haré que te traigan una taza de té caliente y te explicaré todo lo que este loco chico ha provocado. Y, lamento confesar que es mi culpa.

Sakuno parpadeó y asintió la cabeza. Pero se sintió desamparada cuando se marchó en busca del té prometido y tuvo que quedarse con Kintaro sentado frente a ella, con las manos entre las piernas y moviéndose infantilmente de delante atrás. Y pensar que había pensado que era apuesto, maduro y… sacudió la cabeza, quitándose aquellos recuerdos de encima.

—Aquí tiene su té, señorita…

—Sakuno. Sakuno Ryuzaki— respondió aferrando la taza con ganas. Suspiró agradada cuando el calor calentó sus dedos—. ¿Puede explicarme qué sucede?

—Sí, desde luego— asintió Shiraishi acomodándose contra una cara cristalera—, creo que debería de empezar por el principio. Pero, ¿Tiene alguna pregunta en especial?

—Tengo demasiadas— respondió sonrojándose—. Como ha dicho, soy una pactante. Tengo mi pacto en… en el futuro, parece ser, ya que Kintaro Tooyama no es la persona que creía. No solo es un cazador de fantasmas, ¿verdad?

—Oye, ¿por qué parezco el malo tal y como lo dices, Saku-chan? — Protestó el pelirrojo haciendo un mohín. Sakuno puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque lo eres— aclaró Shiraishi chasqueando la lengua—. Tal y como dice, Tooyama Kintaro es un cazador de fantasmas. Se encarga de enviarlos al más allá, cielo o como desee decirle usted al lugar donde los espíritus errantes deberían de estar cuando no han hecho ningún pacto, así como se encarga de que, aquellos pactantes que no tengan en cuenta la vida de sus pactantes vivos, rompan el pacto y sean enviados igualmente.

Hizo una pausa, dándole tiempo a absorber y entender lo explicado, continuando.

—Después, se puede decir que tiene otro don. Un don que se enlaza al mío y que, por diversas desgracias nos obligó a llevar a cabo una locura que empiezo a sospechar —, clavó la mirada desafiante en el muchacho, que se encogió culpablemente—, fue un error muy grave.

—Lo siento, jo…

—Las disculpas no sirven de nada ya— continuó cabezonamente Shiraishi. Se volvió hacia Sakuno y siguió con su relato—. Para que pueda entenderme, le diré que poseo el don de atravesar la barrera espacio temporal, pero que mi cuerpo me impide hacerlo, y, Kintaro, gracias a sus poderes como cazador de fantasmas, parece ser capaz de viajar sin problemas.

—¿Pero por qué viajar en el tiempo? — Cuestionó.

Shiraishi observó por un instante a Kintaro. El joven se había abrazado a sí mismo y su rostro estaba compungido.

—Porque tengo una maldición sobre mí— respondió entre dientes—, porque tener la capacidad de deshacerme de los fantasmas no me da derecho a ser feliz.

—Bueno, bueno, no seamos tan radical—intervino Shiraishi acercándose para palmearle paternalmente los hombros. Luego levantó los ojos hacia ella y prosiguió—. Lo que quiere decir es que, no puede mantener ninguna relación con ninguna persona de su tiempo. Kintaro ha tenido dos esposas, Sakuno, y las dos están muertas. Probó con una tercera mujer, pero esta terminó en el manicomio y divorciada de él.

—Todas… decían siempre lo mismo…— farfulló Kintaro estremeciéndose.

—Eso es cierto— afirmó Shiraishi—. Todas decían que era un monstruo, que les absorbía su tiempo de vida del mismo modo que hacía con los fantasmas. Eso me llevó a pensar en mi don. Si Kintaro absorbía el tiempo y el alma de las mujeres con las que compartía su vida, ¿por qué no probar con una que no perteneciera a su tiempo?

—Por eso lo enviaste al futuro, donde no sería tan extraño verle utilizar sus poderes— dedujo Sakuno mirando el fondo vacio de la taza de té—, pero eso no explica que me trajera.

—Lo comprendo— corroboró Shiraishi arrugando el ceño—. Supongo que ha compartido contigo ciertas secuencias sentimentales que con el resto de sus mujeres provocó que se fatigaran y murieran. Si contigo no funcionó y encima, se vio acorralado por un fantasma al que no podía enviar al mundo de los muertos, no le quedaba más remedio que huir y, con ello, secuestrarte.

—¡No la he secuestrado! — Exclamó irritado Kintaro.

—Sí, sí lo has hecho, Kin-chan— presionó Shiraishi severamente—. Habíamos quedado en que, cuando encontraras la mujer que ansiaras tener y te correspondiera, sabiendo lo que eras y de donde pertenecías, entonces, si ella aceptaba, la traerías aquí. Pero lo has ignorado todo y la has traído. Y no solo eso: Provocas que su corazón se estremezca al ponerle frente a ella a su pactante vivo.

Hizo una pausa, negando con la cabeza.

—Cuando te envié al futuro lo hice con la intención de que no podrías cambiar nada del pasado y, pensé seriamente que la persona que trajeras contigo sería tan feliz que no querría cambiar nada de éste pasado que, en realidad, no tendría que ver con ella.

—¡Pero no tiene nada que ver con ella! — Se defendió el pelirrojo.

—Tiene que ver porque es su pactante— Shiraishi golpeó la rojiza cabeza, satisfecho cuando el menor gimoteo y pataleó en protesta—. Creo que deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie. Cuando haces un pacto con un muerto, tus sentimientos se mezclan con él, por él, son escasos los pactos en los que tienes que enviar fantasma de vuelta. Por lo que estoy viendo, usted, Ryuzaki, mantiene un gran vínculo con su pactante.

—Por lo que ha dicho Tezuka, quería decirle que no muriera— respondió por ella el chico, poniendo morros. Sakuno suspiró y dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita de cristal.

—No me importaría no encontrármelo en el futuro, si eso le hace vivir feliz la vida que le arrebataron— aclaró pausadamente.

—Por lo tanto, eso confirma mis creencias de que cambiar de tiempo a alguien del futuro al pasado, carga una gran confrontación. Lo lamento, señorita Ryuzaki, pero no puedo permitirle cambiar el pasado— avisó el chico de los cabellos plata—. Espero que comprenda por qué.

—Pero a mí me gustaría saber quién te avisó de todo esto— protestó Kintaro cruzando los brazos.

—Oh— exclamó sonriendo divertido el mayor—. La señorita Ryuzaki lo conoció justo antes de que falleciera.

Sakuno dio un respingo, parpadeando sorprendida.

—¿Ryoga… Echizen? —Inquirió sorprendida. Shiraishi afirmó—. ¡Pero cuando le vi no me dijo nada! Solo me buscó para darme la…— se detuvo, dándose cuenta que ahí estaba la repuesta. Shiraishi sonrió complacido.

—¿No le resultó extraño que un hombre viejo que no conocía de nada, repentinamente le llamara a las puertas de la muerte y le dejara toda la herencia de su familia?

—Sí— confesó, recordándola incertidumbre que todo aquello ocasionó. Pero lo bien que le había venido el dinero y se ruborizó culpablemente.

Kintaro dio un respingo.

—¡Espera! — Exclamó— ¿Me estás diciendo que el Echizen mayor que había en el coche sabía todo?

—Así es— respondió Shiraishi satisfecho—. ¿Acaso creías que no iba a estar preparado para todo esto? Es cierto que no puedo transportarme a mí mismo por el tiempo, pero tengo mis contactos.

Kintaro puso los ojos en blanco, nervioso. Sakuno ató cabos rápidamente, sorprendiéndose.

—Envió a Ryoga al futuro— dedujo—, para que vigilara a Kintaro. Y se encontrara con sí mismo.

—Así es. De ahí es cómo averigüe esa clara maravilla de pacto que tenéis tú y tu pactante. Se puede decir que he ido moviendo hilos porque no me fiaba para nada de éste mequetrefe.

—Entonces— continuó ella—, Ryoga sabe cómo morirá su hermano… y aún así…

—Como ya le he dicho, señorita Ryuzaki— interrumpió Shiraishi—, no puedo comprometer que mi don interfiera en nada. Ryoga no interrumpirá su viaje y el viaje de su hermano por el futuro. Por lo tanto, debería de respetar por igual su decisión. Muy lejos de querer parecer insensible, déjeme decirle que Ryoga estuvo gritando, chillando, golpeándose y hasta insultándose a sí mismo cuando se enteró de lo que sucedería. Pero, he de añadir que cuando los vio, su mentalidad cambio— se frotó el mentón pensativo, sonriendo ligeramente divertido—. Recuerdo que dijo: "Manda cojones que mi hermano tenga que morir para ser feliz".

Sakuno sintió como el llanto llegaba hasta sus ojos sin poderlo remediar. Incluso ignoró la blasfemia hacia Ryoma por parte de Kintaro. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza cuando Shiraishi, cortésmente, le rodeó el hombro con uno de sus brazos para acogerla entre éstos y consolarla. Ryoga había sido más fuerte que ella pese a que Ryoma era su hermano de sangre. Y ella, simplemente porque estaba… ¿Enamorada?

Un momento. Parpadeó para disipar las lágrimas, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Estaba enamorada de Ryoma Echizen igual que podría estarlo de una persona normal y viva? Pero así era. Maldita sea, estaba completamente enamorada de un fantasma.

Miró con aprensión hacia Kintaro, quien se encogió de hombros como si aquella respuesta fuera más obvia para él que para ella misma.

—¿Cómo puedo… volver a mi mundo? — Interrogó. Shiraishi extendió los labios, pero no era una sonrisa, era una captada—. Oh, Dios, nunca has devuelto a nadie a su tiempo.

El mayor se rascó la mejilla izquierda sonriendo culpablemente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, pero es que eso no entraba en mis planes, por ende, Kintaro es el culpable de esta arruga en mi tiempo— acusó con la mirada al nombrado y después se volvió para dar pasos distraídamente por la habitación—, tendría que estudiarlo un poco, porque si intento enviarte, igual lo hago mil años distintos del que quieres ir

—Pero enviaste a Kintaro, recuerda cómo fue— suplicó. Si continuaba más tiempo en ese espacio temporal, probablemente no podría controlarse. Y tampoco, siendo sincera, quería estar más de lo necesario con Kintaro. Ya había salido escalada lo suficiente.

—Po… podría intentarlo, de verdad, pero es demasiado arriesgado— insistió Shiraishi negando con las manos—. Por favor, ten paciencia. Me encargaré de que estés cómoda y bien abastecida. Aunque no tengamos las cosas que en el futuro tendréis, supongo que sabrás apañártelas, ¿no?

—Sí, pero…— suspiró, dándose por vencida—. Tendría que estar dándote las gracias en vez de insistirte.

—Mujer, no hay que ser tan formal— denegó moviendo rápidamente su mano izquierda ante su nariz—. En realidad, es culpa nuestra, así que procuraré que dar lo mejor de mí. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no te muestro tu habitación y demás?

Asintió poniéndose en pie. Se arregló la rellena falda y miró a Kintaro de reojo antes de seguir a Shiraishi.

—Lamento sinceramente lo de sus esposas— inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia sincera y volvió a incorporarse, mirándole con todo el enfado que podía demostrar—. Pero no puedo perdonarle que jugara con mis sentimientos, me mintiera y… me haya apartado de Ryoma para traerme a un lugar donde no puedo hacer otra cosa que sentirme inútil e impotente, teniendo una posibilidad de salvarlo tan importante en mis manos.

Kintaro asintió, escuchándola detenidamente y, a continuación, moviendo su mano izquierda hacia delante.

—Lo comprendo.

—Pero no lo lamentas— subrayó ella. Tooyama asintió y vio como las mejillas del chico enrojecían culpablemente—. Gracias— dijo, no obstante, sonriéndole.

Siguió a Shiraishi por las escaleras, maravillándose con los cuadros pintados a mano de distintas personas, al parecer, ante pasados de Shiraishi, porque uno de ellos era idéntico a él.

—¿No es la casa de Kintaro? — Cuestionó.

—No— negó el hombre deteniendo su mano derecha sobre el picaporte de la primera puerta que encontraron—. Es mi casa. La casa de Kin-chan fue quemada por su última mujer y todas sus pertenencias con ellas. El dinero que ahorró se lo llevó a vuestro tiempo, pero no sé si realmente funcionó o no.

—Era muy rico en mi tiempo— reconoció.

—Siempre se le dio bien camelar a la gente— reconoció Shiraishi arrugando el ceño—. También pelearse. Pero me imagino que se ganó la vida a medida que exorcizaba fantasmas. ¿En qué se adentró para conocerte?

—Llevaba una empresa y además, era el dueño de una de las revistas más importantes— explicó—, tenía un apartamento muy moderno y bueno, por lo que me dio a entender, más cosas.

—Siempre ha sido algo brabucón, pero bueno. Anda, entra. Éste será tu dormitorio mientras estés aquí.

Empujó la puerta, que crujió bajo su propio peso sobre la moqueta. Se asomó y de la misma forma que la habitación inglesa de la casa de su abuela la impresionó y maravillo, esta lo hizo. La gran diferencia es que el dorado y el verde prevalecían y que la cama con dosel su madera era oscura y brillante.

—Era la habitación de mi hermana, pero se mudo en septiembre cuando se casó así que está libre. Puedes usarla libremente. Creo que hay algunos vestidos de ella que te podrían servir— recordó. Luego se encogió de hombros y le acaricio tiernamente la cabeza—. De verdad, no sé cómo disculparme.

—N-no tiene que hacerlo— murmuró sonrojada—, realmente estoy algo enfadada con Kintaro, pero… imagino que usted no pudo hacer nada.

—Ni siquiera sabía sus intenciones— garantizó—. Es más, él sabía que yo se lo hubiera impedido y de ahí, que lo mantuviera en secreto. Espero hacerlo a tiempo, antes que tu pactante pierda la "vida".

—¡Oh, santo Dios! — Exclamó horrorizada, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos— ¡Me había olvidado por completo!

Y era cierto. Antes de irse, Ryoma estaba bien alimentado, pero dudaba que fuera suficiente como para soportar una semana sin hacerlo. Si no se alimentaba…

—Oh, por favor, ahora sí que debo pedirle prisa— suplicó, aferrando entre sus manos las ropas masculinas. Shiraishi parpadeó, pero cabeceó afirmativamente.

—No se preocupe, no se preocupe— canturreó sonriente—. Ahora mismo me pondré a ello. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no descansa un poco?

Asintió distraídamente y le observó mientras se marchaba, para después quedarse con la mirada clavada contra la puerta. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquila cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de regresar? Y, si no lo conseguía, qué le aseguraba de que, en todo caso de quedarse encerrada en esa dimensión, podría evitar la muerte de Ryoma? No soportaba pensar que en las dos posibilidades él podría desaparecer.

Se sentó sobre la cama y hundió las manos en el interior de sus cabellos, apretando las hebras entre sus cabellos. Bien podía pensar que la culpa de todo era de Tooyama, pero igualmente, sería como acusarse de haber sido incompetente y no servir para nada más que dar problemas. Era cierto que el pelirrojo se había portado bien con ella, pero no para tirar cohetes.

Se ruborizó al recordar las de cosas íntimas que habían compartido, incluso, pensó vergonzosamente, que incluso el chico había terminado casi haciendo un trío con Ryoma. Al acordarse de que él los veía de la misma forma que ella, se estremeció. Porque eso solo le llevaba a recordar que había sido perfectamente consciente de ello y aun así, no había tenido reparos en hacerlo.

Repentinamente, un ruido sordo estalló en el exterior. Una ráfaga de aire golpeó contra los ventanales y el cielo se oscureció. Sakuno reconoció los síntomas incluso antes de que su cuerpo temblara. Una tormenta.

Cuando un nuevo estruendo estalló en el cielo saltó de la cama y corrió dirección a la puerta. Gritando al ser seguido por otro, saltó por las escaleras hacia abajo. La puerta de la calle se sacudió violentamente y como una escena sacada de una película de terror dos figuras se detuvieron frente a esta. Chilló y retrocedió hasta caer de culo contra uno de los duros escalones.

—¡Señorita Ryuzaki, cálmese por favor!

La voz venía desde lo alto de la escalera. Levantó la cabeza para poder ver y se encontró a Shiraishi bajar a grandes zancadas hacia ella con un candelabro en la mano. La luz de las velas le otorgaba un aspecto más fantasmal, pero suspiró aliviada al saber que, al menos, era alguien conocido.

Pero no fue Shiraishi quien la levantó, si no una de las figuras. Parpadeó, enrojeciendo y cortándosele la respiración.

—Ah, Ryoma, ten cuidado que no es un saco de papas— advirtió la voz de Ryoga. Miró por encima del hombro del nombrado y lo vio, pasándose una mano por encima del pelo, sacudiéndolo.

—Cállate— se defendió el menor, dejándola de pie en el suelo.

Se le había mojado la parte derecha del cuerpo y cuando la luz de las velas aumento a la par que Tooyama se adentro, comprendió por qué. Ambos hermanos estaban empapados. Ahora comprendía por qué el gesto de Ryoga.

—¿Os ha caído la lluvia encima? — Cuestionó Shiraishi— ¿algún fallo mecánico?

—Sí, el estúpido coche se ha detenido en lo alto de la colina, ¿tienes algún modo de llamar a alguien?

—No, Ryoga— respondió Shiraishi ofreciéndoles toallas—. Pero tengo ropa y creo que hay sopa caliente. Ha sido tan repentino. Solo quedará esperar a que amaine y pueda enviar a alguien en busca de un mecánico.

Ryoma gruñó junto a ella, acercó la toalla hasta su rostro y se la frotó durante un instante, antes de bordearla y empezar a subir escaleras, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Ryoga pasó junto a ella, posó una mano en su hombro, pero continuó tras su hermano. Shiraishi se posicionó a su lado y sonrió.

—Parece que el Destino va a ponérselo más difícil, señorita Ryuzaki— dijo arqueando las cejas—, ¿Será un problema para usted compartir mesa con ellos hasta que la tormenta amaine?

—In… intentaré soportarlo— cabeceó y suspiró a la par que tocaba el vestido mojado—. Con permiso, me cambiaré.

—Claro. Oh, tenga, llévese este candelabro. Necesitará las luces. Yo estoy acostumbrado a la casa.

Lo cogió con cuidado de que la cera no se desprendiera de las velas y empezó a subir los peldaños hacia la habitación. La primera puerta, si no se equivocaba. Antes de entrar, logró escuchar el lamento de Kintaro hacia Shiraishi.

—¿Por qué repentinamente todo el mundo me ignora? Me siento el personaje secundario de una novela… demonios.

Sonrió, sin poder evitar sentirse algo más aliviada y entró en el dormitorio. Depositó con cuidado el candelabro sobre el tocador y caminó hasta el gran armario de puertas decoradas con imágenes sobre lirios y lo abrió. En su interior había un vestido largo que a simple vista le pareció negro, pero cuando lo acercó a la luz era carmesí. Frunció el ceño, mirando el que llevaba también puesto, tan semejante…

No. Eran iguales. El mismo patrón. Las mismas medidas exactas que pudo comprobar tras ponérselo. Se miró en el espejo en la penumbra y su mismo pálido y asustado rostro le respondió lo que su mente estaba pensando.

Había sido engañada.

Había sido… ¿secuestrada en el tiempo?

-.-

Ryoma sacudió la cabeza por segunda vez, rondando de un lado a otro, sin encontrar alguna posibilidad de recoger si quiera la bala y el collar. Maldijo entre dientes y tuvo que espantar a la séptima persona que intentaba coger su bala. Cuando ya, cansado, se sentó en el suelo volvió a sentir una presencia.

Momoshiro le observó desde su altura, con el brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura de Ann, que le miraba como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara especial.

—Oye, ¿tú no eres el fantasma de esa chica? — Cuestionó.

—Sí— gruñó. Tachibana parpadeó y miró hacia él concentrada en un vano intento de verle.

—¿Está ahí, Takeshi? — Preguntó.

—Sí, pero por lo que veo está solo y…— sus ojos dieron con el collar y le permitió recogerlo y observarlo.

—¿Dónde está Sakuno Ryuzaki? — Se interesó Ann—. Puede que incluso hasta me dé la oportunidad de invitarla a un té.

—No podrá ser— murmuró entre dientes, poniéndose en pie. Momoshiro parpadeó.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ha desaparecido— ladró, estirando la mano en un intento de aferrar la bala. Al hacerlo, todo lo que vio fue oscuridad y como, lentamente, una gran cantidad de recuerdos acudían a su mente.

Un remolino de emociones y sensaciones, cambios que no recordaba haber visto y entre ellos, un coche, una joven sentada frente a él, mirándole con absoluta sorpresa y devoción y, por último, antes de desvanecerse, una joven aterrorizada a los pies de una escalera, liviana entre sus brazos y después y con el mismo rostro que la Sakuno Ryuzaki que había perdido.

-.-

**n/a**

Bien, otro capítulo más. Perdón por la tardanza…

La cosa se complicó más… ¿qué pasará?

Muchas gracias por esos 224 rw. Os quiero, ¿lo sabéis, verdad?


	16. Angustia

La tormenta continuaba sus estragos sobre la casa, provocando temblores y chirridos escalofriantes. Pero ya no la aterraban del mismo modo. Porque su mente estaba repleta de cantidad de preguntas sin respuestas, de miedo aterrador a sentirse realmente acorralada.

¿Realmente había sido secuestrada? ¿No tenía salida?

Levantó la mirada del plato de patatas hervidas a las hiervas y en silencio, revisó el rostro de los cuatro hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa. Shiraishi removía sabiamente el contenido de su copa de vino y lo sopesaba junto a un afligido mayordomo anciano. Kintaro competía con Ryoma en quien comía más patatas, mientras éste, indiferente, comía a su ritmo. Y Ryoga simplemente bostezaba mientras jugaba con las patas sin tocar de su plato.

—Ryuzaki-san— nombró antes de levantar la mirada hacia ella y obligarla a darle un respingo—, ¿verdad?

Cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Me da curiosidad por su presencia en ésta casa— levantó las cejas pero no la miró a ella, sino a Shiraishi—. Es curioso. Cuando dijo que Kintaro haría un viaje de negocios y regresaría con una nueva esposa, nunca pensé que sería alguien cercano a nosotros.

—Oh, no crea que es tan cercano— rió Shiraishi bebiendo elegantemente de la copa—. Digamos que el apellido Ryuzaki es famoso en éstas tierras, entonces, no sería extraño encontrar a otra persona que tenga el mismo apellido.

—Desde luego— confirmó Ryoga—. Es curioso, porque en un mismo viaje que efectué para usted, asuntos de negocios— añadió, mirándola directamente antes de volver a fijarse en Shiraishi—, el apellido Echizen también era bastante familiar.

Shiraishi detuvo la copa entre el mantel y su plato, para posarla tras expulsar un flácido suspiro.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes.

—Pero Ryuzaki no estaba presente— puntualizó. Sakuno parpadeó y casi con el corazón desbocado, apretó el tenedor entre sus dedos.

—Me gustaría ser participe— avisó—. Es más, agradecería que me aclararan algunas cosas. Porque por mucha amabilidad que esté obteniendo…

Tooyama levantó la mirada hacia ella, chasqueando la lengua y dejando el plato a medias. Ryoma continuó comiendo, ignorando su preocupación.

—Sak…— comenzó. Pero sakuno negó, cabezona.

—No. No puedo aceptar que te sientas ofendido cuando soy yo la que tiene ganas de llorar… estoy… estoy… asustada— gimoteó.

Kintarou balbuceó algo inteligible y, tras murmurarlo, se puso en pie para marcharse. Aquello fue peor que una bofetada. Odiaba cuando la gente se hacía los heridos sin tener razones. ¿Qué podía expresarle en el estado en que se encontraba?

Parpadeó al encontrarse con la mirada incrédula de Ryoma, que la alternaba de ella hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido Tooyama. Ryoga se frotó el ceño y fulminó con la mirada a Shiraishi, quien simplemente encogió los hombros.

—Parece que sabe algo que se me escapa, Ryuzaki-san—ofreció con una inclinación de cabeza—, si es tan amable.

—Usted tenía preparado que yo llegara aquí— balbuceó, apretando los dedos contra el mantel—. Los vestidos no son de su hermana. La habitación está completamente adecuada a mi gusto. Y sabe más de mi de lo que dice. Además, se empeña en que…— apretó los dientes, sintiendo la presión de su corazón—, en que recuerde a mi pactante. Conozco las leyes, señor. Sé que ocurre cuando dos pactantes están demasiado tiempo alejados. Y no quiero que eso ocurra.

Jadeó, como si acabara de hablar ronca y dolorida. Una de las uñas se rajó y el dolor eléctrico le llegó desde el principio hasta la muñeca y luego, lentamente, hasta el codo. Pero, ¿cómo podía darle importancia cuando quería ver las caras de ambos hombres y deseaba que le abrieran las puertas de regreso a su hogar, con el Ryoma que ella conocía?

Ryoga parecía confuso mientras que Shiraishi, ofendido. Ryoma carraspeó y se levantó, terminando la copa de vino, rellenándola y llevándosela con él. Casi con perplejidad le vio salir. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo rondado con ella. Que siempre mantuviera un ojo sobre ella. Que no la dejara. Pero ahora era frio, obviamente interesado y por ese mismo motivo, quizás fue sencillo para él dejarla a solas con dos hombres. Después de todo, la cantidad no hacía la diferencia.

—Sospecha que la he secuestrado, ¿no es así? — cuestionó pausadamente Shiraishi. Sakuno cabeceó, Ryoga bufó.

—¿Te extraña que lo piense?

Shiraishi casi fulminó con la mirada al mayor de los hermanos Echizen.

—Pues realmente sí. He sido amable con ella y no creo haberla maltratado…

—Encerrarme en el pasado es un maltrato a mi tiempo— expresó Sakuno incrédula.

Ryoga aplaudió ante la cara de sorpresa de Shiraishi. La ofensa se dibujó en su rostro y pareció disfrutar con gusto de su balbuceo y la tartamudez que pareció anidarse en sus labios. Por un instante, Sakuno se sintió vencedora. Pero ella no quería eso, no deseaba un tipo tartamudo, quería un hombre que le dijera que la regresaría a su casa. Donde estaba el Ryoma que ella conocía.

—Oh, no, por favor. No era para nada mi intención encerrarla. Pero para enmendar el sufrimiento de Kintaro, como entenderá…

—Tienes la necesidad de hacer sufrir a otra persona— replicó Ryoga suspirando—. No es por nada. Estuve de acuerdo en ayudar a su amigo. En proteger a esta señorita con la fortuna de mi hermano, pero, ¿puedes explicarme por qué perdí días de mi vida para ayudar a que mi hermano incluso de muerto tuviera la felicidad que no le supe dejar tener?

Shiraishi volvió a suspirar frustrado, se puso en pie y pasó sus largos dedos por los cabellos. Cuando los miró, sus ojos brillaron terriblemente amenazadores, comparados a los amables y divertidos que le había mostrado. Aunque ella dio un brinco Ryoga continuó firme, sin temor.

—No entendéis las razones.

—Por supuesto que no— confirmó calmadamente el Echizen—. Y menos, cuando en apariencia son tan egoístas. ¿Puede ser tan amable de devolver a Ryuzaki a su época y tiempo?

Todas las esperanzas se acumularon a la par en su pecho. Miró con ojos soñadores hacia Shiraishi y casi se esperanzó con su ancha sonrisa. No obstante, Ryoga bufó.

—Lamentablemente, no— negó.

Sakuno saltó. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y golpeó el plato, provocando que éste cayera contra sus faldas. Echizen blasfemó y cogiendo su servilleta, saltó para ayudarla. Sakuno, confusa y avergonzada, perdió su oportunidad de protestar.

Shiraishi se escabulló como una culebra.

-.-

Cuando el aire frio acarició su piel apretó la fina bata contra su cuerpo. Estaba colorada. No solo por el baño, si no de furia y represalias que mantenía en la punta de la lengua sin poder soltarlas. Porque estaba segura de que a todos le entrarían por un oído y le saldría por otro.

Era tan angustioso.

Aunque, quizás a uno sí que le podría importar lo que sucediera con ella. Tan solo un persona que conocía el verdadero poder de los que vivían en esa casa. Que tiempo atrás atravesó la arruga temporal para algo bueno.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Miró la hora en el reloj de oro sobre la mesita de noche y suspiró. Eran las doce y media de la noche y en aquella época, solían acostarse demasiado pronto. Casi echaba de menos sus horas frente al ordenador, tecleando aunque fueran absurdas frases para darles sentido más tarde. O trabajar para la fingida empresa de Kintarou.

Y, por encima de todo, a Ryoma. A ese fantasma rondando por la habitación en la que ella estaba, buscando alimentarse, que ella se encontrara bien. Y recordó la frustración con la que se sentiría ahora al no poder ayudarla.

Y pensar que estaba en otra habitación, real. Podría tocar su cuerpo natural. Advertirle de lo que iba a suceder. Pero… lo único que conseguiría era estropearlo todo. Si salvaba a Ryoma de su muerte no volvería a verle en el futuro.

Bufando, se pasó una mano por los cabellos y caminó de la cama hasta la puerta, nerviosa. ¿Por qué era del futuro, que se suponía que conocía más cosas y detalles que los de ese tiempo, y era incapaz de huir?

Algo resonó desde la ventana y cuando se giró, solo alcanzó a ver una sombra entrando en su habitación, que, a cinco pasos, estaba sobre ella, cubriéndole la boca. Tardó varios segundos en relacionar aquellos ojos a la persona y suspiró aliviada al reconocerle.

—Lamento interrumpir lo que debería de ser su descanso, señorita. Pero necesitamos hablar.

—No estaba descansando— avisó una vez fue liberada—. Es más, estaba intentado averiguar de qué forma podría reunirme con usted, Ryoga.

El joven la sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad, es más peligroso es mi hermano. Ese condenado. No sé por qué demonios tiene que ser policía. A estas alturas, podría haberse olvidado de ese deseo y seguir los pasos de mi padre o algo así— rezongó—. Aunque, ¿qué voy a contarle? Usted lo conoce incluso mejor que yo, ¿verdad?

Sakuno enrojeció y sonriendo amablemente, afirmó. Aunque realmente, todavía desconocía muchas cosas de Ryoma. ¡Lo que le gustaría conocerlas! Pero ahora, ahí estaba, encerrada en un tiempo que no le pertenecía.

—Bueno, éste no es el caso exactamente— desplazó el tema rápidamente, sentándose en la silla frente al tocador—. Tenemos que hablar de lo que sucede con usted. Podría decirle mi hermano que ha sido secuestrada, pero cuando investiguen acerca de usted, probablemente averiguaran que no existe y le aseguro que no tendrá un buen trato.

—Eso me lo he imaginado. Por eso no he intentado salir como una loca— asintió pensativa, observándole mientras jugueteaba con los perfumes—. Y, por ese mismo motivo, no les he hablado de nada. Pero… estoy tan asustada como perdida. Me siento como si estuviera en una cárcel de paredes de cemento. Me ahogo. Y lo peor de todo, es que no sé que está pasando en mi tiempo. Dejé al Ryoma que conozco solo y… sin carga.

Ryoga se acarició el mentón pensativo, mientras daba entre sus largos dedos vueltas a un tarro de perfume.

—Se una forma de arreglar todo esto. Pero, el precio a pagar será asfixiante para usted y, tendrá que renunciar a mi hermano. No lo digo para castigarla, pero ya debe de imaginarse que el único capaz de devolverla junto a él se negará rotundamente.

—Eso me temo— asintió defraudada—. Pero… ¿supondría salvar a Ryoma?

—Es irónico pensar en salvar a un fantasma que no ha avanzado, pero sí. Lo único que le pido es tiempo— dejó el tarro sobre el tocador y, palmeándose las rodillas, se puso en pie—. Va a sufrir, señorita. Pues no puedo prometerle que regresará y tampoco, que aquí tendrá felicidad. Yo… tengo mi mal sentido del futuro, como sabe, por no hacer detalle profundo en el mundo en el que ando metido. Y mi hermano… bueno, a mi hermano le queda bastante poco de vida. Por ese motivo, me gustaría que en vida disfrutara de algo. Yo salvaré al Ryoma fantasma, usted, salve a mi hermano vivo.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con Shiraishi y Tooyama?

Ryoga se rascó la incipiente barba, encogiendo los hombros.

—No va a ser fácil, pero tendremos que convencerlos de que lo que han hecho está mal. Y… sí, por supuesto— sonríe—. Sé de algo que los hombres nunca rechazan. Solo déjeme todo a mí, señorita.

Se agarró a la verja y saltó por encima ágilmente, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Y por favor, sea menos confiada de los hombres. Algunos mordemos y algo más— bromeó y antes de que ella replicara, saltó.

-.-

Momoshiro miró a An nervioso. Por más vueltas que le diera, no sabía qué hacer con él. El fantasma se removía como alma en pena , de un lado de la habitación a otro. Y gracias a Dios que An no le veía, porque seguramente le habría dado un repelús increíble que los habría puesto a ambos de patitas en la calle.

Solo había dicho unas palabras y de vez en cuando, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y murmuraba algo que no entendía.

—Se puede saber qué pasa— cuestionó ya arto de ser ignorado—, ¿tienes un tipo de trauma fantasmal o algo así? ¿Necesito llamar a los cazafantasmas?

—No sé que es eso— gruño Ryoma fulminándolo con la mirada—. El tiempo cambia.

Y con esas palabras, volvió a pasearse de un lado a otro, apretando los labios y no volviéndolos a abrir hasta más tarde que, sus únicas palabras, le dieron una simple idea.

—An, ¿puedes dejarme un momento tu ordenador? — preguntó. La joven asintió—. Vamos a buscar acerca de las Sakuno del pasado.

Las palabras y las páginas aparecieron ante sus ojos. Tan solo una de ellas llamó su atención.

—"Año xxx, Sakuno…" pero esto es…

**Continuará...**


End file.
